The precious thing in life
by klcm
Summary: He was made to go undercover...now seven months later he comes back to find the most precious thing in his life ill. How will their life unfold? M/G centric- but team love as well. M/G H/P RE/J
1. The homecoming and the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

-----------------------------------------------------

It had been seven months, seven long gruelling lonely months that he had been subjected to in the name of going undercover. He was relieved he could go home, go back to normal life, back to her. He had said goodbye to her seven months ago and couldn't believe that he was due to be reunited with her within a simple matter of hours. He could remember her like she had been with him every day, except she hadn't been; they weren't allowed to see each other at all. He had been separated from his life in the B.A.U. for too long and now was going back to the place he loved the most, the place that loved him back.

He walked into the building and got smiles and welcome back's from multiple agents. But there was only a select amount of people he was especially excited to see and he knew where to find them. He boarded the elevator trying to suppress his happiness at being home. Home now that had been something that had seemed like a pipe dream not so long ago. He got out on his floor and walked straight to the bull pen. Sure enough there was Spencer Reid, glasses on, head bent down over a file. He had missed the resident genius, all his nonchalant facts that ran off his tongue as much as his banter with a certain someone had. Ah yes and Emily Prentiss, looking a little brought down and worn. He studied the room as Jordan Jareau stepped out of the office and sat on Prentiss' desk. All hadn't changed at all, like he had never left. He stepped through the door and waited for them to look, Prentiss' eyes met his first and at first pure shock etched her face and then a smile broke out, still there was something to that smile that wasn't right. She stood and JJ turned to look, again the shock, the smile and something else. Reid then became aware of the women's movement and he looked in disbelief, taking his glasses off he did a double take.

'Well don't just stare. I'm back.' Derek said smiling.

They all stepped forward.

'Derek its great your back!' JJ said wrapping her arms around him.

'Yeah starting to forget you!' Emily teased.

'There's my genius boy.' Derek said ruffling Reid's hair before shaking his hand.

Having heard the noise, Hotch and Rossi both emerged and smiled at the agent standing at the door.

'Excuse me? Do you have a pass? I haven't seen you around here before.'

'Hotch, my main man.' Derek laughed as Hotch put his hand out.

'Nice to know you're back.'

'It's nice to be back.'

'Morgan, you better not do that again.' Rossi said giving him his last hand shake.

'I hope I don't have to.' He smiled. 'Loneliest 7 months of my life. No contact with you, my family or my baby girl.' He saw the faces drop as soon as he had said it. 'What is it?'

'Morgan step in my office please.'

'No what is it? What's wrong with Penelope?' He mind started to race; surely if something had happened they would have notified him and withdrawn him from his undercover duties.

'Morgan, maybe it's better if I show you.' Hotch said. 'Let me get my keys.' Not even a minute later he found himself walking towards the elevator. Walking out in complete silence. It was then it hit him, the thing wrong with their smiles, was Penelope.

Getting into the passenger side of Hotch's SUV he had to ask it. 'What's wrong with her?'

'It's better if I show you.'

'Hotch...'

'No really Morgan.'

20 minutes later they were walking the corridors of the Potomac Hospital. Hotch finally stopped outside a room with rows of chairs. He pointed to the woman on the end, asleep, a pillow in her lap, an IV in her arm.

'She was diagnosed with breast cancer about 4 months ago. She got about 4 rounds of chemo left.'

Derek felt a part of him break away as he tried to take in what Hotch had just said. Penelope, cancer, chemo.

'I shouldn't have left.'

'Derek you weren't to know.'

'I still shouldn't have gone. What are her chances?'

'70-90%. They caught it early enough, the prognosis is good.' He watched Derek sink into a chair and place his head in his hands. 'We've all been taking turns looking after her. She has her good days and she has her bad days.' He took the seat next to him. 'We wanted to tell you, we really did but it wasn't allowed because she isn't immediate family.'

'Isn't immediate family? I love her for Christ sake.'

'Does she know that?'

'Yes, we had been together 4 and a half months before I had to leave.'

Hotch smiled at what Morgan had just said. 'Morgan we tried everything to tell you we really did. Now I know why she wouldn't tell us what her fighting spirit was, it was you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, she said she had one thing to fight for. Now I know that it was you, she's fighting to see you again, for you to be back with her.' Hotch stood up. 'Come on, it's nearly the end of her session, we'll take her home together.'

'I want to look after her. I decided a couple of weeks in that I was having problems living without her; I knew I wanted to propose to her as soon as I got back.'

'Well you have my permission and blessing to do so, as long as it stays out of the office but you have proven that.' Hotch smiled. 'Come on.' Morgan watched as Hotch walked in and crouched in front of the sleeping Garcia. 'Hey sleepy head.'

'Mmm.' She said as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. 'Hey.' She smiled at him.

'I have a surprise for you.'

'For me boss man?'

'Who else?' She smiled. 'You're going to love it.'

'Oh really?'

'Oh definitely really.' Hotch stood and waved at the door. Penelope sat up slightly and walked Derek walk through the door. 'I'll come back in a couple of minutes.'

Penelope's eye began to well as she looked at him. 'Oh my.'

'Hey baby girl.'

'I can't believe your back.' She smiled happily, almost giddy at the sight in front of her.

'Oh baby girl I am so sorry I left.'

'Handsome you weren't to know this was going to happen. None of us were.'

'I know but still.' He crouched in front of her and wiped the tears away from her face. 'I'm not leaving you okay. I love you P and I've struggled so much the last 7 months not hearing you and now.'

'Well now you're back.' She smiled even harder. 'You're back with me.'

A nurse walked into the room. 'Right Penelope, I think you're done for the day.' She smiled.

'Oh good.' Penelope smiled at the nurse.

The nurse worked silently for a couple of minutes, removing the IV from Penelope's arm when she was done she stood and helped Penelope stand. 'Okay Penelope I'll see you in two weeks.'

'You will Lizzie. See you later.'

Morgan leant down and picked her bag up; with his free hand he took hers. 'Let's get you home gorgeous.' They walked out of the door to find Hotch standing in the corridor. 'Hotch why didn't you come back in?'

'I knew you too would need some alone time. How you feeling Pen?'

'Completely worn out.' She said with a carefree smile.

'Well let's get you home to rest.'

'Come on then, I'm waiting on you boss man.'

----------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help looking at her in the car, looking so pale and fragile. He could kill himself for leaving her; he wasn't around for her when she needed him most. How could life have changed so much within 7 months? He's eyes couldn't leave her at all; as much as he tried he was drawn back again and again. No more were her soft platinum blonde curls that he loved, no more was teasing red lips, no more were the curves that drove him absolutely wild. There was still the beautiful person that was Penelope Garcia, he loved her regardless of whether or not she had hair, or she had make-up, she was still the same Penelope she always was.

He sat and pledged a silent vow to never let her down again, to protect her, to love her, to cherish her, to stick by her. After all she was the most precious thing in his life.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's sad! I apologise for that!**

**Do you want me to carry on or shall I keep it strictly to a one/shot?**

**Let me know!**


	2. Carrying on where we left off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

-----------------------------------------------------

'So you going to go and rest?'

'I have catching up to do with a certain someone.'

'Baby girl I'm not going anywhere, I'll still be here.'

'Okay fine.'

'Come on I'll take you.' Derek smiled. 10 minutes later he came back out to Hotch. 'So are you going to tell me everything?'

'Let's go outside.' Hotch said opening the patio door to the balcony. He took a seat and Derek copied. 'Well about 3 months in Penelope came to me distraught. She wasn't sure who to go to so she thought her best bet was me. You need to know she told me she wanted you, she wanted to talk it through with you that she had found a lump. I gave her the time off; I offered to go along with her to the appointments. She decided there and then she wanted the others to know, everyone wanted to be there for her the best they could. A week after she had gone to the doctors she had a mastectomy, the doctor was happy that he had got all cancerous cells but she still has to go through 6 months of chemo to make sure any traces are gotten rid of. We have a system to looking after her Morgan. The girl's alternate weekends, I look after her the first two nights after her chemo sessions and Rossi and Reid fill in whenever. It will be nice to have an extra help.'

Morgan sat completely shocked, he quickly snapped out of it though. 'What is there to expect?'

'Sickness, tiredness, headaches, loss of appetite. We've worked out that soup is good, as we have to force her to eat some days.' Hotch studied his work friend. 'Morgan she's going to get through this, its Penelope Garcia for Christ's sake, one of very few women who does not give up lightly.'

'I just can't believe how this had to happen when I had to leave.'

'We've been waiting for the day that you walk back into the bull pen and now we have it and now we know that Penelope has her rock back, has her strength.' He saw Derek's face soften. 'Morgan, she's still our light, still our saviour. Penelope hasn't gone anywhere, okay she looks ill at times and wears scarves on her head but she is still the Penelope you left.'

'I know she is, she's still beautiful. Nothing could change that.'

'She's just extra special now. I mean I love Penelope immensely now, we have a new friendship that steps outside of boss and colleague.'

'I gathered earlier. Thank you, I knew that if anything happened you would be the best people to leave her with but leaving was so...'

'Hard? Heart breaking?'

'Exactly.'

'Well you're back.' He sat back in the chair. 'You need to realise that you may have left but you still have a prominent place in our family. No one has taken that and I can see you have already just slipped back into it.'

Morgan smiled. 'I really love her.' He sat forward his head in his hands. He then reached in his pocket and slid a box across the table. 'I got it while I was away.'

Hotch took the box and opened it. 'It's definitely a Penelope ring. I think you did an excellent job.' He replied smiling immensely.

'Thanks. I'm still going to ask her.'

'I think you should, this separation hasn't broken you too. From what I've seen you're stronger. You wait for tomorrow when she's less tired. You won't stop her wit and banter.'

Morgan laughed. 'I've missed saying baby girl. Or hey goddess and kissing her.'

Hotch laughed. 'I must admit it's been torture to not hear you two dabble with word volley ball.'

'I missed everything, now it's the here, the now, the future. That wonderful person in there deserves nothing less than the best.' Morgan sat back. 'So how long does she sleep for?'

'Well last few sessions she's been waking up at 1 in the morning really nauseous. We usually just sit and talk until she's feeling better. There are no embarrassing moments between us now.'

'You know she loves you like a fatherly figure.'

'I know.' Hotch laughed. 'I love her like one of my own. I'll strive to protect her.'

'We all would. I just feel so useless at the moment.'

As if he knew here this was going Hotch took the opportunity to settle things. 'Derek stop the blame game please. It won't help Pen out and it certainly won't help you.'

'I know and I will.'

'Why don't you and Pen take a break, go spend some time with your family?'

'Will Pen be up that?'

'No need to worry, your mother knows. Remember you told her and Pen to stay in contact?'

'Oh yeah, I didn't know if they would do it though.'

'Book some flights Derek for 4 days time go for a week and you'll be back in time for her next chemo session. You can take her to that one if you like.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

''No problems I want my family back and running like nothing ever happened.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

'Should we get her to eat?'

'No, let her sleep. We've found it works best. Go and check on her though Derek.'

Morgan wasted no time in going to see his goddess, walking in he saw her still asleep. He leant against the doorway he just watched. Then he noticed her shift and inhale deeply before opening her eyes.

'Hey handsome.' She smiled largely still not truly that Derek Morgan her Derek Morgan was standing right in front of her like she had prayed for so many times.

'Hey gorgeous. How you feeling?'

''Surprisingly good.' She said as she sat up. 'Come on, grab pillow I want to talk.'

'Thought you would never ask baby girl.' He sat gently.

'Handsome I'm not going to break.' She looked him deep in the eyes. 'Promise.'

'Okay, sorry.'

'No need to be I understand but come on enough of this! I've been separated from you for too long, now you're here I want an infamous cuddle!' She said smiling with a twinkle in her eye. He put his arm out and she snuggled into his arm so naturally, as though he hadn't really been gone for too long. 'Feels good hot stuff.'

'Definitely does.' He relaxed with her next to him. 'How you feel about a trip to my mom?'

'Would love it.' She said and he knew she was smiling. 'But don't you want to see her alone?'

'Nope, I want to be able to tell her something.' Derek said smiling.

'Oh yeah? Do I get to know or do I have to wait?'

'Well...' Derek said before shifting off the bed and walking round in front of her. He got down on one knee and pulled the box. 'I never expected this Penelope but I love you regardless of anything and I want to make your life more than perfect. I want for you as much for myself a life that is filled with love, comfort, protection and happiness. I realised while I was away that no other woman can give me that other than you. I vow to love you for eternity and look after you regardless and now I want to make you mine.' He flashed her a smile that he knew she loved. 'Penelope Garcia will you marry me?'

She let her mouth drop at those words, of course, she knew it was coming as soon as one knee hit the floor and he pulled the box out but him saying those words. _Penelope Garcia will you marry me?_ Made reality smack back in full throttle.

She nodded as she burst into tears. 'Oh Yes!' She said trying to wipe the tears away before the flood came. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and kiss her, the kisses she had longed for to comfort her when she felt like life was too much.

'Thank you for saying yes baby girl.'

'I love you handsome, you proved that before you left and that's all you've done since you've been back.' She smiled. 'Hang on.' She watched his face drop. 'This isn't a dream I'm going to wake up from is it?'

'Definitely not baby girl.'

'Okay good I was just double checking.' She laughed. 'It feels so good to have you back.'

He felt a tear run down his cheek at the happiness that was filling his body. 'No half as good as it does to have you in my arms at long last.'

She pulled away. 'So how long have you had that ring?'

'Don't think I asked you because of this whole predicament goddess, that rings been in my pocket from about 2 weeks in.' He shifted to see her.'I missed you too much as soon as I got there, I decided proposing to you would be the first thing I would do. I love you too much to let you slip away. You are the one and only woman who gets me, makes my walls crumble, makes me comfortable and feel loved, you are the only woman I image my future with.'

He wiped the tears that had fallen. 'That is the sweetest thing said to me hot stuff but what about work?'

'Hotch knows about everything. We have his permission but it has to stay out of the office which we have proven.'

She smiled again. 'How about we go get food and tell him the best news that we have heard in a while, this and you coming home is the best medicine I could have and both came from you.' She smiled sliding to the edge of the bed and taking his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey look who's up.' Hotch said tidying up the kitchen. 'Want an ice pole?'

'Please.' Penelope answered as she pulled one of the stools from the counter and perched on it, leaning on the counter top.

'Ice pole?' Morgan asked slightly confused.

'It's cold, helps the sore throat and ulcers caused by the chemo.' Hotch said handing the unwrapped ice goods to Penelope. 'Hit the spot?'

Pulling it from her mouth. 'Perfectly thanks.'

Hotch started to laugh. 'I told you not to thank me; I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to.'

'I know but manners and all.'

'Okay now why don't you go to the couch and relax.'

'I want to stay here, I feel fine, as soon as I feel odd I'll be up and over there promise.'

'Okay good.'

'So anything else I need to learn from you two?'

'Ice in drinks is good.'

'Yoghurts.'

'I've been forcing her to drink cranberry juice.'

'Only because the doctor said it was good to keep my kidneys as healthy as possible.'

'And we aren't going to run the risks now are we Penelope.'

'No sir.' She said laughing. 'Oh Derek...'

'Hang on Penelope.' Hotch said looking from Penelope to Derek. 'You asked her!'

'I did.'

'And you said yes!'

'I did!'

'Oh congratulations you two! That had gotten be the bests we have had in seven months!' Hotch said shaking Derek's hand and then hugging Penelope. 'When you going to tell the others?'

'I think it could be something they just notice. What do you think?'

'Simple little joke.' Derek laughed.

'Anyway Penelope what were you going to say?'

'Oh yeah, you're never going to guess what Kevin offered to do.' Hotch started laughing.

'What did he offer?'

'He actually asked if I wanted him to get me some cannabis or marijuana to help with the pain.' She started laughing and so did Morgan.

'He didn't?' Penelope and Hotch just nodded.

'Pen told him no, that she may have cancer but she didn't want to become a drug addict from it.'

'It brightened my day.'

'It brightened everyone's day.'

Derek just stood laughing slightly whilst shaking his head. She really was the same Penelope Garcia that he had left. He then decided that this was a fresh start, a fresh start for them as partners, for them as a team and for them as a family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not the end..... Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter..... More soon hopefully!**


	3. Sticking by her

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

The next day the team came round and they all noticed the change, Penelope seemed more relaxed, more in control of things within her life. She looked less tired and ill but more full of life. It hadn't taken JJ long to notice the glistening sparkle on Penelope's left hand and it hadn't taken long for her excitement to exceed even her own expectations of when the day would come when two of her closest friends finally admitted they loved each other. It was a round of surprise, congratulations and celebration for the group. It made life seem better, like the sparkle that left completely the day that Penelope was diagnosed with cancer.

They planned on spending the day together; all was too good to be true. Penelope had slept the whole night through without any sickness or headaches or pains but when the clock hit 3 in the afternoon it began. The gang left as Hotch and Morgan rallied around to look after her the best they could. Hotch understandingly took a step back for the most part allowing Derek to feel wanted and needed more than ever, at the same time allowing Penelope to feel that Derek wanted to do his best to look after her. They all sat in the bathroom for over 2 hours while the sickness wave kept hitting her, when it all finally subsided she looked worn out so both Derek and Hotch helped her to bed, giving her the pills subscribed to her and letting her rest. She slept through to the next afternoon waking up looking immensely better; she couldn't help but think how lucky she was that they had stuck by her throughout the entire time.

Friday night came and Emily swapped with Hotch, her and Derek took turns checking in on Penelope, giving her pills, drinks, ice poles, and whatever she needed to help her feel better. Within the space of the weekend Derek had booked flights to Chicago, he hadn't told his mother he was home or that they were visiting, he wanted it to be a round of surprises the day she opened the door. He had packed Penelope a bag ready, he had his own ready and all was set for their flight on Monday morning.

On Sunday night Emily was told to go home, Derek could handle Penelope. She was no longer suffering from random bouts of sickness, she was generally a little tired every now and then but it was expected and he understood. He now wanted to spend that Sunday night sat on the couch, watching films with his baby girl snuggled tightly into his side. It was the first time they were properly alone and he intended to spend his time appropriately, after all she was his fiancée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay so I had an eventful weekend and decided to keep this chapter light and small, the next chapter will be longer but I thought I would rather separate this from the next part so it doesn't seem tiresomely long!


	4. Time in Chicago

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

Chicago – Monday

'I'm coming!' Yelled Fran as she turned the oven down and walked from the kitchen towards the front door. She opened the door and completely froze. 'Oh my.'

'Mom is that all you have to say?' Derek replied with a big smile on his face.

'Derek! When did you get back?'

'A couple of days ago, I thought I would surprise you. I have another one for you.'

'Oh?' She said trying to control her happiness that her son was home completely safe. She watched Derek step aside to reveal Penelope, it had been a little less than 7 months since she had seen her last but she had spoken regularly on the phone and she had gone to see her just after she had had the biopsy. 'Penelope!' She looked worryingly, after all Fran viewed Penelope as a daughter, she wanted to be the mother like person Penelope had lost out on having, regardless of what happened between Derek and Penelope, if they go their separate ways in the future she would always have a place in her heart and therefore her family. 'Come in, you look completely worn out.' She hadn't believed it was Penelope until she smiled; she looked so different but still had the Penelope Garcia persona to her every inch.

'Come on baby girl, let's get to bed.'

She yawned. 'I'm fine with sitting on the couch really.'

'Not when you're yawning like that.'

'I'll be fine, as soon as I begin to feel it completely set in I'll go. I promise.' Penelope bargained, she was a little worried about becoming ill within the week they were planning on staying with Fran, she knew Fran wouldn't mind but it didn't make the case easier especially seeing as it wasn't her house. Derek kept reassuring her, and told her that his bedroom had its own bathroom so it was not a problem if she did happen to have to spend a while sitting on the bathroom floor. She remembered back to earlier that day at the airport, the team were there, she listened to Hotch reinforcing precautions, she had watched him worryingly pass her over to Derek's full time care and it seemed to unnerve him. She had never seen her boss get like that and she felt touched in a strange way that she had managed to trigger such an emotion. It was almost like a child giving over their most prized possession to someone who hadn't had enough experience to care about it, of course, aside from this she had seen the trust that he had for Derek to look after her the best he could. She had stepped in and reassured that he could look after her as soon as they were back and she gave the smile that made their biggest tensions disperse.

'Okay, I just worry.'

'I know you do handsome, and I appreciate it.'

'Good because I'm going nowhere. Right can I get you anything?'

'Can I just have a drink please?'

'Course you can baby girl. Just water?'

'Please.'

Derek helped her get comfortable before walking into the kitchen, he found Fran standing leaning against one of the kitchen counters, an arm across her chest the other placed on her lips as she stared into space with worry in her eyes.

'Mom... mom you okay?'

'Uh... yeah sorry.'

'You don't need to worry okay. Pen's a fighter, she's bouncing back.'

'Now you're home?'

'Apparently so.' He walked in front of his mom and drew her into a son and mother embrace that they both had longed for. He ran a hand over his back and felt his mom shake in his arms. 'Hey mom, look at me.' He pulled her away from his body and placed a hand under a chin to bring it up to look at him.

'I'm sorry. I haven't seen her since she had the biopsy, and then I get you on my doorstep, the sight I had been longing for and I get Penelope as well.'

'A little overwhelming?' He mom nodded again. 'Well I'm back and I'm not leaving any of my girls ever.'

'Your girls?'

'Come here.' He walked out of the kitchen and back towards Penelope who was sitting on the edge of the couch sorting her scarf out. 'Hey Pen.'

'Hang on handsome.'

'Here let me help.' He went behind her and retied the scarf so it sat comfortably. 'Better?'

'Yes thanks, so?'

'Oh I think it's time.'

'Already?'

'Yes.'

'Time for what?' Fran said, a mix of emotions playing on her voice.

'I asked Penelope to marry me.'

'And I said yes.'

'Oh my God that's amazing news!'

'Before you think things, this was not a rushed decision on Derek's part Fran.'

'I did it because me and Penelope had been together 4 and a half months before I got pulled away, about 2 weeks in I made a trip to buy a ring, I knew that when I got back I wanted to propose, and then I got back to this predicament...'

'...and let's just say, your son has already proven the through sickness and health.' Penelope smiled at Derek.

'That has to be the most fantastic news I have heard since you left. But you kept it from me! Your relationship! ' Fran really hadn't been happier that her son had chosen Penelope to be his bride. Life really did have a better aspect to it after all.

'Sorry.' Derek said as he mom hugged him. 'Well we thought we would surprise you. Now I need to get some things in.'

'Things?'

'For Pen.' They looked at Penelope who had an apologetic look to her. 'Baby girl, you need these things, I don't mind getting them...'

'...and I don't mind stocking them.' Fran smiled. 'What do you need to get?'

'Just some yoghurts, cranberry juice and ice poles.'

'Why all cold stuff?'

'To help with the side effects of the chemo.' Penelope dropped in, after all she had been very quiet.

'Ah okay. Is there many?'

'Oh yes.'

'But don't worry most have kind of passed in the last couple of days.'

'Still going to be ready for anything though hey P?'

'Well you definitely are. I find it too tiring to stay on the ball.'

'Okay, well give me a list and I'll go. I don't mind and it will give you time to settle in. How long do you plan on staying?'

'About a week, is that okay?'

'Yeah that's fine, you can extend it if you want?'

'We can't, about a day after we get back Pen's got another session.'

'Ah okay, so I need to get a week's worth of these things?'

'You don't need to Fran. Honestly you don't.'

'Penelope I want you as comfortable as possible while you're here. You are not making things difficult, and you definitely not making me go out of my way.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks, now Derek get that list.'

'Oh yeah, Pen I'll bring you out a drink in a minute.'

'Okay handsome, no rush.'

Fran waited for her son to be out of the room before taking a seat next to Penelope. 'So dear how are you really?'

'I'm doing okay, a little tired, more so this time round but I feel more up for the fight than I have.'

'I bet, you feel like you finally have the missing part back?'

'Exactly. In the last couple of days, he has done nothing but stick by me, but I wish he didn't have to find me like he did.' She saw Fran's quizzical look. 'Hotch brought him to the hospital, Hotch woke me up and told me he had a surprise for me and then in walks Derek. Admittedly it was the best surprise anyone has ever given me, and then it got better.' Penelope smiled but then yawned harder. 'Sorry about this, it seems like it's been such a long day.'

'Well how about once Derek's sorted the list and your drink you go to bed for a bit. Anything you want in particular for dinner?'

'I don't know my appetites a bit up and down.'

'How about I do something light? That way you can eat what you like.' Penelope nodded just as Derek re-entered the room. Taking the list she smiled. 'Get her to bed please Derek.' She saw Penelope was about to argue. 'No arguing, mother's orders!' She belted back with a smile that warmed Penelope immensely that someone actually viewed her as a daughter.


	5. Fran, Sarah and Desiree's support

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour since Derek had put Penelope to bed to get some rest, when he went back he saw her awake just curled up on her side.

'Hey baby girl.' He walked closer and noticed she was crying. 'Pen what's wrong?'

'Oh don't worry handsome.' She moved so she was sitting up, she took the open arms freely.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, a little overwhelmed, emotional.'

He stroked her hair and then looked into her eyes. 'I love you so much Penelope. You can tell me anything you know.'

'I know.'

'So tell me, I know something else is wrong.'

'I get a little scared at times. I'm not willing to give up but at times I don't feel so much like me, like a woman anymore and that scares me.'

'Aw Pen why didn't you say anything?'

'I don't know, at times I forget about it but at other times it all I can think about.'

'Pen, you are a fighter we all know that and you are beautiful regardless.' He looked at her. 'I know there's a lot happening for you but we'll get through this, we'll beat it together.' He saw her smile. 'All positive thinking hey?'

'And the right reinforcing.' She wiped the stray tear on her cheek. 'And you my vision are that.'

'Glad I could be, so are you hungry?'

'Erm... I actually feel a little sick.'

'Okay, so sick like you're about to be sick sick or just feeling a little sick?'

'A mix.' She looked a little embarrassed. 'This is the last place I wanted to feel like this.'

'I know, how about I go and get you a drink, one of the pills and see how that settles you?'

'Okay hot stuff.' She sat and watched the retreating figure and couldn't help how life went from upside down to the right way up.

--------------------------------------------------------

'Everything okay?' Fran asked as she watched Derek dig through a bag.

'Yeah she's awake, a little emotional and feeling sick.'

'Oh dear, she's worried about it isn't she?'

'Yeah she didn't want to be sick here of all places.'

Fran nodded in understanding. 'Get back to her Derek.'

'I am.' He said as he got a glass of water. He then practically ran out of the room to get back to her. He noticed her not on the bed and went to the bathroom.

She was sitting on the floor her knees up to her chest, she looked at him. 'I guess I was feeling the sick like I'm going to be sick sick.' She sat and felt like she wanted to cry, this was definitely her worse session by far.

'Hey don't worry, here drink some of this and take this.' He said passing the water and the pill to her. He left the room and came back with a towel and sat opposite her on the bathroom floor. 'I'm sticking around for as long as you need me.'

She smiled and she took some more water. 'Thanks.'

'Hey P, don't thank me. _We_ are in this together.' He smiled at her and she smiled at his emphasis on we. 'Together okay?'

'Together.' She let some tears fall. 'Thank you for coming home.'

'I wish I had been home a lot earlier. I hate seeing you like this; I want to make it all better.'

'You are handsome, you really are.'

After another 40 minutes she felt stable enough to leave the bathroom and get back to bed.

'Okay baby girl, let's get you back to bed yeah?'

'Yeah okay.'

When she was in the bed, Derek climbed on and wrapped his arms around her so she was snuggled into him. 'Comfortable?'

'Extremely. I've missed you so much.'

'Not as much as I missed you baby girl. Now sleep.' He kissed her head and waited until he knew she was fully asleep before getting up and making his way downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------

'You're sisters will be round in a bit.'

'You didn't tell them did you?'

'No Derek I didn't, how's Penelope?'

'She's exactly how she didn't want to be.'

'Oh poor thing, is she going to want to eat?'

'Probably not, I'll take up something cold in a bit but at the moment she's sleeping.' Derek sighed running hands over his head as he leant against the counter tops.

'Derek what's a matter?'

'I don't know... everything.'

'Talk to me.'

'Why her?' He looked at his mom like she held the answer. 'I don't get it, what did she do to deserve all this.'

'I don't know Derek but we have to realise she needs us more than ever, she needs the support, the comfort.'

'I know and I'm trying to give it to her but I hate seeing her so ill. It's killing me to know I can't do a thing to make it better.'

'I know but you being you and looking after her is helping her amazingly. You give her the strength to carry on.' Derek nodded. 'Now enough of this, Penelope would kick you for wallowing, set the table and then take your bags up, you have about 20 minutes until Sarah drops of Des.'

'Okay I'm on it.' Derek said smiling; once again one of two women in his life had helped sort his head out for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

25 minutes later

'We're home!'

Fran came out of the kitchen. 'Good day girls?'

'Same really.'

'Yeah pretty much, mom something smells good.'

'Yeah I helped.' Derek said leaving the kitchen.

He sisters stood shocked. 'DEREK! When?'

'He came here today but has been back a couple of days.'

'So you know?'

'About Penelope yes.' He went to the stairs. 'I'll be back and we will carry this on you two.' He ran upstairs and into the bed. He sat gently on the bed and stroked Penelope's face. 'Hey baby girl, I have some people who want to see you.'

She slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh really?' She smiled as she sat up.

'Yeah, Sarah and Des, they don't know your here.' He looked her. 'Wow, a little nap really does wonders, you look so much better.'

'It really does, I feel loads better.' She laughed. 'I'm all for power naps if they do this!'

'You're learning at least!' He took her hand and lead her down the stairs, he saw his sisters still stuck to the spot even more so as they saw the figure behind him

'Penelope!'

'Hey guys.' She smiled.

'How you feeling now?' Fran asked worryingly.

'A lot better thanks.' She said as she stood next to Derek and accepted hugs off Sarah and then Desiree.

'We've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' They looked at Morgan who had just cleared his throat. 'Handsome?'

'Go on baby girl.' He smiled encouragingly.

'What are you two up to?' Sarah asked questioningly as Fran smiled as she was about to hear the words that made her heart sing.

'Oh...erm... get here handsome.' She said putting her hand out. 'We're engaged!'

'You're not!'

'We are.' Derek laughed at his sister's disbelief.

'When?'

'When I got back.'

'These two of kept a secret from us.'

'Oh really?'

'Oh yes. Me and Pen were together for a little longer than 4 and ½ months before I had to go.'

'You kept that from us! How could you?' Desiree smiled hard.

'We just did.' Penelope smiled slightly.


	6. Nothing runs smoothly

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

**1 week later**

'You call when you reach your place.'

'Will do Mom.'

'Don't worry Fran if he doesn't I will.' Penelope smiled.

'I guessed that as much. Well you're being called. It was lovely to see you Penelope, more again so I hope?'

'Oh definitely.'

'It's wonderful to have you back son, it's been absolutely agony not hearing or seeing you.'

'I know it had mom, now give me a hug.'

'See this is why I'll make sure he calls not me.' Penelope smiled.

'Right come on then baby girl. Let's get you home.' Derek said as they walked hand in hand through the gates and down to the plane.

A couple of hours later they were casually walking through arrivals when they halted dead in their tracks. The sight in front of them was laughably loving.

'Welcome back you two!' The team yelled happily.

'Aw have you missed us both that much?' Penelope laughed at Derek's sarcasm.

'Too much.' Derek and Penelope laughed at Hotch's eagerness. 'I see you kept her in one piece.'

'Did you ever doubt me?'

'Not at all. So how you feeling Penelope?'

'Really good, its been a good couple of day.' She smiled when Hotch raised an eye brow. 'Okay I was sick the first 2 days but after that I was fine, therefore, it had been a good couple of days.'

'Okay, so how about we get you home.... how does Chinese sound?'

'Perfect.'

'Yeah definitely.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Days Later**

'So Penelope let's get this underway yeah?'

'Yeah, go for it.'

Derek sat next to Penelope as the nurse put the IV in Penelope's arm, and then attached the dangling tubing to it. He watched as the nurse released the clip that was preventing the spillage of the chemo drug that he couldn't quite pronounce or for that matter remember very well. He decided he would ask Reid later if the reason arose to know it.

'Okay so I'll be back in an hour to see how that's going.'

'Thanks.' Penelope watched the nurse leave. 'So handsome are you sticking around all day?'

'Too right. I'm not leaving so don't even begin.'

'Good, I like having you to myself.' She smiled. 'But this might officially bore you.'

'No way, don't even attempt that on me. I'm staying end of.' He leant in and grabbed her hand, taking it he kissed it before fiddling with the ring on it. 'It looks perfect baby.'

'I like to think so too.' She sat and smiled at Derek's attention on the ring but she secretly worried that the small percentage of the cancer winning would take over. She was not about to let it, she had everything to live for now. It was just one of those little things that were easily forgotten but always easily resurfaced when you least expect them to.

'You okay P?'

'Yeah perfectly fine handsome.'

'What's playing on your mind?'

'How do you always know?'

'I know you like you know me. It's called too well.'

'Just cancer stuff.' She looked at him and his face said everything it needed to without asking. 'I wasn't exactly the women you used to go for and now I'm hardly a woman at all. It bothers me that's all.'

'Penelope Garcia, you have got to be the biggest hard head and if I could I would spank you right now.' He looked her dead in the eyes, not bothering to hide emotions, because there weren't any to hide. 'I love you, not all the other girls I was with. Looking back at it I've realised they were the biggest mistakes of my life and you are still a woman, a beautiful woman. Don't ever doubt that.' He watched her face soften. 'You are not losing me, together I said didn't I?'

'Yeah but this is a major stressor in my life, god knows what it's doing to yours.'

'That's none of you worries, me, Hotch and the team we support each other because we're a family and we stick together. We support one another and that includes you. And you are my fiancée who I can't wait to marry and call you Mrs Morgan.' He saw her smile. 'That's what I like to see, that smile kills me every time.'

'Aw well wasn't that sweet.' Came and voice and sarcastic clapping.

'Kevin what are you doing here?'

'I came to keep you company, see I know you have been doing these sessions alone so I thought this one I would keep you company.'

'Why though?'

'Because you've lead me on so it seems.'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, all those chats at work. All the smiles.'

'It's called being polite.'

'Well that's not how I saw it. You're still the whore you were.'

Not realising how emotional she actually was she found herself now crying; obviously Kevin still had insecurity issues when Derek was in the picture. He had acted nice enough for the 7 months Derek was away and now he was back he was back to the way he was when they broke up in the first place.

'Baby girl, I'll be right back.' He charged for Kevin. 'You... out there now.' Anger spilling profusely from Derek. When he had him down the corridor he laid into him. 'I hope you're happy. How dare you treat her like that. She's sick and needs support not foul mouthed words like that from you.'

'She's led me on.'

'I highly doubt that Kevin. I know for a fact that for the past 4 months one of the team has been with her constantly so where in that time has she been able to lead you on exactly?'

'She's been too nice.'

'This is Penelope we are talking about here. Think about it.'

Kevin's face grew guilty and he hung his head in shame. 'I'm sorry; I thought she still loved me. It's obvious that she doesn't.'

'No, you ruined that when you tried to control her life. Now I think you should keep your thoughts and yourself away from her. She doesn't need your negative feelings and opinions bringing her down. Got it?'

'Got it.'

'Good now leave before I personally chuck you out.' Derek released his grip from Kevin's collar and then watched as he practically ran to the elevator. Once in he walked back into the room and straight to Penelope. 'Hey baby girl his gone.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'I don't know, but I didn't lead him on. Not after everything.'

'I know you wouldn't. His gone and I doubt his going to prove a problem now.' He wiped he tears from her face. 'Hey look you don't need to prove a thing to me. My priorities lie with you and I know the team have been with you constantly so don't put a guard up and try to defend yourself. You were just being Penelope Garcia.' He smiled when she smiled. 'See everything's okay, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Want something to eat or go to bed?'

'I might just curl up on the couch.'

'Okay, I'll make it up while you change yeah?'

'Good plan handsome.' She smiled.

Derek opened the door and was not surprised to see Hotch already in the kitchen making drinks for them. He turned with a smile that dropped when he saw the sad expression on Penelope's face.

'What's happened? Is everything okay?'

'Boss man calm down. Kevin stopped by the hospital, said some mean things.'

'What?' Hotch said the anger bubbling.

'P go get changed, I'll tell Hotch whilst I go and get some quilts and stuff okay?'

'Okay handsome.'

'He turned up telling her she had led him on, that she was still a whore.'

'He what?' He put the coffee down in front of Morgan. 'I hope you didn't believe him.'

'Of course not. I practically dragged him out of that room after Pen started to cry. I can't believe he would do that, at a time like this. He told me she was being nice, smiling at him and stuff.'

'He doesn't know Penelope obviously.'

'That's what I thought. I don't get his problem with me, but right now I don't care. My priority is her not some little arsehole that get's hooked on making women cry. Right I'm going to go sort the couch out.'

'I take it she doesn't want her bed?'

'Nope.'

'I'll get a film ready then.'

'Good plan.'


	7. Work, Worries, Fears and Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't even been an hour into the movie before Derek looked at Penelope and saw she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, like no harm had occurred at all earlier that day, and that lightened his mood. He was still furious at Kevin for what he had done to her, who was he to treat her like that? He knew Hotch was going to have his say, this wasn't over. Nor would be when the others heard. He relaxed more into the arm chair and looked at Hotch. He had to admire his boss, for what he had done for Penelope in the months he was gone. He had made her feel so loved and wanted. He knew how some people turned their backs on others when cancer was added to the equations of relationships and life. The team had proven that no matter what they would stick together through the thick and thin. They were a unit. As Derek sat and looked at his boss, he realised that he was asleep. Not long after that Derek followed.

Hours later he awoke and found the armchair opposite empty but Penelope still curled up on the sofa, one hand under the pillow, the other on top. The quilt drawn up around her neck. He gathered his bearings before he stood up and made his way into the kitchen, he found Hotch on the balcony. They sat and talked about everything that had happened in the week that he and Penelope were away. They kept the door open slightly so that they could hear if Penelope woke up and did her usual and became all independent. All was playing out good, she had slept the longest she had in a while and there were no signs of nausea, or headaches. For the mean time she was fine and that made them happy.

The two men had decided to let her sleep until the clock reached 7:30 that evening, it was then they decided she needed to eat or drink something. Derek had slowly coaxed her out of her slumber and the first thing she had done was give him a smile which he loved to see. When she was up they noticed she had a sore throat so they gave her something cold to ease the dry raspy sound that was temporarily plaguing her voice.

The night went through without any problems arising, the next day came, and the team came round and again no problems. Penelope relaxed at this point; she always put her guard up in case her body decided it was time for a sickness wave to wash over her. Without Penelope needing to spend so much time shut away in the bathroom, or laid up from tiredness everything felt like it had, like Derek had never left and Penelope had never found the lump.

The weekend was spent together as a team, Penelope going from strength to strength but every now and again she would get a look in her eye like something was bugging her. Hotch had enlisted JJ and Emily to take her out for lunch and get to the bottom of it, to reassure her that whatever it was they could overcome it. Hotch wanted that look to go from her eyes, she didn't need any more things worrying her. He was concerned because she was completely adamant that Monday morning she would be in work again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning.**

'Is she really okay?'

'Yes, I'm on hourly check up's. She hasn't been sick and there are no evident signs of it. This is Pen she knows her limits but we got to give her credit for wanting normalcy in her life again.'

'Yeah we know we're just worried.'

'Well we are all here to help her. So who's staying at ours tonight?'

'Ours eh?'

'Yeah he got it right.' Said Penelope's joyful, well rested voice. 'What you look shocked to see me.' She laughed.

'What are you doing up here?'

'Files, duh?' She said laughing as she waved the files in the air before approaching Emily's desk.

'Already?'

'What my stand in not good enough?'

'It's not even been an hour.'

'Reid why are you so shocked?'

'It's been exactly 46 minutes since you made it to work and you have completed our files for us.'

'Not completed sweet cheeks just the bits that you ask of me.' She handed over the file for Reid and went to Derek; she slipped on his desk and handed it to him with a smile. 'You look tired.'

'You don't.' He smiled.

'My bed tonight.'

'I've been working late.'

'I know but that is no reason for you to fall asleep on the couch. Tonight you are going to get a good night's sleep. Work finishes at 9 at the latest you hear me?'

'Got it baby girl.'

'Aw you two are already in marital bliss.'

'This is only half way.' Penelope said holding her left hand up over her shoulder to show the ring that made Derek and somehow Hotch proud.

'Other half to occur soon we hope.'

'I have one wish though handsome.'

'What's that?'

'I want hair.' She said we a cheeky grin. 'As much as I want to marry you, I mean I would this second if it were possible but I want to look less like an egg and more like me.'

'I understand that baby girl and I'll wait.' Derek responded putting a hand on her thigh.

'Right anything else you guys need from me before I go back?'

'Nope you got everything for me at the moment.'

'Me to.'

'Yeah baby girl me third.'

'Okay well call or come and see me if you need anything but you Emily Prentiss I will see at lunch.' She smiled before going back to her bunker.

'She really is amazing.' Emily commented when the door was closed.

'She is, she didn't once complain while we were away, I figured when she was down, she would have never have told me otherwise.'

'You coming back must still be a shock to her.'

'Yeah I expect it is but I think she's settling down.'

'Right well I'm going to get this report done so I can go to lunch with her.'

'Why can't we come along?' Reid almost whined. 'It's just we haven't had a team lunch in ages.'

'Tomorrow Reid Tomorrow. For today it's just us girls.'

They worked consistently until the clock struck 1, as if she was clock watching JJ ventured from her office and tapped Emily on the shoulder. 'Let's go yeah?'

'Yup, let me sign this and I'm all yours.' She smiled and dotted the i's in her name before standing. 'Let's go.'

'See you two later.' Reid and Morgan yelled as they rushed out of the bull pen and down the corridor.

An hour later they entered, JJ avoiding eye contact and heading straight for her office and Emily going straight to Hotch's office. She knocked then walked in.

'Sir.'

'Emily is everything okay?'

'Just a little emotional that's all.'

'Okay, do you want to tell me or would you rather keep it between you lot?'

Emily laughed. 'She wants you to know.'

'How does she know?'

'This is Penelope here. She put 2 and 2 together.'

Hotch now laughed. 'Okay so what's made you cry?'

'Where do I begin?' She looked at Hotch. 'Pen has worries, about the cancer that is. About it becoming terminal. She's afraid because she has no control of it doing that, and that scares her the most. She also feels like she isn't a woman and that she's a letdown to Derek.'

'A let down?'

'The mastectomy.'

'Right...'

'She said that before she had everything to give Derek, everything natural that was and now she's missing part of what made her Penelope Garcia Derek's flirting partner and lover.'

'I don't think he minds. I think he finds her more important.'

'I know, that was mine and JJ's argument. She said their little things that she can usually repress and forget but at times they override her when she had her guard down. She's scared that she won't feel right, you know, after the reconstruction and everything.'

'I think I need to go talk to someone.'

'I think that's wise Hotch.' Emily stood and walked towards the door. 'We aren't letting anything else bring her down.'

'Got it.' He stood and followed her out of the room. He saw Derek look up worried. 'Morgan come down to Penelope's office in about 10 minutes yeah?'

'Okay, is everything okay?'

'It will be.' Hotch just walked out of the bull pen without another word. He reached her door and knocked. He waited 10 seconds before entering when no quirky witty summoning message resounded out.

'Penelope?' Hotch said when he saw her crying, he walked in and closed the door and then crouched down in front of her. 'Pen what's up?'

'Nothing... everything.' She sobbed. 'I'm sorry, your two servants did a good job of getting this all out instead of continually bottling it up.'

'I know you're worried Penelope. But the percentage is so small for it turn into something much worse that it shouldn't be a worry to you. We will take it as it comes. And I know you, I know you have control on it whether you know it or not, you have firm control. Are you still overwhelmed about Morgan being home?' She nodded. 'Well I think his just as overwhelmed to be home.'

'I feel like ever since this I've snatched everyone's life away. You all got sucked into my problem.'

'Penelope Garcia, we put ourselves in your life to help you, never think that just because we are with you 24/7 means that you took our lives from us. We want this. We chose this. We will do this together.'

Penelope laughed. 'That's what Derek said. Together. I just don't want to disappoint him.'

'In what way?'

'Well I'm hardly going to be a proper woman am I? I mean, I won't be natural anymore will I?'

'I don't think that matters to Derek though. It's hardly your fault and Derek isn't that selfish. Not when its about you, you come first.' He looked at her. 'What else?'

'You were there at the appointment before I started chemo. They said that there's the chance I can never have children. His mom wants grandchildren so much and I'm worried I can't give them to her.' She felt a tear fall. 'He told me while we were away that he couldn't wait to have children with me, loads of them, but what if I can't give him that one thing he wants?'

'Penelope, you froze eggs, there are ways around it. I think you need to see that man for a hug what do you think?'

She looked up at him, already her eyes looked less heavy with worry, like expressing her concerns was the best thing she had done. 'Yeah I'd like that.'

He looked at his watch on his wrist. 'Well, in 3...2...1...' There was a knock at the door. 'I think someone wanted to give you that hug.' He opened the door to see Derek standing there, he smiled and moved. Derek walked straight passed when he saw Penelope's wet cheeks and red eyes and took her hands. He pulled her into him and she accepted his embrace as she shed some tears. Hotch stood enviously watching how Derek comforted Penelope in her low point. He also felt proud and gifted to witness their closeness. 'I'll see you later Penelope and not too long yeah Derek. Get your last file finished and take her home yeah?'

'Got it Hotch.' He never let go of her. When he heard the door softly shut he began his real mission. 'Hey baby girl.' He pulled her away and placed a finger under the chin to lift her head to look at him. 'Together I promised. That doesn't mean I'm going to drop out when things get tough for me. It doesn't mean I'm going to drop out because chemo's bringing you down. It doesn't mean I'm going to drop out because Kevin's being a dick. It means that I'll stick around when you need me. I'll stick around when you're low, when I'm low. It means that I'll be around forever. When all I can think of is how I'll fight for everything to keep you with me forever.'


	8. Having a cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

The next two chemo sessions came and went without hardly any setbacks, she had a couple of down points but they were expected. After getting it all out in the open she found she didn't dwell on the 'what if's' and 'maybe', she didn't doubt everyone's place in the situation, they had proven several times they were in for the long haul, especially Derek.

Hotch had tackled the Kevin problem directly head on, so well he left the B.A.U and even moved 6 states away, vowing never to talk to Penelope again. There was another problem eliminated and now with only one more session of chemotherapy left she was determined more than ever to beat it.

'Next week is the last chemo... after that I want to hear 'remission' in a sentence.'

'That baby girl would be worth a celebration.'

'And then we shall look into that marriage thing.' She gave him a teasing look.

'Oh why would that be then?'

'Oh I don't really know.' She said wiggling her finger with the ring on it, she then sneezed.

'Baby girl, you don't have a cold do you?'

'No, stop worrying handsome.'

'I do...I've read up on this type of thing and you've sneezed too much today and I've seen you blowing your nose and don't think I've missed that sore throat you're getting. All the ice poles in the world can't help with that baby girl.'

'I'm fine...' Derek walked over to went she was sitting and felt her head.

'No you are not leaving it when you have a temperature.' He stood and went to go get the thermometer, when he heard the door go. Grabbing it he ran to the door telling Penelope not to move. 'Hey guys what are you doing here?'

'Came to check in.' Hotch said as he walked in followed by Emily. He looked at Derek's hand. 'Everything okay?'

'Yes it is boss man.' She sneezed again.

'No I think she might have a cold.'

'Really?' Hotch said alarmed.

Emily moved to the couch and sat down. 'Pen you don't look well.'

'I'm fine really.'

'Penelope you know what the doctors said.'

'Yes I know.'

'Right let me check your temperature and we'll go from there.'

'But no hospitals.'

'Baby girl you know you have no option there.' He took the thermometer and placed it in her ear and waited for the bleep. When it occurred he look up a little stunned. 'It's 40C.'

'Come on Pen, that's a little high for all out liking.'

'Fine.'

'None of us are leaving you I hope you know.' They saw her smile as she got up slowly.

30 minutes later they were walking into the hospital. Derek and Hotch going into overdrive about what would happen. Emily stood aside with Penelope whilst the two men went to talk to a nurse. When they came back, they gave an apologetic look.

'They want to admit you.'

'What? Why? Its a stupid cold.'

'Your white cell count is down due to the chemo and they can't risk your cold going any further.'

'But I don't have anything on me.'

'It's okay when everything's sorted. Me and Emily will go and get some stuff because I'm sure Derek won't be leaving.'

'Okay fine.' A nurse approached and took them to a private room upstairs. She left them while she went to get Penelope's notes.

'Baby girl we did it because we worry.'

'And we don't want you worse we want you better.' She nodded. 'You'll be out in no time.' He tried to reassure her but saw that she wasn't buying any of it.

'P we know this is another kink in the works but we'll get over it.'

'I know it's just every time I get close to it being over there's always something to push it away.'

The nurse walked in and put the chart on the bed. 'Can you give me left hand please.' She smiled when she saw the ring. 'That's gorgeous.' She said as put the IV port in her hand. 'Who's the lucky man?'

'That would me.' Morgan said smiling. He was sat on the bed behind Penelope. The nurse smiled a little twist of envy to it at how hot the man was. She also saw his love and admiration for the woman she was current taping down an IV to.

'Right okay, so we will start you on antibiotics to get rid of the fever, I'll check that in a minute, what was it when before you brought her in?' She asked Derek.

'Creeping over 40.'

'Okay well we don't want it to go any further, 42 is the maximum but 40 is high. I'm going to take some blood and we'll check to see how much white blood cells you have and we'll work from there.' She smiled as she tied a rubber glove to Penelope's right arm and waited for the vein to pop out. She took the blood and left but was back to check her temperature. 'It's hovering between 40 and 41 so we'll keep an eye on it for now but the antibiotics I just gave you should help it reduce.' She smiled, taking all used equipment with her.

'Right well me and Emily are going to go and get your stuff. Do you want us to let the others know?'

'Yes please.'

'Okay well you stay put and we will see you in a bit.'

'I'm not going anywhere boss man.' She smiled. 'That's a Penelope Promise.'

He laughed as he left the room; Emily gave her a hug and rushed after him. Penelope shifted so she was crossed legged on the bed.

'Baby girl, we'll get over this okay?'

'I know but it seems every time things are picking up, it all goes downhill again.'

'Well look, we get this over with and next week and it will be over.' He took her hand. 'It's just another battle that we'll over come together.'

She smiled. 'Go call your mom handsome, you were going to do so before you brought me here.'

'Sure?'

'Positive.' She smiled. 'Do it here if you want to.'

'Okay I'll do that.' He laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the all too well known number.

'Hello.'

'Hey mom.'

'Derek, how are you? How's Penelope?'

'I'm fine... Pen's got a cold.'

'Derek! Don't worry you mom any more than that!' Penelope literally berated, she hated worrying Fran when they were at distances.

'Worry me anymore? Is everything okay?'

'Pen's got a cold so me and Hotch brought her to the hospital...hang on a minute.' He pulled the phone away from his head. 'I'm telling her end of okay?' She pouted. 'It's not gonna work baby girl, my mom will only worry now.' He put the phone back to his head. 'Sorry about that... the hospitals running some tests so it doesn't get any worse but she has a temperature so they want to keep an eye on it.'

'So you're not in someone's good books I take it?'

'Temporarily not but we just want her better and ready for her final chemo session next week.' He smiled at saying those words. 'I was going to call but then we decided our best bet was to get her seen to.'

'Well it was a wise move. I'll let you go but I'll see you next Saturday, don't tell her okay?'

'Got it mom. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

He put his phone away and looked at her. 'P she worries anyway, it's good for her own piece of mind to be kept in the loop with things about us both. Keeps her sane.'

'I know but I hate to worry her regardless.'

'Well don't worry about it, she'll be fine.'

'Okay, so handsome, you brought me here, entertain me.' She giggled at his face. 'What? Fair is fair.'


	9. Last Session and the big question

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Right well keep giving her fluids, and keep her warm. The doctor is pretty certain the cold has passed but keep an eye on it, for the signs. As for the chemo we see no reason to delay it but tell the nurse there that day about this and we will see you Friday.'

Morgan smiled; it had taken 4 days to be able to take her home. She had forgiven him when she was told they might have had to delay hey chemo session until she was better, if she had sat at home any longer the probability of her now being hauled up in isolation was significantly higher. At the end of the day, Derek had shown his love and compassion to getting her healthy and she loved him even more for it.

'Right baby girl, let's get you home.'

She was already standing. 'Let's go handsome.' She took his hand and couldn't but hide her smile. 'So what are our plans for tonight?'

'What do you want to do? It's completely your choice.'

'I want to have a take away, some films and a cuddle.'

'I think that can be easily arranged.' Of course Derek was smiling, he had his baby girl home, and that was home alone and healthier, and all he wanted to do right then and there was wrap his arms around her. 'But for now let's get you home.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final Chemo Session**

'You're excited aren't you?'

'Can you tell?'

'It's written all over your face.'

Penelope laughed. 'Thank you for taking time off with me.'

'That's okay baby girl. I want to be with you.' He took her free hand. 'How you feeling about tomorrow?'

'I want it over. I want to know if it's gone and that be it but I know I have to stick with reality and be ready for anything.' She looked at Derek. 'How about you?'

'I'm so scared about it.' He looked down and then up. 'P, can I ask you something?'

'Go for handsome.'

'Do you want to live with me?'

She was now confused. 'We are living together.'

'I know I know but I mean in our own house, one that we build up together.' He watched her smile. 'I mean your apartment's great but it's a little small and I think if we have a house it will be ready.'

'For kids?'

'Exactly.' He watched her face darken. 'P I know about your worries about giving me kids... Hotch told me about it and I understand but I love you and there are other ways of getting children.' Her face began to lighten again, like another weight was removed. 'You were worried about it weren't you?'

'Too much... It was just when we were away you were going on about have children with me and I know how much your mom wants grand babies and I felt like there's the chance I can't have them and I would disappoint you lot.'

'Never baby girl never.' He squeezed her hand. 'I donated.'

'You did want?'

'I donated, your eggs are fertilised, so if it comes to it they're ready.'

'You did that for me?'

'I did... Like I said there are ways around things, you just need to find them and that's another option open to us if need be.' He watched her smile, he then glanced at his watch. 'Well we have nearly wasted this session again baby girl.'

She was still in shock. 'I can't believe you would do that for me.'

'I would walk to the ends of this earth for you goddess.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday- At the hospital**

'Right Ms. Garcia we have done a full body scan, plus screening of the areas where the cancer was and surrounding areas to see if it has spread at all. If you come back in 2 hours we should have the results of them plus you blood tests.' The doctor said. 'Also if all is well we will discuss the reconstruction.'

'Thank you.' Penelope said as she stood and walked out of the doctor's office closely followed by Derek.

'You know in 2 hours if all is good it will be the first steps to rebuilding my life again.'

'I know it will, shall we go have a long lunch?'

'Come on then handsome. I want to discuss houses with you.'

He laughed. 'I second that. Is there anything in particular you want?'

'A big garden.'

'Why?'

'Well, we have a big family and if Hotch and Emily finally give in then there's kids there. I want a place we can sit and relax and watch the kids play. A place made for fun.'

'I like that idea.'

'How about you handsome?'

'I want lots of room.' He looked at her face. 'So we can have the guys stay over and so that everything isn't so on top of us.'

'So you want room? I want a garden... that's easily findable.'

'When you're looking it is.' He teased. 'So what do you want to eat?'

'Burger and chips.'

'Really? Wow you do have an appetite.'

'I know it's amazing. I just have this mega high craving for it.'

'Well let's go and feed that mega high craving then.'

Less than 2 hours later, they were walking back into the hospital. Penelope was really nervous now, this was like her fate left in the hands of the doctor. Derek was doing an amazing job of keeping his fear and panic under check. He remained cool and composed. He had to be there for Penelope, and being a scared mess would not do that. They got to the clinic and told the nurse they were back and were told to go and sit in the waiting room. 10 minutes later the doctor called them in.

'His smiling.' Penelope whispered as they follwed the doctor. 'He wouldn't be smiling if it was bad news. He wouldn't be that cruel.'

'Baby calm down. Let's go and see if that is a genuine smile.'

They sat down opposite the doctor like they had done several times that day. The doctor must have picked up on Penelope's anxiety.

'I'm going to get to the point and then give you the medical jargon later.' He saw her nod. 'I'm pleased to say that you Ms Garcia are in remission.'

The shock hit her full force and she cried. The words she had wanted to hear were just omitted out and her brain wouldn't let them sink in.

'P come here.' Derek hugged her tightly and happily.

'From the scans there are no cancerous cells at all. You have no lumps in the areas that we removed the cells from 6 months ago. You're white cell count has started to develop. In a week I want you to come back and get a blood test so we can see what the count is on them, so we can make sure that your immune system is rebuilding efficiently. I see no reason to carry on chemotherapy or offer radiotherapy.' He smiled again. 'I want to see you monthly for 6 months and then I will start to see you at 6 monthly appointments. As for the reconstruction, I think we can arrange that next week, when the effects of the chemo are lessened.'

Derek stood up and shook the doctors hand before he took her hand. 'Thank you so much.' Penelope finally stood up.

'Thanks for everything.' Was all she could muster. She had got the words she wanted. They walked out and Derek turned to her.

She looked up and smiled but then burst into tears. 'Baby girl, its over.' He hugged her tightly and smiled largely at being able to say those words. He looked at her face and kissed her passionately. 'Let's go and tell the guys hey?'

'Sounds like a plan.' She said laughing.


	10. Spreading the magic word

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'You ready P?'

They had just parked up and she couldn't stop crying. Derek felt himself welling up as well. It was then he realised that he felt so many emotions; it made it hard for him to even begin to imagine what Penelope was feeling. He got out and ran around to the other side of the SUV; he opened the door and pulled her into his embrace.

'It's over.' She said as she sobbed all tears of relief, joy, happiness, no sadness in them. 'It's finally over.'

'Yeah it is. It really is.' He hugged her tightly. 'Come on, we can't keep the guys waiting any longer.'

'I think from the way I look they're going to think it's bad news.'

'Well that means that it will be an extra special surprise when we tell them the magic word.'

'Remission.' She looked at him and smile. He saw that she looked one hundred times better. She noticed that there was a new light to his eyes. 'I'm in remission.' She laughed happily. 'I was so scared I wouldn't be able to say that today.'

He put his hand out, as she stepped out. 'Well you can, you can shout it from the roof tops if you want to but first I think there are 5 eagerly waiting people.'

'Come on then handsome. Let's go and tell them.' They walked in hand in hand. Hotch had gotten the frat rules abolished endlessly. Even when she was in the throes of chemo and it's side effects Penelope was constantly on hand to several teams within the B.A.U. Always getting information and most of the time finding the Unsub for them. The B.A.U. including Strauss had to appreciate that they had such a being working for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'I think I'm going to cry again.' Penelope said as they stepped out of the elevator and that's what she did, she cried. The most unimaginable words circling her head.

'Come here baby girl.' He hugged her, kissing her head. He rubbed her back.

She composed herself. 'How do I look?'

'Perfectly beautiful.' He put his hand out and she gripped it as they walked towards the glass doors of the bull pen.

Emily jumped up happily but hesitated when she saw the red eyes, and the glassy look to both of their eyes. Reid stood and walked next to Emily. Eagerly waiting.

'Conference room?'

'Oh yeah, of course. I'll get Hotch.' Emily rushed in and got him, she had obviously told him to be weary.

'Hey you two. Everything okay?' He saw them look at him. 'Go in the conference room, I'll get Rossi.' JJ had already made her way down to the other 2.

When they were all in the room, they stood in a semi circle facing Penelope and Derek. 'The doctor ran a couple of tests today, full body scans, scans of the area where the cancer was first found, blood tests and it would appear that...' She cried again. 'Sorry.' She smiled. 'The doctor told me that... I'm in remission!'

Everyone blew out their built up breath, Emily and JJ crying. Hotch stepped forward and hugged Penelope tightly. 'I knew it, I knew you would beat it. What did I say?'

'Yes you told me so.' She looked at her boss, she could see a tear in his eyes, a proud happy tear and then a smile spread across his face. 'Only you could make me smile you know that.'

'Well someone had to break you in boss man.' She laughed as he smiled.

'I'm glad to hear the news.' He hugged her tightly again.

'Hey Charlie Brown I'm not going to disappear into nothing, this is real.'

'Just making sure.'

Whilst Hotch was trying to get over the news that he had hoped would occur, the others approached Derek who couldn't help but smile constantly.

'How you holding up?'

'To be honest? It's the best news I've heard since she said yes to marrying me.' His eyes never left Penelope. 'She couldn't stop crying as we left the clinic, every time she got herself under control she was off again.'

'I bet, this is the biggest shock she's had to endure since you came back.' Emily smiled and wiped a tear away. 'Does this mean normalcy will restore?'

'And she'll have her blonde curls?'

'I hope so... God I've missed them.' Derek laughed. 'Sorry that thought should have stayed in my head.' The other's laughed.

'What else have you missed?' JJ asked amused.

'Should I be having this conversation with you?' Derek laughed even more. 'Let's just say, she can't wait to have her hair back and nor can I.'

'Good point I can't wait.' Penelope said and her and Hotch rejoined the others.

Emily and JJ stepped in and hugged her tightly, when she got out of their grasp she realised she wasn't crying and they were. 'Hey you two stop it!'

'Sorry it's just the best news we could hear today.'

'So what happens now?'

'I've got to go next week and get checked for my white cell count to make sure my immune system is rebuilding efficiently.'

'It already is according to the doc.' Derek added, still with the same smile on his face.

'Yeah, there's that so the doc is happy and next week we arrange the reconstruction and then its monthly appointments for 6 months and then 6 monthly appointments after.'

'Well we really are getting over this.'

'We are indeed. Together remember.' Penelope dropped in.

'Now who's up for drinks?'

'I would say yes, but I'm completely worn out.' Penelope said, and she was, she had had chemo the day before, but through the excitements of the news she had completely forgotten. The chemo mixed with the rollercoaster of excitement and crying had not been a good mix and she was now freshly tired out.

'Well then baby girl, let's get you home to rest.' He winked at the boss man over her head.

'Good plan. Drinks can wait.' Hotch stepped in. 'Off home now missy.'

'I'm going.'

'We'll drop round later with dinner.'

'See you lot later then.' Derek reclaimed Penelope's hand as they walked from the room.

'So the plan for tomorrow...?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So straight to bed?'

'Oh definitely. I think I'll sleep like a log as soon as my head hits the pillow.'

'Well good, get some energy back.'

'Good idea.' She kissed him and walked into the bedroom, changing into pyjama bottoms she crawled in and was fast asleep within minutes. Derek walked in and placed a glass of water next to the bed, leant down and kissed her softly before heading out for his run with Clooney.

When he got back he found her in the same position, looking happy in her sleep. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got freshened up. When he got out he took one quick glance at Penelope and proceeded to ring his mom.

'Hello?'

'Hey mom.'

'Derek! Well?'

'She's in remission!'

'Oh that's wonderful news. I bet you two are thrilled?'

'Never better! Pen wouldn't stop crying.'

'I bet, that's massive news for her to hear....Okay well all for tomorrow now! She's going to love it.'

'You recon?'

'She deserves it, you are still taking her out right?'

'Yes, that's all sorted don't worry.'

'Just checking.' Fran laughed.

'Are the 2 ladies ready?'

'Nearly. Sarah is packed, her stuff is here ready for our flight, Desiree is almost ready but you know her and packing.'

Derek chuckled. 'How about you?'

'Well what do you think?'

'Hmm stupid question.'

'Exactly.' Fran laughed again, she had felt a weight lifted at the news just delivered. 'Right well I best be off and get everything sorted. Hotch is picking us up at 7 in the morning and I'll see you at 1 o'clock.'

'That you will.'

'See you tomorrow son. I love you.'

'I love you too mom.' He snapped the phone shut and smiled again. His baby girl was finally better and tomorrow was the beginning of life without cancer and chemo hanging over their everyday life. Tomorrow was a new start to everything.


	11. A Planned Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Saturday Morning**

Derek woke up feeling llike he had truly slept an undisturbed sleep, he dawned on him why he would have had such a wonderful night's sleep, he turned in the bed to face the middle of the bed and the person next to him, lying on her side facing him was his goddess, her eyes still closed, her breathing rhythmic and absolutely perfect. He smiled before reached after and began to softly caress her soft cheek. She smiled while stirring and began to open her eyes slowly.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Morning handsome.' She smiled even harder. 'Did yesterday actually happen?' She asked with utter disbelief still in her voice.

'It did indeed baby girl. How you feeling today?' Derek needed to know, to see whether the plans would physically tire her.

'I feel absolutely amazing!' She responded merrily, like everything was definitely bette and to be honest, it was.

'You look so much better.'

'Thank you.' She began to sit up but felt Derek's stoic arms envelope around her and pull her back down to the mattress. He began to kiss her neck and she squirmed in his arms with pleasure. 'Not cool hot stuff.'

'Ah why not?' He pouted his lip at her.

She smiled and then laughed at him slightly. 'I don't have hair to cover love bites.'

He laughed. 'Okay well, as soon as you have that hair I'll give you that love bite...or more.'

'Deal.' She looked at him. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too P. More than you'll ever know. So if you're feeling better how about we go out and have some fun?'

'Anything in particular?'

'Hmm breakfast then to the cinema?'

'Okay, what time?'

'Well I know there that film you want to see, the first showings in 2 hours?'

'Yeah let's go for that.'

He watched her get up and go into the bathroom. She had a new lease of life to her and he couldn't help but smile. He got up and looked at his watch, he had 2 hours to get her out of the house and breakfast before the film started. Then he had until one until his mom wanted to see her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 5 and a half hours later they were walking out of the cinema, talking happily. His hand in hers, her body pulled close to him.

'Want to go and sit in the park for 30 minutes?'

'Why so time consumed handsome?'

'I have a surprise for you.'

'Oh really... does one get a hint?'

'Nope.'

'Oh not even a little one.'

'No, I want you to enjoy the whole surprise. Not be expecting it with ideas of what it might be.'

'Okay I'll back down. But I'd like the park idea as long as there's ice cream involved.'

'Oh my you definitely have got an appetite on you.' He teased.

'I don't know why I have, usually I'm really sluggish and tired, and emotional 3 days after chemo.'

'Pen you got the all the clear, your mind isn't bringing you down anymore. It's happy because it's all over.' She smiled.

'It feels so surreal to hear it.'

'Not sunk in yet?'

'No not yet.'

He bent down, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek he went to her ear. 'It's all over.' He whispered.

She laughed and pushed him away. 'Is that your idea of getting it sunk it eh handsome?' She gave me a smile that made his heart clench and his breath hitch slightly.

'Well did it work?'

'Partially. Come on then, ice cream's waiting for us.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere**

'It's looking good.'

'It really is. She's going to love every bit of it.'

'It screams Penelope... its colourful and bold and all...'

'Her?'

'Exactly.'

'Do you think we have everything?'

'Oh definitely... we have the food and the drink.'

'So we all have 30 minutes to get ready and get back?'

'How about Hotch, Emily, Fran, Sarah and Desiree go and get ready and come back and then me, JJ and Reid will go and get change and all be back by 1?'

'Sounds like a plan Rossi.'

'Okay good, now go, times ticking.'

------------------------------------------------------------

**1 o'clock**

'Okay baby girl, surprise time.'

She giggled nervously. 'Am I going to like it?'

'Oh I think you are.'

'Is it inside or out?'

'Both.'

'Well now that's no fun.'

'Well it will keep you on your toes to know what it is.'

'Well there's no point. I might as well leave it and wait.'

'Well done.'

'That was the plan wasn't it! Get me to guess until I caved and gave up.' He laughed. 'You big joker.'

'You know I love you really.'

'I do know that, I also know your weaknesses. So beware.' He laughed and started the SUV up.

15 minutes he pulled the SUV up onto the kerb and turned to look at her.

'Er handsome, hate to break it to you but this is a dirt road. It's not really surprising.'

'Come here princess. I want you to put this on.' He handed her a blind fold to sleep. 'No I'm not kidnapping you. It's simply to keep the surprise a surprise.'

'Hmm okay handsome if you say so.' She took it and put it on, she felt hands cup her face and kiss her passionately and then a kiss as it was put on her forehead. 'Well handsome, blind folding really does make things more...'

'Don't say it P. Don't say it.' He laughed as she smiled.

'I was going to say fun.' She answered innocently. 'Or was it erotic.'

'You had to say it didn't you. I am so going to get you for that.'

'Oh really?'

''Oh really really, but first to the surprise. You ready?'

'As always when I'm with you.' She smiled.


	12. The surprise for her and for them

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------

'Right stay there; do not take that blind fold off. Got it?'

'Got it handsome.' She laughed nervously, all she wanted to do was rip the blind fold off and take a look.

'If you do I'll spank you.' Derek teased her.

'No you wouldn't... you love me.' She responded immediately with a playful pout playing on her lips.

'Okay I'll find a more pleasurable means of punishment.' He watched her laugh, as he ran around the front of the car, all the time watching her through the windscreen. He got to the door and opened, taking her hand in his. 'Ready baby girl?'

'As ever.'

'Okay, well take hold of my arm to steady yourself. I'll tell you where things are.' He shut the door and walked her straight for a minute, he then began to guide her slowly and carefully. 'Okay there's a small step here... Yup you got it baby girl. Okay now it's just flat pavement for a couple of steps.' They walked about 10 more steps before he halted altogether. 'Okay mamma my surprise to you.' He took the blind fold off and watched her face.

She gasped as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light change. 'Derek, what is this?'

'This baby girl is our house.'

'Our house?' She stammered, in complete shock at what Derek had just uttered. Our house, was he for real? Our house. 'But how? When?'

'Ahh see I have my ways. Do you like it?'

'Derek, like it? I love it, it's absolutely perfect!' She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. 'It's exactly what I imagined!'

'Thank God for that.' His smile grew as he watched her happiness grow. 'Now baby girl for the inside?'

'Show me the way handsome.' She walked in practically beaming, the house was everything her and Derek had discussed. It was perfect. She felt the wind get knocked out of her when she got inside. 'Oh my god.'

'I hope that's a good sign.'

'This is amazingly amazing.'

'It's not painted yet, we decided to keep it blank for when you want to come along and paint it. We can do it with whatever time we have. Another job to be done together.'

'We?'

'Me and the guys, they've been helping out. Getting it prepared and stuff like that.' She started to cry. 'Hey I didn't want you to cry.'

'I'm sorry; this is the best gift anyone could do for me, that you could ever give me. It's completely perfect.'

'It's big open spaces as well.' He smiled childishly at her.

She laughed. 'So you got your part. How about mine?'

'Let's go see shall we?' He smiled at her reaction. He expected her to like it but she absolutely loved it and that made him smile as he felt he had done good by her. He took her hand again and lead her through the downstairs, to 2 large double doors that had curtains drawn on them on them. He let go of her hands and she walked to his side. He put the handles down and pushed both doors open to reveal a sight to behold.

'SURPRISE!'

'Oh my good God.' She said which made Derek laugh.

'Baby girl, your surprise is here. In this very large garden.' He said as she wrapped her arms around him again and cried into the crook of his neck. 'Hey come on. I didn't do it to make you cry. This is a celebration.'

'I just love you so much. No one's ever done anything like this for me before.'

'Well they didn't appreciate you then. Now you have people waiting for you.' He took her hand and led her out onto the large patio. They crossed it and went down the stairs. Everyone smiled at them, everyone noticing the remarkable change in Penelope.

Fran stepped forward first. 'Penelope.' She opened her arms and Penelope took the motherly embrace. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thank you. I can't believe your here. When?'

'First thing this morning.'

'We came too.' Desiree added stepping to the side of their mom with a smile.

'You two as well! I'm too spoilt.' She laughed as she accepted hugs but before anymore could be offered there was a tap of metal on glass. They turned to see Hotch standing on a chair, a glass raised.

'I would just like to say, that Penelope this is a party to celebrate the amazing news we got yesterday. It may have been 6 long emotional months but it's over! Not only is this a surprise celebration for you Penelope it is also yours and Derek's Engagement Party.' He laughed at Derek's face. 'Derek we all decided equally that you deserved a surprise. The way you came home must have been hard but you came back and you never let any of us feel disappointed with you. You have proved your love on so many levels to Penelope. Not only that you have shown to us all your will and dedication to make her better. Now you are engaged to the person we all wanted you to be engaged to and this is your party!' With that said the music came on full blast and everyone clapped.

Penelope turned blushing from the attention to Derek. 'You got the garden big too!'

'I did and you want to know the good part?'

'What's that?'

'It has a pool over there, and a pond at the bottom.'

'Oh does it now.'

'It does.' He kissed her again, not holding back.

'Hey let's give some hugs here.' Emily said.

They pulled apart reluctantly and laughed. Everyone stepped in and hugged them, each one congratulating on everything.

'So Penelope Garcia do you like the house?'

'Like it is a definite understatement...It's absolutely perfect.' She felt Derek's arm wrap around her side. 'How did you find it?'

'Me and Hotch have our ways.'

'Yeah Garcia, you aren't the only one with surprises.'

She laughed. 'Obviously.'


	13. Saving the blonde curls for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------

**3 and a half Months later**

'Hey handsome!' Came the melodic voice from the bathroom.

'Yeah baby girl?'

'Come to me.'

Derek practically ran to the bathroom. 'What's up?' He asked a little apprehensive and worried as he watched her.

'Close your eyes.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Just do it. Please.' She smiled when he did as she asked. She quickly sorted herself. 'Okay open.'

He stood there completely gob smacked with awe. 'Baby girl when?' He moved towards her, a smile slowly creeping across his handsome features.

'You like?' She said as she laughed slightly.

'Of course I like! I love! You kept well hidden baby girl.' He said as he touched the blonde curls.

'I wanted to make it a surprise for you.' She smiled as he bent down and kissed her, she had been waiting to show him her blonde locks for a while but wanted to wait slightly longer so that her hair was almost back to the length and bounce it was before he left. She wore the same scarves but kept her hair nicely tie in them. 'I look more like me now.'

'You were never someone else but Penelope.'

'Aw handsome thank you... You can stop staring; the curls are not going anywhere. Promise.' She smiled.

'You know I've been waiting to see them.'

'I know... Now we can finalise our wedding with a date.'

'Oh we can, can we?'

'Oh yes.' Penelope walked out of the bathroom. 'Come on handsome, let's make breakfast before work.' He followed, everything was definitely over now. In the words of Penelope on the day of her surprise, well their surprise, everything would be normal when she had her blonde curls and everyone had agreed to hold her to it.

The week after the party, Penelope and Derek had gone to the clinic, everything was found to be perfectly fine and the doctor scheduled her in for the reconstruction the following week. When she had awoke from the surgery she was amazed to find that she felt like a woman again, and not odd like she had anticipated. As Derek put it, she now could flaunt her Penelope cleavage off again and she just laughed and said only for him. In the time of her recovering, one of the team had always stayed behind because they all knew Penelope Garcia and her infamous drive for independency but she had shocked them all, she asked for help, she wasn't hard headed about doing things for herself. She had finally leant that she was not alone to do things in life; she had 6 willing beings on hand. Plus 3 others in Chicago. In her period of recovering her and Derek had painted the whole house, not too bright but not too dull. Every room was relaxing yet had a happy, free living vibe to it; there was nothing in there that didn't have an essence of Derek and Penelope combined.

'Baby girl, I got the washing up under control here, go finish getting yourself ready.'

'Okay handsome.' She said with a smile. He got up and gave him a kiss. She began to walk towards the stairs.

'Hey baby girl?'

'Yeah?'

'Come here.' She turned and looked at him quizzically. 'Just get that fine body of yours here mamma.'

She laughed and stepped towards him. 'Right here.' He pointed down to the spot directly in front of him; again she complied and took her spot. He bent down to kiss her, running a hand down her body while the other hand ran up her body and slowly began to caress her locks. He ran his hand through her hair more and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away they smiled breathlessly at one another. 'Now that was worth waiting for.'

'Ah so Derek Morgan is with me for my hair. I knew it.' She said with a stifled laughed.

'All of you baby girl.' She began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 'Tonight, that love bite I promised.'

She laughed again. 'You remembered?'

'Of course baby girl. Now go get ready and then we'll have to shoot.'

--------------------------------------------------------

Under an hour later they were walking into the B.A.U. hand in hand, this was the first time she was walking into work without a scarf wrapped perfectly around her head in nearly 10 months. They walked into the bull pen to find only Hotch at work, confused they went up to see where everyone was.

'Morning Hotch.'

'Hey boss man.'

Hotch looked up and smiled. 'Your hair!'

'Oh I think I just discovered why people keep looking at me oddly and smiling.' She said sarcastically with a laugh at the end.

'When?'

'It's been growing but I thought I would surprise my husband to be here.'

'Well it definitely was a surprise.'

'A good one?'

'Definitely!'

'It's odd not wearing a scarf but God it feels so good at the same time!' She grinned. 'I still want it longer but it's a start.'

'Well of course.'

'Right now you two handsome men I am off to do what I do best.' She smiled, kissing Derek on the way out.

He watched as she walked confidently out of the bull pen. 'She looks amazingly beautiful.'

'You definitely are in love aren't you?' Hotch said laughing.

'I can't actually imagine myself with anyone else.'

'That's good then.'

'What about you and Prentiss?'

'Things are going good. There's more understanding with her. She out does whatever Haley gave me, she understands the job, understands the hours, she's just understanding.'

'Talking of Prentiss. Where is she and the other 3?'

'Breakfast run.'

'Ahh okay, well I have files awaiting my final attention so I should be doing that. Still up for lunch with a respective partners?'

'Of course.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that evening**

'Handsome how does the 28th June sound to you?'

'Well if it's to marry someone I like it.'

'Well then let's book it.' She chucked him the phone for him to ring where the reception would be happening, while she used her phone to see if the Church was available that day. When they both got off the phone they were smiling. 'Available?' He nodded.

'Available?' She nodded. 'Well that's that sorted. Now we can finalise the invitations and get them sent out. Do we tell the others?'

'I think we should surprise them.'

'So what's left on the list?'

'Final fitting of my dress.' She looked at him. 'That you don't get to see until the moment I step on the aisle.' He laughed. 'Final fitting of bridesmaids dresses. Yours and the guys suits. Cars and I think that's it. Oh no the flowers too.'

'That's it then baby girl?'

'It is indeed.'

'Well in that case... exactly 3 months... Saturday you will be Mrs Morgan.'

'I like it handsome.'

'Now for that love bite?'

'What love bite would that be then?'

'How about I'll show you?' He walked over to her, before she could argue; he gathered her in his arms and took her to the bedroom. For the next couple of hours, all that could be heard through the spacious building with its big garden that was the home of Penelope and Derek, were giggles, laughs, groans of lust, moans of pleasure and the scream of each other's names in pure ecstasy.


	14. Their big day

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------

**28****th**** June**

'So you want your hair like that?'

'Yes, its okay isn't it? I mean it doesn't look stupid?'

'Not at all. It looks amazing.' Emily admired as she looked at Penelope in the mirror. Penelope's hair in its curls that made Derek weak kneed. Each curl perfectly placed. 'You look amazing.'

Penelope blushed. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

'I can!'

'You can?'

'Yeah, I mean you two are perfect for one another. Your best friends and lovers and that is an amazing combination to have.'

'You think?'

'Yes! Don't panic he'll be at the end of that aisle, if his not he'll have me to answer to.'

'And me.' JJ said as he entered the room again. She gasped at the sight in front her. 'Pen stand up.' Penelope obeyed and stood up, slightly scared at the urgency in her friend's voice. 'Oh my god you look absolutely gorgeous.'

'You think so?' She breathed out with relief.

'Oh most definitely.' She looked at Penelope's face and walked over to her. 'You look absolutely gorgeous. Today is yours and Derek's day so stop panicking.'

'I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm forgetting something.'

'Something blue?'

'Got a blue garter on.' She laughed.

'Something new?'

'My husband?

'I don't think that counts.' Emily laughed. 'But it was a good answer.

'No, erm, hair piece you two got me?' They nodded.

'Something old?'

'My mother's locket.'

'Something borrow?'

'Erm... oh... nothing! I have nothing borrowed!'

'Hey don't panic it's going to be fine. We'll find something.'

'But how?'

They were jolted out of their thoughts and Penelope's panic when there was a knock at the door. 'Stay out of sight.' Emily warned, scared it was Derek.

'It's me Fran.' Emily opened the door and in came Fran. 'Penelope you look beautiful.' She began to well up. 'Oh God, I knew this would happen.' She smiled. 'Dear what's wrong?'

'It's stupid but I don't have anything borrowed.'

'Ah well I have then all the more reason for me to want you to wear.' Fran handed over a box as she tried to compose herself. She watched as Penelope opened the box and looked at her confused. 'I want you to wear it.'

'I can't possibly.'

'I do want you to wear it Penelope. Your something borrowed is that bracelet.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'I'm just going to pop up to the boys, see if they are having any chaotic moments. I'll bring Hotch with me ready for us to do this.' JJ smiled. 'Pen you really do look amazing.'

'Thanks JJ.'

--------------------------------------------------------

JJ knocked and listened to commotion coming in, she couldn't help but laugh. She was trying to suppress laughter when the door opened.

'So you have a nervous mess too?'

'Penelope not holding up?'

'Panic overload.'

'Come in JJ we're ready.'

Reid stepped out of the way to allow JJ in. 'Let's just say she's panicking about everything.' She saw Derek fiddling with his tie. 'Derek, she's going to be there.'

'I know, I just can't believe she is finally mine.'

'She's in the same frame of mind.'

'So what does she look like?' Derek asked hopeful.

'You, Mr Groom, will have to wait. I'll say one thing, gorgeous.' She added with a smile. 'Em and your mom are with her at the moment.'

'Okay.' Derek said with a smile. His mom was so proud of him for choosing Penelope; she had made that evident on many occasions.

'Right well 20 minutes time and she'll almost be...'

'Don't say it.'

'Why not?'

'Because you say it and I'll want her now.'

'Okay.' JJ started to walk towards the door. 'Come on Hotch. Time to see the bride.'

'No fair.'

'Mrs Morgan.' She laughed as she heard Derek groan at her. 'See you soon.'

--------------------------------------------------------

'We're back.'

'We're ready.'

Hotch turned around from closing the door and smiled. 'Penelope, seriously, you look amazing.' He watched her blush. 'I see everything done to woo Derek Morgan.'

'No wooing needed.'

'Well regardless of whether you are or not, you look perfect.' She smiled. 'Now are you ready to do this?'

'I just want to hear those words.'

'Well let's go.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood at the front again fiddling with is tie. Rossi stepped next to him and gave him the warning glare.

'She'll be here in minutes, trust me.'

'I know but I want to do right by her.'

'And you have done so far, so relax yeah?'

'Thanks Rossi.' He said as the older man stepped down to resume his position as the doors opened and the music started. He breathed in and turned round. His sister's came down the aisle and winked at him. Then Emily, who gave him the smile that told him everything he needed to know and finally JJ who smiled and gave him a wink. His nerves melted when she stepped through the door, linked on her hand. She looked at him and smiled. He forgot about the church full of people and concentrated on her. Full heartedly on her and nothing else. She looked beautiful, her hair done to perfection, its curls. Her makeup done to its minimal perfection, her lips the red that drove him insane. He looked at her in the dress, the way it hugged her curves must have been criminal. All in all words could not truly describe what she looked like but he knew she was beautiful.

30 minutes couldn't have gone faster to him, he was yearning now to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her not as his best friend, or lover but as his wife and then....

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

He wrapped his arms around her and the amount of passion that had been suppressed now flowed on both behalves. Everyone stood clapping, some wolf whistles, and lots of encouragement. Not that it was necessary. When he pulled away, she looked at him.

'Well Mrs Morgan... shall we?'

'Let's go Mr Morgan.'


	15. Toasts and tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Can we have the Bride and Groom on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife?' The DJ asked through the microphone. Everyone began to clap as Derek stood from head of the table and put his hand out for Penelope. She smiled, blushing, and stood placing her hand in his. He lead her to the middle of the floor and the music broke in, Derek pulled her close, as they swayed as one on the dance floor. Each move flawless and yet full of passion.

'I really love you P.'

'Aw handsome, I love you too.' Penelope said with her head pressed to his chest.

'You look absolutely gorgeous today.'

'Thank you, you look mighty fine today too.'

The song came to an end, and Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a full throttle kiss which she took more than willingly. Everyone began to clap, Hotch, Emily, JJ and Rossi all began to wolf whistle. Penelope and Derek pulled apart laughing.

'Let's hear it for the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Morgan!' The DJ chorused again, and then carried on the music. The rest of the team gathered on the dance floor, all having fun. Penelope soon got taken away by Emily, JJ, Sarah and Desiree for dancing. The men all watched in awe as they all truly looked happy.

'So how's you and Emily going?'

'Amazing, I'm going to propose next week.'

'Aw man that's amazing.'

'Yeah it is, but for now this day is all about you and Penelope.'

'So how does it feel? To have Penelope as your wife that is.'

'Where do I begin? I can't believe how good it is to look at her and think she's mine, she's my wife.' Derek said smiling; ending the sentence with is attention on the bride.

'You look happy Morgan, like truly happy.'

'That's because I am... I think we should go and dance with our respective partners, they seem to be having all the fun.' The men approached the women. Hotch took Emily's hand and pulled her close in a kiss. Whereas Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist.

'So baby girl, you happy?'

'Unbelievably. How about you?'

'Too happy for words.'

'Good to hear it handsome.'

'I think it's time for toasts.' Hotch said. Penelope and Derek took their seats and waited on their friends. Hotch stood first.

'To the now Mr and Mrs Morgan first. May you live long and happily.' He raised the glass as everyone agreed. 'It goes without saying that you two have had the biggest highs and lows, have proven before marriage that you are willing to sacrifice, to love, to protect, to look after and most importantly to cherish one another. Derek in the months you were apart we could tell Penelope yearned for you, for your support and help through the hard times we witnessed and then there you were, ready and willing to sit through the down parts and lavish the up parts. Those moments are the moments that you proved how much Penelope was to you and they are the moments we can look back on in years to come and remind ourselves of what true love is. Penelope it goes without saying how much the man next to you means to you, we see it radiate from you more and more every day. So to the bride and groom.'

'TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM.' Everyone shouted as Hotch stepped down and Emily, JJ, Sarah and Desiree stepped up.

'Well for years we have had to do your dance.'

'The dance where you tip toed around your love, both denying it to yourselves what we all knew.'

'Yeah Derek, even me, Des and mom picked up on it!'

'Conversation always redirected to Penelope, your praise of her, the phone calls. It screamed how much you love her.'

'And today has proven it...'

'So us four...'

'Just wanted...'

'To say...'

'THANK YOU FOR REALISING!' The four shouted with smiles.

Derek got up and walked to the front, leaving a confused Penelope at the table. Hotch handed him the microphone and he stepped up on the stage.

'Okay, so this is not the normal but I decided I wanted to say some things... So here we go.' He flashed Penelope a smile. 'Penelope, my baby girl, you do not know how happy you have made me today, how happy you have made full stop. Every day I love you more and more. We have overcome so much together, never once have I wanted to be elsewhere. Every time I have wanted to be by your side, holding your hand as we work though things together. Baby girl you have given so much since I have met you. You have given me strength, passion, laughter, love, and most importantly you have given me courage. The day I came home all those months ago, I realised you are one thing to me. Penelope Morgan, you are the most precious thing in my life.' He raised the glass to his wife and smiled. Everyone near tears, Fran was in tears as were Emily, JJ, Sarah and Desiree. He then realised that Penelope was crying, he handed the microphone back to Hotch as well as the glass and ran to her. When he reached her, he took her hands and pulled her up from the seat. 'God I love you baby girl.' He kissed her cheek and the whispered. 'Forever.' He then wiped the tears from her face and kissed her, whilst picking her up in his arms and spinning around.

'I think it's time for the bride and groom to head off into the sunset for a week, don't you agree?' Hotch asked the 6 people who were around him. Everyone agree so they approached the pair.

'Hey you two.' Both Penelope and Derek turned smiling.

'It's time for your honeymoon.'

'Okay let me go and say bye to mom.'

'Let me come with you handsome.'

'Then we'll go.'

'After goodbyes to us I hope!'

'Of course!' Several minutes later they were back, after a round of goodbyes and congratulations Penelope and Derek left the venue and headed off for their honeymoon of no disruptions.


	16. Back and as a SSA

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

It had been a long week for both the team and the newlyweds but for two completely different reasons. The team had been tackling yet another case away, whereas Derek and Penelope had done nothing but spent almost a complete week in bed together.

Monday morning and they would be entering the B.A.U. building as Mr and Mrs Morgan. Derek couldn't stop smiling at the simple thought.

'So baby girl.'

'So handsome.'

'We have another 24 hours; shall we carry on what we started on our honeymoon?'

'I think first we should get food in and then carry on.' Derek pouted. 'Don't do that to me! You know that we'll get hungry and we won't have anything in to feed us.' She laughed.

'Order in?'

'Well I was thinking of getting some strawberries... maybe some cream.'

'Oh and what would be the plan for them.'

'Well to eat them of course.' She said with a smile full of seduction and tease. 'What else did you think your goddess had in mind?'

'How about, we go and get some and my goddess show me?'

'Let's roll husband of mine.' She said grabbing her purse and heading for the door. He laughed but grabbed the keys and followed quickly.

An hour later they were bringing in the shopping, laughing as always. They started to pack away until Derek's hand took hold of the strawberries and Penelope's took hold of the cream. She looked at him as he looked at her; she raised an eyebrow and pointed with her head to the stairs.

'How about we do properly?'

'Properly?'

'Yeah come here baby girl.' He put the strawberries and cream down and gathered her in his arms. 'Grab them and we'll go.' She obeyed and started kissing him, taking little nibbles, creating the moment as he carried her up to their bedroom. Having rushed in he missed his chance to carry her over the threshold of the house so he did it with the bedroom instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning**

JJ and Emily had only briefly spoken to Penelope the day before but could tell they were disrupting something so didn't hang about asking a million questions about how married life to Derek Morgan was treating her, how her husband of a week was treating her, how their honeymoon went and how in general her life was amazing. They had both decided to leave it until Monday morning when both counterparts of the marriage would be in. The two women had rang one another and told their better halves to leave well alone for the time being. Allow the pair to have their marital bliss before the chaos of work resumed and intervened.

Both walked in that morning hand in hand, and happy. They were shocked that Strauss had welcomed them back and congratulated them, not once bringing up the frat rules. It was then that they realised the frat rules had truly been abolished and no one cared if they shared their love in public, the only stipulation was that it didn't interfere with work and they had mastered the art of that already. When they arrived inside the bull pen Emily jumped up excitedly and gathered Penelope in a tight grip that was just passable as a hug. Reid walked over and waited his turn, as the other team members arrived.

'Welcome back you two!'

'Thanks.' Penelope answered somewhat struggled in the death grip. 'Emily honey if you don't release me soon I'm going to lose the power to breathe.'

'Sorry, I'm just excited to see you and I'm just so happy!'

'I guessed.' She responded with a smile. 'I take it we've been missed.' JJ then stepped in and gave Penelope a tighter than usual sisterly hug.

'Too much.'

'Unbelievably.'

'Yeah I'm sure.' Penelope joked as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I think they truly did baby girl. That hug Emily gave made that evident.'

'Okay love birds, we have work to do.' Hotch said before breaking into a smile. 'Oh Penelope, this was given to me to give to you from the director and Strauss.' He handed the box over as Penelope looked confused and raised an eyebrow. 'I think you'll like it, they were intending on giving it to you before the marriage.'

'Hmm okay.' She took the box and opened it. 'Erm... it's my badge.' She said slightly confused as to why her badge had been renewed.

'Read it.'

She picked it up and was completely quiet, written under her picture was SSA TA Penelope Garcia. 'Are you for real? Like honestly?' She said in utter disbelief.

'Baby girl what is it?'

She remained silent. 'Penelope here is now a full member of my team.' Hotch looked at Penelope who was holding back the tears. 'You deserved it Penelope, after everything you did for us throughout the cancer and its side effects, you were always on hand. With that you are now a special agent but you can help other teams as and when you like.'

'So has Pen just been given a promotion?'

'You could say that.' Hotch said smiling again as he wrapped a hand around Emily's waist.

'P that's amazing!' Derek said as he hugged his wife.

'I can't believe this. I just did my job.'

'When you were pretty ill Garcia.' Rossi reminded. 'Needless to say you helped us majorly before everything. Therefore, you deserve it.'

Penelope blushed. 'Do you think that's why Strauss was nice?'

'Strauss... nice?'

'Yup, congratulated us.'

'Didn't even frown at us for holding hands.'

'Wow you won her heart.'

'You think?'

'Oh definitely.'

JJ's phone ringing interrupted their little session. She frowned as she put the phone down. 'Sorry to ruin the moment but we have a bad case.' She gave an apologetic smile. 'In Denver.'

'Welcome back to work husband.' Penelope said giving Derek a pat on the back.

'Thanks.' He said with a sarcastic smile that made her laugh.

'Any day, now where do I stand in this predicament? Or does everything stay perfectly the same?'

'Well, you're more than welcome to join us now, you are the permanent 7th member now, but if you think your computers here will be more beneficial then stay put. You know have the choice either way.'

'Pen you do realise you're all ours now!' JJ and Emily said excitedly.

'I bet you love that don't you?' She said with a laugh. 'How about I sit this one out here, get used to the idea that the choice is open to me every time?'

'Okay, I was going to suggest you stay put.' Hotch then turned to Derek. 'Now Morgan, you want to stay here and get into the swing of things or get into it straight away?'

'Erm... I think that answer is obvious Hotch.' Emily quipped.

'Staying behind it is then.' Hotch said with an all knowing look upon his features. 'If we need your help we'll fax or email for help. Or call like we usually do with Gar...hmmm Penelope.'

'Aw you were about to call me Garcia!' She smiled like a child. 'Is your family growing up boss man?'

'Definitely is...' He chuckled. 'Well wheels up in an hour everyone.' With that said everyone dispersed. 'Oh and welcome back Mr and Mrs Morgan!'


	17. A surprise, a distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Well SSA TA Penelope Morgan shall we head off home?'

'I just want to finish this search.'

'Baby girl, its 7 o'clock and you know Hotch would be angry about you running yourself into the ground on your first day back since getting married.'

'Yeah I know but just this search...'

'Okay, I'm going to pack up and I'll come back, then we'll go, no arguments, yeah? ' Before she could answer her computer made a noise.

'Oh dear.'

'What's wrong?'

'Triplets.'

'Excuse me?'

'The DNA I was running through the database belongs to triplets.'

'You got to be joking.'

'Do I look like it?' She ran the mouse around, hit some keys and got three faces up on the screen. 'Well don't they just have faces for radio?'

'Baby girl that's harsh.' He stepped in to take a look. 'But God so right.'

They both laughed. 'But now on a serious note, I need to make a call.'

'Okay I'm going to go get my stuff and then we are going home.'

'Okay hubby.' She said as he left the room and she put the last number in. She waited for the answer. 'Hey boss man.' A pause. 'Could you doubt my skill and wisdom?' Another pause and a laugh. 'Sending it your way.' Another pause and she laughed harder at the reaction. 'Gorgeous aren't they?' A longer pause. 'Yes I'm off home now, Derek's making me go.' She rolled her eyes. 'How did you know I was rolling my eyes?' She laughed again. 'Okay I'm going. Night Charlie Brown, give my love to everyone.' She put the phone down, turned her babies off and gathered her things. She then headed down to the bull pen. 'And I was the one keeping us from going home.'

'Sorry I forgot to sign this off.'

'Okay, no rush. I'm ready whenever.'

'Well so am I now.' He folded the file and placed it in his outbox.

'Come on then my chocolate God.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the team another 2 weeks to tackle the case, within that time Hotch had proposed to Emily who had accepted without second thought. Penelope had taken it upon herself to surprise them with an engagement party like everyone had done for her and Derek so many months before.

'You think it's ready?'

'I think so.'

'Okay good, this is our little surprise as a team.' She took her phone out as it rang. 'Hello?'

'Hey Pen, just ringing to say we landed fine.'

'Okay good, do you all have plans?'

'No, just heading home for a quiet night.'

'Oh okay.'

'Why?'

'I was going to make dinner.'

'Let me ask.' Penelope stood and listened and then Emily's voice came back. 'Everyone's in.'

'Okay good.'

'Well see you in about 30 minutes Pen.'

'See you soon.' She closed the phone and turned to Derek smiling. 'Job well done.'

'Well I take it we have about half an hour to ourselves?'

'We do.'

'How about we use that time sensibly?'

'Oh really?' She raised an eyebrow. 'Half an hour seems so little.' She pouted.

'Well it's getting shorter and shorter the longer we stand out here.'

'Lead the way handsome.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where the hell are they?'

'Well not far, there are lights on in the back garden and their cars here.'

'Should we worry?'

'No, someone's coming.'

The door opened to reveal an out of breath Derek Morgan, now they understood why it took a while for them to answer the door. 'Hey guys, sorry for the wait.'

'Penelope giving the run around?'

'Something like that... she's just coming down.'

'Okay.' They all stepped in and heard Penelope humming as she came down the stairs. She was smiling largely at them all as soon as she soon them.

'Hey guys.' She stepped in and gave Emily and JJ a hug. 'Foods outside.' She made her way to the kitchen. While everyone made their way to the patio doors, she got what she needed and headed after them, she heard the gasps.

'Where the hell is she!' Emily squealed. She stepped back in and couldn't suppress her smile. 'You... are absolutely the best!'

'Why's that then?' She smiled innocently. Emily just grinned bigger as the others joined her. 'Don't hug me just yet.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't want to drop this.' She revealed a bottle of champagne from behind her back and walked over and handed it to Hotch. 'Do the honours boss man?'

'Penelope I don't know what to say.'

'Don't say anything. It's the least I could do.'

'For?'

'For everything, being my rock for the months Derek wasn't around and continuing to make me feel loved and wanted even when I was feeling downright horrible and continually crying. You put up with a lot for me and I am eternally grateful for it. To all of you, you never made me once feel like an outcast and then that lovely surprise you did for me and well for Derek as well. We wanted to repay the gesture with your own. Although this is a team orientated party.'

'I love it.'

'Me too... Thank you Penelope.'

'Any day.... now music?'

Everyone made their way out into the garden that was decorated complete with fairy lights, balloons, a banner. They spent the whole night lazing around, drinking, eating and having fun. Making up for the lost 2 weeks as a complete team and to celebrate the new family that was beginning with Hotch and Emily's marriage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 Months Later**

'So you think you have everything ready for your wedding soon to be Mrs Hotchner?'

'Maybe... but I have another what? 10 Months?'

'Well yes but if you're ready then if anything needs alterations you can do so.'

'Coming from the new wife?'

'I'm hardly new.... over 4 months.'

'And you're still in the honeymoon phase.'

Penelope laughed. 'Okay so we still act like little kids around each other's but surely that's a good thing? Nothing lost and all that... everyday just gets better.'

'So that myth is true...'

'Myth?

'That you do love you true love more and more each day.'

'Well for me and Derek it is.'

'Why are my ears burning?' Derek said walking through the plane and handing a tea to Penelope and a coffee to Emily.

'Thanks... Well its all good.'

He took a seat next to Penelope. 'Oh is it now?'

'Yes your wife was saying how she loves you more each day.'

'Oh well at least I'm not alone.' He smiled and kissed Penelope's temple.

'Hmm is that so.'

'Please don't do the soppy stuff... please.' Emily said hopeful.

'Okay we'll hold back.' Penelope laughed with Derek. 'Anyone got a watch on?'

'It's 11 o'clock.'

'Hmm okay, I didn't realise it was so late.'

'You should get some sleep both of you.' Derek commented, Emily had taken to being up with Penelope while she ran checks and matches late into the night. Penelope snuggled into Derek's side and sighed within minutes she was asleep. Derek followed as soon as he knew Emily and Penelope were definitely asleep.


	18. Beating the facts

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

She woke up to find herself in her marital bed with her husband sleeping next to her still. She didn't remember getting home, the last thing she remembered was being woken up to get to the car so they could disperse to their respective homes.

She lay still but then felt nausea wash over her, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, as soon as she reached the toilet she threw up, again and again and just to be nice to her, her body made her throw up for the third time. She sat back against the wall of the bathroom, knees up slightly, head tilted backwards to the wall. She vomited again and stood up; grabbing a glass of water and a towel she took her place back on the floor just until she could be completely sure that she was no longer going to be sick.

Derek became restless; he turned on his side and put his arm on his wife. His eyes opened when his arm continued its descent and hit the mattress. He sat up confused, looking at the clock he saw he still had another 37 minutes until their alarm went off for them to go to work. He heard the sound of someone being sick and jumped up. He ran to the bathroom and saw his wife leaning over the toilet.

'Baby girl.' She put his finger for him to hold on for another second. He sat next to her and rubbed her back. He watched as she picked the glass up, taking a swig and then spitting it into the toilet before flushing the toilet. He passed her the towel. 'Baby girl, you okay?'

'I feel really ill.'

He felt her forehead. 'Well you don't feel hot.' He added concerned wondering if she had a virus or the flu.

'No just sick.'

'Well let's get you back to bed; you aren't going to work like this. I'll arrange a doctor's appointment and we'll get it sorted.'

'Will you come with me?' She was worried about getting some news she didn't want to hear.

'Of course baby.' He smiled at her. 'You going to come back to bed.'

She put her head against the wall again. 'I will but not while I feel like I'm about to vomit.'

'I'm going to put the bin by the bed and you are going to try and get some more sleep.'

'Okay handsome.'

He helped her up and let her go first back to the bedroom. She got in the bed; he pulled the quilt up over her, kissed her temple. 'I'll wake you in a bit okay?'

'Okay handsome.' He left the door open enough to check in on her and hear her. He let Clooney out into the garden, sorted some things out. When the clock finally hit 7:30am, he rang Hotch.

'Hotchner?'

'Hey Hotch, it's Morgan.'

'Everything okay?'

'Erm... not really sure. I need to take the morning off or day. Pen as well.'

'Why?'

'I need to get a doctor's appointment; I found her being sick about an hour ago. She wants me to go with her to the doctors.'

'Oh right, well of course. I wouldn't expect her to go on her own. Take the day off and make sure she rests.'

'I will do. I think she's slightly worried because she has been sick for the last couple of days.'

'Oh... she never said anything to us.'

'You know Pen.'

'I do... well Morgan I don't want to see either one of you two in work until tomorrow, or until she is better.'

'Got it.' Derek snapped the phone shut, he went over to the door and let the pining dog back in. 2 hours later he went to check on Penelope. He climbed next to her. He stroked her face and saw her wake up slowly. 'Hey princess, how you feeling?'

'A lot less like I'm about to throw up.'

'Good... I still want you to go to the doctor's. For peace of mind.'

'I know handsome.'

'Want a drink? Breakfast?'

'Can I just have some fruit juice for the moment please?'

'In here or out there?' He pointed to the door.

'Out there. I'll follow, just need to go to the loo.'

'Okay, I'm going to go ring the doctor's. See you in a minute.'

-----

She came down and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Derek slid the drink over to her, before turning back to the stove.

'Doctor's at 10:15.'

'Okay thanks handsome.' She took a sip of the drink. 'What's for breakfast?'

'Everything.' He smiled and turned to her. 'You look better.'

'I feel it.'

------------

'Penelope Morgan?'

'Come on baby girl.' Derek said standing and taking her hand. She walked hesitantly next to him, feeling pretty nervous. When they got in to the room they were gestured to take seats on the opposite side of the desk by the doctor, they complied and sat down.

'What can I help you with Penelope?' The doctor said, being old friends of the team, he was allowed to use first names. He was also the one to get Penelope through the mastectomy process quickly.

'I keep on being sick for no reason.'

'Okay, well let's get blood and a urine sample and go from there.' He smiled. 'If you like to get up on the bed I'll take the blood and while I start getting this processed then I'll ask you to pop to the loo.'

'Okay.' She said as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her sleeve up. She didn't watch the needle go in; she didn't watch as he took several vials of blood, she didn't even watch as he took the needle out again. Derek stayed seated, his attention fixed on Penelope's face, and he saw the worry that was consuming her slowly.

'Well, I'll get these started; we should get the results in about no more than 20 minutes. I'd like you take this and bring it back in here afterwards.' He handed Penelope a pot and then left the room.

'It's okay baby girl. I'm sure it's just a virus.'

'You're right handsome.' She got up and disappeared into the room adjacent. When she came out, she smiled and put the pot on the side. She then sat back down next to Derek who took her hand in his. The doctor came in, seeing her seated he smiled.

'I just need to run a quick check.' He took a piece of litmus paper and placed it in the pot. He pulled it out and placed it to the side, he took another stick of paper like material and placed it in the pot, again he put it down and he did it again. He looked at them. 'I just need to get your notes and chase up those bloods.' He left the room.

'What does that mean?' She looked at Derek panicked.

'Baby girl, I'm sure it's nothing.' He squeezed her hand. 'Baby girl, I understand you're scared but you need to calm down.' She nodded.

The doctor re entered for whatever number of times. 'Could you follow me please?'

'What's this about?' Derek said seeing Penelope's notes under his arms.

'I have a suspicion to the cause of your sickness. I just want to do a scan to verify the urine sample and bloods.'

'What are they showing up then?'

'I'd rather get this test to make it inclusive first.' He lead them into yet another room. 'Right Penelope can you lie down on the bed, and pull you top up, then we'll get started.' She pulled her top up as she laid down. The doctor came over and sat, he squirted cool gel on her stomach, her hand gripped Derek's, as a million thoughts whizzed around her brain for what was wrong. She felt the probe get placed and rolled around her stomach. 'Hmm well, as I thought.' He turned to pair and smiled. 'You Penelope are a miracle... You're pregnant.'

'I'm what?' She looked at him in disbelief. Had he said the words she thought she would never hear without help and intervention?

'I said you're pregnant.' He pushed some buttons and frowned and then smiled even more. 'And to add to that, it seems to be twins.'

The dams burst at that point, she burst into tears.

'Baby girl you did it. P you're pregnant. We're pregnant.' She nodded, the tears of relief still streaming down her face. Derek felt himself crying at the news he knew she so desperately wanted to hear.

'I know this is a lot but this your first baby's heartbeat.' They listened to the beat. 'It's strong and extremely healthy... Now baby two.' He moved the probed and found the right point. 'Again another strong heartbeat. Penelope, you and Derek should be very proud; you have two healthy children on the way.'


	19. Heartbeats

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Well from the scans, and the size of your babies, I would say you are nearly about 3 and a half months along.' He looked at the screen. 'It's not abnormal to miss a couple of months, it's perfectly healthy, well it seems you are due about 3rd April.' He smiled. The morning sickness should begin to wear off. Smelling lemons, or drinking lemon flavoured water helps, crackers first thing in the morning and avoid an empty stomach at all costs. Best bet is to eat about 5-6 small meals a day.'

'Well she's going to need it now.' Derek smiled, as Penelope remained in her quiet shocked happiness.

'I'll send you a letter for your first appointment at the hospital. But congratulations, here are photos of the scans.' He handed them a small pile. 'I know Hotch and the others will want photos, so will the rest of your family.' He smiled. 'Penelope I did this for you.' He handed her a CD. 'It's the heartbeats.' He watched her take it and beam with pride and happiness. 'I am so happy for you both, and I hope to see those children as soon as they are born.'

'Oh don't worry they will get to know you.'

'Well it's good to hear.' He opened the door. 'I think when I next see you, you will have blossomed Penelope.'

'Thank you.'

'Any day, now go and share the news.'

'Come on then baby girl.' Derek took her hand, and walked to the front desk to sort everything out. As soon as he had her outside, he let rip, all the happiness, the excitement, the shock came pouring out. 'Goddess, you are amazing you know that.'

She blushed. 'I can't believe it. Pregnant. It didn't even cross my minds!' She felt the tears come and fall.

'Come here P.' He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately. 'We have not one but two children on the way. They are going to be the most loved children ever!'

'That's because their miracles.'

'P, we knew this wasn't completely impossible, we just knew it might be difficult.'

'Yeah but whatever the odds. We beat them!' They stood and hugged as the tears came and went, the feelings flowed.

'Right I think we have people waiting to see how Penelope Morgan got on at the doctors.'

'Let's go handsome.' She replied happily. Life just got an extra bit better.

--------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up in the B.A.U. car park and got out still smiling. Derek waited for Penelope to reach him before taking her hand and walking towards the door for the building.

'So how we going to do this?'

'I was thinking this.' She held the CD up. 'Nothing else, jus their heartbeats.'

'Good idea and then give them a photo?' She nodded. 'P, you don't know how happy you've made me today.'

'Handsome it was a two way thing, I can't believe we did it naturally, I was told that was near enough impossible when I started chemo.'

'I know but whatever we have children, our children.' He smiled and kissed her again. The ride up in the elevator was full of excitement and happiness, that other agents were looking strangely. When they reached their floor, they stepped out and headed straight for the bull pen.

Emily looked up instantly at the sound of the door. 'What are you doing here? I swear Hotch said neither of you are to be here until tomorrow.'

'Well he did, but we have an update.'

She looked at Penelope's red eyes. 'Want me to get him?'

'No I'll get him but go in the conference room with Pen.' He released her hand and headed hastily towards the bosses office. He smiled as he heard his wife.

'Come on kiddo you too.' She smiled at Reid as he stood and followed Emily into the room, she then went and got JJ quickly and then made her way to the conference room.

Derek knocked and entered. 'Hotch.'

'Morgan! What the hell are you doing here?'

'Doctor's appointment, we want to update you on what's wrong with Pen.'

'Is she okay?'

'She will be, we just want you all together.' Hotch nodded and they made their way to the conference room getting Rossi on the way. Derek then stood next to his wife like they had done when they had told them Penelope was in remission.

'What's this about?'

'Listen.' Penelope pushed play on the DVD player hooked up in the room, everyone stood around, all slightly confused.

'What is that?'

'It a heartbeat.'

The looks of confusion all resolved and shock appeared. 'And that is a second one.' Derek stated happily.

'You're pregnant!' JJ shouted. Penelope nodded, as Derek put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as the dams broke on all 3 women.

'Are you serious?'

'Yup.' Derek spoke, for Penelope was crying. 'My wife here is almost 4 months pregnant.' He looked at her and kissed her head. 'With twins.'

'Twins!' Emily and JJ said in a triumphant unison.

'Yeah so you lot are going to be aunties and uncles.' Penelope said combating the flow of tears.

Hotch stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm so happy for you, both of you. You deserve this.' There was more rounds of cheers, excitement, happiness, congratulations. They handed them the scan photo's and Derek took Penelope in his grasp.

'I love you so much P.' He whispered.

She smiled, she could feel the tears running down his cheek. 'I love you too handsome.'

JJ interrupted. 'Sorry but how can you not show Pen! Twins! I mean I don't get it.'

'The doctor said that because I'm unaware of pregnancy it hasn't showed but now I know I should 'blossom', which I'm pretty sure means get fat!' She smiled. 'But you know what? I don't care because I'm pregnant!'

'And I was just thinking, doesn't that make me grandpa? Not uncle.'

'Rossi, you can be whatever you want to this child, just not mom, dad, or it's pimp.' She said with a teased look on her face.

'Well I want to take up the role as grandpa.'

'Well then g-man, it's yours.' Derek nodded his agreement. 'Reid, kiddo, how do you feel about being uncle genius?'

He laughed. 'It's the best news I could've heard all day. I'd love to.'

'And you two aunties?'

'They will be the most spoilt nieces or nephews.'

'Yeah try and keep us away.'

'That's ominous.'

'And Hotch, what about you?'

'I'm looking forward to it.' He smiled.

'Well boss man you have another 5 months.'

'Pen's due on the 3rd of April.'

'Well the 3rd of April, will be our goal. We all strive for that day.' Hotch smiled again, wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

'Does this mean I'll have my niece or nephew's at our wedding?'

'It does indeed, if you want them there of course!'

'Aw Pen I want nothing else.'


	20. Soft spot with the boss man

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks and sure enough Penelope's bump grew and grew, it was as though her body had kept it a surprise, a secret from her and when her emotional and mental side knew her physical side showed. She gained weight but not mega amounts like she had anticipated; she was still her slim self that was left from the months of chemo, now just with the right curves and a perfect baby bump to go with it. Derek thought she looked ever more beautiful with every passing day. With strong agreements from all three other men of the team. She was comfortable pregnant, and she had every reason to be. Derek was always on hand, making sure she didn't pick heavy things up, making sure she wasn't under immense pressure. Protecting her from all foreseeable problematic situations. She had begun to wonder how protective Derek would be when she reached 8 months and would be on maternity leave, much to her refusal.

'Come on at least allow me temporary, I can sit, I'll be near you guys.'

'No mama.'

'Okay so what if I go into labour at home and you're not there?'

'I'm using my leave up. I'm going to be around.'

'Well I was thinking, if you let me work until I'm about to pop then you have more time to spend at home with me and you children.' She saw Derek's face fill with thought. 'Handsome, it's a good bargain. I'll have the security of the team nearby; as I'm aware you're going to be staying grounded as soon as I enter 8 months. If I happen to go into labour early then so be it, but you know I'll get restless without work.'

'I'm not entirely sure, BUT we will talk to Hotch tomorrow and see what he has to say about it all.'

She smiled. 'Thank you.'

The next day came and the pair walked into the bull pen ready to offer the deal, slightly aware that Hotch would refuse the offer. However, Penelope now held an extremely large soft spot on their boss, and she used it rarely and only when it was necessary. Today it was necessary.

'Come in.' Came the strong boss like voice, it was hard to associate such a voice when their boss smiled, the whole concept didn't fit. He smiled when he saw Penelope enter rubbing her stomach, followed by Derek. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing boss man. So wipe that look of concern off your face now.' Penelope mused with an added smile.

'Sorry, so?'

'I have a proposition for you.'

'About maternity leave?'

'Yes.'

'8 months and you're out of here.'

'Listen, I don't feel entirely happy sitting at home twiddling my thumbs while I wait for these two to make a debut to the world of hilariously chaotic love.' Hotch raised an eyebrow. 'Oh boss man you know it's going to greet them as soon as auntie Em and JJ see them.' He laughed, she was right. Derek was laughing at her references. 'So I propose that I have complete seat rest. I mean it, you lot have to come to me.' She added with a smile. 'Nothing strenuous, I will cut out things that will stress me if you want. And when I'm about to pop, which apparently I'll know as I'll start cleaning and nesting I will start maternity leave and sit and twiddle my thumbs.'

'Derek do you agree with this?'

'Not initially.'

'You wrapped him around your little finger didn't you?'

'Maybe, just a little bit... Okay yes.' Penelope gave a grin of all knowingness. 'But it will work because the time my sculptuous chocolate God would take beforehand can be put afterwards meaning he gets more time with these two peanuts and with me.'

'Which I admit is a tempting idea.'

'Okay.' He looked at Penelope's face. 'Fine, I'll agree but any signs of anything...'

'...and I'm out of that door and home to rest.'

'Okay you have a deal.'

'Thank you Charlie Brown. It was good doing business with you.' The two men laugh. 'Well us three.' She patted her stomach. 'Have work to do, so we shall see you later.'

'See you later baby girl.' Derek kissed her, whilst subconsciously placing a hand on her stomach.

'Feel that angel cheeks.' She smiled and laughed slightly. 'I think they like your touch.' She looked at Hotch who was smiling. 'Hey boss man, get your bum here and feel this.' Penelope waited for Hotch to be over by her, before grabbing his hand and putting it where the commotion was occurring. 'Feel it?'

'Is that them kicking?'

'Yup.'

'That's amazing.'

'You never got it with Jackers?'

'Not really... How does it feel for you?'

'It's like a twitch. It feels worse on the outside for you lot, I'm used to it.' They released their hands when the kicking subsided. 'Now I am off.' She laughed.

'See you later Penelope.'

'Love you baby girl.'

'Love you too hot stuff.'

He watched her walk off before leaving Hotch's office and getting the multiple files completed that were on his desk. He sat and finished parts of his files and every now and again would look at his wedding photo of him and Penelope kissing, and next to it the first scan photo that they were given and think how life had been and how it was going to be. It made him smile every time.

The weeks transformed into months and before they knew it, Penelope was coming up 8 months pregnant. Her and Derek both grew with excitement every day, still doing everything together, rather than separately. Every tingle, kick, sensation was made public knowledge. Penelope avoided at all costs to not leave Derek out of the loop, she wanted him to know everything and he wanted to know everything. Their relationship was stronger, if that was ever a conceivable thought and offer to make on such a pair, but it was true. They had succumbed to so much and had beaten it together, as best friends, as lovers, and as husband and wife.

'Pen you look amazing you know.'

'So my husband keeps telling me.'

'Well Pen his right.'

'Even being nearly 8 months, and 2 children heavier, he still finds me the sexy mamma.'

'Well why not? Pregnancy agrees with you Pen.' The two women laughed as their friend blushed.

'Well not for long.'

'Why? You've still got a month.'

'So the books say. According to the doctor, at my last scan I will most probably have early labour.'

'How early?'

'2 3 weeks early.'

'So like next week we could be holding our niece or nephew's?' She nodded, and then laughed seeing Emily and JJ's excitement expand and then implode.

'You're way too excited.'

'That's an understatement. We already have first Christmas and birthday sorted.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

'You two are crazy.' Penelope laughed, as a knock came from the door. 'Come in.'

Derek stepped in and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find his wife's chair by her electronic babies empty. He chuckled as he turned to see all three women of the B.A.U. looking too chilled on the sofa.

'This is becoming a regular habit.'

'Well then hot stuff tell your kids to stop having their regular run around.'

'Aw they need to be well exercised.'

'Ever the jock talk.' She teased, which made him laugh. 'I think we have athletic children handsome.'

'One's that are going to love Ben and Jerry's ice cream.' JJ commented.

'You know these two have been bringing me it by the gallon lately.'

'Well you can never have too much ice cream baby girl.'

'Stop trying to fatten me up.'

'Doctor's orders.' He said as he put his hands up in a mock surrender. He then broke and laughed as she raised an eyebrow. 'Baby girl, we've been told month after month you need to gain just a little more weight.'

'This is the reason I sit and feed my need for ice cream. Even if it has no prevail.' All other three occupants of the room began to laugh, they had seen what Penelope ate, Reid had assured it was just as normal to not gain weight as it was to gain weight. 'Now if you don't mind, I need some help to get up and empty my bladder. Your kids handsome do not like to give me an easy time.'


	21. Oh Crap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

With the due date now less than 2 weeks away, her excitement was exceeding even her expectations. Never in a million years did she think she could be this pregnant without the help of some type of doctor, she had literally resigned herself to the fact that she didn't have a hope in hell of conceiving this naturally and yet here she was awake at 4:19am in the morning, pregnant with twins and with the man of her wildest dreams, her best friend, as her husband and father of their unborn twins.

She shifted to get comfortable, discomfort moving with her, she got up and went down stairs; she let Clooney outside and stood while he did his business. She allowed her eyes to widen when she felt the warm gush down her legs. _Oh crap! _Was her first thought... She started to kneed her stomach, no wonder she was so restless, she was going into labour. All the signs were there but only now did she fix them all together. The tidying, the rearranging, the urge for urgency, the back pain, the restlessness of her unborn children. And now to top it all, she stood alone in her garden, her waters broken all over the patio, an over excited dog and now pains cascading her stomach too often to count.

'The books lie!' She muttered as she breathed through a contraction. 'Slow ease into it my arse.' She relaxed slightly when she saw the bedroom light switch on, and then the landing, finally seeing Derek's figure coming down the stairs hastily. She had switched the lights that made outside like a starry sky regardless the weather so she hoped that was a good indicator that she was outside the house.

'Baby girl?' Derek spoke groggily.

'Yeah.'

'What are you doing out here?'

'Well I couldn't sleep, so I let Cloone...' She gasped. 'Holy shit...' She breathed heavily, this alerted Derek and then she leaned against the railings along the patio. 'Now I'm in labour.'

'Oh God baby girl!'

'Yeah tell me about it!'

'Let's get you inside; Hotch wants me to ring him regardless.'

'It's not even 5 in morning.'

'We'll we know his going to hate us for not telling him until times make it doable, he doesn't care. But now we need t get you inside, so I can ring for an ambulance.'

'No ambulance, ring the... hos...pital and tell them. You can drive.'

He supported her inside and grabbed his phone. 'Hotch... yeah I know it's early... Pen's in labour...no I'm not joking...okay.'

'What's he doing?'

'Coming here to help.'

'To help!'

'P they live what? 7 doors down the road?'

She nodded and squeezed the back of a chair as she breathed heavily. Derek didn't realise how clam he was, but he stepped in and rubbed her back perfectly. Trying to ease the pain. No more than 5 minutes later, Hotch and Emily burst in the front door; having been given a key it made situations like this much easier.

'Before you say anything, I refused an ambul... ance.' She bent over. 'God!' She literally screamed.

'Come on baby girl, we need to get you to the hospital they're waiting for us.' She nodded, unable to move from the spot. 'I'm carrying you, no arguments mama!'

'I'll listen, this once.' Derek laughed at the fact his wife was being herself midst labour, he then gathered her in his arms, Emily grabbed the ready bag, while Hotch went and started the car up. Emily then locked all doors and headed out after the men and Penelope.

No more than 20 minutes Hotch was pulling up outside the hospital. 'Go with them Em, I'll park and be up.' Everyone listened and got going. When Hotch arrived Emily was pacing the waiting room anxiously. 'Hey, any news?'

'She's going pretty fast.'

'Well that's good news then eh?'

'Yeah.'

'What's wrong Em?'

'I worry.' Hotch stepped in and hugged his fiancée. He knew that whenever hospitals were involved with Penelope she panicked.

'This time she's in here for a good reason.' He hugged her for a bit longer, giving her the comfort she need to relax. 'Have you called JJ?'

'No.' Emily answered pulling away.

'Okay, well you handle JJ and I'll call Fran, help Morgan and Penelope that way yeah?'

Emily nodded taking her phone out and dialling JJ's number for speed dial.

--------------------------------------

'Right Penelope, how long have you been in labour?'

Penelope removed the piece of plastic that was delivering gas and air to her from her mouth and thought. 'Erm well my waters broke properly about 2 hours ago give or take.'

'But she's been restless since earlier yesterday evening.'

'Well it seems you've been in labour unknowingly.'

'Typical.' Penelope laughed but felt another contraction.

'Right I'm just going to examine you and see how far along you are and then we can go from there for definite.' The doctor smiled. The doctor got to work while Derek did his best to be the supportive husband. 'Okay Penelope, you're about 7cm gone, which is good.' Penelope didn't answer as another contraction hit her; the doctor took note that the contractions were 5 minutes apart now.

'P you're doing good.' Derek encouraged.

'Derek, I'm going to come back in about 15 minutes, Penelope is going through this a lot quicker than usual, which is good for her.' The doctor smiled again. 'I want you to keep an eye on how fast the contractions are.' Derek nodded and resumed attention on Penelope.

15 minutes later the doctor came back and took another look and smiled broadly. 'Well I think we can get this show on the road and get you to meet the new additions. Penelope when you feel the urge to push, just do so. Allow your body to do the work, you just go with whatever.' Penelope nodded as the urges increased. She screamed and fell back exhausted but couldn't help but cry when she heard her first child cry out.

'Well meet your little girl.'

Derek who near tears looked at his wife. He kissed her forehead appreciatively.

'Right one more push and lets meet baby two.' And sure enough, as though taking lessons from their sister baby number two entered the world. 'Oh and a boy.'

'Baby girl you did it!' Penelope nodded completely worn out.

'Right let's get them and you cleaned up Penelope and then you can have cuddles.' She watched Penelope smile and then set to work. 10 minutes later she passed the little girl to Penelope while Derek rocked his new son in his arms. She then left the new family. 'Penelope you need to rest but I see no problem with discharging all three of you tomorrow first thing.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks Penelope. I'm really happy for you.'

Penelope looked at Derek whose eyes were transfixed with the little boy in his arms. 'Well daddy, how does it feel?'

'Like I have the best achievements in the world. I have a beautiful wife who has just blessed me with two children. I couldn't be happier.'

Penelope let the tears fall. 'Handsome, this was only doable with two of us, couldn't be the beautiful wife that blessed you without you.' She smiled. Derek leant in and kissed her.

'So we have a boy and a girl.'

'We do.'

'Shall we go get the family?'

'First I want to name them.' Derek nodded. 'Derek I want him named after your dad.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, as long as he can have Hotch's as a middle name.'

'I like it, William Aaron Morgan.' She smiled. 'How about this little princess?'

'Isabelle?'

'After your mom, I love it.'

'With you mom's name as a middle.'

'Are you sure?'

'Derek, handsome, your mom has done nothing but been the mother I lost, she's supported us through and through so I want our little girl to have that memory in her name.'

Derek looked at his wife and smiled. 'Isabelle Francine Morgan.' Penelope nodded and smiled his favourite smile. 'I love both of them, and you. Now take you son and I'll go and get everyone.'

'Okay handsome, don't be too long though.'

'I won't promise.' He kissed her again, and ran from the room. He got to the waiting room and saw everyone sitting, pacing, crawling the walls, anxiety flowing.

'Derek!'

'Well?'

'Girl and boy!'

Fran cried at hearing that she had a new granddaughter and grandson. 'And Penelope?'

'Beautiful as always.' He smiled. 'Come on I promised I wouldn't be long but she wants us to introduce you to them.' Everyone nodded and followed sharply. JJ and Emily literally bouncing with excitement as were the three other Morgan women. All of the men held their strong posture when really they wanted to burst into the room. As soon as they entered the room Derek walked straight over.

'Take you daughter handsome.'

He complied and lifted the little girl up.

'Hey Pen.'

'Guys come closer and meet the new members of our ever expanding family.' Penelope urged, all ladies went to the side of Penelope.

'Oh Penelope his adorable.'

'Just like his father was at that age.'

'He does look like Morgan actually.'

'I was thinking that too.' Penelope said with a smile. 'His name is William Aaron Morgan.' She winked at Hotch. Fran cried a bit more at the first name.

'I am blessed.'

'Well you helped me a lot and me and Derek both appreciate everything you did for me. All of you as well.'

'We understand Pen.' Emily said, knowing that Hotch had taken Derek's place to help her to the best of his ability.

'And I hold here Isabelle Francine Morgan.'

'After me?' Fran said shell shocked, both children named after her and her late husband.

'After both our mothers. I wanted her to have the memory of what a great grandmother she has.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'How about you get round here and have a cuddle mom.'

'And you boss man get here and have a cuddle with your nephew.'

'And god son.'

'God son?'

'Yup, these children have many.'

'Who else?'

'Reid.'

'Rossi.'

'We want you as god fathers.'

'And JJ and Emily, want to take the role as aunties and god mothers?'

'I so do!'

'Yeah.' Both women hugged Penelope.

The Hotch cleared his throat. 'I think we should leave the new family be, before all women in this room cry their eyes out.'

'And the men.' Penelope said quietly.

'Don't think I didn't hear that Penelope.'

'Hear what?' Everyone laughed and then hugged, cried, smiled, laughed, and then finally left Penelope, Derek, Isabelle and William.


	22. Initial Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'They really ours?' Penelope gushed as she looked at the two small children sleeping in their cots.

'100% baby girl.' Derek turned from facing their twins, who were sleeping, to face his wife who was still staring. 'Thank you.'

'For what handsome?' She said looking up at him.

'Giving me reasons to live forever.'

'You would have found them elsewhere if I hadn't have come along.'

'It wouldn't have been the same baby girl. I cherish the day I met you Gomez.'

'I so need to get a nickname to get you back for that.' She laughed.

'No really, I love you more everyday P, that's true and now we have a family and I've given my mother something I always thought I never wanted after seeing the horrors of the world.'

'Well you, as one of my favourite superheroes, help make the world safer for when little guys like our two here come along. You, my chocolate God, will forever be my hero and therefore will be our children's too.'

'I'm no one's hero Pen.'

'You are... don't doubt what you are to me Derek. I wouldn't have overcome as much as I have without you, that makes you my hero and you always will be.'

'Well you do whatever you can to protect those you love.'

'Hence why you will be their hero too.' Penelope said as she approached the two cots. Their house seemed complete, having their two babies asleep in the nursery made their home perfect.

Derek approached Penelope, putting his left arm around her waist and pulling her close. 'Your mine too Pen.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I mean you didn't make me feel bad when everything Buford came out, you loved me. You've been nothing but kind, caring and loving. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise I love you. There are many things I'm sorry for but right here and now, none of them matter.'

'Aw handsome, it's all in a day's work. I will forever be your confidante.' She smiled and then yawned.

'Come on let's get you to bed.'

'It's 12 in the afternoon though.' Penelope protested.

'Yes and you gave birth yesterday to these two, so get that fine arse in bed and sleep. I'll be downstairs with mom, Des and Sarah.' He led her to the bed and pulled the quilt over her once she was lying down, he bent down and kissed her. Closing both blinds and curtains as he left the room. Taking one look before pulling the door too but not completely closed.

He walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window and smiled to see the team were now out in the garden with his mom and sister's.

'Well don't we have a little gathering here?'

'We come to wet the babies heads.' Derek laughed at Rossi. 'Where's Pen?'

'I made her go to bed, she couldn't stop yawning.'

'No surprise really.'

'No she gave birth to the cutest niece and nephew for us yesterday!' JJ squealed.

'JJ you can hold them later, right now they are as tired as Pen is.' Derek said with a smile.

'What took so long for you to come down?'

'Were you staring at them?' Sarah asked all knowingly.

'Yeah. I can't believe their here. I mean it feels like only yesterday I was watching Pen sitting in the doctor's office looking so scared and then finding out she was pregnant and now here they are.'

'Aw is Derek feeling a little overwhelmed?'

'Try, Derek is feeling extremely overwhelmed. By everything.' Derek shot back.

'Everything?' Rossi asked confused. What else had happened, he had been married to Penelope over a year, the cancer was gone and they had children. The children bit he understood but the other two were confusing.

'She told me I will always be her hero.'

'And she's yours?' He nodded. 'Morgan, she's everyone's I think you find.' Hotch said looking at everyone as they nodded in a high agreement.

'How could she not be... after everything?'

Derek took a seat next to his mom and smiled at everyone's appreciation of Penelope, he looked at his mom. 'So did I make you proud?'

'You do everyday Derek. I finally got the grand babies I've wanted for too long.' Fran smiled. 'And they are spitting images of their parents.'

'Well that's a good thing isn't it?' Derek said as he took the baby monitor from his back pocket and placing it on the table. He looked at it, as everyone was quiet. 'Remember when they were just heartbeats?' He said as all that could be heard was quiet breathings.

'My heart dropped when you said heartbeats that day.' JJ said remembering the day nearly 9 months ago.

'It was a good way you told us.'

'Well they didn't really tell us, we listened and put it together.'

'With careful guidance.'

Everyone smiled at the memories and at the future that lay with the two sets of breathing that could be heard.

----------------------------------------

'Right I'll be right back.'

'You going to bring Pen with you?'

'If she's up for it I will.' He smiled as he practically sprinted into the house. Derek ran up the stairs, two at time like usual and headed straight for the nursery. 'Come on little girl let's go get mommy up shall we?' He said as he picked Isabelle up out of her cot. Everyone outside smiled as they listen on the baby monitor. Derek headed for the bedroom and found Penelope still asleep. He was about to leave her be when he saw her shift and heard her breathing change. 'Baby, you want to hold her?'

'Mmm.' Penelope said stretching and then getting up out of bed. She took the baby in her arms and gave Derek a smile. 'Did daddy bring you for a cuddle hey princess?' The little girl gurgled and then lay comfortably in Penelope's arms.

Derek smiled at how natural the view in front of him was. 'Let's get our little prince hey?' He said adopting the nickname Penelope had already given their son.

'Yeah handsome.' They both stepped in the nursery as Derek gently eased the little boy into his arms.

'Hey little man.' He kissed his forehead, and allowed Penelope to gush slightly and kiss the little boy too. 'We have family waiting downstairs.'

'Oh really?'

'Yep, everyone.'

Penelope laughed slightly. 'All eager I take it?'

'You bet.'

They stepped out into the sun of the afternoon to everyone cheering. Penelope and Derek looked at each other and laughed at the excitement.

'JJ I think you're going to have to wait your turn on a cuddle.'

'Yeah they look pretty comfortable with their mom and dad at the moment.' Hotch added as Penelope gingerly sat down next to Fran, Derek followed sitting opposite next to Hotch.

'How you feeling Pen?'

'Amazingly good.' She said looking at her little girl in her arms.

'Penelope she is absolutely adorable.' Fran said motherly.

'Not to mention she has very distinctive features of you both.'

'Well I should hope so.' Penelope laughed.

JJ began to coo as the little girl wrapped a small hand around Penelope's finger. 'So do you have to change your first birthday and Christmas presents now?'

'No!' Emily and JJ said in unison. 'Whatever, you are not going to know until the time comes.'

'First birthday?'

'First Christmas?'

'These two are planned ahead guys.'

'You're joking right?'

'Nope, they told me about 2 weeks ago.'

Everyone laughed at the eagerness of the two women.

'What? We said we wanted to be the best aunties.'

'Which means spoiling these twos.'

'Too much love that's what it is.'

'Rossi you can never have too much love!'


	23. Surprise, Bathtimes and storytimes

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

**6 months later**

She watched him walk in through the door of the bull pen looking isolated and despondent; she plastered the infamous Penelope Morgan, as it was now named, smile across her face. There was nothing forced with it she could quite happily jump up, and scream with happiness that she was seeing her husband but she keep herself reframed from any such action, all for the art of surprise.

He chuckled when he looked up at his desk to find his wife relaxing in his chair, with their now 6 month old daughter in her lap.

'You looked up flights didn't you?' He asked knowing the answer already.

'Maybe we did... We missed daddy, didn't we princess?' She said with a smile. He had been away for nearly 2 weeks on a case, and every night he had confessed how he missed his family. 'I think Will's still asleep but I'm sure your little princess would love a cuddle.' She stood and bounced their little girl on her hip as she approached him.

Before he took the baby he kissed Penelope on the lips passionately. 'God I've missed you baby girl.'

'I've missed you too handsome.' She said passing the gurgling Isabelle to her dad. 'You're mom got away okay. We waited for the plane to take off.' She said as she reached and picked William up. 'Hey little man, look who's back, is it daddy?' She kissed him, and looked at the door as the rest of the team filed in. 'How did you get up here first by the way?'

'They wanted fresh coffee.'

'Is that our little Isa and Willa!' Emily and JJ squealed, having loved their niece and nephew from day one it showed how their love grew every day and now it was even more evident in the weird nicknames. The women ran over and Penelope handed the little boy over to the doting aunties as the men approached. Rossi gave Penelope a kiss, followed by Reid and then Hotch.

'You look well Penelope.'

'It's been 2 weeks Aaron Hotchner, not a life time.'

'I know but these little two have grown so much.'

'P they have, Belle looks so much bigger and my little man, well what can I say?' Derek said cooing over both his children at once.

'You wait for him to tower over you.'

'That's year's away goddess, for now I like them this size.' Penelope laughed.

'Well you would.' She said with a teasing smile as he graced her lip.

'How have you coped without your husband around?'

'Reasonably good, just don't do anything dangerous Derek because these two need both of us.'

'Were they that bad?'

'Well I could get them settled but not properly until they heard Derek's voice and then they slept.'

'They needed to hear both mommy and daddy.' Emily said knowing how the separation hit Derek.

'Too right, that's the most settled Belle's been since you've all been gone.'

'She's a daddy's girl.' Derek said.

Hotch chuckled. 'Right as boss man.' Hotch winked at Penelope, knowing how it amused her when he used her nickname for him. 'I propose we get food and go to the Morgan's.'

'I second that notion.' Penelope said happily and everyone continued the agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that evening**

'Right can I kidnap one of children so they can have bath please?' Penelope said hopeful.

'Can we help?'

'After the last bath time fiasco!'

'Oh it was fun for little Isa, wasn't... you had fun.' The little girl gurgled cheerfully. 'See...'

'Fine... Derek you're in charge of Will's bath.'

'Aw boy bonding time!' JJ said jumping up

'Funny... not... girl bonding time!' Derek said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

'Now now children!' Penelope said as she took Isabelle from Emily's grip. 'See you in a bit boys.'

The men sat around, they could hear the women singing and chatting and laughing, the giggles being evoked from the 6 month old. It warmed their hearts at how much the new additions were loved by all.

'Pen's great with them isn't she?' Rossi commented after months of watching her.

'She's amazing... she does nothing but everything for them.' Derek said with pure admiration for his wife.

'And you?' Derek laughed and nodded. 'She's one of a kind is Penelope.'

'She certainly is... and she's part of our family and that's what counts.'

'Hey men of the B.A.U. baths all yours!'

'Yeah if you hurry Derek will give you all a story.'

'What are we sitting around for then men!'

The men all laughed and got up from their seats in the garden. Derek bounced his little boy on his hip and led the way.

'You're not getting a story.' Derek quipped.

'Ah no fair!'

'Reid you're 27!'

'So, no one's ever too old for a story Morgan.'

'Penelope's always telling us that you're never too old!'

Penelope stood listening to the men's endless banter and debate and smiled. 'Yeah hot stuff, you listen to mine all the time!' Penelope said holding their little girl at the top of the stairs.

'That's because we are mom and dad.'

'And we are the aunts and uncles.'

'And grandpa.'

'Family treasures...'

'You are not getting one of my stories end of so leave it alone.'

'It's okay boys... I'll talk him around.' Penelope said with smiled full of playfulness as she entered the nursery and the men carried on to the bathroom.

No more than 20 minutes later were they all gathered in the large nursery saying good night and sweet dreams. The team all abided and left the room and headed downstairs so mom and dad could say night night to their children. Penelope came down first after nearly 10 minutes.

'His just reading them story and he'll be down.'

'You're good with them Pen.'

'I'm like any other mom.'

'Not true... no offence to Haley but she was never that attentive, don't get me wrong she was a good mother to Jack and still is but never like you are.' Penelope blushed slightly. 'Boss man's truth.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Some bath time fluff!


	24. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Another 6 months passed swift fully and pleasantly. Emily and Hotch were now expecting their first child and JJ and Reid had finally wed. Life couldn't be better and here they were gathered at the Morgan's for yet another family get together.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ISA AND WILLA!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

Everyone chorused as Penelope and Derek held their now 1 year old twins. Everyone cheered as they finished singing and smothered the two children in love filled kisses. Emily and JJ holding true to their promise of being the best aunties surprised the twins with a day at the zoo, followed by a trip to the sea. Although only one both children shared a love of water. After showing an interest, both Emily and JJ had vowed to do something for the twins that were associated with their favourite things. The zoo while being thought too grown up had proved a huge hit and as for the sea, both children lapping up the fun they were having.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree and their families had turned up to ring in the annual celebration that was the first of many. Fran idolised both children and proving Derek's predictions right loved Penelope even more than humanly possible. Penelope had handed over her little girl to the grasp of Hotch and went inside. She was sorting the cake out when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle and pull her close.

'Handsome...'

'Mm?' He whispered as he kissed the side of her neck.

'Not now... it's our children's birthday...' She stopped when he hit a sensitive spot, trying to control herself she breathed in deeply. '...And the family are... here.'

'Later?'

'Maybe.'

'Tease.' He whispered in her ear.

'Hey love doves! Going to bring out some cake?' Hotch said from the patio door, grinning widely at the sight in front of him.

'Just coming boss man.' Penelope said as she began to lift the cake.

'I'll cut, you grab some plates.' And like the mechanism they were so often compared too they cut the cake and made their way out to feed the family.

Later that night Derek found Penelope sitting on the patio, everyone was long gone, the twins put in bed asleep yet here was his wife alone on the patio looking deep in thought.

'P? It's pretty cold out here, why don't you come in?' It was then he noticed the tears. He approached her and knelt next to the chair. 'Baby girl?'

'Sorry, I'll be in, in a minute handsome.' She looked at him and smiled.

'What's up?'

'I'm feeling a tad overwhelmed is all.' She wiped her face. 'See I'm fine.'

'Come here P.' Derek took her in his arms knowing that seeing their children turn 1 was bringing up the joys and woe's of the past. He felt her sob slightly. 'We beat everything P, you beat it all.'

'I know but I never thought we would get to this stage and I'm just so happy with how everything has turned out.'

'Pen I wasn't going to give you this just yet but hell I think you deserve it.' She raised an eyebrow as he pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her. 'I'm taking you away for a couple of days... just you and me. Mom's going to have the kids.' She looked at him. 'P, this is some time for us two... no one else... but us.' He leant in and kissed her, before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and leading her back into the house.

She stood in the door way watching them both sleep, both perfectly timed, their chests rising and falling together, never a single movement out. They both slept facing one another and it comforted her to watch her children have such a huge unconscious relationship.

'Come on baby girl... let's get you to bed.'

'Okay handsome.' Again she allowed for him to lead her to her final destination of the day, their bed.

----------------------------------------

It took nearly 4 months for them to both to be able to get leave together, the cases had been flying in, so work was busy. But here they were on their way to the airport. Fran and Hotch with them and the kids ready to see them off.

'Just go and enjoy yourself.'

'Yeah these two are quite safe in the hands of grandma Fran and Uncle Aaron.'

'We know...'

'But you'll miss them like crazy... we get it. We are going to ring you every day. Promise.'

'Now go that's your flight.' Hotch said as Derek and Penelope's flight to Paris rang out. 'We will see you in 5 days and no earlier unless an emergency... go have some fun.'

'Oh we are.' Derek said evoking a laugh from Penelope. They kissed Fran and Hotch and then said goodbye to their children. Literally having to push the pair through the gate towards the plan.

Within 5 days, phone calls were passed, pleasure was had, leisure was experienced but both couldn't wait to be reunited with their little children. When they arrived back there was Fran and Hotch again, balancing the children on their hips. Penelope couldn't help but smile at seeing them, and Derek gave her hand a quick squeeze to tell her he was feeling the same.

'WELCOME BACK!' Fran said as she handed Isabelle to Penelope. 'How was it?'

'It was absolutely wonderful.' Penelope said truthfully. 'Hey there my little princess, have you missed mommy and daddy?' The little girl smiled and began to seek Penelope's chest to lie her head.

Derek bent down and kissed his daughters head before taking his son from Hotch. 'Ah my little man's getting big.' Derek said as he noticed his son felt remarkably heavier. 'Come on then mamma let's get home.'

'Sounds like a plan.' She smiled.

As they entered the house, they noticed it had been cleaned top to bottom, there was food cooking in the kitchen and the whole team were there.

'Welcome Home!' JJ said as her and Emily walked over and hugged them.

Emily who was about fit to burst rubbed her stomach and excused herself for yet another toilet break. She left muttering to herself and returned with a smile.

'Think how I felt having twins.' Penelope joked.

'I don't want to imagine it.' She kissed Isabelle on the cheek. 'Now come on outside, me and JJ want details.'

'Knew you would.'

They all went outside and sat around while Penelope and Derek had cuddles to make up for the 5 days missed. They were asked question after question of what they did, where the camera was, presents were given out. There was jokes passed out, several conversations floated all over the place.

It was just coming up 6 that evening that Emily stood for another toilet break when she halted.

'Erm... guys...' She looked down. 'My waters just broke!'

'Are you for real?'

'No I'm trying to cover up for the fact that I just wet myself!' She said looking at Hotch. 'Of course my waters just broke!'

Penelope passed William to Fran and went to Emily's side. 'Right Hotch you got her bag in the car?'

'Yes.'

'Well get over here and help her to the car... Em just do everything you've learnt...trust me it really works.' She looked at everyone. 'What?'

'How can you be so calm?'

'Been there done it I suppose.' She smiled. 'Hence why Derek isn't panicking as well...Now come on boss man no time like the present.'

Fran stepped in. 'I'll look after the kids for you... '

'Whoa!' Emily said after she breathed her way through a weak contraction. 'They better be at the hospital to meet this one.'

'Oh they will be don't worry Em but first we need to get you there to get that little one out.' Penelope answered happily, blessed that her friend wanted her children there so much.

'They had...' She bent forward. '...better be.'

'Or what?'

'I'll just have to kiss them to death.'

'What a way to go.'


	25. New additions and bigger appreciations

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nine and a half hours later Penelope waited for Fran to bring the twins to the hospital to meet the newest addition to the family. Darren Sean Morgan had entered the world exactly 26 minutes previous and already Emily was pining for the twins to meet him. Penelope had offered to wait outside for the arrival, and just as she was about to give up she saw Fran drive into a nearby packing spot. She walked over with a smiled and hauled William out of the car while Fran grabbed their bag and Isabelle.

'You sure you're okay there Fran? I don't mind taking the bag.'

'Penelope be quiet...I have it under control honestly.' Fran said with a smile. They walked in together and by the time they made it upstairs the group were back in the waiting room and William was sound asleep on his mother's shoulder.

'Well isn't that adorable?' JJ commented.

'That really is.'

Derek couldn't help but smile as they all watched Penelope pull the little boy's top down over his back and rub it intermittently. They smiled at how unconsciously attentive she was.

'I brought the buggy, want me to get it?'

'Ma I'll go... you've done enough already.' He took the keys from her and hurried out. No more than 5 minutes time he was back and unfolding the double buggy. Penelope slowly put the little boy down and then took the restless little girl from her grandmother; meanwhile Derek sorted out the little boy who was just stirring slightly.

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?' Penelope said in amongst bouncing and talking to Isabelle.

'Get them settled?'

'Pen's a pro that's why.' Derek replied, evoking a laugh from Penelope. 'A true natural.'

They sat around for another hour before Hotch came down the corridor. 'Oh finally! She wants Penelope and Derek down there now with those two.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes she threatened death by kisses again.'

Penelope laughed and stood still holding Isabelle. Derek stood and took William, who had not long woken up, from Rossi. They walked down the hallway and entered the room to find Emily rocking a small blue bundle in her arms.

'Aw honey, how does it feel?'

'It's one of the best things to ever happen.'

'He is a little cutie.'

'Who needs to meet his cousins.' Emily finished cheerfully. 'So bring them over here!'

Penelope and Derek complied and placed the twins either side of Emily, they couldn't help but smile as they were introduced to one another.

Penelope knelt down next to Isabelle as Emily looked at her. 'Now Isa, this little fella here is yours and Willa's responsibility, Auntie Em hopes you become close friends.' Isabelle gurgled her response. 'I take that as an agreement.' Emily said looking at Penelope who laughed slightly. Emily then repeated the process with William, evoking the same response.

Penelope stood up and straightened herself out. 'Now Em honey, get some rest. We've successfully thrown out these two's sleeping routine so they could meet the little one here but now we should get them home.'

'Okay, I promise I'll rest.'

'Good girl.' She picked up Isabelle and kissed Emily on the cheek. 'Now boss man, you need to get little Jackers here, I know how much his wanted a little brother.'

'I will don't worry. Thanks for coming.'

'We wouldn't miss it for the world.' She kissed his cheek and made her way to the door.

'See you later Hotch. You better watch out though man or he'll steal all the girl's attentions.'

'Like Will does you mean.'

'I have one to compete against, you have two.' He smiled. 'You need to win back your wife's heart before that little boy gets it all.' He joked before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Penelope woke up again for the eighth time during the night. This time she decided to give up on sleep and got out of bed leaving her husband to sleep peacefully. She walked quietly into the nursery and stood watching her children. Emily giving birth made her appreciate her children even more yet for some strange reason made her yearn for them as well.

After about another 30 minutes and a hundred yawns later she kissed each child, tucked them in a little more and sat in the large arm chair. Soon after she fell asleep peacefully like Derek.

When he woke he wanted to take his wife in his arms but found the bed to be empty. Confused he sat up; Penelope's side of the bed was a ruffled mess and stone cold. He got up and went to the one place he knew she would be and no surprise he found her there still sound asleep.

'Baby girl?' He said as he knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek gently. Slowly her eyes opened. 'Morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning.'

'Hmm.' He smirked. 'Maybe later eh?' She nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'What are you doing sleeping in here?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Want to talk about it.'

'I just wanted them near.'

'Overpowered by Darren being born?' She nodded. 'Made you want them more?' She nodded again. 'Made you appreciative what you've got?'

'How did you know?'

'Because that's everything I felt but watching you and Emily yesterday I believed life couldn't get better and I knew that in that exact moment I could have them whenever I want them and I can appreicative them for a life time.' He leant in and kissed her forehead. 'Now I think our little ones need food.'

'Come on then handsome.'


	26. Beating the facts again

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_Okay so I have been made aware to an error... baby's last name! My apologises it should be Hotchner! My bad!

Thanks for the reviews otherwise.

-----------------------------------------------------

**6 months later**

It seemed time was beginning to fly past, the three children getting bigger and bigger. Emily and Hotch realised the Penelope and Derek did not over exaggerate the claim that when they spent a weekend away and came back to say that Darren was exceptionally larger and heavier than when they left.

Now it was JJ and Reid's turned to have a child to add to the brood and just like the newly ish weds wished JJ was 2 months pregnant. Adding to the excitement filling all women at the children.

Cases piled onto team B the whole B.A.U team had a week to themselves, all spending it with their marital partners and in two cases with their children.

'So baby girl... you still up for the barbeque tomorrow?'

'Of course... getting to see our nephew again! How can I say no?' She said with a smile as Derek placed her rare cup of coffee down in front of her. One smell and she went completely white. 'Excuse me.' Was all she said as she shot out of the seat and ran to the nearest bathroom.

'Pen?' Derek said stepping around the breakfast bar into the dining area living room, he looked at the occupants of the play pen and saw both Isabelle and William sound asleep. Happy that they would both be okay alone temporarily he made his way to the bathroom.

Learning over the bowl Penelope didn't know how to feel. Was it terrible because she was being sick? Or excitement behind the reason why she was begin sick? Or scared at the prospect of what was making her sick?

'Pen.' Derek said taking a place next to her and rubbing her back like he had done the years previous.

'I'll be okay handsome.'

'This is the 6th day constant that you have been sick, and you've been sick on and off for the last month.'

She looked at him. 'Check the cupboard please.'

'For?'

'A pregnancy test.'

He smiled largely. 'You don't think so do you?' He asked excitedly.

'I don't know but I'm not showing signs of the cancer coming back and the way that coffee made me go, and the last time I was like this was when..'

'You were pregnant with the twins?' She nodded and he stood, walking over to the cupboard he took out the pregnancy test that was in. He sorted that while Penelope flushed the toilet and had a cheap drink to rinse her mouth out with.

'Go sort the breakfast handsome, there's no point sticking around to watch me go a pee.' She smiled and he laughed.

'Okay but you come straight out to me yeah?'

'Of course! Now go so I can do this.'

Several minutes later she entered the room and took a sit at the breakfast bar, smiling as she noticed the coffee was gone.

'Well?'

'Got to give it a couple of minutes so you got your watch on?' She said as she placed it between them.

'Yup.' He said looking at his watch as he began to time. They sat in complete silence until the time was up, they both looked at one another and then down at the white stick.

'Is that definitely the colour?'

'It sure is baby girl.'

'Oh my God... we're pregnant!'

Derek walked to Penelope and picked her up hugging her tightly. 'Let's get a doctor's appointment mamma to make sure though yeah?' He asked, not wanting to go on a home pregnancy test kit alone.

'I agree.' She said as he finally put her down. 'Breakfast?'

'Nearly done.'

'Okay I'll try and get an appointment and I'll see if we can get someone to baby sit.'

'Nonsense. If you are pregnant we need to show those two from the beginning.'

'Aw handsome... that's adorable you know that.'

'I try to be sometimes.' Was all he said as he sorted breakfast. About 7 minutes later the breakfast was done and Penelope was just finishing up on the phone.

'11 05 okay?' She asked as she put the phone down

'Yes.' He said looking at his watch that gave them little over an hour and a half. 'Now come and eat baby girl.'

'You're going to make me gain weight with this pregnancy aren't you?'

'Only if the doctor advises it then I will.' He winked at her.

-----------------------------------------

11:00am

'Will you stop fidgeting mamma.'

'Sorry but I really want this to be a yes you are pregnant.'

'Well you have the signs so stop panicking that pretty little head of yours.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be I understand perfectly.' He then kissed her temple.

'Penelope Morgan?' A nurse said, Derek stood first and took Penelope's hand in his, when she was standing he pushed the pushchair with his hand on top of Penelope's. They walked down the hall in silence and entered the room in even more silence. The nurse let them in and then left.

'Ah Penelope and Derek, how lovely to see you again.' The doctor greeted. 'It was only last week JJ and Reid were in here.' He smiled. 'Oh and you brought the little ones.' He took a quick look and then looked at Penelope. 'What's bothering you enough to come to the doctor's then?'

'Erm... I think I may be pregnant.'

'Right okay well that would be lovely wouldn't it?' He said getting a nervous nod of Penelope. 'You seem worried.'

'You know me and anything hospital like.'

'Well let's get bloods and a urine sample again and go from there yeah?'

'Okay.' They repeated the same procedure as they did nearly 1 and a half years previous, and then they sat and waited for the results.

When the doctor came back in he smiled. 'Well both show you are pregnant so let's get an ultra sound and find out how far gone you are.'

Again they walked down another corridor and entered the same room where they found out they were pregnant with Isabelle and William. Penelope slid onto the bed as Derek sorted the pushchair. Moments later an image appeared upon the screen in black and white.

'Right where there's your baby, I would say you are roughly 13 weeks gone so just over the 3 month barrier.' He looked at them and smiled. 'You've done it again Penelope, you should be happy.'

'Oh I am.' She said as she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Derek who was staring in awe at the image.

'Would you like to know the sex?' They looked at one another and agreed. 'Well it appears you have another little girl.' He pushed few buttons and froze the screen. 'Well she is perfectly formed, size is good, no deformities or abnormalities, you two have a perfectly healthy baby.' He pulled some tissue out. 'Wipe your stomach off Penelope; I'll get these printed for you.'

'You've done it again mamma.'

She nodded. 'I'm extra glad your mom and sister's are coming now, this I don't want them to hear on the phone.'


	27. Naming and Announcing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'I loved it when you were pregnant P.' Derek said as he strapped Isabelle in on one side, Penelope on the other side strapping in William.

'Well give me time to show and you can see it all again.' She said with an over sized smile. 'I don't want to steal the thunder out from JJ and Reid though.'

'Nonsense baby girl. I bet they'll be happy, I mean just think how close they'll grow.'

'Plus I just defied the warnings of chemotherapy again.'

'You sure did P. Now how about we go back and sort everything out? And I think there is a tub of Ben and Jerry's with your name on it.'

'Hmmm déjà vu handsome.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

They lay in bed; Derek staring at the scan photo, there in front of his eyes was his third child, his second daughter. Penelope snuggled into his side, on off sleeping. He kissed her head and looked back at the photo.

'How we going to tell them?' She asked sleepily.

'Toast to it? Put a photo in a box?'

'Hmm I think just telling them would be good.'

'Just don't be sick or that will be a big give away.'

'Ha ha handsome, I'm good at the moment, I think it's just coffee.'

'Well coffee will stay away for as long as is necessary baby girl.'

'You can't live without coffee though.'

'I would for you.' He kissed her head again but lingered more as he breathed in her scent. 'Is it too early to discuss names?'

'I'd say no.' She said as she rolled onto her side to look at him. 'Sophie?'

'Hmm, Sophie Morgan?'

'I like it but it doesn't feel right.'

'Nah, erm, Lucy?'

'Hmmm nope.'

'Doesn't ring right.... Lucy Morgan.'

'Ella?'

'Ella Morgan... sounds good doesn't feel right either.'

'Grace?'

'Grace Morgan? I like it.'

'Me too.' She smiled. 'Middle name?'

'Two... Emily and Jennifer.'

'Grace Emily Jennifer Morgan or Grace Jennifer Emily Morgan?'

'Grace Jennifer Emily Morgan?'

'Okay mamma, so Grace it is.' He kissed her. 'Now we have about 2hours to get everything ready and I want you as relaxed a possibly.'

'You better not be planning to mollycoddle me Derek Morgan.'

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, Penelope Morgan.' He flashed her a smile. 'Now we have kiddies that need us and a garden in need of some preparations.'

'I can handle either.'

'But if you get stressed...'

'I'll sit, I'll relax, I'll eat.... just to make you a happy man.'

'You know how to sweet talk me mamma.'

'Too right. Come on then let's get this ball rolling.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that day**

'Let me get the door.'

'In a minute.'

'But... it's your mom and Hotch.' She said as she squirmed in pleasure against the kisses that were working up her neck.

'They'll use their key in a minute.'

'Hmm what a sight for them.... you've hardly left me alone since yesterday handsome.'

'I'm just happy, I want you.'

'You have me.'

They didn't hear the door open and moved away a little too late when they heard approaching footsteps. 'Now now kids mamma Morgan's here.'

'Yeah Morgan put your wife down.' Hotch said playfully.

'Sorry, I'll reframe.'

Penelope laughed. 'I look forward to seeing how that's works out.'

'Penelope!' Derek shot back as he approached his mom. 'Hey was the flight you three?'

'Yeah it was really good... eager to see these three though.' She said as she approached the playpen that held Isabelle, William and Darren. 'Now haven't my favourite children gotten big?'

Penelope picked up the things she had just finished preparing and went into the garden; Emily picked up some of the other things and followed her out.

'You look amazing today Pen.'

'Do I?'

'Yeah what's your secret?'

'Secret...' She laughed. 'No secret.'

'Really... that's why your husband cannot leave you alone.'

'Yeah I've noticed that too.' She tried to lie.

'Don't lie to me Penelope Morgan!'

'Who's lying?'

'You are.' Penelope just batted her hand in the air and walked in towards the house. 'No missy we are not leaving this here.' She said walking though the door.

'We are Em.'

'What's going on?' Derek asked as everyone's attention turned to the two females.

'I was just saying how amazing Pen looks and she said there was no secret.... does she not realise she is a crap liar?'

The doorbell went. Penelope smiled and went to get it. 'Hey guys.' She said as JJ and Reid entered. 'The other's are through there.'

'Penelope stop lying to me!' Emily practically whined.

Penelope sighed and looked at Derek, he approached put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to an opening in the circle of their group so they were all looking at one another.

'We were going to wait.' Penelope started.

'Well Pen wanted to wait.'

'Yesterday we said enough is enough and we went to get something checked.'

Everyone's faces dropped.' It would appear that my wife here is over 3 months pregnant!' Derek finished.

'Oh my god!' Emily and JJ said in unison like they had done when they had said she was pregnant with the twins.

'You were going to wait?' JJ scolded.

'Well you had just found you were pregnant last week... I didn't want to steal your thunder.'

'Steal my thunder! Penelope Garcia and yes I mean Garcia and not Morgan, you have got to be the most insane woman... you're pregnant! I'm pregnant! We're pregnant!' JJ smiled. 'I can't believe you're pregnant!'

'Penelope you have got to be the biggest miracle walking.'

'I definitely feel it.'

Fran was near tears. The one woman that deserved children that was told she may never have them naturally was now pregnant again. 'Aw Penelope you make me a very happy woman.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Hey baby girl... shall we?' Derek waggled an eyebrow, Penelope smiled with acknowledgement.

'Shall you what?' Everyone quizzed.

'P you tell them.'

'We know the sex.'

'Oh my god!' JJ and Emily again squealed.

'We are having another little...' She looked at them and their eagerness. 'Girl!'

'Aw!'

'Which we have named Grace.'

'With her middle names being Jennifer Emily.'

'After us!' The men all laughed at the women's enthusiasm. Everyone then, after the initial shock and excitement had fizzled out, gave the now expectant parents hugs and congratulations before proceeding outside to start their day of, yet again, family orientated craziness. Now with a larger reason to celebrate.


	28. Early and resisitng the urge

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Come on Pen let me ring him.'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Because I forced him on the case, now I'm in labour and he'll worry.'

'The case is only an hour away.' JJ said standing up slowly and winced as she watched Penelope grab the back of the chair tightly. 'I'm going to ring him.'

'No!' Penelope said as she kneaded her stomach. 'Christ!'

'Penelope!'

'Jennifer!' Penelope looked at her as her face released the effects of the contraction and smiled the infamous smile that everyone loved. 'Okay call Fran, she's only gone to the store, get her then we'll tackle my husband.'

The team had been called away on a case over a week ago and however much Derek fought her she made him go, the same excuse that the more he worked before she gave birth the more he had time off after. Except now she was 2 and ½ weeks early, no surprise, she knew it could happen considering her first pregnancy involving twins. Now here she was in her house with an extremely pregnant JJ in the throes of cascading labour pains.

'Fine Fran first Derek next.'

'Hotch.' Penelope said hopeful that maybe, just maybe they could call Hotch before Derek.

'Do not beat around the bush. I wasn't going to say it but I told you so.'

'JJ, I'm in labour here....' Her breath hitched and gathered again. 'You're supposed to save that speech for after.'

'Oh there's more!'

'Oh.' Penelope said with a smile full of knowing. She paced, rubbing her stomach, she refused to go to the hospital without Fran, so she would do the breathing exercises she had previously learnt and used and wait it out for the moment.

'Fran...yes I know you're coming home... no I need nothing else...whoa I'm fine it's just Pen's in labour...okay see you in a minute.'

'That went down well I hear.'

'She was just starting the car so she'll be no more than 5 minutes tops and then it is to the hospital with you.' JJ looked at her. 'Now I'm going to ring your husband.'

'No.' She was cut off again by pains.

'Pen...'

'Let me.' She gasped, Derek needed to be told from her not JJ. Of course at that revelation JJ didn't hesitate she just dialled the number hit call and passed the phone over.

'_Hey baby girl, how are you girls?'_ Penelope gritted her teeth to get through the pain. _'Pen?'_ Derek said worried. _'You there?'_

'Yeah.' She said through gritted teeth.

'_Pen, what's a matter?'_

'Nothing's a matter...It's just...'She dropped the phone as she pains escalated.

'_Penelope! Talk to me!'_ JJ looked down at the phone as Derek yelled out. She gathered it up and spoke.

'Derek it's JJ.'

'_JJ what's wrong? Why didn't Penelope answer me?'_

'Erm...labour pains.'

'_She's in labour! I'm going to spank her when I get home.'_ JJ tried to stifle a laugh.

'I heard that!' Penelope shouted.

'_Good, then you'll be ready.'_ Derek responded.

'He said you'll be ready.' She watched Penelope pace. 'Derek you need to get back ASAP, this is going too fast.'

'_Where's my mom?'_

'She's just coming back from the store; Pen refuses to leave the house until she is here.'

'_Okay well get going, tell Pen I am going to find Hotch and I'm leaving.'_

'Tell him to hurry, I want him here.' Penelope practically begged.

'She said to hurry she really wants you here.'

'_And I will be.'_ Derek said with a smile as he ran to find Hotch. _'Keep me updated JJ.'_

'I promise I will. Just hurry!'

'_I am leaving as we speak. Keep her calm JJ please.'_

'I will. Just go!' She shut the phone and found Penelope sitting on the couch looking calm. 'Pen?'

'His not going to make it.' Penelope said sounding slightly deflated all of a sudden as she continually rubbed her stomach. JJ knew those blasted hormones were now kicking in, and yet again at the wrong time.

'Pen he is, this is Derek Morgan we are talking about here. He'll make it.'

'I hope he does.'

'Come on happy thoughts Penelope Morgan!' Penelope smiled, as a tear finally dropped. 'What are you thinking of right at this moment?'

'That I'm going to be doing this alone without her daddy there, it's my fault I should've listen.' Penelope's eyes began to gather tears. JJ was waiting for the hormones to disperse and bring back happy Penelope.

'Penelope Morgan you dare! Don't cry this is a happy day, I think you did the right thing, you were helping him get extra time after Grace is born, that's a sensible thing, so sensible I'm making Spence do it and I'm gonna guess that Em will do the same with Hotch again! So you dare cry and I'll spank you myself.'

Penelope laughed. 'Sorry hormones are a little rapid right at this moment.'

'I hadn't guessed.' JJ said sarcastically as Fran burst through the door and another contractions caused Penelope to swear under her breath.

'Right missy, up! We are going to the hospital now.' Fran said as she grabbed the go bag. 'How we going to do this with the kids?'

'I'll stay here if you want.'

'No! JJ I need more than Fran, I need you to make up for the fact that my husband is currently rushing around like a headless chicken.' Fran nodded, laughing slightly at the mental image, and took the bag out to the car.

JJ laughed. 'Rossi! He didn't go away, he had a conference.'

'Call him then, the kids are coming, especially my terrible two, they need to meet...' He pushed down. '...their baby sister.'

'Okay okay, I'm on it.' JJ said as she rang Rossi. 'Rossi... you busy?... good get to the Morgan's... Pen's in labour... yes please.... all three of them yes...okay....hurry.' She put the phone down and smiled.

'Wait until Rossi get's here and then go.'

'Pen...'

'No I want us to go together. Plus it delays it for Derek.' She said smiling like she had been planning, the emotional downfall gone.

'I'm not going to win am I?'

'Not a chance kitten.' She paces again as her breathing becomes heavier.

The door bell goes and Fran rushes to get it. They heard her talking to Rossi and then he rushes into the room just to see Penelope double over as she tries her hardest to whisper her screams.

'Penelope Garcia!' He roared, she was in for it now, only her maiden name was used when she was in for it. She looked at him briefly and smiled. 'You are the most infuriating woman I know.'

'But you love me.'

'It's a good thing I do or...'

'Hey I'm with child here.' Penelope interrupted, evoking a laugh from the three others in the room.

'Not for long at this rate.' He batted back. 'Does Morgan know?'

'Yes, he's trying to get back, and don't worry he has already threatened to spank her, let it be left at that.'

'Okay, fair enough. Now I'm here, let's get going.' Rossi said taking charge.

An hour later he was pacing the maternity ward waiting room with an upset Isabelle, she had said on several occasions 'mama' but Rossi couldn't give her mama he could only supply grandpa and he knew that just wasn't going to work. He had been bobbing the little girl for several minutes before JJ came down the corridor from one of the rooms.

'How's it going?' He asked when she was closer.

'She's getting close, is there any sign of them?'

'No, want me to give them a ring?' JJ nodded, and began to take Isabelle as the doors the room burst open and Derek ran in, in all his glory. Closely followed by Hotch. Rossi and JJ looked at one another and knew the others would be up soon.

'Where is she?' Derek asked hastily.

'Down the corridor 4th door on the right, your mom's trying to get her to give in.' Derek let out a laugh. 'Now go! She needs you, like now.'

He kissed his daughter, more of a good luck charm he had found than anything. 'I'm going.' He said as he began another run down the corridor. He didn't hesitate with entering; when he did there was a sight to behold. He mother massaging his wife's back as she leaned over the bed, grasping the bedding in balls in her fists.

'Come on Penelope, you're going to wear yourself out. Just give in. Please.'

'No...t until Derek gets here' She said her head still on the bed, evidently gritting her teeth through the pain.

'Just do it hard head.' Derek said with a smile.

Penelope's head shot up and she smiled. 'You made it!'

'I told you I would.'

'I'll see you later Penelope, now get my little grandbaby out.' She kissed Derek's cheek as she left. 'You married the most stubborn woman ever.'

'I know... that's why I love her.'

'Good... it's the same reason we all love her.' With that Fran exited the room, to go back to the waiting room and do exactly as the room was designed, wait.

Derek approached the bed, and took his place to help his wife. 'You going to give in now and get our little girl out?'

'Now I am.'

'Good girl.' He said as he stepped up his duties and helped her. After a while she was made to get on the bed, everything was ready, all Penelope had to do was give in and push.

After another hour, she finally gave birth to Grace Jennifer Emily Morgan, as Derek put it a spitting image of her mama. To Penelope, she was a spitting image of her father. So they settled and allowed their awaiting family to decide.


	29. You're our hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------

'Not again!' JJ groaned as she twisted in the chair. 'Pen you lied!' JJ literally rebuked at Penelope as another pain hit her with full force.

'About?' She said knowing full well what was going on, this was friendly payback for when she was labour.

'About labour that's...' JJ gritted her teeth, similar to how she had watched Penelope a month previous. 'What.'

'JJ did you just say labour?' She replied innocently.

'No I said picnic.'

'Derek!' Penelope finally shouted. 'Derek we may have a problem!'

Derek sprinted into the room. 'What? Why?' He smiled when he saw JJ release a face he had seen on two occasions. 'JJ you had to do a Penelope and go into labour early didn't you?'

'I didn't plan this!'

Penelope placed Grace in Derek's arms and got the phone. 'You recon we can catch them before take off?' She looked at JJ. 'You shouldn't have pushed him on this case.'

'Penelope...' JJ looked up. 'Be quiet...aren't you suppose to give me talk after?'

'Oh kitten, it will happen after as well. I haven't forgotten how you berated me.' She dialled in Reid's number with a sweet smile on her face and went into the kitchen. Several minutes later she came back out. 'You were lucky missy; they hadn't been able to board just yet... now I'm being made to get you to the hospital.'

'But...kids?'

'Okay Derek drive her, I'll look after the kids until Em gets here and then we will follow shortly.'

'Pen I want you there.'

'JJ honey, Derek's a faster driver.'

'I don't want a faster driver; I need Spencer to be there.'

'Oh using my techniques are we?' She smiled. 'And he will be. Don't worry.'

Derek couldn't help but laugh, he did it every time it was brought up how Penelope had tried everything to delay giving birth. 'Pen go with her, you will be better.'

'Handsome you've done this three times before as well.'

'Maybe but you may be a better support to JJ than me.'

'Are you freaking out handsome?' He nodded silently and she laughed as did JJ. 'Now JJ honey let's go.'

Over an hour later they all made it to the hospital; Reid was in a nervous frenzy and didn't know which way to go. He was being guided by the strong steady hands of Derek. Just by chance Penelope rushed out on her third search for them; after Derek had dropped in a text saying they were leaving and would be there as soon as they could.

'Oh, thank god!' She breathed out relieved. 'Go on daddy get down there, second room on the left.'

'Is she okay?'

'JJ is showing how hard headed she can be, but go to her before she blows a vein or something.' Penelope then shoved him in the direction and then flopped into a chair completely exhausted.

'You okay P?' Derek asked looking down at her.

'Yeah, I am completely worn out now though.'

'Was she that much hassle?'

'I've never seen a woman pace so much, she refused to put a gown on, or get checked over. Is there a record for wrestling a woman on a bed after giving birth a month ago?'

Everyone laughed slightly. 'I'm sure we could make one up.'

'Well there should be.' She said honestly. 'You should see her; she gives even me a run for hard headedness.'

'JJ...no way.'

'Have you ever had to pull a pregnant woman out of a car on 3 hours of sleep?'

'Point taken.'

Derek picked up Isabelle and walked towards Penelope. 'She's been asking for you.'

'Have you gorgeous?' She cooed as the little girl finally got what she had nearly screamed for. Isabelle giggled as Penelope started to joke and plant multiple kisses over her. Derek stood and just watched with pure admiration. Moments later the little girl tired and Penelope laid her on her chest, they all watched as the little girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'Hey baby girl, why not put her down and get some shut eye, it's pretty late.'

'No I'm fine here at the moment.'

'P, you can barely keep your eyes open... I'll be your pillow.' He smiled at her and saw she was about to give in. 'Come one.'

'Fine.' She looked over at Emily, who was already asleep on Hotch and saw him give her _the_ look. The one that told her to listen. She let Derek take Isabelle from her, and looked in on Grace who was sound asleep for what felt like ages and then she kissed William and Isabelle and got settled on her husband's shoulder. Not long after that sleep over took her and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hours later she felt her cheek being caressed and woke up, it was light outside, had JJ given birth? Was her first thought.

'Hey baby girl.'

'Hmm?' She said as she sat up straight and stretched out.

'JJ's just given birth.'

'Took her long enough.' She said with an excited smile on her face, Derek simply chuckled. 'Well?'

'Reid wouldn't tell us, JJ wants us to go down. Seeing as you and Emily were still asleep we decided to wait until we were all up. That way JJ can get some rest too.' He kissed her temple and pulled her closer for a hug, like they did every morning. 'Good sleep?'

'Hmm yeah. How were they?' She said looking in the two prams in front from them

'Slept perfectly. Me, Rossi and Hotch stayed up most of the night to keep an eye on. Took turns.'

Penelope smiled, their family certainly liked to pull together. 'Maybe a trip to hospital is the trick.' She then looked at Hotch and Emily, who were still asleep in the corner. 'So how we going to do this?'

'Well let's get them fed and go from there.'

30 minutes later a nurse came to see if they wanted to go down to the room, they all nodded eagerly and began the journey to JJ's new room, children and all. When they entered they smiled, JJ was sitting up on the bed with a pink bundle that alerted them to a daughter.

They could tell how proud Reid was of JJ the instant they saw him and it warmed their hearts even more that their family had just been expanded.

'Guys me and Spence want to welcome Emma Penelope Reid.'

'Named after her most courageous, star of an auntie, Penelope.' Reid finished off. He smiled and then saw Penelope was crying, and realised how touched she was at the sentiment.

'Ah baby girl.' Derek said as he gathered Penelope in his arms.

'Sorry, that's one of the sweetest things done for me.' Penelope admitted as she rubbed her cheeks dry.

'Pen, we admire you, yes it may have been years ago but you really are a star...you're out light.'

'Yeah Penelope you really are.'

'Garcia you better we listening to all this.'

'I am... I just do what I know best.'

'And that's what makes you a hero to us all baby girl.'


	30. Capturing the little moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Where's the camera handsome?'

'Erm...in the draw by the TV why?'

'Go and take a look in the crib.' Penelope said with a rather large smile on her face. She went to continue her search for a camera while Derek stood up and approached the crib that was currently housing a 6 month old Grace and a 5 month old Emma. He smiled too when he saw the two little girls asleep holding hands.

'Isn't it adorable?'

'Oh yeah, shame JJ and Reid are missing it.' Derek commented as he continued to stare, thinking how such an action was presented by the twins when they slept in the same crib during the day.

'Hence the photo, I'm making a family book.'

'Oh is that why you are taking loads of photos?' He answered, it wasn't a lie, any moment possible, Penelope, JJ and Emily had taken it upon themselves to capture.

'Well I thought if I made three, we would all have memories to look back at, I'm going to continue to do it as well.'

'It's so you can remind yourself that our kids were once this little and not stroppy teenagers.' Derek teased back making her laugh slightly.

'Hubby that's years away, I want to lavish in their smallness for the mean time.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He agreed contently as she took several photos. 'So do I get to see this book?'

'Of course, want to help me?'

'I want to see the standard first before I agree.' He said knowing full well it was going to be bright, colourful, and amazing.

'Standard?' She snorted. 'They're all identical by the way.' She said as she pulled one of them out of a box. 'I want to surprise the other's... so handsome this is our own little secret.'

'Okay, when are you going to give it to them though if it's an ongoing?'

'Well see how much I've got done, and then I'll tell you.' She kissed him and went to get drinks while he sat on the couch and put the thick book on the table and started to unwrap the tissue paper.

_**The Family**_

Read the front in very unique, curly Penelope writing, he ran his fingers over it and then turned the next page. Introducing each member of the original family before the children and the marriages. It hit him that in every photo he was in with Penelope, he was either pulling her close, touching her, looking at her. She the same with him, it was then he truly realised that Penelope Garcia, or Morgan now, was well and truly his from the word 'Baby girl.' He laughed as he saw sayings and quotes that he knew they had said over the years. He looked up to see Penelope walking back in.

'How did you remember?'

'Reid's not the only one of us that has a good memory.' She said with a wink as she sat down next to him. She watched Derek turn the pages, more photos of them, in work, out of work. Outside, inside, you name it they had it captured. One photo taken when they were first together in a group shot featured, Hotch and Emily together, Reid and JJ together and in the middle, Derek and Penelope.

'Seems we paired off from the word go.' He laughed slightly.

'Seems we paired off instantly hot stuff.' She confirmed with a smile that was evident in her voice.

'You think so too?' She nodded silently. He looked back at the book, memories, more sayings, little jokes, tricks that had been shared all put in to the book. He turned the page and read it clearly. God given solace. He smiled as he remembered the day he had confessed that to Penelope. 'I meant it you know that... I wouldn't live without you P.'

'I wouldn't live without you either.' She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'It's starts getting good now.'

'You actually still framed CCTV!' He said surprised as soon as the page was turned.

'Well it was coloured, and there are some really good moments, like Reid's physic magic, Hotch actually smiled that day. Plus, the day we announced I was in remission, and pregnant, their faces are priceless and I want to look back in years to come and lap it up.'

'P Hotch smiles like everyday these days.'

'So it used to be a rarity.'

Derek nodded and turned to the next page, Jack Hotchner, his date of birth, photos of him as he grew up around the family. Playing ball with Hotch, running around with the guys, sitting reading with Penelope and the girls. More simple moments captured.

'I don't remember taking all these photos.'

'That's because we just did it, like it was natural.' She smiled, anywhere they went one of them had a camera for days like this. When Derek turned the page, it was the ultra sound picture of Isabelle and William, the next page was the monthly scans and then on the following pages was the pictures of when they were born. The family all happy, Penelope beaming as she cradled Isabelle, Derek looking like the proud daddy bear as he hugged William. His fingers ran over a picture of Fran and his sister's all smiling with admiration.

'We are a pretty together family aren't we?'

'Always... can you see why I've done this now?' He looked her in the eyes. 'It's so that every time we look at this book we realise what our family is to each of us. What our family has been through and what we've now achieved.'

'You're amazing you know that P?'

'So I've been told.' She accepted a kiss of him. 'Plus with working from home now, it works and I don't feel so consumed with the job.'

'I've noticed how relaxed you are.' He commented, it was the truth, since deciding to go out onto the field only when it was entirely necessary Penelope seemed more at peace with life. She still worked for the team, solely for them of course. She still answered her phone with her quirky non protocol sayings; we still mastered the art of getting information within seconds. She was always on hand, and the children didn't need to be put on strangers when cases dragged the team away.

'So what shall we do? Stick this mass amount of photos in and hand them over to the individuals that they will belong to?'

'Let's go for it baby girl.' Derek said and then stole yet another passionate kiss.

For the next couple of they sat around joking, laughing and making new pages. They got the books fully up to date, the last page being the newly printed photo of the two little girls holding hands as they slept peacefully.


	31. Collected Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'I have surprises for you four.' Penelope said when they were all gathered together again. It had taken another two weeks for both Derek and Penelope to decide when to give them the books. In that time the Morgan pair had made Rossi a smaller book and gather more unknown photo's, even Derek had surprised Penelope as much as she had him.

'Oh?'

'It's no special occasion though.'

'Yeah, why the surprises.'

'Why the questions?' Penelope quipped back. 'This is something I hope you find special.' She said with a smile. Derek and Penelope disappeared and came out with a box each. 'For the Hotchner's.'

'And for the Reid's.' Derek said as he handed the box to Reid who placed it on the counter.

'What have you got us...bricks?'

'Why would we do a silly thing like that?' Penelope questioned, that warranted raised eyebrows. 'Oh just open them.' She then encouraged.

Each married pair turned to their box and opened it. The husbands pulling away the tissue paper, the wives gasping. They all turned to the Morgan pair with shock.

'What?' JJ asked expectantly.

Hotch questioned. 'When?'

'Why?' Emily said completely shocked at what her hands were running over.

'Oh look your only on the front page, have a look inside then I'll answer your questions.'

'Come on mamma let's go get some drinks while they look.' Derek said taking Penelope's hand. When they reached the kitchens he pulled her into his embrace. 'Let's just stand here and wait yeah?'

'Yup.' She said matching his cheeky grin. They waited and watched the couples turn the pages, their faces changing. Several minutes later they all looked up and straight to Derek and Penelope.

'When?' JJ asked, silently tears fell.

'Over time...' Penelope answered honestly.

'Why?'

'Well I wanted us to have the moments of our life that meant so much to us all, in one place where we can look at them.'

'Pen's been collecting the photos for ages, we started to get it finished when Pen forced JJ and Reid on a night out to themselves.'

'Do you like?'

'Penelope it's amazing.'

'How did you remember most of these things?'

'This is Penelope we are talking about.' Penelope blushed. 'Thank you Pen.' Hotch said sincerely, he was touched.

'Yeah Pen, you're the best.' The others agreed.

'Derek helped as well.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah... a little.'

'Modest eh handsome?' She smiled at him. 'No he helped from the picture of Grace and Emma holding hands.'

'When was this?' JJ said, her and Reid had never seen it.

'When you were away on your night of passion.' Penelope answered. 'I wanted to surprise you with what our daughters do.'

'I love it.'

'Plus their all identical but from now they are your job to finish.'

'Pen...why don't we do them together every other week, so they stay true to fashion.' Emily asked, not wanting to break the unique similarities. Penelope just nodded and smiled. 'You started the tradition and so we'll finish it.'

'Talking of tradition...I think Emma wants a little bit of Grace time... maybe they will hold hands.' JJ said hopefully, she wanted to witness the little gesture between the little girls.

'Let me bring Grace down.' Penelope said as she slipped out of her husbands grip.

When they knew she was out of ear shot, Hotch turned to Derek. 'How did she do it?'

'I have no idea, she surprised me with it two...I couldn't believe it, I think its amazing.'

'Do you have one?'

'Yes, identical... she wanted something for each of us to have at our houses, that would remind us off the good times. Before and after the our families... did you like the pages for Jack?'

'Much appreciated...'

'But how did she get multiple copies of the ultra sound?'

'This is Pen we are talking about here...now barbeque for dinner?' Derek asked as he knew time was getting on and now the family were gathered they could get on with their family plans, now the surprises were out of the way of course.


	32. What you deserve

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Come on P, a couple of more steps.'

'Derek what are you up to.'

'Nothing much, just trust me yeah?'

'You know I trust you handsome... but I also know that with blind folds comes surprises and I know what today is...'

'Leave it there wife.'

'Why?'

'Because...'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Everyone chorused in union.

'Oh...' She turned to Derek with a smile. 'Was this you?'

'Well...the guys helped.'

'But your husband was the master mind behind it all Pen.' Emily said with a smile.

'Ah you guys are the best.'

'Only the best for the best.' JJ teased. 'Present time!'

'Derek you go first.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah...go for it.' Hotch encouraged.

He looked at Penelope. 'Now this is one of your presents.'

'Oh...'

He took her hand and led her to a corner of the garden he had been working on, that she was yet to see. It was covered in bright coloured chiffon material. She was instantly confused by the flattened burst of yellows, oranges, reds, blues, greens, purples and endless other colours. She watched as Derek turned and nodded, all of a sudden the material lifted into a little cover, masking the fence with its length. Underneath was an assortment of flowers, and concrete with hand prints and foot prints.

'Derek...'

'Want me to explain?' She nodded as she recognised the children's imprints instantly. 'This is where our little treasures are baby girl. Our children's foot prints and hand prints, as well as the Hotchner's and the Reid's. There are spaces for others baby girl, our family is yet to grow, from all angles.' He looked at her. 'P, on the walls are messages from our family for us to look at in years to come.'

'Derek... this is the best present anyone has given me. Thank you!'

'Baby girl it's okay...the floor is a gift from all the kids.'

'It's amazing.' She said as she kissed Derek and then she heard the clearing of throats. 'Thank you guys.' She said resting her head on Derek's chest as she still had her arms around his neck. 'It's the best gift ever.'

The day's festivities continued, all with emotions rapidly changing. Gifts galore were showered over Penelope, music blasted loudly; laughter ran wild, all in the name of celebrating a birthday.

After that evening after the Hotch's and Reid's had left, and Fran, Sarah and Desiree were going off to a hotel to allow Penelope and Derek to spend some alone time with their children, Derek found Penelope on a patio lounger, looking deep in thought. He only saw this on rare occasions, usually when she was thinking things over, trying to make decisions.

'Baby girl?' Derek asked as he stepped out. 'Pen?'

'Beautiful isn't it?' She said, Derek turned his attention to what she was looking at, there in front of them was the sunset. He sat on the lounger, and she moved so he could get on and pull her into an embrace.

'I love you P.'

'I love you too... thank you.'

'Don't...you deserved it.'

'But still thank you for everything.'

'Everything?'

'Your friendship, your love, our marriage, our children, our family, our life... thank you.' She said as her head rested on his chest.

'P...its a two way thing.'

'I know but you've given me everything... you accepted me into your family, a family that had love pouring out. I mean you can love someone, you can tell them but sometimes they still grow up lonely.' Derek remained silent, allowing her to finish. 'I mean, you can know you are loved but love isn't always enough and before I met you, I felt lonely, I knew my parents loved me, but they never related to me, included me, they never made me feel like they wanted to be with me more than anyone else...but you came along and you wanted to spend time with me, you related to me, you loved me from the word go.' She wiped a tear. 'I mean you came along and introduced me to your family, and instantly I was pulled into this family that loved unconditionally and now here we are.'

'Aw P...'

'That's why I am thankful.' She interrupted.

'P you know I would give you the world if I could, you deserve it. You deserve unending love.' He kissed her head. 'Now baby girl, I have two more surprises.'

'Oh two more?' She said looking up at him.

'Yes, so come with me.' She sat up and let him get up. He took her hand and led her into the house; he closed the doors and locked them. Then taking her hand again he lead her upstairs and into the nursery, she found it empty, he took her to the twins room, again it was empty.

'Handsome where are the kids?' She said slightly alarmed.

'Relax, the twins are with Em and Hotch and Grace is at JJ and Reid's.' He looked at her. 'Now your surprise was an evening just to us... no interruptions, just me and you.'

'Aw handsome, really?'

'Really.' He confirmed as he took her to the bedroom. There she found the lights dimmed to create the mood, scents filling the room and the bed covered in rose petals that shaped a heart. Along with that were rose petals scattered equally all over the floor. Derek looked at her with a face full of lust and want. She looked at him with a face that said she was all his. And that's what he did; he claimed his wife and took her.

After much love making Penelope and Derek just lay in their bed, Penelope absentmindedly drawing circles over Derek's chest while Derek played with her hair.

'Want that third surprise now?'

'I thought you gave them all to me.'

'Well you thought wrong baby girl.' He said with a hint of laughter. He learnt over and pulled the draw of the bedside table open and handed her an envelope. 'It's just a little thing everyone chipped in for.'

She opened the envelope and looked at him as she sat up. 'Again?'

'Yes baby girl, they knew how much you loved going to France, that everyone chipped in so we could have, kind of like, a second honeymoon.'

'But why?'

'Because, as Hotch put it, you deserve it.' He laughed again as she rolled her eyes. 'Baby girl you underestimate yourself too much. What you think you deserve is completely different than what we think. We are family so we pull rank and when we say you deserve something you have no choice but to sit back and enjoy it completely.'


	33. Sleepless in Quantico

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Mama.'

'Princess what's wrong?' Penelope said as she bounced the little girl for the seventh time in less than two hours. Penelope had checked her diaper, no problems there. She had checked she wasn't hungry, that wasn't it, she refused milk. She sang to her, with no prevail, she read to her with the same effects. She even checked her temperature to make sure she wasn't brewing an illness. She was as healthy as she was when she was born. The little girl put her head against Penelope's chest, and began to get heavier. 'Did you want mama to hold you while you slept princess?' The little girl nodded, and began sucking her thumb. Penelope looked in on Grace and headed back to the nursery, she peered in the cot at William and found him sleeping soundly.

She sat in the armchair, as soon as she sat the Isabelle came to life. 'Mama. Joo Joo.'

'Isa it's 2 in the morning.' She said trying to reason.

'Jooo joo.'

'Okay but you don't tell Willa.' She said as she pointed to Isabelle's nose, causing her to giggle. 'It seems me and you princess are having another mother daughter late night party.'

'Mama...'

The team, including Derek had been gone for nearly a week, a case in Nevada had needed them and as much as Derek as tried to let Penelope allow Fran to come and help she refused, she needed to learn sometime that with work the way it was how to do it alone and the only hiccup she was having right now was Isabelle refusing to induce sleep.

'What am I going to do with you eh Tinkerbelle?' Penelope said, talking more to herself than her daughter. She opened the fridge, pulling the carton of juice out along with cup for Isabelle and a cup for her. 'Right let's get you seated and then mama will sort out some joo joo for you.' Penelope put Isabelle into her high chair, immediately the little girl wailed out in protest. 'Come on princess for me, for mama, just a couple of minutes while I get you your drink.'

Several minutes later found Penelope standing by the kitchen counter as Isabelle happily gulped her drink down. Penelope had decided making her daughter drink from the high chair would issue the consequence of a flying cup and more howling, that would ensure all three children were well and truly awake. So by stabilising Isabelle a safe distance from the edge of the counter top made a happy 3 and a half year old indeed. When Isabelle made it evidently clear that her drink was well and truly gone she looked up at her mother with a face that said why am I still awake? Penelope couldn't help but laugh slightly, falling in love with her daughter even more than she thought she could.

After putting the used cups in the sink, promising to wash up in the morning, Penelope took the little girl back upstairs. She laid her down, repeating a silent mantra that she would now sleep. She felt a great achievement as the little girl settled into the bed. With that done, Penelope made one last trip to check on William and Grace and then got into hers and Derek's own bed. Her eyes shut instantly and she fell into an empty sleep. Nightmares hardly affected her now, and she didn't need to dream anymore. She had everything she wanted. Except when her eyes pinged opened, she was now dreaming of sleep.

Recognising Isabelle's cries again she rushed into the twin's room and scooped her up. On contact the little girl became tired and less resilient to the encroaching sleep that her tiny body was obviously craving. Penelope claimed a blanket from the cupboard and set up for the night in the nursery. She took the armchair and got comfortable, moving Isabelle into a more comfortable perch, she relaxed as her daughter relaxed. Penelope sat and watched as her daughter took to her happy slumber against her mother's chest. Pulling the blanket up to cover her little girl she began to rub her daughters back and then soon fell asleep. The last thing she remembered thinking was how Derek was the one getting up nightly for the next week when he got home.


	34. The sleeping aid

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

When Derek arrived home, he found the house tidy, and extremely tidy, he walked the downstairs, nowhere was his wife and children. He headed up stairs, William and Isabelle were asleep in the room, Grace was not in cot. He headed towards the bedroom, still silence followed. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks, there was his wife a sleep in the middle of the bed with a sleeping Grace, on her stomach, head on her mother's chest. He smiled and headed in. He climbed gently on the bed and caressed Penelope's cheek, slowly she begun to wake up.

'Hey.' She said with a tired smile.

'Hey baby girl.' He then rubbed Grace's back gently. 'You should have accepted help.'

'I needed to learn.'

'And in the process worn yourself out.' He said noticing the tiredness to her eyes. 'Come on let me take her and you get some sleep.'

'I'm not tired.'

'Of course not.' Derek said sarcastically making Penelope laugh. He took Grace and rocked her in his arms. 'So which one's kept you up this time?'

'Izzie...I've slept 4 consecutive nights in the armchair with her.

'She that bad?'

'Yup...the others sleep through her hissy fits.'

'Well rather one than three.' Derek said with a smile. 'Come on then, if you won't sleep let's get dinner together.'

Several hours Penelope and Derek were curled up on the couch together, the kids were bathed, fed and asleep, including Isabelle. Derek had Penelope pulled in as close as possible, having missed out for over a week's worth of hugs he was looking forward to his head hitting a pillow tonight if it meant his wife would have her head on his chest.

'Come on goddess...let's get you to bed.' Without argument Penelope sat up and looked at him.

'I've missed you handsome.'

'I've missed you too.' He said and planted a kiss on her lips. 'Let's go, I have some father duties to contend to before husband duties.'

'Oh husband duties eh?' Derek just laughed as he put the bath on.

'We are going to share some mommy and daddy time together...we haven't done that recently.' Derek said with a smile full of tease, no tiredness in it like she would expect so soon after a case.

Lying in the bath Penelope felt all the weeks festivities of late night get togethers with her eldest daughter seem pretty funny. Perfect bonding times for both mother and daughter as Derek put it. Penelope shot back that Derek now had a week's worth of them and he had chuckled and agreed easily. When the bath fun was over the pair got into bed and moulded together like they did on so many occasions, nightly to be precise when there wasn't a case.

Derek still lay the sometimes not quite believing how right it felt to be married to his best friend. Marriage had worked in their favour, their connection was stronger and a lot bolder than before, it seemed to exude from them both every day. Of course, Derek did still think back to when he had come home to find Penelope ill and questioned the what if's but then he would look at a picture of his wife and children and think that it was just a what if, reality was she was still with him.

Soon after sleep claimed them both, and the next time they woke up the morning light was just noticeable around the blinds.

'It's you handsome.' Penelope said sleepily sensing Derek was awake.

'What is?'

'The kids sleeping aid that's what.'

He laughed. 'Well, now the sleeping aid is up, you go back to sleep, I have the next 4 days off, I plan to help out as much as possible.' He kissed Penelope and got up. She curled up on his side and he smiled as she pulled his pillow close and closed her eyes. His smell made evident again to have the same effects that hers had on him.

'Hey little man.' Derek said as he saw William beginning to wake up.

'Dada.' The 3 and a half year old said. 'Brekie fast.'

'Yes, little man you are helping daddy. Shall we let Isa sleep a bit more?'

'Yeah yeah.' William said happily.

'Come on then, what does Willa want for his breakfast?' Derek asked as he carried the little boy downstairs.

'Snapple Joo joo.' Derek chuckled at his sons reference to apple juice. 'Ban...nana.'

'Apple juice and a banana eh?'

'Yeah yeah.'

'Okay well if that's what the little man wants, that's what the little man gets.' Derek placed William into the high chair and secured him. He then picked it up and put him in the walkway of the kitchen and dining room. He got a cup out and put juice in it and handed it to William who took it easily. He then repeated making two more cups for Isabelle and Grace. Next Derek sorted a banana out and put it in front of William. He then proceeded with making a breakfast for Penelope, not a minuscule rushed breakfast that he was quite sure she had been eating lately. Occasionally he looked at William and laughed finding him munching away on his breakfast.

'Done done.' William said happily.

'Oh who's going to make mamma proud eh?'

'Me!' Squealed the lively little boy.

'You certainly are.' Derek finished off the tray and walked towards William. 'Now little man, how about you be good for daddy and stay in here for a couple of minutes.' He said putting the little boy in the playpen.

Moments later Derek opened the bedroom door, Penelope was still asleep. He put the tray down and woke her soothingly.

'Hey baby girl...I come bearing breakfast.'

'Oh really...' She said as she sat up.

'Will's eaten, I'm going to sort the girls out and then I'll come and get the tray.' He said putting the tray over her lap.

'Don't worry I'll bring it down after I'm showered and dressed.' She said happily, her husbands surprise breakfasts in bed were never something short of amazingly loving and uplifiting.

'Right I'm going back to it. See you later mamma.'

'You will dada.'


	35. To the good life

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'So you have 2 four year olds and a two and a half year old... where do you get the time?'

'I just do...I mean working from home pays off, and when Derek's at home he does practically everything, I mean if he had his way I would be restrained to a chair not allowed to lift a finger.'

'You brow beat him all the time?' Emily asked.

'Exactly.' Penelope said with a smug smile on her face as she inspected her pedicure. The girls had been given three days away at a luxury spa from their better halves, this meant the men were left with 5 hyper active children and an almost month old. There was the Morgan troop, Isabelle, William and Grace. The Hotchner clan, Jack, Darren and Megan, the new bountiful 5 month old. The only child member of the Reid tribe being Emma.

'We did get lucky though.'

'What three husbands that play the amazing part of both husband and father?'

'Precisely.'

'I think we can drink to that.' Penelope said holding up her martini in a toast that JJ and Emily copied happily. 'To the good life.'

'To the good life.' JJ and Emily chorused.

'You ladies sound like you're having fun.' Said one of the colleagues of the spa. All three women nodded. 'Good to hear it, are the drinks okay?' Another round of nods. She smiled and took note of JJ's stomach. 'Bit of stress relief for you and a little one I take it?'

'You could call it that definitely.' JJ said relaxed.

'How far gone are you?'

'Erm... coming up 6 months.'

'Well you look gorgeous for it... is it your first?'

'No I have a little girl back at home.' JJ said proudly. 'The dad's are picking up pace at the moment.'

'Ah perfect opportunity for a girl's weekend then.' She then turned to Emily and Penelope. 'And you two?'

'4 year old twins and an 18 month old girl.'

'Seriously?' She said stunned. 'Motherhood definitely agrees with you.'

'See Pen, it's not just family flattery.' Penelope laughed slightly and blushed. The woman smiled and nodded to reinforce the fact, and then looked at Emily. '3 year old boy and 6 month old girl.'

'Wow you really are the family women.' She said and then looked at her watch. 'Right so your aromatherapy baths should be ready by now... I hope you feel even more relaxed after.' She said politely and led them into a room with 3 baths filled with hot steamy bubble water. Rose petals floating about, candles lit, mood lighting and a calming sensation for all to enjoy.

Later that day they all sat around drinking yet more martinis', they were all slightly drunk, as they enjoyed their day. In the words of their husbands, enjoy yourself and that is what they were doing.

'So?' JJ said sober, being pregnant and all meant she had to limit herself and was now on the non alcoholic drinks. 'Are you two going to slow down? You know I can't catch up at all for another 3 months at least.'

'My last promise.' Penelope swore down, hand on her heart. 'You know if there's anything good that could ever come out of cancer, its life.'

Emily laughed. 'Well I should hope so.'

Penelope then laughed, as did JJ knowing alcohol was helping this conversation. 'Well no, I mean, I wonder, I just think, that well would life be this connected without it?'

'Erm...I think you're right Pen, it did bring us all a lot closer... but I think we would have made it anyway. Don't you think Em?'

'Oh...yeah... I mean....to life.' She said putting the glass in the air and they toasted again.

'To life.'

'Shall we give our husbands a picture message?' Penelope said pulling her phone out of her pocket.

'I thought we said no phones.'

'3 men and 5 children...'

'Yeah...I got mine as well.' Emily said with JJ's agreement as they pulled theirs out.

They took the photo, Emily on the side, martini glass in hand, Penelope in the middle, and JJ on the end, all with the little drink umbrellas in their hair. 'Let's see what we get back eh?' Penelope said as she put her phone down on the table top. Several minutes later the phone danced. 'Seems the twins got hold of the hose pipe today.' They all laughed.

'Definitely to the good life.'

---------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** Okay so some girlie togetherness....the next chapter shall be the boy's events! : )

I've kind of taken the life series route with this story! Hope you still like...


	36. Detaining the kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

Boys time!

-----------------------------------------------------

'Whose idea was this to send the wives away?'

'All of ours.' Morgan said as he wrestled William into the armchair. 'Come on buddy, just sit there, and then we are going to go out and play.'

'Play now!'

'Willa please!'

'Don't beg Morgan...don't show weakness.' Hotch said laughing at Derek, usually the hard man, now the vulnerable one as he tried for the sixth time to push his son down in the chair.

'Ha... fat chance... the little man kept me up all night screaming for Pen.'

'Dada!' Darren chucked in, and imitated his 'cousins' movements.

'Willa's certainly started a mutiny now hasn't he?'

'Daddy!' Yelled Isabelle.

'One up all up.... add to the brood Emma... the one half of the most talkative duo going.'

Hotch snorted. 'Those two can talk for the whole of America and England combined.' It was no lie, it was scary how similar the two little girls were, JJ and Penelope both oozed happiness that the pair were that close. Hotch and Derek were happy with the companionship between William and Darren. Aside all that was the camaraderie between the four year old Isabelle and eight year old Jack. Hotch looked at his watch. 'Hayley should be here in a minute.'

'Pen and JJ are a little down about not seeing Jackers this time.'

'Oh... well they will.'

'They will?'

'Yes...I have him for a week.'

'I think you've just made two very happy women.'

An hour later, the house was full, 4 of the kids were now running around and the men had begun to wonder just how their wives did it.

'I'm questioning if they get help in.' Derek joked.

'Our bank accounts would show it.'

'Not if they've got Pen in on it.'

'Good point... I think we need to have a discussion with our wives.' Hotch joked. 'Jack...' He asked, trying to get where everyone was.

'His outside with Isa.'

'Okay that's two with locations....'

'Grace and Emma are napping...'

'Okay Megan's asleep as well. So we are left with the terrible two...' Both men smiled and approached the little boys. Derek picking up Will and Hotch clutching onto Darren. 'Let's go into the garden you two.' En route, Derek picked up the baby monitors, handing one to Hotch, he clipped his to his jeans.

'What to do boys?' He asked as he watch Jack push Isa in the swings.

'Mud!' Will squealed.

'Oh no you don't....your mother would kill me.'

'Mud!'

'Mud!'

'Morgan... how you going to get us out of this?'

Derek swallowed hard, and smiled, they needed to find another way to occupy the two boys, that was far away from mud. After several laps of the garden, Hotch and Derek collapsed on the grass, with the two little boys.

'I think we need to rope in Rossi.' Just then Reid came out of the patio door. 'Hey kid... ring Rossi will you... we need back up.'

Reid laughed. 'You two worn out... I never thought I'd see the day.' He quickly got his phone out and snapped a picture. 'Sorry I may have to facebook this.'

'You dare...'

'And tag it...'

'Reid...'

'What its family fun at its best.'

'You wait until Emma's old enough and she has you running around.' Reid chuckled and headed back into the house, whilst dialling a number. 'Where have they gone?' Derek said as he shot up, the attention him and Hotch had paid Reid, slipped the attention needed to detain the two boys.

'Mud!' Came William's voice.

'Mud!' Copied Darren's declaration, then a squirt of water. This was followed by giggles, evidently off Isabelle and the Jack laughing.

'William Aaron Morgan you put that hose pipe down!' The little boy gripped the piping tighter, and applied an angelic look to his face. 'Now!' Derek said as he looked at the little boys now covered in watery mud. 'Shall I call mommy?' The little boy shook his head. 'Are you going to put it down?' He shook his head again, then pointed the hose pipe at Derek. Hotch began to laugh until water hit him in the face, Derek began to laugh then and rushed in and picked William up, he tickled the little boy, and William began to giggle loudly.

'Daddy! Stop!'

'No...' Derek replied childishly. 'If it's a mud fight you want...'

'Mud fight!' William squealed.

'Daddy...' chuckled Darren next as Hotch scooped the wet and dirty little boy in his arms.

The sight Reid came out with Rossi was not what he had left; there was the two fully grown agents, Hotch and Morgan, soaking wet and covered head to toe in dirt, wrestling with equally dirty and drenched William and Darren. Isabelle and Jack were now off playing on the patio, away from the mess.

'This... this was not what I left.' Reid said trying to stifle a laugh. 'Pictures?'

'Oh definitely.' Rossi replied as he ran in to get his camera and Derek's and Hotch's phones. 'Their wives need to know their parental techniques.' Both men laughed as they clicked pictures, the final one being all four muddy beings completely worn out on the floor.

'Hey Morgan?'

'Yeah kid?'

'You have a message from your wife.'

'Read it, I'm a bit dirty.' Derek said still lying on the ground, Hotch the other side, both little boys sprawled out in between.

'It's a picture of them three.'

'Oh show me!' He said coming to life all of a sudden. Reid showed him, and he smiled. 'What pictures did you take then?'

'I have the perfect one.' He showed Derek and then pushed send. 'Done.'

'Who's for a beer?' Rossi called out. They all agreed, moments later Derek held his drink up.

'To the good life.' All men joined in with the unanimous expression.


	37. TLC

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

A sneeze was what greeted him the moment he stepped in the house, it had been well over a month since the mud incident but a picture now hung proudly on the wall for all to laugh over. Derek put his stuff down, another case had required their assistance for the last 5 days and now he was home.

'You feeling better princess?'

'I am mommy.' Isabelle said, she had come down with the flu while Derek had been away, William had gotten over it a lot faster and was now back to restored health, Grace had not every got a sniffle, which Penelope hoped stayed that way.

He heard another sneeze as his wife spoke to their children. 'Take your medicine sweetheart and then the nasty feelings will go.'

'Do you think they will mommy?'

'I do baby. You're not so sizzling now.'

'I was very sizzling wasn't I?'

'You were.' The little girl took the medicine. 'Now are you going to sleep princess?' The little girl nodded and laid down in the bed. Penelope gave her a quick peck and then gave William one before leaving the room with the door ajar, the two night lights on. On landing she bumped into her husband.

'How long have you looked like this?' Was the first thing he asked as he saw her glazed eyes, and red nose.

'I'm fine.' She said with a raspy voice.

'Yeah okay sure you are... where's my mom?'

'Desiree needed her, so I sent her.' Penelope then coughed.

'Baby girl bed now.'

'I'm fine.' She protested again. 'I need to live through a cold.'

Derek took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom, he then sat her on the bed. 'Wait there.' Moments later he was back with a thermometer, Penelope rolled her eyes. He let the magic wand do its job and when it bleeped and he read it, that was it. 'In bed now, this is not a cold.'

'No.'

'Pen, do not argue with me! You've got the flu and you need to rest...I'm home, welcome homes can wait a couple of days. I have until Tuesday off so let me do some things. One being aiding you back to health.'

'Fine... there's medicine in the cabinet in the bathroom.'

'I'm on it.' Dosed up on medicine and aspirin Derek tucked his wife into their bed. 'Need anything call me?' She nodded and was asleep in moments. As he left the room, he knew she was feeling rough, whether or not she looked it, he just knew how bad.

'DADDY!'

'Yeah kiddo's I'm home, you going to sleep for me though?'

'Yes.' Came the unison.

He walked into the room completely to see them. 'I heard you two were poorly...have you been good for mommy though?'

'Yes...' Came the happy unison of an answer.

'Good...'

'Mommy's ill now.' William said.

'Is she sizzling?' Isabelle said referring to a fever. 'I was sizzling...'

'Yeah baby mommy's sizzling... so you two need to give her more hugs and love to help her feel better.'

'Okay daddy!'

'Good now go to bed... I love you two.'

'I love you daddy.'

'I love you daddy.'

Derek left the twins room happily and headed into Grace, there she was, sound asleep, he smiled, and then left the room quietly. He went downstairs, he was now about to become superman. Father, husband, night nurse all round in to one.

That night he slept lightly in the spare room, however much he wanted to wrap his wife up in his arms he knew she wouldn't allow herself to make him ill as well. The next morning he woke up, getting Isabelle and putting her in a highchair, he then repeated the process with both William and Grace.

'Now kids... what shall we make mommy for breakfast?'

'Ban...nana.'

'You're going to look like a banana soon.' Derek joked to William. He then set to work; several minutes later while he was washing he laughed and turned.

'Ah the kids have eaten I see.'

'P what are you doing up?'

'It's a stupid cold.' She coughed.

'Kids... what should mommy do?'

'Mommy should go to sleep with her blanket.' Isabelle said talking from complete experience of what Penelope had done for her. 'And take her magic gloopy gloop.'

Penelope smiled. 'Don't worry sweetheart mommy will rest.'

'I'll hold you to that baby girl.' Derek said turning around with a tray. He saw Penelope's face. 'You need to eat.'

'I'm just not hungry.'

'Is that what you told Isa?'

'No.'

'Well then you are eating... and then you are going to bed.'

'I don't want bed.'

'Fine, you get the couch as long as you sleep, Reid and Hotch want to go over some things, so we can keep the kids occupied.' She nodded as she took her first bite. Derek smiled as he realised his wife was now hungry.

Moments later when she gave us, he took the tray and gave her some medicine; he waited and then checked her temperature.

'Is mommy still sizzling daddy?'

'Not so much today baby.' Derek looked at Isabelle, just as the door opened. Penelope looked at him. 'It's Hotch I told him I was held up so he'd have to use his key.' She nodded, as she sneezed into yet another tissue.

'You weren't joking when you said she was ill were you?'

'Thanks Hotch.' Penelope with a worse voice than she had the day before.

'Emily's going to come and get the twins; we have Jack so she doesn't mind confining them.' He then looked at Derek. 'How bad is she?'

'I am here you know.' Penelope rolled her eyes, never one to play invalid. 'I'm fine, let me do something and I'll be okay.'

'Oh no you are resting, I spoke to my mom, she said you were the one that got up in the night to look after Isabelle, and then both he and William when he caught it so now it's your chance to rest up.'

For the next couple of days Penelope remained ill, Derek and others did their family duties and made sure she did absolutely nothing, the children making multiple pictures and get well soon cards, and just like it came Penelope was almost back on top form.

All she needed was some TLC of her own when she needed it most.


	38. All fun and play

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Daddy stop eating mommy!' William shouted out from the other side of the garden. Everyone begun to laugh at the children. Of late Derek and Penelope could not leave each other alone, everyone had become suspect of it but no one had questioned it, after all it was only Derek and Penelope, things like this were not unusual.

'Daddy eats my mommy too!' Yelled Darren having made the realisation, he turned to William. 'Are they monsters?'

'I'll show you a monster Willa!' Derek said as he shot from the chair he was on with his wife and scooped his son up playfully. The little boy giggle loudly and everyone laughed at the new commotion.

'Daddy!' William shouted in amongst laughter. When his dad had him over his shoulder he stopped laughing. 'So... what's your name?'

'You name me?'

'Mommy eater!'

'I don't eat mommies.'

'No but you eat mine though.'

'True... but that's not good enough.'

'No name... I want to grow up to be like you daddy but not if you're a monster.'

'Aw Willa if you find a mommy nice enough to eat you will.' He joked.

'I want to be an F.B.I. man that gets the baddies.'

'Just like superman!' Darren shouted as Hotch grabbed his and put him on his shoulder. 'Or spider man!'

'Daddy are you spider man?'

'Sorry little man I'm not.'

'It's okay daddy! You're my hero.'

'And mine!' Isabelle said seeking attention from her mom. The came Grace also wanting attention. Penelope picked them both up and put them either side of her on the chair. 'Mommy your my other hero.'

'Am I really princess?'

'And mine mommy.' Penelope gave both little girls a kiss. Then all the children began to profess who their heroes were, mostly their mom and dad but aunties and uncles came into it as well.

'Priceless really isn't it?' Penelope said as they sat in the afternoon sun. Rossi and Hotch starting up a barbeque, Emily, JJ and Reid tiring the hyper active children out the best they could. Leaving Penelope and Derek to lounge around together, his arms wrapped around her body, having her close as they took in the moments that made a life time worthwhile experience.

'I think we are still in the honeymoon phase of our lives.'

'Do we need to leave it? It's pretty much bliss from where I'm sitting.'

'Never baby girl, never.'

Penelope laughed. She looked up to him and whispered. 'I think I'm pregnant again.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know it's short.... and she may or may not be pregnant but I live the fantasy that Derek and Penelope will have a fairly big happy family! I promise to make longer chapters :)


	39. Kissed by angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Mommy mommy!' Grace yelled as she ran towards where Penelope and Derek were sitting with the others.

'What's wrong honey?'

'Willa and Isa said I have little dots on my face.' She said her bottom lip quivering. 'They told me that it made me odd.'

'No honey not odd.' Everyone was listening to how Penelope would fix this little hiccup. 'You, my little treasure have been kissed by the angels.' She told Grace as she put her index finger on the tip of her youngest child's nose.

'By angels?'

'Yes honey.'

'Daddy?' Grace looked at Derek for reinforcement.

'Yeah Gracie, that's why you'll mine and mommy's little angel.'

'What about our little brother?'

'Well we'll have to wait and see won't we.'

'Okay mommy.' She hugged Penelope and ran back to where most of the children were planning in the sea.

'Where did that come from?'

'My mom always told me that was why I had freckles in the sun.' Penelope replied with a smile.

'Seems our daughter got that gene from her mom then.' Derek said as he watched Grace tell her brother and sister what their parents had just told her. 'Wait for it.'

'MOMMY! DADDY!' Came the unison of the twins.

'Yes.' Came the unison of the parents.

'Why was Gracie kissed by angels and not us?'

'Yeah why is she special and we aren't?'

Everyone once again looked at Penelope for guidance. 'Well Gracie may have been kissed by angels but we got you two at once... now that makes you extra special.'

'Why?'

'Because kiddo's usually mommy's only have one baby, like mommy did with Gracie. And like Auntie Em with Darren and Megan... and then Auntie JJ' Derek finished off, knowing where Penelope was going.

'Okay good!' Everyone laughed as the twins pelted back down the sand.

'How do you do it?' Emily asked.

'Yeah you were just put on the spot... twice.'

'It seemed the most believable things for them at that moment.'

Well kudos to the Morgan parents.' Hotch chucked in as he stood up. 'Now fathers, and grandpa, shall we go and shows those kids how to truly play on the sand and in the sea?'

'I think we should.' Derek said getting a kiss of Penelope and then standing. All four men matched towards the kids, Hotch and Derek picking up speed and picking up William and Darren en route into the sea.

'We did get lucky didn't we?'

'We really did.'

'Truly.'

Penelope sat up more. 'We've been discussing names.'

'Oh right?'

'And we really like Daniel James.'

'Aw that's sweet... but the James?'

'Derek's father's name.'

'Aw seems fitting then.' Emily said with a smile. 'I can't believe you are pregnant again though!'

'I know it's bizarre and the strange thing is, I find it weird how we have another little boy... like we meant to have the equal numbers.'

'Yeah it seems apt for you two.'

'What does that mean?' Penelope said with a laugh.

'It's just you had twins, boy and girl, then Gracie and now it seems pertinently right for you to have another little boy.'

'I call it equal mutiny.'

'Pen!' JJ said laughing.

'I'm right and you know it.' Penelope said with a smile. 'Girls vs Boys, it all works out.'

'You've thought it through haven't you?'

'Me and Derek may have discussed it a couple of times here and there.' She looked at them. 'First thing in the morning bed talk type of stuff.'

'Part of the chats you have when you are half asleep?'

'Exactly.'

'Well it seemed to have been productive.'

'Always are.' Penelope added, not willing to go any further.

'Have you shown him the good morning yet?'

'Might have.' Penelope answered with a mischievous grin on her face and the three women began to laugh as the men came back, that was end of that girl's chat. For now at least.


	40. Part of what you're owed

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Mommy why is Auntie JJ's baby so small?'

'Because poppet, he hasn't had the chance to grow yet... you wait soon he'll be as big as you.'

'Will Danny be like it when his born?'

'You betcha sunshine.'

'Will I get to hold him more than I do Josha?'

'Of course... because Danny will live here with us... whereas Joshua lives with auntie JJ and uncle Spencer.'

'Danny will be living with us!'

'Yes honey, where else will he live?'

'I didn't know that!' Isabelle said excitedly. 'So I get hugs when I want to?'

'Most of the time.'

'Yay!'

'Right Isa, go out and play, mommy needs to tidy up, and Jackers is out there waiting.' Penelope rubbed her back; she was way too tired to do anything at the moment.

'Penelope are you okay?' Fran asked as she came in from the garden.

'Yeah, I'm just tired that's all.' Penelope answered as she put the flour away, and put some bowls into the sink from when the kids had been baking.

'Penelope, go have a lie down.'

'I need to sort this out.'

'Go.' Fran said adamantly, she gave the look. 'Penelope you have been up with Grace the past couple of nights helping her with her teething problems, now go and rest.' With that Fran put her hand out for the apron. 'Go. Take a bath and then go to bed.'

Penelope complied and headed upstairs, she took the bath and then climbed into bed, within seconds sleep found her. She didn't know how long she was asleep before she felt the bed dip and arms wrap around her, she turned instinctively and snuggled in. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled broadly.

'Welcome home handsome.'

'Good to be home baby girl.' He kissed her head. 'How's things?'

'Tiresome.'

'I heard, well you get some more sleep, I'm going to go and wear the kids out the best I can.'

'I'll come down in a bit.'

'No you just sleep.' He kissed her head and left her, silently closing the blinds and door behind him. She found the sleep easily, the next time she woke up, her husband was in the bed, yet light still beamed out around the blinds. She sighed; she had just slept a whole night through. She went to slide out of the bed when she felt the big arms wrap around her and pull her towards the middle of the bed.

'Morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning handsome.'

'Oh you have already goddess.' She giggled, and then felt him run his hands over her stomach. 'Thank you.'

'For?'

'Your love, your family.'

'Well it's a reciprocal situation, so thank you.' She sat up. 'I've slept too long.'

'No you slept for part of what is owed to you.' Derek said sitting up. 'I got up during the night, I want you relaxed baby girl.' She smiled. 'How about we cook breakfast together, seeing as we are both home and now up?'

'I'd love to.' She beamed back, cases were strife this month and they had hardly seen one another, but somehow things stayed in check.

20 minutes later they were dancing around each other happily. 'I love cooking with you mamma.'

'I love cooking with you too.' She smiled and received a kiss. 'I've missed you too much this time.'

'I've missed you too.'

They continued breakfast and talking nonsense. 'Well Isa didn't realise that Danny will live with us.'

'She didn't?'

'Nope, she's in it for the hugs is that one.' Derek laughed at the mental image gathering.

'They're priceless really.'

'They are... a bit like Willa's obsession to banana's.' Penelope teased. 'Talking of banana's how about we make pancakes?'

'I think the kids would love us.'

'And your mom.' Penelope said as she left Derek and headed for the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay so I don't really like this chapter but I wasn't prepared to delete it all lol.... but any case I hope you enjoyed : )


	41. We are already

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Isabelle Morgan put that worm down!' Penelope yelled out as she sorted an ice cream covered Grace out.

'Mommy I'm all sticky.'

'Yes you are sweetness.' Penelope answered as she grabbed yet another wet wipe from the packet.

'Do I really get another ice cream?'

'Yes honey, daddy's just going to get it for you.' Grace started smiling like a maniac then. 'You promise to sit and eat it though.'

'I promise mommy.'

'There clean as a whistle again.' Penelope said triumphantly as she removed the final piece of ice cream of her daughter's face. Penelope looked over her shoulder. 'There you go sweetheart, daddy's just coming back.'

Grace hugged Penelope and ran towards Derek. 'Daddy! Daddy!'

'Yeah baby, here you go.' Grace took the ice cream with multiple thank you's and sat on the blanket that was spread out on the grass.

'You okay baby girl?'

'Me and your son are perfectly fine handsome.' She said with a smile as she rubbed her stomach. 'Isabelle Morgan! I've told you once do I need to tell you twice!'

'No!' Yelled the little girl.

'Well then put it down!' Derek sat laughing at how his daughter complied. 'You won't be laughing when she forces your son to eat it.' He looked at her with a face that screamed, are you for real? 'Oh handsome, they've done it before, your mom stepped in there before he was able to fully digest it.'

Derek let out a loud laugh then. 'I can only imagine what they was like to walk in on.'

'Yeah I bet you can... well if she doesn't put it down you're going to get firsthand experience.'

'Oh so I'm on worm duty.' Derek said sarcastically.

'Officially.'

'Got it baby girl.' He said as he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

'Penelope Garcia?' Came a voice behind them. It had been over 5 years since someone had called her that in everyday places. It was only used to issue warnings or give her a telling off. She turned and let her jaw drop. 'I thought it was you.'

'Kevin?' She looked at him, he had hardly changed, looking at him now she realised how lucky of an escape she had had. She stood up with so much beauty and grace for a woman with a 7 month pregnancy bump. She made it appear effortless, when people commented she just said third time round is a breeze, plus she was pregnant with twins to kick start off the training.

'Well look at you.' He said smiling. 'You look amazing.'

Derek stood. 'Come on Gracie let's go and see what Willa and Isa are up to.'

'Okay daddy.' Grace said as she stood up and took Derek's hand. Derek knew Penelope would shoot him a look if she needed him, so for now he would back down as the over protective husband and allow Penelope this one moment to rub Kevin's nose in what he had lost.

'Well I should've said Penelope Morgan really shouldn't I?' She nodded. 'Cute family you have.' He said covering up a tone of hurt to his voice. Finally seeing he had truly blown a good life with Penelope.

'What are you doing back?... I thought you were in Colorado.'

'I was, I'm here on a course to up my skills... so who are the little ones?' He said looking behind her.

Penelope turned and watched as Derek was messing around with 3 of their children, she didn't bother hiding the happiness. 'There's the twins Isabelle and William and the little one is Grace.' She looked back at him.

'And this little one?' He motioned to her ever growing stomach.

'Daniel.' She said with a slight laugh, introducing people to her bump was not a rarity but it still made her laugh. 'So how's life?'

'I'm engaged... she's lovely.'

'Oh that's great news Kevin... it really is. I'm glad you've got your happy ever after.'

'Thanks... long shot but I'm guessing you got the magic words you wanted.'

'I did indeed.' She beamed. 'Having the all clear since as well.'

'Pen that's great news, I'm really pleased for how life turned out. You're worth it.'

She went to talk but felt arms wrap around her legs. 'Hey little man.' She bent down and picked him up, still a pro at doing so. 'Kevin this is mine and Derek's son, and one half of the terrible two, William.'

'Hi!' William said loudly but turned with seriousness to look at his mom. 'Mommy why are you talking to strangers? You tell us not to.'

'Kevin isn't a stranger honey... his a friend from a long long time ago.'

'Oh!' He said. 'So his my friend too?'

'Certainly is.' Kevin smiled at how perfect Penelope was as a mother.

'Hey Kevin.' Derek said with a pleasant smile, after all he had no problems with Kevin, but would never forget the day when he insulted Penelope, as he came back with one daughter in his arms and one wrapped around his leg. 'Isa you're going to have to let go.'

'No!'

'Sweetheart let go of daddy's leg.' The little girl obeyed and stepped in front of Penelope and Derek, looking at Kevin. Kevin evidently now on the spot, and feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Having the Morgan family looking at you was seemingly scary.

'I'm Isabelle Francine Morgan.' The little girl said proudly to Kevin.

'She's definitely your kid Penelope.' Kevin joked.

'So I've been told... I just don't see it.' Penelope joked back making both men laugh.

'I want to be like my mommy when I grow up!' She declared.

'Well that's a good thing... your mommy is one of the best.' Kevin looked over his shoulder. 'Well Claire's over there so I better get going. It was loving to see you, both of you.' He said with a genuine smile. 'Live the good life.'

They watched him walk away and then Penelope and Derek looked at one another, both with the same smile. 'We already are.'


	42. My Family Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I thought it was time to bring Lynch into it! Seems to have gone down well! If you have any ideas or suggestions for things you liked to see happen let me know! Their all welcome!

----------------------------------------------------

'Oooooh!' Came the voice of Isabelle, Penelope sat up straight and listened. 'Look what you goned and doned now!'

'Shhh.... mommy will hear.'

'Mommy's already heard.'

'Daddy too.'

Penelope and Derek looked at one another, wary of what their trek would find; Derek helped Penelope off the couch where they were snuggled together as thought they were one shape. They went up the stairs to where the two little girls were.

'Girls...'

'No mommy, stay there.'

'No mommy's coming in.' Penelope said as she entered the room. She couldn't help but smile.

'I'm sorry mommy I doned it to make my walls look flowerwy.' Grace said apologetically, not knowing where to look.

'Aw sweetheart, don't apologise, how about we have fun with this?'

'How do you mean?'

'Yeah baby girl how?'

'Well there's one flower done, how about we give it a green stem and then make a little garden of hand flowers?'

'Really!' Grace excited.

'Yes princess... what do you say handsome?'

'Well we have been waiting for some inspiration from Gracie and I think we just found it... come on then girls get changed into some else and let's get started.'

'Yay!' Both of them squealed as they ran and hugged both Penelope and Derek.

Minutes later both girls were back, Derek had set more paints out and covered the floor all with Penelope's supervision, seeing as that's all she could do for the majority of the time. Each of them put there hand in the paint and pushed it to the wall, when they took it off multi coloured handprints were left behind, Grace smiled more and more. Then she stopped.

'Gracie?'

'I want all the family!'

'Well we'll get them.'

'And name them all!'

'All?'

'Okay special ones... that one there is mommy's flower, the best. That one there is daddy's, the strong.' Both parents smiled at their daughter's creativity. 'Isa's flower, the funny and and when Willa get's back from Auntie Em's and Uncle Aaron's we can have Willa's flower, the prote...protec ... what's the word?'

'Protector.'

'Yes that, he looks out for me at the park.' She looked at them. 'I have a family garden in my room.'

They did a couple of more flowers, and then Derek took Grace and Isabelle to wash up, there was area's left for the rest of the family to do their own and make the garden grow. Penelope stuck in the room and added each stem on perfectly, she also added the middle of the flowers and labelled one flower in correspondent to its owner, the wall was near complete.

As she walked towards the bathroom she heard Grace still talking about and couldn't help but smile at creativity that flowed off the little girls tongue. 'And we can have nanny Fran do it, and Auntie Sarah and Auntie Desi!'

'Yeah baby we can.' Derek said.

'Can Danny do it too?'

'I'm sure Danny can do it too... you've just got to wait for his.'

'That's okay... he will be the bubby flowers that are growing.'

'Gracie... you are priceless.' Derek kissed her head. 'Right you're all done... go and find mommy.'

'Okay daddy.'

'Come on Isa, you're turn.'

Penelope had retreated back to Grace's bedroom and was staring at the wall, there in front of her was her hand prints mixed in with her husband's, and her two draughts, soon the wall would be over flowing with their families handprints.

'Ooh, its doned!'

'Not quite sweetness, it's nearly there.' Penelope said as she knelt down to Grace's level. 'You have a good talent there baby.' Grace smiled triumphantly. 'It's a lovely idea.'

'Thank you mommy... you dida good job too... thank you.'

'Anytime baby anytime.' Penelope said taking Grace in a hug. She looked out the door to see Derek and Isa coming up the hallway happily.

'Wow you are quick.' Derek said.

'WHOA! No kidding.' Isabelle said. They all laughed at Isabelle's over excitement. 'I like it!'

'Yeah me too!'

'Come on let's get lunch you two... Auntie Em should be round in about 20 minutes; we can get some more handprints.'

That night Penelope and Derek looked at the near finished wall, even more handprints, there was Hotch's, the big daddy, as Grace said in a manly voice. After she said it she turned to Derek and went 'his not my daddy but he is the big daddy of you lot.' There was Auntie Em Em's, the caring, Auntie JJ, the cuddly, Uncle Spencer, genius man. Grandpa Rossi, popa. Followed by William's, Darren's, the menace, Megan's, the quiet, Emma's, the BBF, Adam's, the baby and Jack, the jacker cake.

'I didn't know she had nicknames for us all.'

'Me neither but she's obviously had them a while because Emma knew them as well.'

'Joint?'

'I'm guessing so.'

'So the only ones left is Fran, Sarah, Desiree and Danny.'

'Yes, now let's get you to bed baby girl you must be exhausted.' Penelope let Derek lead her to the bedroom checking on the children on the way, they climbed into their bed and snuggled the way they were earlier and fell into an effortless slumber like their children.


	43. Harder yet faster

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'I could so tell you I told you so right now baby girl.'

'Well you wouldn't.'

'I could though.'

'But you.... won't!' Penelope gasped again. 'You didn't go on the case, everyone else did but you didn't so it's all okay... his got his daddy here.'

'I wouldn't have gone on that case even if you threatened to wipe my existence.'

Clenching her teeth together. 'Well it's good that I would never do that.' Derek rubbed Penelope's back as she leant over the bed, the only people in the waiting room for them were their three children and Fran, everyone else was on their way. 'I'm no doctor but this is so much more difficult than I remember.'

'He doesn't want to meet the crazy people that are our family.'

'Too right.' She said again breathing. 'Although now I think its just got easy.' As she realised the gap between contractions just shortened.

'Yeah me too, your contractions are closer.' He rubbed circles into the small of Penelope's back every time he felt her tense; he continued this for what felt like ages before the doctor finally came in to tell them that Penelope could indeed get underway. An hour later Daniel James finally graced the world with his existence, and although it was difficult he was the fastest to be delivered.

'Well baby girl, I think you did good.'

'I think you did too.' Penelope smiled up at him. 'Now I think our little munchkins deserve introductions don't you?' Derek nodded and left the room, Penelope cradled the new baby, moments later Derek re entered with his three children and mom.

'MOMMY!' Came a loud chorus.

Derek laughed at their enthusiasm, considering it was getting quite late. 'P... everyone else is like 2 hours away.'

'Their flight was over an 1 hour ago, but seeing as they are 3 hours away, you do the maths.' Fran smiled. 'Anyway where is my new grandbaby?'

'Your grandbaby is here.' Penelope replied as the three other children peered in from the side of the bed, Fran overlooking them all.

'Gracie come this side and you can hop on the bed.'

'What about us!' Isabelle and William said in a whiny unison.

'Hang on a moment.' Derek said putting Grace on the bed, Fran joined Grace while Derek put the twins on the bed and kept them stable.

'Why is he so small?'

'He has to grow dummy.'

'I'm not a dummy.'

'You are.'

'Kids!' Derek said in his boss voice. 'Look mommy's tired, and so is your brother so no bickering got it?'

'Got it.' They all said and looked at Penelope. 'Sorry mommy and Danny.'

'It's okay kiddies, I think Danny will agree with me that your forgiven.' She smiled, now looking at her family of six, life was just perfect. 30 minutes later found Fran and Derek awake, Danny in his arms sleeping, Penelope asleep with her three older children curled up perfectly on available patches on the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

'Now that's worth a picture.' Fran said taking the camera she had, she had learnt of the books and had long since taken snap shots of life to give to Penelope as well as keep herself. She took a picture of the Penelope and then of Derek who was looking attentively at the little boy. 'You know, you've made me a happy woman son.'

'What about us?' Came a new voice. When they looked there was Desiree and Sarah.

'Oh you all have but look at your new nephew.' Fran cooed, and Sarah and Desiree melted at the sight. 'He is definitely his father's son.'

'I should hope so.' Derek quibbled back.

'Aw Derek he is adorable.' Sarah said with a lovey dovey voice. 'How long ago did we miss it by?'

'Maybe an hour, give or take.'

'And you managed to wear out Isa and Willa in that time?'

'Pen did actually.' Derek answered back with a smile. 'Want a hug?'

'Can I?' He nodded and stood, letting her take the seat, he then passed the baby over.

'Right I'm going to see where everyone is.' He left, only to retreat seconds later. 'That was easy done.' He laughed as the Hotchner's and the Reid's flowed in followed by Rossi.

'Now that is not a sight you see every day.' Hotch said looking at the bed.

'Did someone get a picture?' JJ asked excitedly.

'Yes they already did.' Penelope said stretching slightly and opening her eyes, she then smiled.

'Sorry if we woke you.'

'Nonsense... I've been wondering where everyone was.' She looked down at the bed. 'I think exhaustion took over for excitement.' She said as she pushed some hair back from Grace's face.

'I think so too.'

'Well we came to see the brand new addition but it's late... so do you want us to take the kids?'

'Yeah Gracie can share Emma's bed... can't she sweetie?' JJ asked Emma, who nodded happily.

'Yeah and we don't mind the twins.' Hotch said.

'You guys are the best.' Derek said, finally seeing order, everything had been so hectic since Penelope's waters had broke that they hadn't had time to decide how on earth they were going to get the children home if they fell asleep.

'Family.' Hotch said in response. 'Right... let's get this show on the road.'

'Gracie.' Penelope said affectionately.

'A bit longer mommy.' She groaned sleepily.

She smiled and everyone laughed. 'Gracie, you got to wake up, Emma and you are having a sleepover.' With that Grace shot up. 'Well that worked.' The movement of the bed awoke the slumbering twins; they looked around and smiled at the large group gathered.

'Darren!' William said happily.

'Come on Isa you too, Jackers will be round tomorrow.'

'Yay!' Derek got all the kids off the bed after they gave Penelope a hug and a kiss. Then one by one everyone dispersed until only Derek, Penelope and Danny were left in the room.

'Well I think that was a big family welcome for Danny.'

'Big! That was huge, you recon there'll be anymore? Not from me.' She said quickly, with a mischievous smile on her face. 'But Em and JJ?'

'I don't know but those kids will have a shocker when they enter this world.'


	44. Perfect is what it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Mommy's home! Mommy's home!' Yelled an over excited Isabelle, William and Grace as they jumped down from the window sill.

'You know mommy's still very tired, so you know not to bother her too much.'

'We know nanny!' Fran smiled as she made her way to the door.

'We're home!' Yelled Derek as he pushed the door opened and held it while Penelope got in.

'Mommy! Daddy! Danny!' They all yelled as they rushed through to give Penelope a hug.

'I've missed you three terrors.' Penelope said as she bent down and embraced them all, kissing them all once. 'I'm guessing from this you've missed me too.'

'Yes!' They all literally screamed.

'Come on kids, let's get mommy sitting down.' They all dispersed from the hallway, Fran gave Penelope a hug and then took the carrier with the newest Morgan member. Penelope sat down tiredly and was swamped with the three children.

'Mommy when do I get my hug with Danny?'

'When his not so tired sweetie. For now you'll have to put up with me, daddy, nanny, or these two.' She said to Grace as she began tickling the twins.

'Okay mommy.' Grace said wrapping her arms around Penelope's neck.

Hours later found Penelope sound asleep, while Derek was trying his best to wear out his hyperactive children, Fran just watched in amusement as he was getting worn down before them.

'Have you given them sugar ma?'

'Only natural?' She replied innocently.

'Knew it!' Derek stood up straight. 'Okay kiddo's... mommy might be awake by now.'

'And Danny?'

'Well maybe Danny as well but mommy's going to want some make up hugs that she's missed.' Each child's face grew with larger smiles. 'Can you do that for me?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'Whoa whoa whoa...pump those brakes!' He said as they began to charge towards the house. 'Then its bath time and then bedtime... got it?'

'Only if mommy's reading us a book.'

'I'm sure it can be arranged.'

'Yay!' They said all running into the house. Derek laughed and followed them in, giving them a few minutes head start.

'Mom you okay down here while I go and sort them out?'

'What help with bath time?'

'Yeah if Pen's still tired, I know earlier she was going on about getting back into the swing of things.'

'Does that woman never rest?'

'No she's a mom in million.'

'She is indeed... but you can help bath Grace, the twins will probably refuse separation again so I'll have to wrestle them both.' He smiled. 'But for now I think they've all wormed their way onto mine and Pen's bed seeking mommy hugs.' Fran laughed as her son started a run up the stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and heard Penelope talking sleepily with the three children; he smiled and walked towards the slightly ajar bedroom door.

'Talking of daddy.' She said with a large smile.

'Good talking I hope.'

'As always.'

'Daddy told us to come and give you make up hugs.'

'I think daddy called it right then.' She said looking at them all. 'Well what are you waiting for?' The three all laughed and sought the hugs, all receiving them gratefully. 'Since when do you have to wait permission to hug mommy?'

'Mommy sore.' Grace said.

'Aw poppet, I accept hugs whenever...' He tapped her nose. 'Whenever, got it?' She nodded. 'And you two monsters?' They nodded their response.

'Okay Isa and Willa you going to stick with mommy until bath time?'

'Yeah!'

'Come on Gracie... its bath time... then you and mommy can have a cuddle until bed time.' With that offer the little girl jumped off the bed. Running out of the room Derek followed. He got to the top of the stairs and stopped. 'Mom?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't worry about bath time... maybe putting them to bed?'

'What ever baby.'

'Thanks.' He flashed a smile and headed into the bathroom. 'Right Gracie let's do this.' He said putting the bath on, twenty minutes later him and a clean, dry and dressed Grace exited the room and headed to the master room. They walked in and found Penelope asleep, with William on one side and Isabelle the other side, sound asleep. Derek smiled, and looked at Grace who looked saddened. 'You'll get your hug sweetheart, they need a bath as well.' She nodded and stood still while Derek approached the bed. 'Willa... up.' He said and the boy instinctively shot up. 'Isa.. you too.' The little girl copied and both rolled off the bed quietly and without major fuss. Grace just took up a side and cuddled into Penelope's side. Penelope opened her eyes and was meant with her daughters big eyes and smiled, kissed her forehead and allowed Grace to do whatever to get comfortable. Derek watched and then left, taking the twins into the bathroom.

A lot longer after found him resurfacing, slightly wet but with clean twins. 'Daddy got wet!' Isabelle joked.

'Yes daddy did but only because Willa thought it would funny to get into a water fight.'

'Water fight!'

'Yeah you wait little man... next time we are outside, daddy will get you back.'

'Me and Darren will get you daddy.'

'Me and uncle Aaron will get you back.' Derek replied, William knew his dad and uncle were the pair to wake on when it came to Darren and himself, he just smiled sweetly. 'Right now, if mommy's awake we say night night and the bed.'

'Story?'

'Can nanny do it?' They both did it. 'Good, want to go and get her then?' They didn't say another word just ran downstairs. Derek entered the master room and found the bed empty; he went to Grace's room and found Penelope with a book in her hands as she read. 'Come on baby girl, she's asleep and the two terrors want a story.'

'Yours not good enough handsome?' She joked at him.

'Evidently not nor are my mothers.' Penelope laughed and got up, tucked the sleeping Grace in and left the room. Half hour later her and Derek left the twins room and headed to the newly occupied nursery. There in the crib was the new addition, still sound asleep.

'Can you believe it?' Penelope said as Derek looped an arm around her back. 'Two 5 year olds, a three old and then this little one a 2 day old?'

'Perfect... is what it is baby girl.' Was all he replied as he pushed a kiss to her temple, he smiled when he felt her push towards it, he also felt her close her eyes. 'Perfect.' He repeated as he looked back at Danny.


	45. Another normal day

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Pen would you mind me working from home with you?'

'What?' Penelope said shocked and then smiled. 'Oh kitten! Of course not!'

JJ smiled. 'Good because me and Spence have been discussing it and well I don't want Emma and Adam to be pushed from person to another person.'

'You want to be a stay at home mommy.'

'Yeah... I really do... but we've spoken to Hotch, I'll be working part time, not sure how yet but I will help them get things like usually and when you're called out, I'll be called out too.'

'Ahh so we are like travel buddies?'

'Exactly.' JJ smiled. 'It will be a laugh.'

'That's ominous.' Penelope joked back as she picked up Danny. 'I don't want them to grow, if there was a way I would seriously stunt their growth.'

'Pen!' JJ said and Penelope shot her a look. 'Okay okay I admit, I don't want them any bigger.'

'You don't want them to be able to back chat.' Derek said from Penelope's office door.

'See my husband is on my wave length.' Penelope answered bouncing the now 3 month old on her hip. 'So this could work well... we would both be here, the kids would all be together under one roof.'

'It would work...'

'It would be healthier for them.' Reid said from behind Derek. 'It's safer as well... did you know that...'

'Hey kid, don't scare the ladies with facts and statistics... the kids are safe here.' Derek said patting Reid's shoulder as he left the room.

'Get a bottle hot stuff.'

'Was going to anyway.'

JJ and Reid started to laugh. 'What?'

'You two... is it sixth sense or something?'

'No we just kind of are living on the same wave length of thought.'

'Love.' JJ said to Spencer as she left the office and entered the main part of the Morgan household.

'We just know!' Penelope argued back as she left the room, still with their happy little boy on her hip.

'Just know what?' Derek quizzed as he walked towards them with a fresh bottle, a trailing Grace and Emma.

'Mommy!' Yelled Grace.

'Mommy!' Yelled Emma with the same calibre tone of voice as Grace.

'Yes?' Both moms's said jointly.

'Isa and Willa won't let us play with them!' They both whined.

'Honey, Isa and Willa aren't playing.'

'But we want to draw.'

'Well fair enough we'll get you some paper and crayons but Isa and Willa are doing some grown up things for school.' Soon all four children were settled around the large dining room table while the parents sat in the adjacent front room. 'Peace and quiet... touch wood.' Penelope said as she collapsed on the sofa next to Derek.

'I think its safe to say...'

'But touch wood kitten touch wood.' JJ complied and touched the wooden coffee table. 'Thank you.'

'So when are Hotch and Em getting here?'

Derek showed Penelope his watch. 'In about 34 no 33 minutes.'

'Precise.'

'You asked.' She quipped back, evoking laughter from them all. It was now an unconscious process that normal gatherings occurred at the Morgan's seeing as their brood was the biggest and now the youngest of them all. Plus they had more room than the other two family homes put together. Penelope looked at Derek with a questioning face. 'Shall we?'

'I think so.'

'Shall you what?'

'Well... I still had most of my inheritance left over from my parents... plus having rich aunties paid off and well me and Derek have been saving up for years.' Penelope saw JJ and Reid's eyebrows knit at the middle with question. 'It's nothing worrying!'

'Okay...'

'Well we found this house... its on the sea front.'

'You're not moving!' JJ literally panicked.

'God... no...no.'

'JJ we really aren't.' Derek reinforced with an ever growing smile.

'It's just we've always loved the sea and the sand and everything about it so we brought a beach house and land around it.'

'And we've been expanding on it for years.'

'It's now finished and we were thinking if you and the kids want to go on holiday... we've already asked the Hotchner's and their in.'

'Oh... you had me really scared there Pen.' JJ confessed, the thought of them moving away would break life as they knew and loved it. Penelope smiled and nodded with a face that said 'I gathered'. 'But yeah it will be good to get a break... do you have enough room?'

'Yes.' Was all Penelope said as she got up and checked the kids. 'It's pretty private as well so not many people will be around.' Penelope walked into the dining room and looked over the working children's shoulder. 'Gracie honey what you drawing?'

'It's me and Emma playing with Clooney.'

Penelope smiled, the great big dog loved each child of Derek and Penelope's like it was Penelope he was greeting. Derek always joked the dog went all soppy around Penelope and now their children had the ability to reduce the dog to a mushy mess, that would offer the most love.

'Will Clooney be coming with us on holiday?' Grace asked hopefully, Emma adding to the hope with Grace. Both girls looking up at Penelope demanding an answer,

'Of course!'

'Yay!' All four kids chorused together.

'Isa and Willa how's the homework?'

'Nearly done.' William replied after biting his tongue hard with concentration.

'DONE!' Isabelle stated loudly. 'Can I do normal drawing now?'

'Of course you can. Willa you put it to one side when you're done okay? Darren should be here soon so you can go off and play.'

'Okay mommy.'

With the children sorted, Penelope reclaimed her seat and laid back into Derek's embrace as they picked up on the last conversation. They knew they had limited time before the house was over flowing with more children and banter was shared, plans were expanded, music was on and food began cooking. It was soon going to be just another normal day for the B.A.U.'s finest.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**a/n:**_** I realised... where's Clooney in my story...!**

**So here he is... back and better than ever! =)**

**But yeah I hope you liked the chapter! I felt I had neglected it a tad so... here's a minimal update for now!**


	46. A rare night out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Four children on and she can still shake that thing perfectly.' JJ mused from the table they had occupied in the bar.

'Well... look at her, she has a fantastic figure now, the man of her dreams and a family that literally idolises her... of course she still shakes it!' Emily said in a reply. 'But I want to get up there... I may have had only two children but I want to dance.'

'Me too.' JJ groaned, the pair had been sitting guard for too long while Hotch, Rossi and Reid went to the gents room.

'Stop whining and come and dance.' Reid said as he approached the table. 'Em... Hotch is just coming and then he is going to 'dance your socks off', his words not mine.' Reid said, while the women tried to suppress laughter, he looked over at Penelope and Derek. 'Erm... could they get any closer?'

'Well this is Pen and Derek so yeah they possibly could.' Emily declared as her head fell into her arms in boredom. 'I so can't wait for this holiday.'

'Well the Morgan's have 2 days together first... God knows what can go down there.' JJ said motioning towards the laughing pair.

'I just can't believe it's taken us 3 months to get time off together.' Emily responded as she resurfaced from the table surface. 'I think I might go and find that husband of mine.'

'No need he's here.' Hotch replied sweetly. 'Come on let's go dance.'

'You may have some trouble dancing my socks off... I'm not wearing any.' Emily teased amused as she finally got the chance to dance. JJ and Reid shook their heads and laughed.

'Go on you two... go and dance.' Rossi said sitting back down with a new drink.

'What about you?'

'I've got a scotch, I've got a hilarious view and I've got the time to waste until a holiday... now go.'

Soon all three husbands and wives were busting moves on the dance floor, for the most part for Rossi's amusement but also because the kids were well cared for, for one night, and they were enjoying an extremely rare or at least an almost nonexistent B.A.U. night out.

Penelope fell into one of the chairs, Derek next to her. 'I seriously need to do that more.'

'What do you mean... you're always prancing around the house.'

'Well maybe hot stuff but it's not the real deal... as much as I love 'prancing' with Danny on my hip or boogying with the other three treasures there is only one person that fits my dance partner perfectly.'

'Oh and who would that be?' Derek asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

'Well... hmmm...' Penelope looked at Rossi. 'Boss man number 2 you may well know him, his tall, dark skinned, been married a good...hmmm... 7 years now...has 4 adorable children, he acts as much as a kid as they do, works in some... oh what is? Oh yeah some kind of crime fighting business... know who I'm on about?'

'Ha ha baby girl.' Derek said standing and kissing her temple. 'What do you want to drink?'

'Hmm let's push the boat out... something girlie.'

'Rossi?'

He held his glass up. 'I'm okay thanks.'

'If any of them come back send them to the bar seeing as it's my round.'

'Will do.'

'Hey get three of my drink.'

'Alcoholic.'

Penelope laughed. 'That's not the message I want you kids to have from me!'

'I know silly girl.... 3 girlie drinks for the 3 girlies of the team, I got it.'

'You two are seriously good for one another.' Rossi said as soon as Derek was out of earshot of the new burst of conversation.

'You think?'

'I've just observed you dance with one another for over an hour Penelope, not once did a smile escape either of your faces...' Rossi replied raising an eyebrow. 'You two still bounce words off like it was only yesterday that you were thick as thieves as only best friends.' Penelope smiled. 'Lifelong companionship there.' He observed once more.

Emily and Hotch left the dance floor soon after Rossi's little surveillance of the Morgan duo. They collapsed happily. 'Where's Morgan?' Hotch asked.

'Gone to get drinks... if you want a drink I'd go now.'

'Okay... Em what you having?'

Emily went to talk but Penelope smiled and interrupted. 'We have girlie drinks on the way.'

'Ah I see.... so we are sorted?'

'Yup.'

'Okay then, I'll be right back.' Hotch asked as JJ and Reid approached laughing to one another.

'Good dance?'

'Yeah but I'm dying of thirst.'

'JJ kitten yours is on the way... g-man get to the bar and get your order in before it's too late.' And with that said Reid left in search of a refreshing beverage. Soon Hotch approached and placed two drinks down. 'I hope that's not the girly-est drinks he could find.' Penelope joked sarcastically.

'Not yours Garcia!' Hotch said evoking a laugh out of Penelope, only ever Garcia if she was in trouble or Hotch was joking. 'Your drinks are perfect though.'

The girls exchanged looks and then spoke as one. 'Promising.'

Before they knew it Reid rejoined and moments later Derek approached with three glasses, bright reddish peach coloured liquid in them, umbrellas and even complete with the glasses rimmed with matching coloured sugar. 'For the ladies.' Derek said as he placed the drinks down.

'Should we ask what's in them?'

'Nope... just drink and enjoy.'

'No name?' Emily quizzed.

'Bahama Mamma's for the mammas.'

'Ooh impressive initiative there handsome.' Penelope teased as she picked one of the three glasses up, when all three women had their glasses, they exchanged looks with the men and then with themselves and took a sip through the straws.

'Now that is gorgeous!' They said in almost equal unity.

'One thing... you aren't trying to get us drunk are you?'

'No.' Derek replied innocently before taking a sip of his beer. He then relaxed into his chair, his right arm around the back of Penelope's chair. 'Is it girly enough?'

'Oh certainly... but before this goes I think we need to celebrate.'

'To?' Hotch and Rossi both asked, nothing significant had happened or was coming up apart from the holiday.

'To getting away in the sun!'


	47. 9 green bottles

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'9 green bottles sitting on the wall... 9 green bottles sitting on the wall and if 1 green bottle should accidently fall... there'll be...'

'8!'

'...green bottles sitting on the wall.' Penelope sang with the children as Derek drove. 'Go on you three carry it on.' She prompted and turned back to the front as the three children sang happily between them.

'You trying to wear them out?'

'How did you guess?' Derek laughed slightly. 'They have too much energy.'

'We have two hours to wear them down.... temporarily.'

'And two weeks to completely wear them out.'

'That's hopeful baby girl.'

'Too right... wishful thinking on my behalf needs backing up from the wishful thinking from the other half of their DNA... Which is where you come in my handsome husband.'

'Compliments eh? Trying to sweet talk someone?'

'Don't I always?' Derek laughed again, ever his wife for words. He saw in his peripheral as she turned around in the chair. 'Any of you need to go to the toilet or are you okay?'

'I'm okay!'

'Me too!'

'Gracie?'

'I don't know.'

'Well we'll get daddy to stop off and if you need to go then you can.'

'Baby girl I need to stop anyway... we need gas.'

'Well then it works all round doesn't it?'

'Certainly does.' Penelope smiled as she settled into the seat again, listening to her children squabble over what to sing next. An hour later after a pit stop and more songs sung and games played Derek turned into a long drive.

'Hey kids... we're here!'

'Yay!'

'That has got to have woken Danny up.'

Derek listened for a moment. 'Maybe not.'

'Can we go swimming?'

'Can we build sand castles?'

'Can a monster squash them?'

'Kids you can do all of that but we have things that need to be done before the others get here tomorrow night.'

'Is Grandpa Davie coming?'

'Yes of course!'

'Yay!'

Penelope and Derek laughed between them, and then when Derek had the car parked got out and started to hull the kids out too. 'P, get Danny in and sorted.'

'Okay... Gracie you want to come with mamma?'

'Yes!'

'Okay come on then sweetheart.' Penelope said as she retracted the key out of her pocket and headed to the front door. She unlocked it and smiled, the house was perfect already. 'Right Gracie do you want mommy to show you your bedroom or do you want to explore with Isa and Willa later?'

'You show me.'

'Okay come on the cup cake up the stairs you can help me get Danny settled.' Grace nodded and began to run up the stairs. Penelope just looked and Danny and watched the 6 month old hold her gaze. 'Shall we see your bedroom tiger?' She asked as she headed up the stairs. When she got up stairs she saw no Grace, she headed up the second set of stays to the attic rooms and laughed to see the door with Grace, Emma and Megan's name on it open. 'Hey sweetheart do you like it?'

'Mommy it's pink! How did the people know my name and that me and Emma and Megan like PINK!'

'Ahh well mommy and daddy told them your names and they made a princess room for you three... do you mind sharing with Emma and Megan?'

'No!'

Penelope laughed. 'Okay so you going to stay in here or help get Danny to sleep?'

'I'll come with you... what does his room look like?'

'How about we go and see.' Grace nodded and followed Penelope into another room, the door labelled Danny, when she opened it, it was a small room with a crib and everything else that was needed for the youngest, the colours all jungle orientated.

'Is it a monkey room for a monkey?' Grace asked peering up. 'Or a roaringly roary room for a tiger?' Penelope couldn't help but laugh at that.

'Well seeing as he can be both we'll let him decide shall we.'

'Okay mommy... night night Danny.' Grace said as Penelope put the little boy down. Then the pair left the room and heard the sound of two fast approaching 6 year olds. 'Isa and Willa alert!'

'Mommy mommy! Daddy told us to come find you and see our bedroom!'

'Okay... right Grace found hers so you find yours.' The twins surveyed the 5 doors that were upstairs and went for the one that illustrated 'Isa and Willa' on it in their mother's swirly handwriting, they looked back and Penelope nodded affirmative, they smiled and charged. Penelope and Grace held back a couple of minutes and then followed.

'Wow!'

'Mommy, how did the people know?'

'Are they magic elves?'

'If you want them to be they can be.'

'Hey where's my family gone?' Derek called out.

'Come on up handsome... the kids are falling in love.' They heard Derek chuckle and then manly foot steps up the stairs; he then wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist. 'See.'

'Right kiddo's let's get some food in, and then we can go and play.'

'Yay!' They all chorused as one once again. They all filed out and downstairs, the three children went off exploring while Derek and Penelope inspected the 4 bedrooms and bathrooms on the middle floor.

'Seems they did a good job.'

'You need to see downstairs then baby girl.'

'Well show away... the kids seem to be enjoying it.'

'That's cause there's a games room which is basically toys galore for them all.'

'You make it sound like we are bribing our kids into moral goodness there.'

Derek just smiled, raised an eyebrow and followed the amazed voices of their children. 'Come on kids... we have shopping to do before everyone gets here!' He said scooping Gracie up.

'Is mommy coming?'

'No mommy's got to look after Danny and sort some things out so you're my little helpers!' All the kids obeyed and bid farewell to Penelope before heading for the door. Derek kissed Penelope and ran after them. Over 2 hours later they all walked in, the children with a bag each smiled handed the bags to their mom and left to get more. Derek came in with three bags and placed them on the counter tiredly.

'Shopping a little tiring handsome?'

'That's an understatement!' Penelope patted his back and set to work putting the things away, while Derek went to get more bags. When he came back he found most of the bags emptied and folded.

'You don't hang about do you?'

She looked at him. 'You know me.'

'I do... and I think you need to slow down from time to time.'

'I'm used to it now handsome...'

'I don't care, you need to have a breather so go out the back and relax... I have this under control.'

'Okay...I got it.' She replied and opened the double doors that lead out to a grassy area, with its towering trees and multiple flower, that had a slight picket fence around it with a gate that opened up out to the beach and the sea. She took up one of the loungers and just sat in the sun until the kids found her. Between them Derek and Penelope managed to wear the three children out by 6 that evening, allowing for some alone time. The next day, whilst Derek did the man of the house part and checked everything over, Penelope made sure all the rooms were perfect and ready for when the two other families and Rossi arrived.

The plan was to enjoy the sun, the sea and the sand and that was what was going to happen.


	48. Getting sttled first

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'They're here!' William and Isabelle yelled from out the front. 'They're here!'

'We got it the first time kids.'

'Closer!' They both yelled.

'Okay! We've got it.' Penelope said laughing as she left the front door with Grace in her arms; Derek came out with Danny minutes later. They watched as the Hotchner's car pulled up to a halt followed by the Reid's.

'It's gorgeous you two.' Emily commented the moment she stepped out of the passenger side of the car.

'And it's a nice journey to get to as well.' Hotch said. 'How did you possibly find a place like this affordable?'

'It was really run down... so it was cheap but you wait.'

'Don't tell me the inside is nicer than this.'

'The inside and the back yard are amazing.' Penelope said. 'Right poppet, go and find Emma.' She then straightened up as Isabelle located Jack, William found Darren and Grace found both Emma and Megan. 'I hope you don't mind but we sorted the kids into rooms already?'

'No I don't mind.'

'Me neither.'

'Pen! Derek! This place is huge!'

'No JJ huge is an understatement... apparently we have to wait until we see inside.' Emily said back still astounded slightly at the enormity of the house in front on them.

'Hey look leave bags and stuff for the moment.' Penelope said. 'We can show you everything and then you lot can get comfortable.' At that Reid, Rossi and Hotch all stopped what they were doing and locked the car up.

'KIDS! Pump the breaks.' Derek bellowed with a grin twisted with mischief rather than authority.

'Okay Daddy.' This came with the mix of 'Okay Uncle Derek!'

'Right Isa, Willa and Gracie I want you to show the others their rooms, us parents will be up in a moment.'

'Okay daddy!' The kids then charged the house.

'Aunt P do you want me to take Danny.' Jack asked seeing as he was the only child not going on the rampage.

'It's okay Jackers, his due a feed in a couple of minutes but thank you for offering... Now you better follow before Isa worries.' He smiled and ran into the house. 'Grand down stairs tours?

'Are they safe upstairs?'

'Oh very.'

'Pen's already warned them... so let's go in and get this holiday officially started.' They all followed, first into the grand hallway with its high ceiling, its hanging lights, large mirror, table by the large glass door, an archway leading into the front room, 2 doors further down leading to a toilet and closet. The front room consisting of the same high ceilings, 3 large couches, 4 armchairs, beech wood tables, a simple television shut away in a compartment unit of the same wood. Two archways on two walls took you to the dining room with a long table, portraits of the families' all furniture in natural wood, two large patio doors, with thin white curtains, opening out onto a small patio with a small metal antique table and chairs. The other archway taking occupants into the kitchen, everything was all pretty much open plan and easily accessible. The kitchen was large, with lots of cupboard place, lots of worktops, lots of area. A large door opened out to another patio that lapped onto the grass that was glittered with sand from the beach that encroached well before the picket fences did its perimeter.

'You went big.'

'That's because our families big.' Penelope replied as she opened one of the large patio doors in the dining room out into the garden. 'So what do you think?'

'It's perfect.'

'It's a real keeper.'

'Well if you ever need a getaway... we don't mind lending out... the kids have specific bedrooms, so do you lot.'

'You allocated rooms for us all?'

'Well of course!'

They laughed and looked around a bit. 'Where's Clooney then?'

'Out here somewhere.' Derek commented and proceeded to call the dog. 'See, never far away.' They stood in the garden, in one corner by the gate, the tree's that lined the picket fences for a slight bit, the bushes of multiple flowered bushes, the brightness of the sun making the garden appear almost enchanted.

'This place is amazing.'

'We're glad you like it... we were hoping for many group trips out here.'

'I think we will agree to come out here more often.'

'Right bedrooms and then I think we need to find the children, they're too quiet.' Everyone agreed and they retracted their steps through the house and up the stairs. As they went up the stairs they heard the giggling of the kids and knew nothing was wrong, the only business happening was that the kids had separated into their little packs. 'You'll be able to guess your rooms, and we'll meet you upstairs.'

'There's another upstairs?'

'Oh there is indeed.'

'You two never cease to surprise.'

'Just lap it up.' Derek said as they all stood shocked at the names on the doors, the one nearest the stairs Hotchner's, the next one Morgan's, the third Reid's and the fourth Rossi. 'Rossi your room is the smallest but all of you... well let's just hope you enjoy.' Everyone reassured them whatever and they all dispersed. Moments later Penelope and Derek were upstairs. All 5 doors were now open and laughter could be heard from three. They walked into the first room that was labelled for Darren and Adam and both the boys plus William were in there in the middle of an all boy game, the room labelled for Grace, Emma and Megan was open and all 3 girls were dressed as princesses after already being shown the dress up box evidently, they put Danny down for yet another nap as he yawned tiredly in Derek's grasp and then checked in on Jack who was in the middle of an animated conversation with Isabelle.

'You two okay?'

'Yes thanks auntie P.'

'Do you like your room?'

'It's great, thank you for doing it you two.'

'Hey kiddo, you're as much a part of this family as the others... we do know how you to like you mid night stories as well so there's a bunch of them and a torch in that draw over there, along with a fold out bed in the closet.' Derek said with a wink after Penelope had retracted to the girls room, knowing how his daughter and Jack liked to read late at night, and have mid night feasts.

'Daddy is that you giving me permission!'

'That is Isa... we know you've done it at home and at Auntie Em's and Uncle Aaron's so you have fun.'

'Thank you Uncle Derek.'

'Thank you daddy!'

'Anytime kid... you two have a good friendship.'

'Like yours and aunt P's you mean?'

Derek just smirked. 'Exactly... and we got you in your favourite treats but we'll show you later when the others don't know.'

'Thanks Uncle Derek.'

'Any day kid any day... right you two have fun, us adults need to unwind and kick start a barbeque... I think you lot are baking with Pen.'

'Sounds fun. '

'So you need to help her keep on top of them.'

'Is she over working herself again?'

'Yeah.'

'Hey you too I can hear you, I'm only in the room next door.'

'Well then you know Jack's you're helping hand with keeping the apprentice chef's under control later.'

'Oh is he now... thanks Jackers.'

'Any time aunt P.'

'Right well parents are coming up now.' She said walking out of the room. 'So how did you find them?'

'Perfect.'

'Amazing.'

'You know us too well.'

'And the kids evidently.' Hotch made the observation. 'Seems they're all pretty happy.'

'Guys this place is truly amazing... thank you.'

'It's nothing, me and Pen wanted a place for our families and we found it.'

'But now your men are starting up the barbeque.'

'And you women are baking with the kids.'

'What no fun?'

'Oh there will be fun.'

'But the mega fun starts tomorrow.'


	49. Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Pen this place is a gold mine... it must cost a fortune.' Emily said as she sat on the towel on the sand happily.

'A small fortune that is worth its wait in gold.'

'Thank you for this, for including us in this place.' JJ added, she couldn't express how appreciated she felt that Derek and Penelope had included not just her family but everyone, their BAU family in this one place.

'Hey, we're family... all those kids there, I include the husbands and Rossi in with the term kids are like our own, we help each other, me and Derek wanted a place that made us one and this is now it.'

'Aw Pen, we love it... I think I can vouch for Emily here that it is so appreciated that you don't know.'

'No need to guys... family.' Penelope said looking at them with a smile. She then looked at the men of the family and back at the girls who had evidently picked up on the tiring movements. 'Getting worn out handsome!' She yelled out and Derek flashed her a smile before starting a sprint towards her. 'Oh no.' She muttered knowing what was coming, Emily and JJ started to laugh.

'What was that baby girl?'

'Nothing.' She replied innocently.

'I'll show you tiring.' He smiled at her and then bent down and picked her up. He laughed how she loved it and she knew what he was going to do.

'Derek! Put me down.' She said and couldn't help but laugh. 'Derek! Right now!' She protested. 'Derek Morgan, put me down right now!'

'No can do Mrs Morgan.' He said as he feet entered the water and he put her in a carry in his arms rather than over his shoulder.

'Don't you dare!' She said with a stern voice. 'If I go you with me.'

He shrugged and chucked her in, as promised she took him with her and the crowd on the shore were laughing hysterically at the show that happening in front of them.

'Kids... I think we've just witnessed what age those pair are like.' Hotch said to the awaiting children, he saw Grace looking petrified. 'Hey Gracie come here.' She toddled over to her uncle and he picked her up. 'Look mommy and daddy are there, daddy was just playing around with mommy, they're both perfectly fine... see?' She nodded. 'Shall we go to them?' She nodded and he placed her on his shoulders. 'Let's go... who else is coming?' He said as the others dashed around, knowing the kids couldn't be alone in the water, so Reid and Rossi sorted them out.

'You will pay for that.' Penelope warned playfully as she pushed her hair back from her face.

'Oh really?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'You'll see...' She smirked at him and he laughed, this would be worth the wait he knew.

'We come baring one of your children.' Hotch said looking at Grace. 'You okay now princess?'

'Yes thank you uncle Aar Aar.'

'Aw sweetie what's a matter?'

'Mommy and daddy went underwater.' She sniffed and went into the awaiting arms of Penelope.

'Look sweetie, me and daddy are fine.'

'Yeah princess, sorry if we scared you.' Derek said kissing Grace's forehead.

'How about mommy go and get dried off, sort some lunch and ice creams and daddy show you how to swim?' Grace nodded vibrantly; swimming was something she wanted to get better at and now was a perfect opportunity to show her. 'Well handsome seems you have a job.' Penelope smiled and passed over the little girl. 'See you in a bit.' Derek dropped a kiss on her lips and watched her as she walked back to the shore; she then stopped and turned to him. 'I will get you back for that.'

'I thought you were getting lunch together?'

'Oh I am... but you haven't got away this time.' Penelope said and laughed, as everyone laughed at the pair's still playful banter.

This wasn't even a full day in and the rest of the BAU family, including the children of all ages, could tell the next two weeks were only bound to get funnier. Whether it be between Derek and Penelope, or any of the other couples, the girls versus' the boys, or what not. Mayhem and chaos was about to be reeked and they all couldn't help but be more than excited about it.


	50. Questioning and fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Mommy!' Came the giggled speech of William, this peaked the rest of the males attention as to what the wives and children were up to.

'Willa!' Came Penelope's voice almost melodic with happiness. This was closely followed by the laughter of all the children, when the men entered they found William standing in front of his mother, a Penelope sized hand print of flour on top of his head.

'Look what you've done.' William laughed.

'What have I done little man?' She answered innocently. She then placed both hands either side of the little boys face and kissed him, leaving behind more flour.

'Mommy!' The men all laughed as the boy laughed more at the hilarity of it all. 'I'm all flourwy now!'

'What are you up to now P?' Derek asked completely amused from the door way of the kitchen.

'Baking.'

'Sweet goods or our children?'

'Our children are good enough to eat now.' Penelope quipped back making Emily and JJ laugh more. 'Willa you have a strange hand print on your head.'

'Mommy!' All the children were laughing hysterically at the show going on midst baking; now all the adults were joining in finding the events really eventful.

'Come on Willa bum; let me take you to get cleaned up.'

'Okay Auntie Em!' Willa said hugging his mom appreciatively before running after Emily.

'Right kids! They're all in, we need to let them cook and then you can decorate!' Penelope said moments later when her and JJ had successfully put all baking trains in the oven.

'Yay!' Came a chorus of cheers.

'Right kids follow Auntie JJ.' JJ said taking the children so Penelope could broach a subject with the men.

Penelope started to tidy up, whipping around putting the rest of the ingredients away, washing as she was going. 'Guys, have you seen Rossi?'

'Erm... no.' Hotch said.

'Me neither.' Derek agreed.

'Or me.'

'Well...' Penelope began as she turned around to face them, she walked to the counter in front of them and leant on it. '...since Tuesday he has left this house the same time daily... gone for exactly the same amount of time, comes back in an extremely pleasant mood.'

'Could be just happy.'

'Yeah fresh air.'

'Men... are you for real?'

'Well what else can it be?'

'Female attention.'

'Out here?'

'Baby girl, we are literally in the middle of nowhere.'

'Yes but Rossi walks the beach, straight up, there is a house up there, he could meet anyone.'

'Guys she's right.'

'Aren't I always?' She looked at her watch. 'And if today stays the same Rossi should walk through the door about... now.' And like predicted the lock of the front door changed and they heard someone enter. They looked at Penelope who was getting on with domestic duties like the chat hadn't occurred at all and knew what they had to do.

'Dave want a beer?' Hotch asked as Rossi walking into the room, he smiled and confirmed and Reid grabbed four cans before heading out with the others, realising they were doing Penelope's work and snooping here. The men were on their second beer when the kids stampeded out of the double patio doors to the table that was set up with decorating things, then the three wives appeared with trays of cakes.

'I want a muffin please!' Isabelle and Jack said together, too scarily alike for their own good.

'Cookie!'

'Cookie!'

'Cookie please!'

'Muffin!'

'Cookie mommy!'

'Muffin!'

'Muffin!'

The women passed out as the requests were given and then handed the men plain left over's once the children were given the opposite of their requests so they had two things to keep them occupied. The women disappeared, the men resumed conversation and children had a messy time as always. 20 minutes later the men had dispersed, Darren and William had given up decorating and were now running around with Derek, Hotch and Clooney on the beach.

'See his gone again.'

'He told us 3 he goes to get some him time, that he hasn't done it in a long time, his clearing his head.'

'There's more.' Penelope said.

'A lot more.'

'Follow him!' JJ said shooting forward in her chair. 'Tomorrow if you, Derek and Hotch just tag along, he won't be able to say no.'

'And you'll find out what's keeping him for ages.' Reid signed. 'Hey genius, you can do it.' Penelope said with a smile. 'We're all just worried about him that's all.'

'I know but what if this falls through?'

'You think that will deter us?'

'This is us three you're talking about Spence... what do you think?'

'Okay fine! I'll go and run it by the other two.' Reid said as they all stood, dispersing in different directions, Reid to the beach, the three women to the children who were still on the verge of world war 3 mess.

When they woke up the next day each married couple found themselves talking about Rossi, none knew what to expect, they couldn't even decide if he was fine and was just clearing his head or up to something.

'You sure we should be doing this?'

'its better we know now, you never know we might end up helping him better.'

'I suppose you're right baby girl.' Derek said as he kissed her head, and then they heard creaking. 'Right kids are up.' He said and they both got up to the all knowing sound that could be heard from the floor that occupied the children. 'That means adults are up.'

'Oh!' Penelope pouted.

'Tomorrow... remember... kids are going out with the aunties, uncles and grandpa, then camping we have house to ourselves.'

'Ready to brace ourselves for when its JJ and Reid's turn?'

'And Hotch's and Emilys.'

'Hmm and Rossi's?'

'He doesn't want a night alone.'

'Mystery woman?'

'Will you forget about the mystery woman?'

'No... I'll let you tell me there's no woman when you get back.'

Derek laughed. 'Come on silly girl.' He said as he chucked on clean clothes, when he was done he ran up stairs to sort the first mass of children. Later that morning everyone was gathered, the women hiding eagerness to learn more about Rossi's disappearances but keeping it at bay until such time as they had proof. The men were all geared up, the children fed, the washing up done, fun would commence for them on the beach awaiting the arrival back of them.

'Right we are off.'

'You don't have to come.' Rossi said, trying desperately to get them to give up and not come.

'No way Rossi, we need an all man's hike and your daily ventures work.'

'Yeah Dave, it will be fun.' Hotch put in before looking at the time, dead on when he elaves usually. 'Right shall we go?' He said, they headed off, the 3 younger men turned an flashed smiles and then headed off. They walked for what seemed like ages, Rossi never once tiring

'You lot are unfit you know that? Maybe you should go back.'

'Fat chance.'

'There's nothing to see its just peaceful.'

'Rossi let us in... no walk has ever had us stroll into the house with massive carefree smiles on out face.'

'Yeah, it just never happens.'

'It's stupid really.'

'Try us.'

He looked at them and realised he had been stupid to keep this from them of all people. 'I've met someone.'


	51. A small world

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Met someone?' Derek repeated, not believe his ears, Hotch just stood smirking at the new uncovered revelation

'Like a male or a female?' Reid asked completely shocked.

'I've met a female Reid.'

'They were right.'

'Who was?' Rossi asked completely baffled at what he was now hearing, he then laughed. 'The girls?' The men nodded. 'I should've known I wouldn't be able to keep anything from them... well I suppose you want to meet her?'

'Not if you don't want us to Rossi, we get it.'

'She's not someone new to me.'

'You know her?'

'I do, I haven't seen her in like 9 years and I was walking and we recognized one another.' Rossi said smiling. 'She's a definite long lost friend.'

'Ah man that's brilliant.'

'Yeah Dave it is... maybe you could bring her back, she can have lunch.'

'What about the parent's night?'

'The girls are pitching the tents up on the beach as we speak.'

'The food is ready.'

'Everything's ready.'

'Well let's not keep them waiting.' Rossi said and then continued his walk; he then halted when a women in a long dress stood on the shore line came into view. 'Hang on a moment.' The men understood and took a place each on the rocks. They watched Rossi walked towards the figure and hug her, even from a distance the happiness radiated from him.

'They the men of your team you were telling me about?' She asked as she surveyed the distance of its three new figures.

'Yeah, the wives guessed, so they tagged along; they've asked if you want to come to lunch?' He asked hopeful. 'They want to meet you.'

'Erm...' She said shyly. 'I don't know.'

'It will only be for a bit, I want this Lisa, what we had, they're my family.' Rossi said with a triumphant smile. 'I've kept them out of the loop about you and now you're here, you live here for Christ sake and I want them to meet you.'

'You always were a persuader weren't you David Rossi?' He flashed her a smile. 'Come on then, let's not keep them waiting too much longer.' He took her hand and they walked towards the three awaiting males who jumped up and smiled, the women immediately noticed the difference in ages, types but saw the immediate camaraderie they carried for one another.

'You three this is Lisa Porter, Lisa this is Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.'

'It's lovely to meet you; Dave talks a lot about you and your wives.' They all smiled at her and returned the welcomed gesture all wanting her to feel relaxed. They then headed back and as they got closer they saw the JJ leaving the beach and heading towards the house, Emily pitching a tent and Penelope tending to Danny, as the other children played tirelessly. 'You weren't joking you had a mammoth of a family Dave.'

Rossi laughed. 'It's been ever growing.' They then watched on approached as Penelope put Danny in the play pen and straightened up, she looked round and smiled and caught a glance at the woman with them and smiled even more. 'Ever Penelope to pick up on things.'

'My wife has her ways.' Derek agreed. 'Hey baby girl, everything okay?' He called out as they got even closer.

'Perfectly handsome.' She then looked at Rossi and the woman and smiled. 'So what do we have here?'

'Penelope, this is my friend Lisa, Lisa this Penelope, Derek's wife.'

'Lovely to meet you.'

'Likewise... erm Emily's currently starting a fight with a tent right now and JJ's gone to fetch more drink seeing as two of the treasures decided it would be fun to eat sand, so introductions may have to wait.'

'Oh... sounds we've missed a lot.'

'You may laugh now but...' Before she could finish, three yells came and the men were attacked by three little girls. A chorus of 'daddy's' rang out and all three men dropped down and claimed the children.

'Was it you that ate sand?' Derek asked Grace, who shook her head.

'What about you?' Hotch said, getting a similar response from Megan.

'And you?' Emma violently shook her head in defence at such a claim at Reid.

'C'mon men, I'm sure there are only two culprits that are likely to do such a thing.' Penelope said looking at the remaining children behind her.

'Willa and Darren?' They all laughed knowingly as JJ came out and made the duo drink and rinse their mouths out.

'Lisa, these three gorgeous little girls here are Grace, Megan and Emma, the unbreakable's. You three this is Grandpa Rossi's very close friend Lisa.' Rossi said happily.

'Hello Lisa!' They all said in perfect unison, making the men and Penelope laugh slightly. They then decided to introduce fully and approached Emily and JJ.

'Guys, looks like your predictions were on par.' Emily and JJ looked from Rossi to Penelope who nodded and then approached fully. 'This is a friend of mine Lisa, Lisa this is Emily, Hotch's wife and JJ, Reid's wife.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you both.'

'And you.' They both said together.

'Well I would stick around but tents don't put themselves up and if we want to be ready for tonight they need master piecing.' Emily said unenthusiastic, silently wishing she hadn't offered to make the tents.

'Hey you three go up to the house, take Lisa, get acquainted, we'll sort this out and send the kids in for lunch.' Rossi reasoned. 'Is that okay?'

'Perfectly.' Lisa said with a smile, liking the group already. She then followed the girls as the men dispersed across the beach to sort things into order. 'So how long have you lot known Rossi?'

'Oh erm... about 10 years give or take.'

'Wow, that's a long time.'

'It is.'

'But we've loved every minute of it.'

'I can tell.' Lisa said as she relaxed furthermore, feeling part of the family fold. She looked in awe as they entered in the back of the house, immediately taking in mass amount of family photos and children's drawing that were around.

'So did you and Dave just meet while he was out walking?'

'Sorry to interrupt but anything to drink?'

'Waters fine thank you and well, me and Dave lost contact 9 years ago.'

'You knew each other!' JJ said gobsmacked.

'Well we go back to college, and after the breakup of his 3rd marriage we just lost contact.' Lisa said despondently. 'But the other day I was out walking and I saw him and thought I recognised him and he must have thought the same and here we are.' She replied happily. 'It's an extremely small world.'

Each woman exchanged exuberant glances, maybe David Rossi would not have to spend his evening alone after all, and maybe he would just have a female companion to spend the night with.


	52. Lustful Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'So the infamous David Rossi has a female companion to spend a night alone with?' Derek asked as he stepped out of the shower he was sharing with Penelope.

'He does indeed, apparently they were together in college, best friends.' She paused, raised an eye brow, smiled and the continued. 'After Rossi's 2nd marriage they lost contact, they never found one another, although she was aware of the life David Rossi lived, she thought it was best left. Then the other day BAM there they both were.'

'It's sweet really.' Was all he said as he planted kisses in the crook of her neck and shoulder, he felt her tense with pleasure, then turn.

'So plan?'

'Spontaneous, no plan, no need.'

'Oh now this could be fun handsome.' She replied as she gently touched his neck with her finger tips, she licked her lips and bit down. 'Is this safe?' She asked. 'To do it with the kids in close proximity?'

'The adults have it covered... we have some much needed intimacy awaiting us.'

'Oh really?' He remained silent as he took her hand, still wrapped in nothing but towels, and took her into the bedroom, candles glistered in the room, rose petals fallen over the bed. She sighed heavenly. 'Is this what you did before capturing me in the shower?'

'Sure is baby girl.' He then drew her close, and let lust and passion take over, no rules applied, no plans were set, this night, their night was all about freedom to roam into whatever territory they so wished.

After much groaning, moaning, calling, whispering the pair lay on the bed, slightly breathless, slightly giddy, smiling. 'We need to do that more often.' Penelope joked as she turned onto her side and was taken into Derek's open arms.

'You enjoyed it?'

'That's understatement... one problem...' He raised he eye brow cautiously at her. 'I think we may have just conceived your 5th child handsome.'

He laughed. 'Would it be so bad?'

'No I would quite happily have another child... I love it.'

'Me too... could you imagine if the others got pregnant as a result of one night of unleashed ecstasy?'

'I think that would be amazing... all of us pregnant together.' She joked, and looked up at him. 'I realised something today, seeing Rossi and Lisa together, how happy she makes him, how much she loves to just have him near.'

'What's that?'

'I love you more every day, that I couldn't imagine having to wait 9 years to see you... 7 months was bad enough.'

'7 months was painful... 9 years is unbearable.' He said kissing her head, and inhaling the smell that had kept him sane for the last 15 years that he had met Penelope. It dawned on him that 7 years of marriage was exhilarating, plus the 8 years friendship he had shared with her made his heart warm even more.

They heard giggles outside, and smiled. 'What are the twins up to now?' They laughed as they recognised the laughter that reverberated into the clear night air. They both then heaved themselves out of the bed, they looked out of the window, Penelope wrapped in a sheet, Derek close by outside they saw festivities of children dancing and a campfire.

'Tomorrow we are so out doing that.' Penelope kidded and Derek laughed heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Did that mind of yours come up with anything new?'

'Not at all... but I'm sure we could think of something.' She turned in his arms again to face him, a usual occurrence, kids or no kids. He then picked her up and carried her back to the bed, blew out the candles and rejoined her to carry on where they left off.

----------------------------

_**A/n:**_ Little bit of smut for you all....

Big question to you... do you want her pregnant again or not??

----------------------------


	53. Night around a campfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Daddy that's a big fire!'

'Yeah daddy... that's bigger than what Uncle Aar Aar made!!'

'Do you want it smaller?'

'No!' The twins yelled in unison. 'Bigger!'

'No kiddo's this is the biggest we are allowed it.' He saw the disappointment grow as the pouts became apparent. 'Isabelle Francine Morgan and William Aaron Morgan do not pull that face at me!' Derek said at them as they did the face that made them act spoilt; he then smiled and picked both of them up under his arms, six or not he could still do so.

'Daddy, where are we going?'William said as he squirmed in Derek's grip.

'To mommy.'

'Why?'

'Well we have surprises tonight and the more you two don't help the more likely you are to not get them.'

'We'll help!'

'Yeah I thought so.' He laughed as he carried them up the garden and then into the house, he found all the women sitting around drinking coffee, all 4 of them looked at Derek and laughed. 'I come baring extremely eager children... use as you wish.'

'We want surprises!' Isabelle said excited as Derek put them both down.

'Well sweetheart what you want and what you get are two totally different things.'

'We know but daddy said something about surprises.'

'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'

'No!'

'Well then mommy isn't saying.' She saw them begin to pout again. 'You dare!' She said teasingly and they both straightened up and smiled. 'Good, you finally learn.' The kids then ran from the room to where the others were and giggling soon commenced. 'They're obviously putting on a show...'

'Again.' Emily chucked in.

'Are they always like that?' Lisa asked intrigued at their behaviour.

'Always.' Penelope said as she pottered about the kitchen.

'Yeah, you always know where they are because of the laughter that surrounds them... they're like the jokers of our family and we love it.'

'I can see why, they all seem like great kids, you've brought them up really good.'

'Thank you.' All three of them women said with smiles. 'We try.' They said in unison and laughed at how predictable they were.

That night, they separated, leaving Hotch and Emily to have free reign of the house, whilst the children were occupied by the 6 adults out on the beach in their tents. Derek and Rossi had long since stated the bonfire and it was now warming them immensely and giving them light to do things. Penelope and JJ had already pulled out baked goods that the duo had made whilst the men had taken the kids off exploring the rock pools and now they were sitting round telling stories, eating and joking. Lisa fitting in more and more like a missing part of the puzzle that was now found.

'Right kids.' Derek said jumping up, all the children's arms bar Daniel's eyes on him. 'Who's for fishing?'

'Uncle Derek, its dark.'

'Perfect timing.'

'Fishing for what?' Emma asked as she stood up, always one give things a try. 'Will we catch sea monkeys like we have at home?' She said looking at her dad, Reid smiled at her encouragingly.

'No sea monkeys but fishes and crabs.'

'Crabs!' William and Darren said jumping up excitedly.

'Don't crabs hurt?' Isabelle and Jack asked curious.

'Only if they snap you.'

'Go on you lot, when you get bored with Uncle Derek then come back here and we can have melted marshmallows.' Penelope urged lovingly as she rocked Daniel in her lap.

'Yay!' They all chorused and followed Derek who was now accompanied by Rossi and Reid.

'Can we have marshmallows now?' JJ asked eager, making Penelope and Lisa laughed. 'I feel like I haven't had them for ages!'

'Go for it kitten.' Penelope said as she chucked the bag over at JJ and a stick. She smiled even more as JJ prepared the marshmallows and then held them over the fire before devouring the toasted goods and licking her lips with pure enjoyment. They watched her repeat and then join her.

'We need to stop eating these.' Penelope resisted after she finished.

'Why? They're so good it's hard to stop.'

'Because we need to make s'mores.'

'Why didn't you say?!' JJ said with a mouthful still.

'I take it they take your fancy?'

'Fancy? That's made my day.'

'Mommy we don't like fishing!' Grace said as her Emma and Megan came back.

'Well come on then, look what mommy and auntie JJ have ready for you.' She said as they passed the sticks with 2 marshmallows on, the girls eyes widened at the sight. 'Now let me help you.'

'I'll help Emma.' JJ said getting up and going to her little girl.

'Want me to help you Megan?'

'Please, Auntie Lisa.' JJ and Penelope looked at Lisa and smiled, the look told Lisa that that was her acceptance into the family.

Moments later, Isabelle and Jack came back over and joined in the fun as they all ate cleanly which surprised the women endlessly.

Hours later once the ingredients of the s'more's were all gone and the children were tucked up asleep the adults sat around talking to one another, they looked to the house and saw no downstairs lights on any longer and just the landing light on.

'Either they're having more fun than letting on or they've taken an early night.' Penelope joked.

'I think sexual mode kicked in the moment they knew they were home alone.'

'Ever the kids those two.' Derek said.

'Like two certain other people.' Rossi chucked in gaining some extremely strong agreements from the others as they looked at Penelope and Derek. 'You two act like it was only yesterday you got her name wrong.'

'Oh yeah... Reid thanks for that... you kick started all this off.' Derek said smiling and pulled Penelope close to him, happily remembering the first baby girl moment of their life, they were literally together from day one, in every sense of the matter.

'Any day Derek.' He said big headedly for once. 'I never thought getting a name wrong would be such a good thing.'

'Well I think those two prove it.' JJ said pointing at Penelope and Derek, she looked at Lisa who had no idea what they were talking about. 'The reason those two are so close is because she's been his baby girl since day one.'

'Oh right.'

'Reid told me Pen's last name was Gomez... I called to no prevail, I knew she was the only woman in the bull pen at that moment so called out baby girl, she turned confused, I apologized and now we are here.'

'Well that seemed to work in your favour massively.'

'Well let's say it took what 7 years to get them to the marrying part.'

'But we were together over a year before that.'

'That's very true.' Rossi pointed out. 'You kept that from us for what? 8 months?'

'We did indeed.'

'You're good at keeping secrets it seems.'

'We were.... JJ and Emily know me too well now days.' Penelope quipped with full truth. 'No hiding from this man here either.' She said as she patted Derek's chest.

'The only people that can't read her that well, is me and Reid.' Rossi put in. 'But we're getting better.'

'A lot better.' Reid added. 'She's too spontaneous most of the time.'

'So is your wife.' Penelope added. 'But only since she had Emma.'

'Hey being a mother takes out the idea of planning.'

'And it shows.' Penelope quipped happily. 'But who needs planning?'

'Well you get none in your house because the twins are bound to mess up routine.'

'Like always.' Derek said and looked at his watch. 'I think we should hit the hay.'

'Sand.' He was corrected by JJ and Penelope immediately.

'Okay the sand if we want to be up before the kids.' Derek corrected himself and finished off saying what he had started.

'You on about the ones sleeping in the tents or the ones in the house?' Penelope asked innocently, making them all laugh again.

'Oh behave!' JJ said stifling laughter at the thoughts in her head.

'It'll be your turn tomorrow!' Derek and Penelope said together.

'Okay we get it...' They all said night to one another and got into their respective tents, allowing the fire to burn out on its own, ready to be rebuilt for the next night of festivities.


	54. Two tribes of fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Emily and Penelope were dipping their feet in the dark water while the men and Lisa kept the kids entertained with camp fire stories.

'We want another.' Penelope said as she wiggled her toes in the loose sand beneath her feet, her pyjama bottoms rolled up.

Emily did the same. 'So do we.' They both laughed. 'I wonder if we can JJ in on this, I'm sure we could if we tried.' Emily joked.

'I know she wants another child.'

'Could you imagine how amazing that would be, if we all...'

'Got pregnant at the same time!' They said together loudly.

'Hey wifey's come back to us husbands.' Derek yelled the women out of the tranquil bliss.

'Oh what do the husbands want?' Penelope yelled back, still enjoying the relaxing effects of the water around her legs.

'It's more the kids want than the husbands.' Hotch added as he watched the two women walk out of the water and back to the fire that was being made.

'Mommy! Can we make night time sand castles? We haven't done that yet?' Grace asked with strong agreements from Emma and Megan.

'Come on then poppet, lead the way.'

'You too mommy!' Megan said grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her to a big patch of sand near the fire. When Penelope and Emily were done they stood up, dusted the sand off and looked at one another, nodding they smiled.

'Face painting!'

Hotch, Rossi and Derek all laughed at the over excited wife's who then were swarmed with children. Lisa just watched in admiration of how the children loved whatever the parents and family had to offer.

'Can I be a tiger mommy?'

'Aunt P can I be a monkey.'

'Mommy can I be flutterby?'

'A cat!'

'A fairy!'

'Okay, hang on a moment kids... let's keep this under control... you stay calm, and auntie P and auntie Em will make you into anything you like.' Derek said as he helped control the children.

'Well...' Emily said stepping forward. 'Me and aunt P were thinking more on the lines of two tribes and play some games!'

'But if you're good tomorrow you get to be whatever you want to be.'

The kids lined up and Emily and Penelope set to work decorating them all equal. 'Right Jack, Darren and Megan with your parents, Isa, Willa and Grace with me and you dad... Emma with Gracie and Adam go to uncle Aaron and auntie Em.'

'What about us two?' Rossi asked as he and Lisa stood up.

'Ahh well you pick a side.'

'Okay Lisa go with Em...'

'Hey kids we have grandpa Dave!' The kids on the Morgan's side cheered.

'And you little terrors have Lisa!' The children on the Hotchner's side cheered loudly.

The parents all stood near one another while the kids reeked havoc. 'This is your ploy as mothers to wear them out isn't it?' Derek asked.

'Just a little one.' Penelope said intrigued to how the husbands would respond.

'Well it has gone midnight.'

'Mommy! Daddy!' Grace's voice came from behind them. 'I'm tired.'

'Come on princess, let's get you cleaned up and tucked in.' Derek said scooping the little girl.

'Emma!' The little girl toddled over. 'Time for bed sugar plum.'

'Okay Aunt P.' Penelope then took the little girl to where the light was and cleaned her.

'Megan!' The little girl ran instinctively to where the others were. 'Bed time yeah sugar?'

'Okay mommy.'

When they finished off the 3 girls they tackled the rest and with Rossi, Hotch's and Lisa's help the kids were all in bed before the clock struck one.

'I thought last night was amazing but Penelope you've topped it.'

'What did you do last night?' Emily as she relaxed into Hotch's body.

'We made smores.'

'Oh really? And we missed out?'

'Well we would make more but JJ waded though the whole load of ingredients.'

'Really?'

'Yup...'

'Yup.'

'Ahh so no fair! So what's the plan for tomorrow?'

'Well we were thinking, wearing them and getting an early night...'

'You sound like parents through and through.'

'Well hang on a second, you guys can pack up tomorrow... me and Dave can stay at mine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive...that way you lot get your beds back before you have to leave.'

'Are your really sure?'

'Well yeah, I mean it's easier for me too because I need to get packed up any way seeing as its my friends place and my time runs out noon Friday.'

'Come here after... I mean if you don't have work or whatever, stay with us.' Penelope said as she loved having the fourth female around.

'I couldn't.'

'We would love it.' Derek affirmed, Emily and Hotch stuck out seeing as the place was Derek and Penelope's regardless of what the pair said.

'Well if Dave wants it, then ok.'

'Of course I want it!'

'Well it's sorted.'

'How much longer are you here for?'

'Until Sunday but there's enough room on the drive for your car so park up there and you're settled.'

'I don't know how to thank you.'

'Don't!' Penelope said happily. 'Just be prepared for the some surprises.'

'I'm going to guess Isa and Willa?'

'Hmm sometimes, mainly Willa and Darren.'

'Oh... the pair that tried to eat sand?'

'Yup that's them.' They said and laughed at the memories, it was hitting 2 in the morning before they all went to bed, stories were passed around, memories were shared and all in preparation to get Lisa ready for what surprises the BAU family held.


	55. Tears, fears, surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

JJ and Penelope were joking around when they decided it was time for them to break, they had been working solidly as mothers and working women for the last 6 hours and now their stomachs rumbled and the pitter patter of small feet began to rumble.

'Can you believe we've been up since 4 this morning?'

'Stupid psycho's.' Penelope muttered making JJ laugh again.

'Mommy! Has daddy gone away again?' William asked as he sprung into the kitchen, completely energetic from nearly a 12 hour sleep.

'Afraid so little man.'

'Oh!'

'I know baby but he'll be back before you know it.' Penelope said as she picked up her son with a struggle. 'You're getting too big for this sugar.'

'Sorry mommy, I'll try to stop growing for you.'

'Oh no you don't! I'm waiting for the day you and Danny tower over your father.' William laughed a laugh that sounded like the child version of Derek's, it always made Penelope smile. 'Can you do that for mommy?'

'Yeah but I like mommy picking me up.' He said as he crossed his arms against his chest and pouted, a splitting image of his dad when Derek got told no. JJ looked on highly amused at the actions of mother and son.

'I love to pick you up but mommy's just a little tired at the moment.'

'Okay mommy.'

'Good boy, now breakfast?' She looked at him. 'Pancakes?' He nodded furiously at her in acceptance. 'Right well then little man, go and get your sisters into gears, and every other little child you can find under the age of 7.' The little boy complied and with help got off the counter top and ran towards the stairs. 'Careful!' Penelope yelled out behind her, she then turned and found JJ already with the pancake mix in her hand. 'They'll never know its been pre made.'

'Of course not, if we're quick we can hide evidence.' JJ joked and waited for the herd of Morgan and Reid children to want food. After breakfast the women managed to occupy the children with some type of crime fighting mumbo jumbo whilst they set to work in to the office. Phone calls after phone calls rang in, some JJ had to listen to as Penelope flirted with her husband others where Penelope had to listen to JJ tell Reid they were all okay. The two women joked, sometimes almost forgetting the case load and the horrors held within the confidential files, the pair took turns to check on the kids, whether it be for the reason of quietness or noisiness.

'Want a drink kitten?' Penelope said heaving herself out of her chair slowly.

'Want me to go?' JJ answered back . 'You seem like you need a sleep.'

'I'm fine, just sluggish but liveable... now drink?'

'Erm juice is fine.'

'Okay... I shall be right back.' Penelope said leaving JJ to mull over the directive routes she could take with the media for the new case, she soon froze and dropped the file as she heard the smashing of multiple glass objects.

'Pen?' JJ said as she came out of the office and saw the children standing up and moving towards the orientation of the noise. 'Isa and Willa, can you grab mine and mommy's cell for me and then leave them in the doorway of kitchen and then get everyone into the playroom, can you do that for auntie JJ?' The twins nodded. 'Go on then my favourite terrors.' They moved quickly as soon as they heard their nickname. JJ then went into the kitchen and found Penelope sitting up against one of the counters looking flushed. 'Pen?'

'I don't know what happened... my legs just gave way on me.'

'Come on Pen... let's get you to the couch.' She helped Penelope stand and hastily put her down before her legs could buckle again. 'I'm ringing for a doctor and Derek.' Penelope nodded and laid down tiredly. 'Don't go asleep on me.'

'I won't but don't get an ambulance.'

'I won't I'll get the doctor called out.' JJ finished the phone call, ran into the play room to check on everyone.

'Is mommy okay?'

'Mommy's perfectly fine you 3, she's just really tired that's all.' She reassured them and set them a new project to occupy themselves. She then dialled one of the numbers she knew all too well.

'_Morgan.'_

'Derek, it's JJ.'

'_JJ, everything okay?'_ He asked confused.

'Erm... right don't panic but Pen she just collapsed.'

'_Collapsed!'_

'She's lying down at the moment, her legs kind of gave way on her, I've called a doctor out and I'll ring and let you know.'

'_I'm on my way home.' _Was all JJ heard as Derek called out to Hotch, she listened to the conversation between boss and colleague. '_I'll be back in less than an hour.'_

'Okay.' She closed the phone and went back to Penelope. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just tired.' Penelope took her glasses off and placed her hands over her face and all of a sudden started to cry.

'Hey! Don't start that.' JJ said torn between the kids, the broken glass and Penelope.

'What if it's the cancer?'

'Don't think like that Pen.'

'What else can it be?' She said in a scared panic. 'I don't want it to be the cancer.'

'Only you're saying it is.' JJ soothed and soon Penelope relaxed and thought of other reasons why she might be so tired. JJ had checked the children, happy they were so engrossed; she soon cleared the glass up and then answered the door to the doctor. JJ found herself pottering about while the doctor sorted Penelope out, she didn't want to get in the way so she made lunch and gave it to the children. When she came out Penelope had disappeared and the doctor was writing something on a pad.

'Where's Penelope Ben?' She asked, for some strange reason the whole BAU family just shared the same doctor, all known to him by first names, him known to them all by first name.

'She's just gone to the loo.'

'She thinks it the cancer.'

'It's not the cancer I can assure you.' He smiled at her and watched her leave as the door opened. He smiled as Derek rushed in. 'She's just gone to the loo.' He repeated.

'Okay... is she okay?'

'Her blood pressures slightly raised, she's exhausted but that's all.'

'Do you know what it could be?'

'I have fair idea but I'd like to run one more test, tell you and send some blood to the lab to finalise it.'

Derek smiled; he knew this process way to well. 'You think she's pregnant, don't you?' He nodded and laughed as Derek's smile grew to major widths. Penelope walked back into the room looking worried but relaxed as she saw her husband, they watched as the doctor did the test and look at them.

'Penelope, I'm going to take some bloods and send you a letter for an ultrasound... your symptoms show you're pregnant.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, the exhaustion explains it all, so I'd like to rush these through the lab and get you in for an ultrasound this evening, is that okay?' The pair nodded excitedly. JJ and Derek then stood on and watched as Penelope had blood taken and the doctor packed up. 'I'll ring you as soon as the results are back and if you can you can come down to the clinic.'

'Okay.'

'But for now I think you need to go and have a sleep.' Penelope nodded and said goodbye, soon she found herself being tucked up in bed whilst JJ saw the doctor out.

'You okay baby girl?' He asked as he lay down next to her on the bed.

'I suppose.'

'What's up?'

'I thought it was the cancer... why is it whenever I get pregnant I immediately think cancer?'

'Because as sad as it is that is always going to be a part of our lives... yours, mine, the kids, the team, all of ours.' She nodded. 'But come on sweetness, Rossi and Lisa are engaged, you're pregnant and I think Emily's looking that way too.'

'Really?' Derek nodded. 'Aw now that's hilarious.' She turned on her side to face him fully. 'Get JJ for me and call your mom for me please?'

'Sure?'

'Positive, plus your son is having daddy withdrawal symptoms.'

He laughed. 'I will be back.'

'I know you will.' She smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead and then her lip before leaving the room. She heard the noise of JJ up the stairs and waited for it.

'Everything okay?' JJ asked worriedly. 'Shouldn't you be sleeping?'

'Should be but not.'

'Well are you going to?'

'Once you go into the bathroom and use one of the pregnancy tests.'

'Pen...'

'Emily's looking at making the Hotchner clan up a member... I'm pregnant; remember our talk on holiday 2 months ago?' JJ smiled amused, locked the bedroom door and went into the bathroom.

'You better not be getting my hopes up.'

'Would I ever?' Penelope called out as she snuggled into the quilts and felt the sleepiness wash over her slowly, she lay there waiting and when she only heard silence she got up and made her way to the bathroom. 'JJ?'

'Erm... it says I'm pregnant!'


	56. Moving Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Should you really be doing this?' Derek asked as shifted another box towards the front door before staring at his wife as she wrapped yet more things in newspaper.

'As opposed to what?' Penelope asked and looked up with her eyes.

'Resting?' He asked knowing the response.

'Handsome, I'm pregnant not a cripple.' She joked and then packed the rest of the ideas away.

'I know I know, I'm just saying.'

'I'll rest when these two tell me to, until then, your mom needs the help.' Penelope replied as she rubbed her stomach. 'I wonder how Emily got on this morning.' She pondered as she stood up and nursed her back.

'Give her a ring... I have just got to carry these boxes out to the truck and the downstairs is done.'

'Okay handsome.'

'Sit baby girl.'

'On it.' She said as she sat on the one remaining chair and dialled the Hotchner's household number.

'Hi Aunt P!' Came Darren's voice down the phone, he has obviously read the caller ID. 'When are you coming home?'

'Soon monkey, soon... is mommy there please?'

'Yeah... let me just get her Aunt P.'

'Okay honey.' Penelope said as she watched the 3 out of the 4 kids run into the house from the front yard, all running past and into the kitchen.

'Hey Pen.'

'Well he didn't leave the phone sitting for ages before telling you someone was on the phone then.' Penelope joked.

'That was a onetime mishap... JJ will see the joke soon... I hope.' She laughed down the phone. 'How's Chicago? The twins? The unborn ones that is.'

'Yeah it's great...I can't believe Fran's moving to Quantico... she's too excited.'

'Well she's got those gorgeous grandbabies to spoil over.'

'They won't be so gorgeous when she sees them twenty four seven.'

'Nonsense! Now, the twins missy!'

'Energetic... more so than Isa and Willa.'

Emily smirked. 'Sounds like the Morgan kids though, I'd be worried that they weren't making too much movement.' Penelope laughed down the phone in agreement. 'You sound tired Pen.'

'Yeah... well 5 months pregnant, running after 4 kids, and a husband that can't keep his hands to himself oh and moving house is taking it out of me... I think I might sleep for like a week when we get home.' This time Emily laughed. 'Well... how did it go?'

'Well... the baby's fine, growing well, everything is perfect.' She said with an evident smile. 'We don't want to know the sex but now we have the option its getting harder.'

'I second that notion, I think me and Derek will break soon.'

'Yeah you need to know whether or not you have an equal mutiny or not.'

'Exactly! Can't have more girls than boys and vice versa in this household!'

'Well I'm going with the boy and girl sex again.'

'That's because that is an easy choice.'

'Maybe maybe not but I'm sticking with it, call it gut instinct or mothers intuition but you Pen have another boy and girl.'

'Well let's put you to the test and see if you are a true mother at that.'

She heard laughter. 'We shall... I blame hormones if I'm wrong.'

'Oh you may well... I'll blame you for getting my hopes up!' They sat joking, amazed that the due dates were consecutively days after one another, proving that the one night of unleashed unadulterated fun proved worthy to all families, each and everyone couldn't be any happier with the looming arrivals of the new additions.

'You okay Penelope?' Fran's voice swan through the air, Penelope looked up and smiled.

'Yep perfect in fact, but these twins are not giving it a nice easy time for their mother.'

Fran laughed. 'Well 4 months and the pair will be out and keeping you entertained.'

'You'll be okay with 6 grandbabies from Derek?'

'Well... this is a massive understatement... but I've never been happier... I never saw my son as the type to settle and have so many children until he met you.' Fran mused happily. 'Now I've never seen him happier.'

'He seems pretty happy; he has four kids that dote on him.'

'And a wife.' Derek said from the door way smiling largely. 'You two okay in here?'

'Perfectly handsome.' Penelope said standing up. 'Now what's left to do?'

'A couple of boxes upstairs, this chair and then we can go.'

'Fran are you sure you want to do this? I mean Chicago holds so much... for you and Derek and the girls.'

'And it will whether I live here or not... Des and Sarah are still here and there is nothing keeping me away.' She said with a smile. 'Plus I have 6 grandkids that need help looking after and I want to be the best grandmother to them as possible.'

'Oh that you already are.' Penelope said as she picked the chair up.

'Let me do that, you go herd the children up in the kitchen, box of cookies left up in the cupboard.'

'Cookies? You spoil them.' Derek said. 'Hyperactive on the way home.'

'Give them warm milk and they're done.'

'I'm guessing Grammy Fran left the microwave as one of the last things to load?'

'That she did...I know how to calm them down as well... I did have 3 children once upon a time, one with an exceedingly large sweet tooth.'

'Ahh... things never change I see.' Penelope quipped at Derek making them laugh; Derek rolled his eyes before taking the stairs two at a time and resurfacing with boxes. When he came back into the house the chair was gone as was his mom and Penelope. He heard his wife talking to the children, their mouths obviously full and enjoying whatever show their mom was putting on.

Soon it was time to load the cars of the kids, tell the truck to head off and then start the journey for Chicago to Quantico, after several games and multiple sing-a-longs later the sign that comforted them came into view.

_Welcome to Quantico_

They look at one another, Penelope turns to look at Desiree, Sarah and Fran in the car behind, she smiled.

'They look happy.' She says and smiled.

'We're all happy; she's somewhere she wants to be now.' Derek said as he turns into a road known to well them. 'Kids you happy to Grammy closer to home?'

'Yes!' They all chorus.

'I think that's a sure sign of how happy they are.'


	57. Newish' Members

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Why do they arrange these days exactly?' Emily groaned slightly uncomfortable.

'So the men can parade their pregnant wives and children around.' Penelope quipped as her, JJ and Emily came down from their 3rd bathroom break in no more than 30 minutes.

They laughed and saw their husbands grouped, obviously Rossi was still yet to arrive with Lisa but a male figure stood with them. Derek beamed as he watched Penelope place a hand on her stomach before being overrun with children. Soon followed by Reid and Hotch who saw their wives.

'Aw! Kids have found daddy it would appear.'

'Now that's a voice hard to forget.'

The three women halted and gasped as the figure turned. 'Gideon!' They said as one still shocked at the being in front of them.

'One and only.' He looked at them and the back at the husbands. 'They're your wives?'

'You sound shocked.'

'Well I never thought I'd see the day that Derek Morgan would face up to the one thing that sat poignantly in front of him.' The men laughed. 'I'm taking it that it is Morgan and Garcia?'

'And the 6 kids.'

'6!'

'Yeah let's just say one of us the twin's gene in us...'

'Do I get introductions to the new and improved BAU family?'

Derek looked around. 'Over there.' He said and pointed to the makeshift play area that had been added for the day's festivities. They walked over to find Isabelle and Jack off playing, William and Darren together, Grace, Emma and Megan stuck together as per usual and the others scattered sporadically over the play area.

'Mine and Pen's are Isabelle and William, Grace...' He said pointing them out. 'And Danny's at home with my mom.'

'And the Hotchner's?' Gideon asked. 'Well I can't believe that's little Jack Hotchner.' He said as he watched the oldest of the kids interact with Isabelle happily.

'That is... best friend and confidante to Isabelle Morgan.' Hotch said rather proudly. 'And we have Darren and Megan.'

'And mine and JJ's are Emma and Adam.' They stood around watching over the kids.

'How the BAU changed.' Gideon said and then turned to the women. 'Now all pregnant?' They nodded. 'Bumping up the numbers.'

'We like a big family.' Penelope said happily. 'Even if mine and Derek's like an unhappy mom.' She said massaging her stomach in discomfort.

'You know they'll be better once they get out.'

'That's 2 months away yet!'

'Are you all pregnant at the same time?' They nodded again and he laughed. 'Was it planned?'

'Far from it.... unleashed night of freedom.' Penelope said crinkling her nose as she received vast amounts of agreement.

'Can we sit and talk?' Emily groaned. 'My feet are killing me.'

'Come on then.' Hotch said leading her away. 'Kids!' He said and every single one of the BAU's family looked at him. 'Come and get something to drink.'

'Wow... boss of the kids and adults so it seems.'

'No we all have that effect Gideon.' They all laughed and sat down, talking about where Gideon had been, of all places, 2 months after he left he went back to his cabin, too many memories were there and he liked the solitude it held.

'Well, well, well, is it me or are the BAU women tired out already?'

'Hey! Granddad! Try being 7 months pregnant running after kiddie winks and see how you survive.'

'Well I'm here... I'm sure I can wear the terrors out.' Rossi said as he and Lisa grabbed chairs.

'We'll hold you that.' Emily quipped happily as Megan climbed on her lap with a drink.

'Rossi meet Jason Gideon... Gideon meet David Rossi.'

Gideon stood up. 'I've read a couple of books.' He smiled.

'I've heard a lot about you.'

'All good I hope?'

'Oh yes.' Rossi replied with a smile, he looked at Lisa. 'My fiancée Lisa.'

'Lovely to meet you.'

'Likewise.' Lisa said friendly.

'Gideon... you never did tell us what you were doing back completely?' Hotch inquired.

'I'm part of the BAU again... lower ranks, stay behind bod me now, partially retired profiler or something.'

'Ahh well Pen and JJ work from home now...'

'And me!' Emily said defensively as they forgot that it was new to them all that Emily was no longer out on the field due to her pregnancy.

Penelope smiled broadly and the men gave her the look to speak her mind, so she did. 'So men, it seems our family has 5 new members, 4 babies and a Gideon.'

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's short I know but my muse did a runner... so if you see her send her back to me please... it'll be much appreciated :P


	58. Not the planned way

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates! One night of adult freedom and my muse did a runner!

----------------------------------------------------

'Girls they're fine!' Gideon said as he was overrun with children. He looked at the three heavily pregnant women in front of him and then knelt down. 'Kiddo's can you do me a big a favour?'

'Yeah!' The twins, Darren, Megan and Emma chorused.

'Can you go out in the garden and play with the others while I help you're mommy's and auntie's sort out some daddy messes?'

'Ooh are they in big trouble?' Isabelle said in a mocking tone.

'Maybe a little.' Gideon joked. 'Now go.' He ushered them away and approached the women. 'They are fine!'

'The building they were in just blew up Gideon.' Penelope said pretty much hysterical at what they had just heard.

'You need to calm down for the babies.'

'Too late!' She said as her eyes widened. 'Oh great!' She looked down the stress of everything had just kicked started her labour; she ignored the reactions of the other three and paced whist rubbing her stomach. 'I am not doing this without him!'

'Well at least let's get you to the hospital!'

'Oh no way!'

'Pen... do not repeat the Grace scenario on me again!' JJ warned. 'You are not doing that again!'

'Oh I will!'

'Penelope Morgan!' Gideon warned, when he received the death stare he got on his phone to Fran, then to Lisa. 'Right they are on their way... now I am ringing that husband.' Gideon rang, and didn't have to wait long.

'Morgan?'

'Erm Derek... where are you?'

'Just got some stitches, heading back... why?'

'Let's say that due date, is more a due today date than three weeks time.'

'What?! I'm on my way.'

'Okay.' He put the phone down. 'They are definitely okay... Derek's now high powered and on his way here.'

'Well I'd say its a good thing their close.' Emily said as she walked out of the patio doors to check on the children, only to re-enter hysterically laughing. 'Get Hotch.' Was all she said as she rubbed her stomach. 'Pen's not the only one in labour.'

'Oh no! I cannot be doing with two labouring women!'

'It's okay I won't make it 3!' JJ quipped as she helped Penelope who seemed to be having immense pains quickly.

'Good JJ hold that thought!' He looked at Penelope who was doubled over. 'Is she okay?'

'4 children Gideon... it's normal.'

'Okay... right.... Emily.'

'Hotch.' Was all she said as she left the house and yelled for the children to gather in the house. They all stood and watched Penelope and Emily, their attention bouncing between the door, the terror growing.

'Is it a good idea to have them in here?' Penelope said looking more at JJ and Emily than Gideon, they knew she meant the urge to swear was an inevitability midst contractions.

'What's wrong with mommy?' Grace said, holding Danny's hand in a protective big sister way. 'Why's she pulling faces?'

'Mommy's fine... just you remember our chats about your new brothers or sisters?' Grace nodded and felt Isabelle and William take a step forward, they knew this involved them as well. 'Well you'll get to meet them very, very soon.' He saw them smile. 'Now daddy's going to have to get back and take mommy to the hospital but you're going to stay here with grandma Fran and Grandpa Dave and Lisa and me...'

'And Emma and everyone?' Grace said hopefully for more time with her extended family.

'Yup.' He said touching her nose and looked at everyone. 'Right Jackers.... want to herd all of these into the playroom?'

'Okay Gideon.'

'Good kid.' He stood and looked at Penelope who was in the throes and then at Emily who was pacing. 'Now you two.'

'It had to happen with them on a case didn't it?' Penelope ground out. 'Again.'

'It's their faults it's happening!' Emily said in return and looked at JJ. 'So much for us all due together.' She joked until a pain cascaded her and made her latch on to the counter top and grip it. She looked at the door as they heard it open and in streamed three guilty looking men, 2 worried women and an amused looking man.

'You had better have something really good planned to make up for this!' Penelope said sarcastically knowing full well that her labour was bound to come early, she just didn't think it would be started the way it did. She then felt his presence next to him and nearly collapsed as she felt him massage her back and loosen some pain. 'That was not what I had in mind handsome.' She joked.

'Oh there's more.' Derek said soothingly.

'There better be.'

'Right okay love doves...now you've reconciled.... off to the hospital!' Gideon said. 'JJ go too... just in case!' Fran then made her way to the cupboard got the 3 go bags out and handed one to each of the husbands.

'Derek if you do not get her out of here, you're kids are going to learn about the birds and the bee's.' Fran warned making the 3 wives laugh hard, they needed if after what thinking they had lost their husbands. 'Go!'

'Mrs Morgan you are a woman after my own heart.' Gideon said happily. 'Now go... kids are under control with me, Dave, Fran and Lisa...' He gave them the Gideon stare that they hadn't seen in years and left the house hastily. When the door was shut the rallying after the children and clearing up the multiple messes began, it was something to do to pass the time before they heard news at least.


	59. One in all in

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Reid and JJ had been crawling the walls of the hospital waiting room for the past several hours, they knew the procedures, but this had been too long, far too long.

'JJ maybe if you sat.'

'No time to sit Spence, I can't sit... it'll become like musical chairs.'

'Yeah but you...'

'No!' She said and felt guilty. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to snap... I'm just worried, I have back ache, and then to knowing scares me.'

'Well maybe Derek can relieve that.' He shot her a smile that told her she was forgiven and looked as he motioned down the corridor; she turned and saw Derek rushing out.

'Derek! How's Pen and the babies?'

'Pen's getting tired, they're going to do a c-section because she isn't progressing.'

'Do they need to? I mean can't they give her drugs to speed it along?'

'They have already but we were warned this may happen and as Pen just put it its a new experience for us.'

'She's being optimistic.'

'She has too because otherwise she would be panicking at the thought of it.'

'I can guess why.' JJ commented the thought of a caesarean scared her; she nursed her back and paced slightly. 'But they are okay?'

'They're perfectly fine but they would rather do this to save Pen from exhaustion and the babies from distress.' He put his hands on her shoulders. 'I thought I'd come and give you a heads up, can someone call my mom, I think everyone needs a heads up... JJ if you talk to Isa tell her mommy's fine she's bound to spread the news with Jack the best she can.'

'Okay you go back to her.'

'I'm already going.' Derek said as he literally ran down the corridor to the delivery suite with Penelope in. JJ felt Reid put his arm around her and hug her comfortingly.

'That's one of the things I love about you.' He said after observing her from the sidelines of the conversation. 'You care.'

'Well so do you... but I love you for your boyish charm, that cheeky grin, your big heart and those kids of ours.' She said turning to look at him, she smiled broadly. 'Go on, I'm gonna sit down just give the update it's been nearly 4 hours without them knowing.'

'I'm on it.' Reid kissed her and helped her sit before leaving hastily, when he got back he saw JJ bent over, sharply breathing. 'Jen?' He said and picked up pace before getting down in front of her. 'What's happened?'

She straightened up the best she could to look at him. 'Firstly...' She started and gave him the look that said to let her finish. 'Emily's doing okay, its just a difficult labour, Pen's just gone down, and erm well I'm having really sharp pains but my waters haven...' She got caught off. 'Okay scratch that my waters just broke.'

'Okay... let me get a nurse.' Reid said leaving his wife to sit there while he ran to the nurses station, when he got back he had a nurse, and a wheelchair, soon she was put into the chair and wheeled off, the nurses promising to tell Derek and Hotch.

Derek sat and watched his wife, she hadn't let go of his hand since they had wheeled in her to room, and now there was medical jargon going on and everything appeared to be overwhelming her even if silently. 'Hey baby girl... you're doing great.' He comforted her, knowing there wasn't much she could be doing, this time wasn't all on her. She looked at him, and smiled, her mind on her family, the ones already here and the ones about to arrive. 'Just think about what the kids will say when they see these two.' He said as he massage the hand in his furthermore.

'Right Penelope, you're going to feel like pulling but then it will release.' The doctor that had delivered all 4 previous children said, she had also delivered Emma, Darren and Adam, so everyone was more than familiar with her. Like promised Penelope felt the pulling but it released and with it the cry rang out. 'Well it seems you have a son with lungs full of air.' She said as she passed the child to an awaiting nurse who showed Penelope and Derek before whisking him off to clean up and check over. 'Now let's get baby number 2 out.'

'It's unequal mutiny.' Penelope said just audible for Derek to hear, the oxygen quietening her slightly. Derek couldn't help but laugh, they hadn't wanted to know the sexes of these children, they wanted to wait and now the game was over.

'Well you two have another little girl.' The doctor couldn't help but smile as she knew the family history. Penelope looked at Derek, he just simply winked at her, they had equal mutiny like they wanted. Maybe Emily was right after all, it was just meant to be that way. Again the pair saw their newborn before she was taken to receive the same treatment as her brother.

'Right does daddy want to follow the babies up to the nursery.' One of the nurses said and saw Derek hesitate. 'They'll be moved down, once your wife is settled in her room.' He kissed Penelope's hand and left her after she encouragingly squeezed his hand. He got up and followed the small plastic bassinets well taken from the room out of the open door.

Derek didn't know how long he had been staring at the two babies before a hand tapped his shoulder. 'Mr Morgan?'

'Yeah.' He asked diverting his attention. 'Is everything okay?'

'Everything is perfect, we just came to tell you that your wife is just being moved from recovery and to her room so we are going to take the babies down... you go we will follow.' Derek didn't need telling twice, he looked at his children, so small yet so perfect and somehow so ready to be embraced by the life waiting for them. He swaggered past the waiting room and found it empty, he thought Reid and JJ may be in the room already but as he walked in happily he found Penelope asleep, the room empty. He shrugged and sat down capturing his wives hand in his, and she opened her eyes.

'Hey mamma.'

'Hey handsome.' She gave him a questioning look. 'Where are they?'

'Just being brought down.'

'Are they okay?'

'Perfect.' Was all he said and gave her kiss, he looked up to see a flustered Reid walk in.

'I was told you were done.' He fell slightly.

'Little boy and girl sweetie.' Penelope replied happily with tiredness hanging heavily in her voice. 'Where's JJ?'

'Well... she's in labour but it looks like she heading down the route you cruised earlier.'

'Her as well?'

'Yup, the baby's breech, not a lot she can do now... any advice, she's panicking?' He looked more at Penelope, Derek's advice would come later.

Penelope pushed herself up slightly to get a better look at him. 'Tell her just to relax... Spence, just talk to her, hold her hand, distract her... Derek did and I didn't worry at all.'

'Well that answers my other question... right I'm going head off, can you elt Hotch and the others know?'

'Sure thing kid.' Derek said and they watched him leave. 'Can you believe all three of you are having the kids today?'

'I've done my part.' Penelope said sounding more awake. 'It's you fought we are, if you 3 hadn't gone in like you did we would still be waiting for that due date.'

'Yeah but this way you get to hold your babies.' Derek said as two nurses brought the babies in.

'Does the new mom want to hold her daughter?'

'Of course!' Penelope said as she was helped to sit up more, she was made comfortable before the daughter was placed in her arms. Derek was handed his son and the pair were left to fall in love with their 5th and 6th children.

'Hotch smiled from the doorway as he watched the two of them, talking to the babies whilst also throwing lines off one another. 'Well two new additions to the Morgan clan.'

'How's Emily?' Penelope asked excited.

'Another little girl... seems we are awaiting the birth of the Reid baby now.'

'That we are... come on boss man have a look at your newest niece and nephew.' Hotch just listened and approached and looked at the little girl in Penelope's arms.

'She is definitely Isa's little sister.' He commented as he remembered what Isabelle and William looked like just after they were born, the likeness of them was uncanny; he walked around and looked at the little born. 'And he is definitely Willa's brother.' Hotch said making Derek and Penelope laugh. 'Right I've had an idea, so I shall be back.'

'Go back to Emily and you're new little daughter.'

'I will I just had a shot of pure genius.' Was all they heard as Hotch vacated the room.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Its taken me a while to update I know but here it is!

I couldn't create uneven numbers now... so the Morgan clan are equal! =)


	60. 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Hotch with a plan is definitely ominous.' Penelope quipped as she ran a finger around her daughters face, her expression so full awe. 'Why can't they stay this small?'

'Because then you wouldn't love them this big.' Fran commented as she stood in the doorway with 4 eager children and Rossi. All the children smiled but worried at all the stuff that was new to them surrounding Penelope, they looked terrified and both Derek and Penelope noticed it.

'Hey kids... mommy's fine.' Derek said as they hugged close to Rossi and Fran's side, Derek looked to Penelope for help and smiled when she did.

'Mommy just needed some special help to help you meet your new brother and sister that's all.' Penelope soothed with a smile. 'Mommy's fine... all this stuff is to just...' She looked at Derek.

'Just to make sure mommy gets better real quick.' Derek smiled and got up carrying the little boy in his arms and knelt in front of him. 'Now do you want to meet your little brother?' He watched them all nod hastily and step forward to surround their father.

'He's as small as what Danny was.' William said as Fran moved around them and approached the bed.

'How you feeling Penelope?'

'I'm good... tired, little sore, bit of pain but I have these two now so it's all good.'

'She is a little cutie.' Fran said and felt two simultaneous tugs on her jacket. 'Want to see girls?'

'Please nanny!' Fran smiled and belt down and place Grace then Isabelle on the bed before standing guard to make sure they didn't fall off. 'She's smaller than he is mommy.'

'One always is.... Isa was bigger than Willa was.' Penelope said as she looked at her two daughters as they got closer to their new sister.

'So what's their names?' Grace asked. 'I mean I'm Gracie, their Isa and Willa and his Danny but what are they called?'

'Well we wanted more similar names for them... so we discussed it Alexandra and Alec?'

'Or Lucy and Louis.' Derek chucked in.

'I like the Alex and Alec.' Fran said with stiff agreement from Rossi.

'Alex Morgan... Alec Morgan.' Isabelle weighed it up. 'I like!'

'Me too!'

'Me and Danny agree.' William said for him and Danny.

'Well seems we just had like a family meeting to help name them.'

'Its best that way.' Penelope said happily. 'No arguments.'

'Right kiddies let's let mommy rest and I'll bring you back after school tomorrow.' The children all groaned. 'Give her a kiss.' Rossi encouraged and watched them all kiss Penelope and then Derek.

'Sorry to interrupt but we're going to move Mrs Morgan to a new room.'

'Oh... how come?' Derek asked confused.

'Mr Hotchner asked if yourself, your wife and Mr and Mrs Reid could be put in a room with his wife, said you all work and literally live together.'

'Seems the boss had a good plan up his sleeve after all.'

'Is it allowed?'

'Well we still need to monitor Mrs Morgan but we see no reason why it can't be done in that room.' The nurse smiled before continuing. 'We'll get the room ready and move you up in about 10 minutes, if you know each other, everyone's welcome.' She then left and came back to help get Penelope moved to the new room, when she got in there the others hadn't be put in there yet, they got her comfortable again before leaving.

'Can we stay for just a bit.... pwease?' Isabelle and William groaned.

'Go on let them.' Penelope said as she tried to sit up a bit before she felt Derek helping and pillows being put behind her by Rossi.

'You need to be resting Penelope.'

'And I will but this is an exciting day.'

'Fine.' Fran said and Rossi grabbed two chairs. 'But I know as a mother how tiring child birth is, you've taken the cookie and gone for an operation.'

'That sounds so dramatic.'

'Well it is!' Fran argued back and Penelope laughed at how reminiscent it was to her mini arguments with Derek. 'There's more involved, a longer recovery and I worry.'

'I know you do but the kiddies are here, all 6 of them, your son was amazing in there and I only feel a little iffy but there are 2 other children we have to meet and then I'll sleep.' Penelope fluttered her eyelashes. 'Do we have a deal mamma Morgan?'

'We do.'

'I'll even force her to sleep.' Derek said with a clear smirk on his lips.

'Yeah I hope you do too... now I think you're son wants a mommy hug.' Fran said as the little boy stirred.

'I have an idea.' Derek said grabbing as many spare pillows as he could, it put them on Penelope's legs and laid Alec down and then Alex next to him, both contentedly cradled in the softness of the pillows, protected from the danger of falling. 'Now... Gracie come here.' The little girl bound over. 'Mom put Danny on that side of the bed.' Derek said as he sat Grace at the foot of the bed facing Penelope, then Danny was put next to her with the twins on the ends. 'See now they are out of the way and can see everything... isn't that right Kids?'

'Yup!'

'And mommy can see Alex and Alec.'

'God what would I do without you eh handsome?'

'Have another husband?'

'Hmmm I like to think not.' She answered and yawned. 'I thought they were being bought up too?'

'They are don't worry.' Gideon said as she entered the room and smiled at the congregation around Penelope. He and Lisa had Emma, Adam, Jack, Megan and Darren in tow with them and they all smiled as they saw the many known faces in an unknown place, Jack however knew the protocol and just walked in and sat near Isabelle. 'Well I see 2 big kids, 4 medium kids and 2 small kids... is that all of you Morgan lot?' Gideon quipped before tickling William.

'You forgot Mamma Morgan... biggest kid of them all.' Derek said making Fran laugh.

'How you feeling Penelope?' Lisa asked as she kissed Penelope's cheek and looked at the babies. 'They are precious.'

'I think they're the cutest so far.'

'Hey!' All four children at the end of the bed protested before breaking out into smiles as Penelope smiled her big mommy smile and winked at them.

'I think all my cherubs are equally adorable.' Penelope then looked at Gideon as he got chairs for him and Lisa. 'Where are the others?'

'Emily's just being brought up and JJ's just coming out of recovery so they should be up soon... for now you're stuck with us lot for company.'

The wait wasn't very long. 'Talk about all eyes on me.' Emily said as she brought into the room.

'Hey honey it was me not too long ago and I'm sure it will be JJ's turn soon.'

'I hope it is... everything okay?' She asked a little worried as she saw the heart monitor that Penelope was hooked up to.

'It's to help mommy get better real quick.' Grace said triumphantly as she repeated what Derek had told her not too long before.

'Are you sure?' Emily asked more directed at Penelope than anyone else.

'Positive. What about you?'

'Definitely the worst of the three I'd say.' Emily admitted as she relaxed into bed. 'So...'

'Did Hotch not tell you?' Penelope asked slightly taken back when Emily shook her head. 'Well boss man come here and take you niece to Emily.'

'Hey! Swap... My niece for yours.' Emily said getting excited.

'Derek take her nephew over.' She said with a wink at Emily. 'You talked about Equal mutiny.'

'I know my family or world domination when I see one.'

'That you do.' Penelope quipped. 'So Hotchner children... do you like your new little sister.' They all nodded and then Penelope allowed Derek to remove Alec from her lap and then take the new baby Hotchner as Alex was taken. 'She has the snow white effect Em.'

Emily laughed and took the little boy. 'He has his daddy look but he is distinctively Willa and Danny's little brother.'

'We thought that!'

'And this little girl is Isa's and Gracie's.' Hotch literally cooed, a normal occurrence from one of the best uncles the kids could have. They looked up to see JJ entering.

'Ah damn... the party started without me.'

'Mommy swore!' Emma said with a strong stiff agreement from Adam.

'Em it's okay mommy's allowed to.' Penelope shot out.

'Is that the same reason you'd be allowed to swear?'

'Me... never!' Penelope then looked quizzically; no one has told them the sex of the baby. 'Well...'

'A little boy.'

'Oh so in a year's time we have to arrange a party fit for two girls and two boys.'

'You had one of each!' JJ exclaimed excitedly.

'Did Spence not tell you?' Derek asked confused.

'Probably but whatever drugs they give you in there make you feel...'

'Amazing.' Penelope said as JJ said it and everyone laughed.

'Names?' JJ asked looking around at the three bundles that she hadn't seen.

'Alec and Alexandra are with Em and Hotch.

'And Pen holds... Bethany.'

'Oh Alec Morgan, Alexandra Morgan, and Bethany Hotchner... I like.' JJ looked at Reid as he held their new born son. 'And the proud daddy there is holding onto Joshua.'

'Aw little Joshua Reid... so who are the oldest and youngest of their little gang?' Penelope asked intrigued, all three women had said that they wanted these 4 to grow up close much like Isabelle and Jack, William and Jack, Grace, Emma and Megan and finally Adam and Darren and they wanted this for them as well as the camaraderie that all the kids had when it came to each other.


	61. Health Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You know with them all at school we should do work.'

'Penelope Morgan! We have a spare 10 minutes of rest and you want to work.'

'She's not use to the silence or the need to rest.'

'I'm not... 6 kids in the house when school happens I don't know what to do with myself.'

'Ooh! What you going to do when they start to head off to college?'

'Be distraught! Although I have another 2 years to lap up two of their presences.'

'Which we know you'll do!'

'Too right!'

JJ stared at the ceiling before looking over at Penelope. 'How was the chemo yesterday?'

'Gruelling.' Penelope groaned. 'The doctor said the tumours are still there but same routine as before, last session over and now we'll see how this one looks tomorrow.'

'How's Isa about it all now?'

'Admittedly scared, petrified apparently, she keeps going through phases of not talking to me and I guess that's her way of coping.'

'But how's that affecting you?'

'It hurts but I have to understand that the last time it was all me, and you guys , now it's me, you guys and 13 kids. There are more people involved this time.'

'But Pen, how does it really feel? For you, not accounting everyone else?'

'It's killing me slowly but I have to realise the strain this is having on her.'

'And the others?'

'Well Alex, Alec and Grace are very clingy but Willa and Danny do their manly thing and help Derek out as much as possible.'

'Just give Isa some time and she'll be the little girl she always was.'

'Hmm I'm not too sure.'

'Pen give her chance.' Penelope nodded and sat up gingerly.

'So much for having hair again.' She commented as she adjusted the scarf around her head and stood up. 'I'm going to head to bed.' Emily and JJ nodded, they'd let Derek know, and Hotch as well so he could get another tech on the job and let her go upstairs. Penelope sat on the bed, she wiped the straggled tears from her face and climbed into bed .The next time she opened them, Derek was holding onto her, sound asleep, she looked over him the best she could at the clock and saw they only had under 2 hours to get the kids dressed and off to the appointment.

Derek found his wife sorting the kids bags out as each of them streamed in. He smiled at her to relax her and saw her smile at him, her lips smiling, her eyes in a terrified glare.

'See you later mom.' William said as he grabbed his keys and lunch and headed towards the door, he ran back and wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Penelope whispered back, and she felt a part of her break slightly. 'Go on get them to school.'

'Come on you two munchkins!' He called out and the whirlwinds that were Alex and Alec came running through.

'Bye mommy!' They said wrapping their arms around Penelope, kissing her and then running to Derek. 'Bye daddy! Love you both!'

Isabelle came down next, she hugged Derek tightly grabbed her lunch and then went to Penelope. 'I love you.' She said and then left before Penelope could return the sentiment. Derek then left and herded Danny and Grace, Penelope repeated the measures of hugs, kisses and I love you's before they headed off to the school bus.

Derek and Penelope got ready quickly and headed out to the appointment, with 10 minutes to park and got in they both hurried up their pace the best they could.

'It'll be fine.' Derek told Penelope as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic, their hands in one another's. Penelope nodded and jumped as her name was called out, she followed the nurse and knew what to expect, test after test and then back to the doctor for the news, she hardly spoke this time round, she was tired, she was worried and she knew something bad was going to happen and it wasn't until she was in the doctors room listening to him speak that she got the verification that broke her.

'I'm sorry to say but the cancer's spread to your bones, its terminal.' The doctor said sadly, he obviously hated telling people the end was nigh. 'From the scans I'd say you've got weeks left.'

Penelope sobbed in Derek's arms as Derek slowly broke. Being told his wife was not going to be by his side to see their children grow up scared him too much, to be told his wife wouldn't be by his side like always scared him beyond even his estimations.

'Isn't there anything you can do?' He asked, not believing that in the 21st Century cancer was incurable.

'We can offer more chemotherapy and radiotherapy to prolong Penelope's life but aside from that there isn't anything we can do. I'm sorry.'

Derek asked more questions, demanding why more couldn't be done as Penelope sat in silence, her eyes pouring with tears, she didn't know to until Derek prompted her too. He now had a list of everything he needed, the names of drugs to help Penelope, the names of hospices if they needed them but Derek refused, his wife would not be put in a place like that. The pair walked out heartbroken and in need of their family, every single one of them.

'How do we tell them?' Penelope sobbed as she tried to think of the best way to tell the children that their mom didn't have long left with them.

'We will baby girl don't worry.' Derek said as his eyes cried more, he didn't want to picture the future anymore. 'Together.' Penelope nodded. 'I think we need to tell the guys.'

'Yeah.'

'Then we'll go from there.'

'You're right.' Penelope said as they headed to the car and then to bureau where they'd tell the team and then go and get the kids to tell them. This was the most gruelling part for the pair of them, they thought as they walked into the building. Emily knew something was wrong the moment she saw them but didn't ask until they were all grouped.

'What's happened?' Hotch asked concerned.

'They did the tests and the scans.' Penelope began but then halted. 'The cancer didn't go away'

'But it will right? More chemo?' JJ asked slightly scared.

'It's terminal guys.' Penelope told them sadly. 'I've got weeks left.' They all broke down at that point, Reid gathering his wife, Hotch his, Rossi putting his hand over his mouth in shock horror.

'Is there nothing they can do?' Penelope and Derek both shook their head no. 'Nothing at all?'

'No... they can offer more chemo but I don't want to go like that.' Penelope admitted and they all understood. 'We're going to tell the kids now, but come by later, we might need it.' The guys nodded and shared prolonged hugs and then watched the Morgan couplet leave the bullpen.

Penelope had been sitting with her children opposite her for a couple of seconds before she took a deep breath, she felt Derek's hand run over her back and looked at them devouring their faces, engraining them on her mind. 'You know mommy's been ill lately?' All six of them nodded scared. 'Well the doctor said today that there isn't anything they can do now.' Penelope said and let the tears fall.

'So what's that mean? Mommy better?' Alex asked not quite understanding.

'You know how up in the sky there are angels?' She gained nods from the younger ones as the older ones registered what was being said. 'Well mommy's going to be one of them.'

'But you're already an angel.'

Penelope let out a laugh and a sob together and Derek knew to step in. 'Well mommy's going to be a special angel.'

'Are you leaving us?'

'Afraid so honey.'

'But you can't!' The kids protested.

'Mommy will always be around.'

'It won't be the same.' Isabelle said bitterly. 'We need you both, isn't there anything they can do?' She asked, and Penelope ran the mill of telling them the same thing they'd already said. 'You can leave us.' She then sobbed as the news hit her. Penelope then wrapped her arms around her daughter while she cried, only to feel multiple arms wrap around her. She looked around to see her children holding onto her for dear life, like if they let go she would disappear in that moment and not later like she had told them.

Penelope watched her life float by as the end got nearer and nearer, as everyone passed her by and cared for her. She knew when it was coming to an end and she was wrapped in Derek's arms when she reached it, as he whispered in her ear about how he'd always love her, how she didn't need to hang on anymore, how she didn't need to struggle. She smiled at him the best she could and felt her breath get even more tighter, she then felt multiple dips as her children climbed around and then she knew the fight was over and she let out one last smile and a sentence of the 3 most precious words to her and closed her eyes for the final time.

'Penelope.' Derek said as he shook her gently, he looked at his wife as she opened her eyes and stared at him and he saw the turmoil in her eyes. 'Baby you were dreaming.'

Penelope shifted so she slid up the bed more and placed a hand to her head. 'I've just had the worst dream ever.'

'What was it about baby girl?' Derek asked as he settled opposite her.

'The cancer came back...' She started and saw him begin to talk. 'I know it hasn't and that was a scare yesterday but in my dream it did, and Isa wasn't talking to me and we found out it was terminal and I had weeks to left to live and then I died with you and the kids around me.'

'Well goddess... you got a health scare yesterday and that's obviously plaguing you at the moment but the cancer is not coming back...' He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'And to prove it how bountiful your life is, I do believe I hear the terrible two of Isa and Willa arguing.'

'Yeah what a way to instil life!' Penelope smiled at him adoringly and as she heard the bickering she knew that life was nowhere near over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A/N**: So I know this has taken FOREVER to update and it will do I'm afraid! Who know's when the muse will come home to grace with another update! I'll try and make the next one quicker!!


	62. Plotting Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

First the yelling could be heard, then the key going into the key hole forcefully, then louder yelling, then a slammed door, followed by a set of keys being thrown, then a bag and then a huff of air being exhaled and then gently sobs before composure.

'Isa honey.' Penelope called out as she knew the voice of her 17 year old daughter. 'Come in here a moment.' Isabelle Morgan appeared in the doorway, Emily and JJ still astounded as the girl looked like her mother so much when she was angry looked on worriedly. 'What's happened?'

'Chad's a dick.' She said angrily and the tears built and fell. 'He dumped me this morning and then tried to get back with me.' She told them as she fell into her mom's embrace.

'Oh baby... why did he dump you?'

'He kissed Britney at that party last night.' Penelope looked over her daughter and at the other two sitting nearby, teenage heartbreak at its best. 'Why was I such a fool mom?'

'It happens to us all.' Penelope soothed.

'I want a man like dad, he treats you right, loves you.'

'You'll find him, it took me a while to find your dad and even when I had it wasn't easy.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know that scar on my stomach?'

'Yeah...'

'I was shot, I went on a date, your dad got jealous , we weren't together, although those two there would object, I went out, the man shot me, things between your dad and I were strained but then we evolved and now we have everything we could ever want.'

'You were shot?' Isabelle stuttered. 'Why wouldn't you tell us?'

'Because when you were younger that type of thing would scare you and the fact that all of your uncles carry, including your dad, we didn't want you to be scared of them.' Isabelle looked at her. 'Now go do your homework, I'll bring you up some ice cream.'

'Thanks mom.'

'No worries honey.' The three of them watched the girl get up and walk from the room, her brown curls moving perfectly as her stride was graceful, no longer downtrodden. Penelope smiled at her happy daughter, hating any of her kids to be upset.

'You're a great mom you know that?'

'I try my best, just like you two do.' JJ and Emily smiled at Penelope. 'Right now, ice cream?'

'You going to do the infamous Morgan Sundae?'

'I do believe I am.' Penelope answered as she grabbed everything she needed, and multiple dishes knowing all the children would be home in no time wanting ice cream, she just made Isabelle's extra special. Minutes later she went upstairs with the bowl and saw Isabelle's door open, she heard talking and smiled as her daughter giggled. She tapped and silently handed over the ice cream, accepting the lipped thank you from Isabelle. She then left and went downstairs with a satisfied smile on her lips. Grabbing her ice cream, she relaxed and waited for the stampede of children as they entered the house.

'How's Isa now?'

'On the phone to Jack...' Was all she said before smirking around her spoon. 'When will they admit it?'

'Coming from you who wouldn't admit you loved Derek for 7 years?'

'Oh come on! Isa and Jack are nothing like me and Derek!'

'Yeah okay.' JJ said rolling her eyes.

'The fact you two hit it off right away, were best of friends instantaneously, loved each other, spent the most time with each other....' Emily trailed off.

'Well there isn't anything we can do about it.'

'Prom.' Emily said conspiratorially, Penelope's eyebrow cocked as she knew where it was going and she had to agree and JJ laughed as the two moms started to plot wordlessly.

'When's Jack back from college?'

'Oh 2 days time. When's prom?' Emily answered and asked.

'Oh on Friday.'

'Perfect...' They both said licking their lips with success.

'Mommy!' Penelope looked at Grace sprung towards her, all 15 year old of her that was. 'Guess what?'

'What?'

'Dean... he asked me out to the dance on Friday!' She said excitedly. 'Can I go?'

'Dean... the dark haired boy wonder?'

'With the apple green eyes.' Emma said as she approached with two bowls of ice cream, handing one to Grace she smiled. 'He is really, really nice Aunt P! And you know me! I don't lie when it comes to my BFF!'

'That's true... you got a picture of this Dean?' Grace nodded excitedly and pulled her cell out of the back pocket of her jeans; she showed Penelope and giggled excitedly. 'I say you can but you know you need to run it past your father.'

'Ooh but mom!' Grace whined playfully. 'Dad scares them away easily.'

'He won't if they're the right one.' Penelope told her daughter and stood up. 'Right your mother's have something to sort out so we will speak to you in a bit.'

'Where's Isa?' William asked worriedly. 'I heard about Chad.'

'He dumped her didn't he?' Grace asked pointedly and received nods. 'God!'

'Gracie!'

'I'm sorry but when are her and Jack going to just open their eyes?' She asked rhetorically and her Emma and Megan all left and ran upstairs.

'Isa won't because of the age gap.' William told them and looked at Darren.

'And Jack won't for the same reason.'

'Well I know that son of mine won't do anything mean... I mean Christ, they've had a 17 year long friendship, we know they belong.'

'We'll sort it boys, you dad's want a basketball match later... something about whopping your butts again.' Penelope told them with a twist of a grin on her lips.

'That's what they think.' Adam snorted and most of the boys ran out. Talking tactics.

'Okay so we have gotten rid of Isa, Jack kind of, Grace, Emma and Megan, and Willa, Darren, Danny and Adam...' Emily commented.

'Now our mini foursome... what homework you four got?' JJ asked as Alec, Alex, Bethany and Joshua stood around the kitchen with their ice cream.

'We got a group assignment....' Alex started to say as she played with her fringe. 'I need a hair cut though.'

'Aside from Alexi needing a haircut.' Joshua started. 'Our names were picked out of hats with the rest of the class and us four got pulled out as Group 2.'

'So we thought weyhey!' Alec continued. 'We thought that would work better than any others in the class.'

'Seems it worked well...' JJ commented.

'What's it on?'

'Volcanoes.' They all chimed excitedly.

'This is going to be messy.'

'It will be.... but we're going to go and start planning it, we want a heads start.'

'Go for it. Search it on the internet.'

'Well we were gonna ask you Aunt P.' Bethany said sweetly. 'We know you can find things.'

'I'll make a deal.'

'Okay!' The foursome said.

'I'll find the instruction if you make your dad's work with you on it...'

'Are the mom's after payout by any chance?'

'But you got to admit it was funny.' As they remembered how the previous weekend the men got the women drenched.

'Oi! You four if you don't behave we'll do what mom's do best and make you wash up dishes for a week without going near then a computer.' Emily warned playfully.

'I know how to make things explode safely!' Alex said and they knew she was right, she was a bit of a Science whiz. 'It'll be a fault in the making.'

'Child's got your streak Penelope.'

'Dad got me wet too!!' Alex told them protest. 'It's only fair.'

'Okay you four, go and get started.' The mom's watched the last four children disappear and then settled themselves, all plans would come together tomorrow and they knew it.

The next day and the women had finished their workload early for once and were chilling in the garden when they heard the front door open and close. Jack wandered through the house and came outside.

'Hey!' They all shouted to greet him and he grabbed a seat and joined them.

'How's it going ladies?' He asked as he relaxed.

'Yeah it's all good.' They agreed as they looked at one another.

'How was your mom?' Emily asked knowing that although Jack lived with them more, he saw his mom a lot.

'Yeah she's okay... everything's running smoothly.' He told them and they heard the door slam.

'Isa's home.' Penelope said sitting up, she saw Jack go to move. 'Stand on the patio okay?' He nodded. 'You'll know when to come in.' He nodded and looked at JJ and Emily who encouraged him.

'Isa.' He heard Penelope call out. 'What's up?'

'Chad's making me feel bad.'

'Oh honey.'

'He told me I'll be an outcast at the Prom because I don't have a date anymore.' She cried. 'He's right mom! I can't go alone! I'm a cheerleader with no date!'

'Isa will you go with me instead?' Jack said confidently stepping into the room, he applied the smile that he kept for Isabelle and approached her. 'I don't like you crying.'

'I'm going to go.' Penelope said slipping out onto the patio but gesturing so that Emily and JJ came and listened.

Jack lopped his arms around her. 'Jack you don't have to... it's a silly high school prom.' They heard Isabelle say.

'I don't care... I'm glad I was coming home today so I could do this.' He said and captured her lips on his. The three women giggled like little children, overly excited.

'Jack...' Isabelle said breathless after they parted. 'I think I'm in love with you.' She finally admitted and smiled a genuine smile as she said those words that she knew were meant, and she knew that her mom's chats about finding the right one were spot on, she might be young and naive but she's had the right guy all along.

'Then forget about Chad.' He told her and kissed her again, just as Hotch and Derek walked through the door with the kids in tow as they finished school.


	63. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You need to be less emotional baby girl.' Derek said as Penelope wiped away some of the little tears on her cheeks, he smirked as she gave him the look that told him he didn't know what he was talking about.

'Coming from overprotective daddy...'

'Am not.'

'Coming from the man that side tackled Jack in a game of football just to tell him you'd be watching how he treated Isa.'

'You over exaggerate mamma.'

'Do not.' Penelope objected as Derek looped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, she squirmed in his grasp enough to twist and look up at him. 'It's Jack, not some punk, it's a lifelong love handsome.'

'I know but...'

'She's your little girl... she's mine too, they all will be, all 3 of them, but she is 17 now, she leaves for College soon, one that is with Jack, you going to run after her to make sure she's on the straight and narrow?'

'No.'

'Well then, Prom is a rite of passage.' Penelope reasoned with him. 'I'd say you should be more worried for Grace.' She quipped and soon him perk up. 'She's 15, okay she'll have Emma and Megan but heart breaks easy at that age... Isa has Willa as well remember.'

'Okay baby girl, you win!'

'Always do!' She said and left to go upstairs to Isabelle's room, she made it and heard the music up louder than usual, she knocked and entered. 'Isa what's a matter?' She asked as Isabelle sat on her bed crying.

'What if this isn't meant to happen mom?' She sobbed. 'What if this ruins us?'

'It won't.'

'How do you know that?'

'Has it ruined mine and your dad's friendship?' Isabelle shook her head. 'Do we yell at each other?' Penelope got another shake of the head. 'See... me and your dad are the older version of you and Jack, best friends first lays a thicker foundation.' Isabelle looked up with glassy eyes. 'Now go and splash your face with water, you need to get ready.'

'Thanks mom.'

'No thanks necessary, you need to go and blow that Chad out of the water.'

'He thinks I'm not going.'

'All the more for a surprise then.' Penelope retorted with a smile of perfection that made her eldest daughter laugh. 'Get ready honey, if you need me I'll be downstairs.'

'Send the squirts in before they head off yeah?'

'Well Uncle Aaron's coming to get Alec and Alex at 5 so you've for a good 20 minutes before they head off.'

'And is Grace ready for her _date_?'

'Considering she's going to be at a disco the same time you have prom she's a little shaky 'cause your fathers already on dad mode.'

Isabelle laughed but sighed heavily. 'He won't take Jack out again will he?' She asked her mom warily.

'I'll make sure he doesn't, after all we know Jack.' Penelope then stood. 'Now go... Jack will be here at 6:30.'

'I'm not going to have enough time.'

'You won't if you start time worrying... get on with it Isa.' Penelope said as she left her daughter and headed down to Grace's room, she knocked and entered. 'Hey honey, how's it going?'

'It's going okay... really I never found it this easy to find clothes to wear out.'

'That's good honey... auntie JJ rang earlier, she's bringing Emma over for 6, and she's your ride there okay?'

'Yeah mommy, that's fine.'

'I'll leave you too it then.'

'Mom, Dean is a nice guy.'

'I trust you honey, I just want you to have fun.'

'I know.' Grace said standing and walking to her mom for a hug. 'I love you for giving us this freedom.'

'Well why wouldn't I? As much as I want to keep you all young, I can't so I need to let you embrace everything you can when it comes along.'

'Even if it means getting hurt, like Isa has by Chad.'

'Even if you get hurt, plus look how that worked out.' Penelope kissed Grace's forehead, gave her a wink and left her daughter to continue to get ready.

'Everything okay baby girl?' Derek asked sitting up on the couch to stand up.

'No need to get up handsome, everything's fine.' She told him and grabbed him a drink as she got herself one; she then slumped down on the sofa next to him. 'We've got one more child in need of sorting.'

'JJ's offered to have him as well... something about my wife needs spoiling.'

'Oh well if that's the offer how can one refuse?'

'Simple... they can't.' Derek said before pecking Penelope's neck romantically, making her giggle.

'Okay kids, when you're done there I need help with this bow tie.' William said sarcastically making Penelope and Derek jump apart before laughing.

'That's your dad's job kiddo.' Penelope said standing up and leaving the room to check on the others.

'Well...' William said holding it up. 'How the heck do you do this?'

'Easy.' Derek said showing his son how to tie it appropriately. 'You look too grown up.'

'Ahh is dad feeling territorial?'

'I just don't see how time can fly past so quickly.' Derek said as he dusted his son shoulder off. 'It seemed like only yesterday you were the little boy that attack me and your uncle with the hose pipe in the garden and ate worms.'

'Please...' William said chuckling. 'Do not repeat that to Sophie.'

Derek smirked. 'I won't, I promise not to embarrass you.'

'Promise?'

'Yes I promise.' Derek repeated. 'Now I do believe you're done.'

'Okay so I'm going to go get Soph.'

'Not before your mother gets a picture.'

'Reeeeally?'

'Really... it's her right as your mom remember.' Derek argued back and got a sharp nod as the phone rang; Derek picked it up and then put it down. 'Pen!' He shouted up the stairs.

'Yeah!' He heard her call down.

'Tell Grace JJ is on her way, she's late but coming now.' Derek told her, he then went out to the garden. 'Danny! Come and grab your stuff, auntie JJ's on her way.' Derek stepped back as his 12 year old son whizzed past excited. 'Alec! Alex! You too! Uncle Aaron will be here in about 10 minutes, you need to get your stuff down here now!'

'On it!' They said in unison and the pair of them ran in energetically.

'Good luck to Em and Aaron tonight.' William said as he watched the hyperactive feel stick in the air. 'Those two have too much energy.'

'Rather that than not enough to get up off their arses.'

'True.' William said and headed to the bottom of the steps as he head bare feet and heeled shoes coming down the stairs. 'Finally ready then.' He said before looking up, he then gasped. 'Isa, you look amazing.'

'Thanks bro, you look pretty dapper too.' Penelope smiled at Derek as she approached him; he put his arm around her and watched as his daughter came into the room. 'Well daddy?' She asked as she stood in a long figure hugging midnight blue gown.

'Jack doesn't know what he's undertaken.' Derek said proudly.

'No bullying him yeah?'

'No bullying.' Derek said with his hands up in the air in a mock surrender. He then grabbed the camera he had out and the twins instinctively moved together ready for the photo, after multiple shoots the front door opened and a herd of children came down the stairs, soon there was a flurry of excitement and chatter.

Penelope and Derek said bye to Grace and Danny and then they headed off with JJ after she had admired her niece and nephew. Hotch stood watching the pair and smirked.

'You scrub up well like your father.' He told William.

'Is that so?'

'Indeed it is.'

William looked at his phone. 'Right! I really need to shoot! I'll see you tomorrow guys, don't wait up! Isa I'll see you there, we're on the same table by the way.'

'Oh? Since when?'

'Since I made it so.' He told her and left the house, he crossed paths with Jack who stood outside wringing his hands. 'What's up J?'

'I want to do right by her Will.'

'Oh you will don't worry, don't let dad scare you anymore, he'll back down.'

'I know.'

'So what's up?'

'Am I the right one for her? I mean she's amazing and beautiful and...'

'Yes you are! Now get in there, so you can get your date like I need to get mine!' William told him running to his car. 'I'll see you later.'

'See ya.' Jack said back and took it in his stride and made it to the front door, he walked in and stood astounded. 'Wow.' Was all he said as he looked over at Isabelle standing nervously as she looked at the clock on the wall.

'Is that all you can say?' She said teasingly.

'You look absolutely perfect.' Isabelle laughed impishly as she dropped her head glad that her colour skin didn't show up too much blushing, a part of the genetics she got from her mother's side, she always knew she was blushing from the sudden heat of her cheeks. 'Shall we head off then?'

'Pictures!'

'Right.' He said and stepped in, placing an arm around Isabelle's waist, pulling her close like it was the most natural thing for him to do. Once done they bid their farewell, and then Hotch took Alex and Alec with him. Derek turned to Penelope and began to laugh.

'What?'

'You aren't crying.'

'Shurrup hot stuff and spoil your wife like you're suppose to do...'


	64. Miss Your Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Told you he'd be less like a guard dog didn't I?' Isabelle said as she wrapped her arms around Jack as they laid on his couch in his apartment.

'It took nearly a year but yeah it did.'

'And I love you for it.' Isabelle said and stole a kiss from Jack.

'I love you too... shame you have to go home tomorrow.'

'Well we did know I was here to check the college out and finalise some stuff... but soon I'll be here.'

'Why don't you move in here... save you some money.'

'Jack...'

'Isa, this, I mean us, isn't going to just die out, I mean come on... you've been my first and last crush, it's not going to wilt out.'

'I know but I just worry.'

'I've been at college how long?'

'Okay fair enough! I'll talk to mom and dad when I get back.'

'Good.' He said and kissed her again. 'I think we have one year anniversary to begin to celebrate too.'

'It's early.'

'Only by 2 minutes, in 2 minutes it'll be our one year anniversary.' He said and stood, picking Isabelle up in his arms, taking her to his bedroom, where they stayed all night and most of the next day.

'So much for the surprise I had.'

'Oh what surprise?'

'I was going to surprise you.'

'I got that but how?'

'Well if I told you that it would hardly be a surprise now would it?'

'Fair play there but still what is it?'

'Just a meal on the beach, watch the sunset, but I don't want to move.'

'Well we have at least 3 hours to get me out of this bed, like I have 3 hours to get you out of this bed, so we'll see what we can do.' Isabelle teased back. 'As much as I want to go home tomorrow, I really don't want to.'

'I'll be home next week.'

'That's a lot of fuel between us.'

'I know but I hate being away from you.'

'Hmm... ditto.'

The next day he pulled her close, kissed her passionately, smiling inwardly as she reciprocated with equal doses of passion, lingering on his lip as they ended the embrace. 'Don't want to go eh?'

'I'll miss you, that's all.' She said playing with him collar, refusing to look him in the eyes, this was always the hard part. 'I better get going then.'

'Look at me.' He told her, and saw her hesitate, then shake her head slightly. 'Come on Is.' She looked up and her eyes glistened, he kissed her again. 'I love you and if you can hang on a couple of days you'll see me.'

'I will do.'

'Good, because when I get back I'm taking you to that expensive restaurant our parents keep going to.'

'Jack you have college to pay for.'

'So, I also have a girlfriend that deserves to be spoilt for our 1 year anniversary.'

She blushed. 'But still, a home cooked meal will do.'

'Pfft! We can do that when ever baby, and plus dad's already booked the table, so I want you ready, in your best LBD and look stunning as ever.' He told her, she laughed and then he leant in and stole a kiss and pulled back. 'Now get going before I pull you back to bed.'

'Hmmm, would that be such a shame?'

'Not for me it wouldn't.'

'Hmm me neither but I will see you in a couple of days stud.' She said and kissed him, knowing if she didn't leave, she never would. 'I love you.' She said as she climbed in Esther, the car she loved growing up, the car her mom had passed down, she then started the old caddy up.

'Ring when you're home.'

'Did you doubt me?'

'No but I need to put on the right front.'

She laughed and backed out. 'Love you!' She called out, one last look in the middle mirror and she waved, he waved back and lingered, watching her as she drove off.

Hours later she pulled into the drive, next to Williams equally classic car and got out; ignoring her bags she grabbed her purse, pulled her phone out ready and began to climb the steps to the family house.

He door flew open and Penelope came out. 'Hey honey!' She said smiling at her eldest daughter. 'Oh not on the phone him already eh?'

'It'll make me want to go back.'

'Well you'll be with him soon enough.'

'I know.' She told her mom tiredly. 'Is dad home?'

'Sorry honey, case called him away.'

'Since when?'

' Friday night... everything okay?'

'I just wanted to chat with you both.'

'How about you pitch it to me, get it out?'

'Sure?'

'Entirely, come on the munchins are doing homework so we've got some level of peace so far.' Isabelle smiled appreciatively and did as she was told, she sat at the dining room table as Penelope got them a drink and something to eat, she watched her mom sit down gingerly.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, pulled my back that's all.'

'So shouldn't you be resting?'

'I'm sitting now, but 5 kids do not get fed on their own, you and your brother might be 19 but that doesn't mean your brother has that mentality quite yet.'

Isabelle laughed, knowing her mom was right. 'So what happened?'

'Tidying up after Alex and Alec.'

'Shouldn't they be doing it?'

'Waiting for them to do it would be like waiting for the apocalypse... it's not going to happen in my life time... so come on, stop dodging the subject, what's up?'

Isabelle finished off her laugh and looked at her mom seriously. 'Jack... well... he... he asked me to live with him.' Penelope nodded, prompting her to go on. 'Save money all round, it's in close distance to the campus, and it's big enough and I like the idea but you and dad...'

Penelope kept a straight face. 'I'll talk to your dad about it, don't worry, I'll talk him around it.'

'So you're okay with it?'

'Of course I am! Isabelle it's your life, you're 19, not a baby and as much as I look at you and how mature and beautiful you are, and how you'll always be my little girl I have to realise that you're heading off to college one where your boyfriend will be and it's your money and your life you'll be living, not mine or you dad's so of course I'm okay with it.'

'You're the best mom.'

'I try to be, now go get your laundry from Esther; I'll put it in with the load I've got waiting.' Penelope said standing up hand on her back.

'Nope, no can do, I can do it, go and sit down mom. Dad's going to kill you anyway for hurting yourself but I don't want to be killed for making it worse, so I'll do everything for tonight.'

'You're brothers and sisters can help.'

'Yeah I'm okay with that... I'll go round the troops up.' Isabelle said as she made sure Penelope was sitting down before running from the room and going upstairs. They all came down instantly, and let Isabelle take lead, Penelope just watched pleased that she had children that hardly squabbled, they helped out when necessary, she was proud of the family she had.

When Derek made it home late the following Tuesday night, he found the house quiet; the light from the television could be seen through the minimal gap in the curtains. He walked in and smiled at the sight, all his children asleep around Penelope, he saw her stir gently, a smile on her face as her eyes lay on him at the doorway.

'When did you get in?' She whispered to him as he walked around to the back of the couch and kissed her.

'Just a few minutes ago, it's an adorable sight.'

'Well your eldest wore them out.'

'Oh... should I ask why?'

'Looking after mom that's how daddy.' Isabelle said stretching, she looked at her mom and then at her dad who looked panicked. 'She pulled her back on Saturday; I've been making her rest up.'

'Penelope.' He warned. 'Why wouldn't you tell me?'

'Because you were on a case, and everything was under control here... I'm completely healed.'

'Nearly.' Isabelle corrected and picked up a sleep Alex in her arms, she smacked Williams. 'Get Alec, yeah?'

'Oh yeah.... uh... course.' He replied sleepily and felt the all powering feeling of his dad behind him. 'When did you get home?'

'Not long ago... go on get your brother to bed, if I get Danny and Gracie up you two okay to settle them until me and your mom head up?'

'Yeah course.' They agreed and headed off, soon followed by Grace and Danny, Derek sat next to Penelope, pulling her gently towards his body.

'Everything okay handsome?' She asked him warily.

'Yeah, just wanted to get home as soon as possible.' He said and kissed her. 'So how did you hurt yourself exactly?'

'Slipped tidying up... I'm on the mend as per... but I want a weekend off with you next time.'

'I'll try; if psycho's can at least calm it for a bit then I'd be satisfied.'

'I know, but another gone, another bunch of people safe.' Penelope reasoned with him and he began to feel everything lift up. 'I know you're not invincible but you do what you can and you've made this world a whole lot safer for families like ours.'

'I love you, you know that right.'

'I do, if I didn't there would be something terribly wrong with me.' She joked with him, and kissed him again. 'We have a little matter to straighten out, now it can wait until tomorrow when you've slept a great deal.'

'No let's get it out.'

'It's Jack... he asked Isa to move in with him at college.'

'Wow, she's really growing up isn't she?'

'Afraid so hot stuff, but I told her she's old enough to make these decisions for herself but she wanted our approval.'

'Well I'm not going to hold her back, she needs this independency and I think Jack would be perfect to give it to her.'

'Well it's settled then.'

'Plus it's gotta be cheaper for her.' Penelope nodded and smiled. 'I'll tell her tomorrow.'

'Yeah because now we are going to bed, someone needs his beauty sleep.' She said sidling off the couch and standing stiffly. 'Remind me never to fall asleep on the couch again.'

'Yeah because we know that's going to stop either of us.'

She laughed. 'It's always worth a try eh?'

'That it is, now come on mamma, I want a hug with my wife.'

'Oh well let me go get her.'

'Hush up baby girl.' He said pulling her close before heading upstairs to where he would get the hug he wanted so much at that moment.


	65. Start of something

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'Derek?' Jack asked unsure as he and Derek walked the length of the beach, they'd been discussing everything manly but now Jack needed his Uncle more than ever.

'What's up kid?'

'I want to ask you something... promise not to laugh.'

'Promise.'

'Well I want yours and Aunt P's permission to propose to Isa... if that's okay?'

Derek looked ahead, shocked, Isabelle was only 21 but she was old enough and she had lived with him for 4 years. 'Okay.' He stopped and turned to Jack, holding his hand out. 'But you dare break her heart....'

'You'll break me... I know Uncle Derek; you tell me that one yearly... I don't plan on it.' Jack said smiling, and pulled a box out of his pocket. 'You think she'll like it?'

'You knew didn't you?'

'Well Aunt P was good to go for first.'

Derek opened the box and smiled. 'Well if she's anything like her mom then this is perfect.' He handed the box back and started his stride again, Jack falling in with him. 'When you going to do it?'

'Well we leave Wednesday so I'm thinking candle lit dinner on the beach tomorrow night.'

'Sounds perfect I can get Pen to help you and I'll keep Isa busy if you want?'

'Thanks.' Jack said as they got closer to the beach house that had been in their family for years now. 'I still love this place.'

'I think everyone does.'

'I might ask Isa if we can get married here.'

'Funny, I was going to ask Pen if we could renew our vows here.' Derek said with a smile. 'Think you and Isa could hold home if we did that and took a second honey moon?'

'Definitely.' Jack said and they knew to change all conversation as they watched Penelope and Isabelle watch Alex and Alec in the sea. 'Good sight.'

'That's why I have this.' Derek said holding up the camera he had in his pocket. 'More to add...'

'Those books are fit to burst by now.'

'Which is exactly how your aunt wanted it.' Derek said making Jack laugh before the two women saw them and waved. 'That's our cue I think... we'll make a plan later.' He said and then smiled as they got in ear shot of the two ladies.

'Everything okay handsome?'

'Everything's fine baby girl.' Derek said sitting next to her and taking out the camera to get a picture of Alex and Alec playing about before kissing Penelope tenderly. 'Where's Grace and Dean?'

'In the bedroom... where else...'

'And Will and Sophie went off exploring about an hour ago.' It was then they heard giggling coming from afar and looked to their left to see Willa coming up some sand dunes with Sophie in his arms.

'Damsel in distress!' He yelled at them.

'Hey am not!' She exclaimed and then found herself placed on the sand gently. 'Thanks for not dropping me.' Sophie joked with him.

'Well I'm going to grab some ice but I'll be back.' Willa said and ran into the house.

'What happened?'

'Well... we were exploring and we were messing around but I slipped and twisted my ankle... Willa and he's doctors degree in the making thinks I've sprained something.' Sophie said with a smile. 'So how's it going?'

'You sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine... I've put no weight on it at all... he wouldn't let me. Although I could tell you it was sprained as well.'

'That's because you're a nurse in the making, we should think you could.'

'Here you go babe.' Willa said placing some ice on it slowly. 'Better?'

'It's cold.' She gasped. 'But yeah, it's all good.'

'I think BBQ on the beach... you won't have to move until bed then.' Derek said pulling Penelope close as they sat and watched the flurries of activity around them.

'Sounds a plan.'

Come the next day, Willa and Sophie stuck in bed, using the resting of the ankle as an excuse. Grace and Dean were entertaining Alex and Alec and the others were causing a distraction to Isa whilst plotting amongst themselves.

'Isa, you me, Grace, let's go exploring like you used to love.'

'Again? That's all we do.'

'I know but I think I've found somewhere else to go.' Derek said knowing it had at least 2 hours, give or take, until sunset and she needed to be back in perfect time for that.

'Fine.' Isa agreed and left the house after kissing Jack with her sister and dad, only to return hours later confused by her dad's smug grin. 'You're only like that because you do the dad thing and have to pick us up.'

'That's right it's a dad thing.'

'I still like that daddy.' Grace said and Isa rolled her eyes.

'What is really up with you and mum? I mean she's all happy and away with it and your all proud papa bear like.'

'What? Can't parents be proud and happy of what they have in life?'

'Whatever dad.' She said and turned back to stop when she saw Jack walking towards her with a white rose in his hand and a smile on his face. 'Jack... w-what's this?'

'See you kids later... come on princess in there to Dean now.'

'I'm going!' Grace yelled giggling as her and Derek ran towards the fence around the back garden and disappearing into the house.

'Jack...'

'Do you know how beautiful you are?'

Isa blushed. 'Jack... I must look a mess...'

'Never... you always look beautiful whether it be from getting out of bed, or out of the shower, or being in the sea or out in the sun, you always radiate.' He handed the rose over and she took it, not noticing the ring on it until she watched Jack get on one knee. 'Isabella Francine Morgan will you do me the honour of having you as my first and last sight for life? Making me a taken man for good because I love you with every ounce of my being.'

'Jack...' She said again this time tearfully and looked at the ring. 'Yes! Yes I will!' He pulled the ring of the rose, forgetting about it as he pushed the ring onto Isa's finger and then picking her up happily and span.

'I love you so much.' Jack said kissing her tentatively as he placed her on her feet. He watched her smile at him largely and kissed him even more passionately, the urge to deepen the kiss there for them both.

'I can't wait to tell my mom.'

'Well you'll have a whole car journey to talk about it and do whatever you girls do when these things happen.'

'Oh don't you know it!' Isa said with smile that met her eyes and then she kissed him. 'This is the start of something even more perfect than it is right now.'


	66. Love And Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'You're insatiable woman you know that?'

'So I've been told by an equally insatiable man.' Isa said as she hugged Jack as Derek and her brothers loaded the cars up. 'Why'd we have to be separated?'

'We'll be together soon.' Jack almost promised her and then gave her a kiss to second his declaration. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She told him as she wrapped his arms around him.

Grace watched her sister. 'They're so right for each other.'

'Like us you mean.' Dean said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. 'I hope that's us one day.'

'Mmm well 4 years together I'd say I hope so too.'

'Girls! Come on!' Derek called out as he finished packing the boot of the SUV.

'Remind me again why you're coming like 2 hours after us?'

'Your dad wants some help restoring the roof or something, so we offered to help... works out well, you girls can talk weddings and what not and we can do manly things.'

'I like it when you do manly things.' Grace almost purred at him and he laughed.

'I know you do, and I'll show you them when we're back in Quantico.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

'Gracie! Come on! Waiting on you!' Derek yelled out loudly as he stood by the open window of the driver's door. Derek then turned and kissed Penelope goodbye.

'Coming daddy!'

'Go on daddy's girl, I'll meet you at yours by this evening.'

'Definitely holding you to that!' She kissed him. 'Love you.' She said and ran to the SUV and climbed in, looking back at Dean as Jack put his arm around his shoulders.

'You two look good together you know that?'

'Much like you and Isa?'

'Well she's soon to be Isabelle Hotchner.'

'You almost sang that man!'

Jack laugh and ruffled Dean's blonde hair as they waved off the girls. Now it left them with Derek and Alec to do some errands around the house before they left.

'So you reckon Danny will be happier to have you lot home?'

'Oh I'm sure he will be... feel sorry for him, not having a girlfriend like us, I wouldn't want to come away if everyone had someone.'

'I'm sure he had a laugh at your mom and dad's.' Dean said knowing what Hotch was like, having been around the huge family for 4 years.

The girl's car had been on the road for far too long before the groans in the back began to pick up. 'Gracie we'll stop off in a minute and you can walk... deal?'

'Deal.' Grace agreed, as she fished her phone out of her bag and immediately began texting Dean again. 'So Isa... wedding plans?'

'I only got engaged yesterday squirt!' Isa said looking back and giggling slightly, making Penelope laugh. 'I can't believe it!'

'I can!' Penelope said smiling. 'He's been waiting for the right moment bless him.'

'So you think it's the right thing to do?'

'Oh yes!'

'Pen... how much of a hand are you going to have in this wedding exactly?' Sophie asked from the back.

'Well seeing as me and Isa's father are paying for it, all of it?' Penelope teased and heard Isa gasp next to her while Sophie, Grace and Alex laughed. 'I'm kidding honey! It's your wedding day not mine! I'll give as much help as I'm allowed to give.'

'Thanks mom.'

'So what type of wedding do you want?'

'A big white one...' She joked. 'Not really, not my style... me and Jack were talking about it last night and we want it at the beach house... in the sand, bare feet and all.'

'Aw that's quite sweet.'

'That's very sweet!' Sophie said excited. 'So you thought bridesmaids?'

'Well I have good choice but I was thinking you three for definite! My sisters have to be my bridesmaids!'

'Really?' They all squealed and Penelope laughed again at their excited.

'No I'm lying to you.' Isa teased again. 'Of course you guys!' The car filled with squeals and Isa looked at her mom. 'I know how this rides going to be now.'

'You should be used to it by now.'

Back at the house the men set to work as soon as so they could be close following of the girls. They'd already sorted a leak in the roof, a broken fence from strong winds and were now sorting out the random bits and pieces that needed doing.

'Right make this do lads. We should get going.'

'Derek... ' Jack said as he got closer to Derek, it was the only time they'd been alone. 'Isa loves the idea of the wedding here, saves some money too... with it being owned by you guys and that.'

Derek smiled. 'I'm sure she has your Aunt squealing over that idea.'

'I thought as much... you reckon dad will be happy?'

'He'll be happy if you're happy kid.' Derek said with a smile and his cell rang out, he knew from it that it was Grace just from the ringtone. 'You girls get lost already?' He teased without a hello.

The boys all gathered at that point, Derek stood to one side with Jack, Willa, Dean and Alec staring at him. 'Alex calm down! Yeah daddy's listening but you need to calm down so that I can understand.' There was a pause and Derek ran a hand over his face. 'Right where are you?'

'Yeah it's on the way... who's with you?' There was a pause. 'Okay well you and Sophie stick together okay?' Another pause. 'Right they'll be okay baby... we're coming now... yeah listen stick with Sophie, until I get there, I'll ring when we're close.' Another long pause. 'We're coming Alex, just hold on... I love you princess.' He put the phone down and felt weak kneed.

'Dad? What's happened?'

'Why was Alex and Graces phone?' Dean asked knowing something was wrong.

'There's been an accident... Alex and Sophie are okay, not entirely but they're the least hurt apparently.'

'And mom?' Willa asked almost scared. 'Isa and Grace?'

'They don't know... we need to go, you're sisters freaking out, she just knows it bad.'


	67. Weakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

A/N: So I'm horrible with that but I wanted some more motivation to write and this helps! Whump helps! It really does! I can get progression going now!

* * *

Derek charged into the hospital, flanked by Willa, Jack, Dean and Alec, they were in a panic, that was evident but Derek changed when Alex ran towards him and flung herself into his arms and began crying. Sophie just limped motionless into Willa's arms and began crying.

'Hey princess it's okay.' Derek soothed. 'You okay to go home?' Alex shook her head and burst into even more tears.

'Mommy was awake but Isa wasn't... we were having fun and some man came out of nowhere.'

'Hey it's okay... you know mommy, she's a hard head, she never lets things get her down.'

'But this is different daddy! This is bad! Really, really bad!'

Derek kissed Alex's head to mark his acknowledgement and turned to Sophie. 'You okay Soph?'

'I'm fine, my foot hurts more but I managed to get out and start helping Pen, but she forced me to help the others.'

'And what were they like?'

'Grace has definitely broken a bone in her leg... she's got a nasty head injury, she wasn't awake at all... nor was Isa, she was pretty cut up from all the glass, I did everything I know to do but I was so scared.'

'It's okay... really... you did the best you could.' Derek told her. 'Right I think we need to find out more. Alex go stand with Alec.' He put her down and walked to the desk. 'Erm... Penelope Morgan and Isabelle and Grace Morgan please.'

'Relations please.'

'Wife and daughters.' Derek said and then the realisation hit him, 3 of the people he loved most were hurt and he didn't know how bad. 'Can you tell me how they are?'

'Not from him here sorry, I'll go and see where the doctors are that treated them down here are, and we'll go from there.' The nurse said with a sad smile before turning to the others and running a hand over his head.

'Where she go?'

'She's gone to get the doctor... Sophie have you had your foot looked at?'

'No not yet, I didn't want to leave Alex alone for anything.'

'Mr Morgan?' A new voice rang out from behind Derek, he turned hastily. 'Are all of your family?'

'Yes... are they okay?'

'Your daughter Grace is in surgery to sort her leg out, the impact broke the thigh bone severely but other than that she's doing fine. She can probably be released in a couple of days if all is okay.'

'And my wife and Isabelle?'

'You wife sustained some serious internal bleeding, as did you daughter, your wife's leg, like your daughter Grace's, was broken and she has a serious abrasion to her head. Now she was red lined to the OR as soon as we knew what we were up against and the same with Isabelle.'

'So what does that mean?'

'Both your wife and daughter are seriously critical right now... we'll know more once they've made it out of the surgery.' The doctor told him sadly. 'Isabelle, also, sustained a dislocated arm which we managed to sort out before we took her up to the OR.'

'Is that all?' Derek said as the others had fallen quiet.

'That is, I'll take you up the waiting room.' They walked in silent, Alex sticking close to Derek's side. The doctor left them alone not long after.

'Dad... we should call grandma.'

'I'll do it.' Derek told Willa and got his phone out.

'I'll call my dad... I'm sure he can ring Uncle Spencer and Aunt JJ.' Jack said getting his phone out and disappearing trying to keep it all composed the best he could at that moment. He paced when the fresh air outside hit him, only yesterday he had proposed to Isa and now he didn't know if she'd make it to their wedding day. He listened to it ring and heard his dad answer it and he weakened. 'H-hey...' He said trying to keep it normal.

'You guys back already?' Hotch asked but listened to the pause. 'Jack... what's up?'

'Erm... the girl's were involved in an accident dad.'

'Is Penelope okay?' He asked immediately, he always felt the need to ask about Penelope when there were problems, their bond kept strong even after Derek had come home after his undercover work all those years ago. 'And the girls?'

'Alex and Sophie aren't hurt badly but Pen, Isa and Grace are... can you get here, with the others too?'

'Y-yeah of course I can... they'll be okay.' Hotch said almost robotically. 'Just go back in there; I'm going to guess Derek's a mess?'

'No, he's keeping it together, I'm more worried about when he's allowed to see them... just please be here when that happens dad.' Jack took a deep breath. 'I asked Isa to marry me yesterday... and this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out but...'

'It's okay Jack, I'm coming right now, we'll all be there, and Isa she's her mom personified she'll come back to you.'

'Thanks dad.' Jack said and put his phone down before sliding down the wall, head in hands.

'Jack?' Derek said from the right of Jack, Derek watched him look up shocked and compose himself. 'You going to come back in?'

'Everything okay?'

'Gracie's just being brought up... you get hold of your dad?'

'Yeah, he's rounding everyone up... you get hold of Fran?'

'I did, she's calling Des and Sarah and getting here.' Derek told him as he stood and walked towards them, they began the journey back in, originally in silence. 'They're going to be fine... I have faith in them.'

'At least you do.' Jack said negatively.

'This family's been through too much and we always overcome it, this is no different.' Derek told him as they approached the group waiting, Alex asleep on Willa's left, Alec watching over her, Sophie resting on his right, her foot now seen to, they all looked up with half smiles. 'What's up?'

'Mom's okay... well not okay but she pulled through.' Willa said and smiled as Derek smiled. 'She's still touch and go but that's a good sign right? That she made it through.'

Derek hated seeing his 21 year old son looking so vulnerable at the thoughts of losing his mom or sisters. 'Yeah it is kiddo... it's real good.' Derek said with small doses of confidence. 'Any news on Grace?'

'They can only let you down.' Dean said worriedly. 'I don't know why, but only parents.'

'Don't worry; I'll let them let you down as soon as I can.' Derek said and approached a nurse; he looked back before he followed her. 'I'll be straight back up.' He then disappeared through some doors. 'Is she awake?'

'Yes she is, she's a little disoriented but she's doing really well.' The nurse said, taking Derek into a room. 'I'll leave you alone... stay as long as you need.'

'Erm.. thanks... would it be okay for her brothers to come see her? Her boyfriend... just for piece of mind, this is really hard on them.'

'Of course, just bring them down one at time with you, I see no problems with that but don't hang around.'

'Thanks.' Derek said and entered the room and took in Grace, it was just like seeing Penelope after she was shot, that image still haunted him when he was in hospitals even after years. He watched her opened her eyes and smile at him. 'Hey princess.'

'Hey daddy.' She said tiredly and blinked the sleep away but then the realisation hit, as she looked at her dad without her mom around. 'Where's mom? Isa? Alex? Sophie?' She struggled to get up.

'Gracie lay back down, Alex is fine, so is Sophie. Your mom and sister are a little worse though.' He saw Grace begin to cry. 'Your mom's made it through surgery; we're still waiting on news of Isa.' He told her, trying his hardest to calm her down. 'They're going to be fine.'

'You don't know that.'

'I do... I have faith in them.'

'Is that what you've been telling that lot out there?'

'You know it baby.' Derek told her with a smile. 'Right, Dean is going mad, so want me to switch, I'll go and find out about your mom.' Derek learnt down and kissed her forehead. 'Love you Gracie.'

'Love you too.' She said squeezing his hand. 'This wasn't mom's fault you know.'

'I know it wasn't. Sophie already said the other driver was drunk.'

'How are you so calm daddy? Usually you'd be angry.'

'I am princess but my favourite girls need me and I need them to keep calm.'

'You're the best.'

'I only try... I'll bring Dean down.' He left her with a small smile on her face, when he got outside everyone nearly jumped up. 'She's okay, really, she's in pain, not that she'll admit it. Dean she wants you and then I'm going to find out about Pen.'

'Dad, grandma's with Uncle Aaron, they thought it would be wise for Rossi and Lisa to keep the kids at home until we know more, but the others are coming.'

'Okay... yeah that's a better plan... do they know how long they'll be?'

'Not long apparently, they're going to ring when they're near so someone can meet them, they have Danny with them.'

'Okay good... yeah good plan.' Derek said and they all saw him weakening at the prospect of not being the only adult around. 'Right... your mom.' He said and now led the way to take Dean to Grace and find out how Penelope was.


	68. Support For Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Dean had been with Grace for a while without her really knowing he was there, she was already asleep by the time he had gotten down with Derek and they were none the wiser with the condition of either Penelope or Isa. He leant forward when Grace breathed in deeply, he plied a smile to his face and squeezed her hand, she looked immediately at him and blinked tiredly with a smile.

'Look at you sleepy head.'

'Hey... how long have I been asleep?'

'About an hour... how you feeling?'

'My leg is killing me that's for sure.' She looked down at her leg and literally grimaced. 'This is going to make life so much harder.'

'Well it's a good thing you're only doing an art degree and nothing more physical.'

'Dancing?'

'Can wait for the amazing Grace Morgan to go back to it... I'll carry you around for a bit.'

'You have college too.'

'Which is driving distance.' Dean told her with a smile. 'I'm sticking around to help you and your family.' Grace smiled at his commitment, but felt herself loosen a bit and her emotions become rapid. 'Gracie, what's up?'

'I really want my mom right now.' Grace whispered as Dean got on the bed next to her. 'As much as I love my dad, he isn't...'

'Your mom... I get it, I really do.' Dean told her and wiped the tear away. 'Want me to go and see if there's any news.'

'Please.'

'Right well, I won't be long, I hate you being alone.' He told her and left hastily, when he got outside he was shocked to see the crowd had grown.

'Dean! Is Grace okay?'

'Yeah she's fine, she's a little bit emotional but she's fine... i-is everything okay?' He asked seeing that Derek wasn't around.

'He's in with mom at the moment.' Willa told him as he pulled Alex back onto his lap. 'There's still nothing on Isa.'

Dean nodded. 'Is Pen okay?'

It was then Hotch stepped in as the remaining Morgan kids weakened a little at having to report on those they held closest. 'They've got to keep her sedated, do you want me to go down to tell Grace?' Dean nodded; he was as much a part of the family as the others that stood on the sideline. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and let him take him to Grace, they walked in and found that she'd pushed herself up; she looked at them and immediately thought the worse.

'No... no... no!' She sobbed, thinking that because her Uncle was there and not her dad that something terrible had happened.

'Gracie!' Hotch said as he sat on the bed and wrapped his hands around her. 'Hey, come on, nothing bad has happened.'

'Then why are you here?'

'I wanted to see you, to tell you what we know on your mom.' He told her as he got her lying back down against the pillows. 'You are just like her you know that... sitting up when you should be resting.'

'I want more people around, I want my mom! I don't want to be stuck in a bed.'

'Well I think it might be wise to do that Gracie... they're going to move you soon and then you'll get all the attention you love.'

'I have to go out the main way don't I?'

'Yeah...'

'Who's there?'

'Aunt Em, JJ, Uncle Spencer, your grandma, Des and Sarah should be here soon too and Danny's now here.'

Grace nodded and put a hand above her head as she tried to relax. 'How's mom?'

'Well they need to keep her sedated but she should be awake by tonight if all goes okay, she broke her leg badly too and her knee was a mess, and she had quite a lot of internal injury but apart from some broken ribs and a mass of bruises like the rest of you, she's stable and doing well.'

'That's not doing well Uncle Aar!'

'It could be worse.' He told her. 'Right get some more rest Grace, we'll see you soon.'

'Promise?'

'I promise but for now I think Dean's doing a really good at looking after you.'

Grace gulped. 'How's Jack doing?'

'He's slowly breaking down, he's hanging in there but it's hard, especially after the engagement.'

Grace nodded and gulped again. 'Can you two send him and Willa down please?'

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah but I think I might have an idea to give them a bit of piece of mind.'

'Okay we'll do that.' Hotch told her and he and Dean both left, only minutes later Willa walked in hesitantly with Jack behind him.

'Oh squirt.' Willa said hugging her immediately. 'Uncle Aaron said you wanted us both.'

'Yeah. Jacker's sit here.' She padded the bed next to her and watched him look at her leg as it sat on top of the sheets uncovered. 'It looks worse than it is.'

'You've got pins in your leg.'

'Yeah and you deserve a paper hat for observance so just sit down.' She said sternly and watched him sit down slowly, she rolled her eyes. 'Right...' She said taking Willa's hand with the hand that had the IV in and the wires that twisted around her arm before going off into the drip above her. 'Think of Isa...'

'Gracie?'

'Just do it... okay?' He nodded but looked at her suspiciously. 'Trust me.'

'Okay... right... I'm thinking of her.'

'Is she okay?'

'Sort of.' He said almost without thought and looked at his sister. 'How the...?'

'Twin intuition... me and Dean find it fascinating at times, you know when the other's hungry, when the others upset, what the other needs so it was worth a shot.'

'A good shot Gracie.' Willa said ruffling her already matted curls.

'Okay Willa I look a mess as it but come on don't make it worse.'

He did it one more time and she laughed. 'You need to grow up.' She said and turned to Jack. 'She's fine Jackers, we'd know, Willa would know, you'd know... our mom knew when our dad was hurt on a case, she knew he was fine but hurt... it's lovers intuition.'

'You think too much.'

'It's 'cause I'm lonely here.' She said with a smirk. 'Go find out how mom's doing please.' She told Willa and then turned to Jack. 'Go get news on Isa...'

'Want Dean?'

'Please.' They left her, splitting up, Willa going to find his mom and dad while Jack did the best he could to find out more on his fiancé and saying that he could find out anything. Willa was lead to a room and he saw his mom and stepped out, Derek just about caught this action and followed his son. When he finally caught up with him he was outside with the others.

'Willa...' He said and pulled his son towards him. 'It looks worse than it is.'

He looked to his side, aware of everyone watching. 'She doesn't look right.' Was all that he could say. 'How can you sit in that room with her and be normal?'

'I'm not being normal... I'm trying my hardest to keep this family together right now but it's getting tough, I know you're mom looks bad but she's going to pull through...'

'Oh you don't know that!'

'I do! I believe in your mom Willa, so you believe in her too!' Derek told him sternly. 'Now come down with me, see her, you need to see that she is alive.'

'But all the machines... the wires... I don't like it.'

'Nor do I but it's necessary.' Derek said getting weaker again as he had to assure his 21 year old son again that his mom was not going to die. He then looked at his other children and saw Alex and Alec, the youngest, near tears as they watched. He released Willa who was immediately taken by Sophie. 'Hey you two, mommy's fine.'

'When can we see her?'

'When she's feeling a bit better.' He looked at his watch. 'But I think you need to get some sleep... your mom won't be happy with grouchy twins will she?'

'We'll take them home.' Emily said knowing that keeping routine was probably a good idea.

'Just stay at ours tonight, there's a spare room, we'll call with updates.' He then hugged the twins and Danny and stood up. From the looks he was getting, Willa, Dean, Sophie, Fran and Hotch were not going to be moved for the night.

It was then Jack came through the doors look even more distraught.


	69. Looking Up Slightly

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'Jack... what's happened?' Derek said standing up straight instinctively pulling the twins close to him. 'Is it Isa?'

'She's... they... they don't know when she's going wake up.' He said as his eyes glazed over. 'That's all they could tell me.'

'Have you seen her?' He nodded slowly, they saw him hold back, he knew not to upset the youngest of them all and Emily and JJ noticed this.

'Right you three let's get you home.' Emily said stepping in. 'Say bye to everyone.' And so they did, and soon it was all the adults.

'She's not breathing on her own.' Jack said with deep breaths. 'They basically said they need to let her body decide, but how can they say that? They're doctors and nurses; they should be able to fix this.'

'Jack, they've done their job, we've just got to let them all get better.' Hotch said taking his son in his arms, a hug they only did at times of crisis. He looked at Derek who was even more frozen. 'Maybe you should go see them Derek... then stick with Penelope, she's going to need someone when she wakes up.'

'What about Isa and Grace?'

'Dean... you go back to Gracie.'

Dean nodded, he was eager. 'She should be moved to another room soon apparently...'

'Well then we can all stay with her until we know more.'

'I'm sure Willa and Jack can go and sit with Isa... they'll all have someone all the time.' Hotch told him and prompted them to go and so they did. Dean entered Grace's room finding her asleep, her face turned to the window, Derek went to Isabelle's room with Jack and Willa and felt a bit of him break. There was his baby, one of his baby girls, fragile, dependent on everything surrounding her. He sucked in a breath, held back his tears, then excused himself to go back to Penelope; Willa saw the change in his dad and promised to follow.

He walked into Penelope's room just as her hand moved slowly and she groaned with pain and discomfort. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, just as she pulled the oxygen mask from her face. 'Pen... baby girl... I'm here.' He fully broke then, two out of the three of them were going to be okay, he didn't know that entirely but just from Penelope waking up made things appear brighter on the horizon.

'I didn't see him.' She said as her eyes fluttered open and close to the harshness of the light, Derek seeing this put the lamp on and turned the lights off. 'How bad?'

'It's pretty bad...'

'Oh God! The girls?!' Penelope attempted to push herself up but found she was too weak to carry out her panic, Derek pushed her down. 'I need to see them.'

'No you don't, you need to get better, Em and JJ have taken Alex home with Alec and Danny. Gracie broke her leg, Dean won't leave her alone. Isa's got Jack and Willa.'

'No mom's got me now.' Willa said entering the room bolder than before. 'Not the sight I want but better.' He said and bent down and hugged her.

'Sorry...'

'Don't apologise, it's not your fault you're all here.' Willa told his mom taking her hand in his and squeezing it for reassurance. 'How you feeling?'

'Don't ask... is Isa okay? Can I go see her and Grace?'

'Pen, no offence but I don't think it's wise moving you for a bit to be honest. Grace is fine; she has pins in her leg, but apart from that and a nasty bump to her head she's doing okay. Now we need you to keep calm, you're breathings picking up as it is which has got to hurt.'

'I'll try.' She said taking Derek's hand, the bearer of her inner calm.

'Isa's the worse out of all of you; the doctor's can't do more than let her body rest and decide.' Penelope closed her eyes as the tears came and fell. 'She's a fighter Pen... like you are; she's you all over, through and through. She'll pull through.'

'I didn't see him.' Penelope sobbed, and chocked as her breath came out ragged. 'He was driving fine and then was on our side... I had no time to do anything... I had no time to stop this from happening.'

'Hey mom, this isn't your fault, no way near your fault.' Willa said with vast agreement from Derek. 'And we'll get through this and all will be fine and Isa and Jack can talk weddings.' He told her confidently. 'That is once she's woken up and gotten over the needle in her hand... she's going to love that fact.'

Derek laughed, knowing Isa's phobia of needles. 'Baby want me to get the nurse? You look in a bit of pain.'

'No, it's okay.' Penelope said as she put a hand on her stomach where it was tender. 'Why don't you go home?'

'Because we're needed here the most.' Derek said sternly. 'I am not leaving my wife and 2 of my little girls here.'

'And my mom and sister's need me... Jack and Dean won't leave for love nor money anyway.'

'Who else is here?'

'Grandma.' Willa said with a smile. 'Sophie, who should be resting her leg.'

'Well take her home please; she'll only rest when you're near.'

'Mom...'

'No please Willa, I hate everyone being here.'

'You know Uncle Aaron and Spencer won't leave right?'

'Drag them with you.'

'Fine, I'll go and take the squirts off Uncle Dave as long as you take something for the pain and sleep.' Penelope looked at her son. 'It's the only way mom.'

'You are so your father's son.'

'That's a good compliment!' Willa said with pride. 'Drugs for you, then me home... Deal momma?'

Penelope couldn't help but laugh at her son, even if her whole body throbbed. 'Deal.' She said almost too weakly.

'See you tomorrow morning mom. Love you.' He told her with a kiss. 'Night dad.'

'Night kiddo.' Derek said and watched his son leave the room reluctantly; he looked at Penelope and watched the emotions dance across her face. 'You okay there baby girl?' He asked as a nurse came in, giving Penelope a high dose of medication and telling them that she'd be back. 'Well?'

'I want to see them.'

'Maybe tomorrow yeah? For now just rest up.' Derek said and kissed her hand. 'I think Hotch is going to pull off the biggest break out for all of us at work.'

'He can't do that.'

'No he can't but I'm sure between him and Rossi they'll succeed, we are all in this, either emotionally or physically... and we're going to need all the help we can get with 3 of you on bed rest.'

'Oh yeah your daughters are going to appreciate that as much as their mother is.'

'Well they'll just put up with it, much like their mother.' Derek said strongly. 'Right get some sleep baby girl, I'm going nowhere.'


	70. Now The Rest Can Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'You just can't slow down can you?' Was what everyone was greeted to 2 days later as they entered Penelope's room. 'Now look at you.' He said looking at Penelope now that she had pushed herself up on her own.

'I'd rather not.' Penelope said and looked at the door as Willa, Danny, Alex, Alec, Hotch and Emily stood at the door, Penelope then smiled at her children. They decided now was the good time to bring them in, even though Penelope was in too much pain she wanted to see her children more.

'Is she up to no good?' Hotch asked rhetorically.

'Let's just say she'll pay for the later.'

'Good thing I'm a suffer in silence type eh?' She asked Derek earning her a scowl from him.

'Right kids, we'll see your mom, then Grace and then you are going off with all the Aunties.' Hotch said as he helped Alex, then Alec get on the bed gently. 'You got to be careful you two.'

'We will be Uncle Aar!' They said and gently put their arms around Penelope the best they could, she just hugged them back, kissed their heads and breathed in their scents.

'You being good?' She asked pulling away, they nodded vigorously. 'Are you sure?'

'We are but we want you home.'

'You'll have me soon.' She said but didn't hold her breath with a promise, the hospital weren't sure how long she'd be in, much like Grace and with no change with Isa there was no leaving in the imminent future. She felt a pain ripple through her stomach and knew the wall she had up for disguising all the pains would crash and burn soon. 'Right I think you need to see your sister.' She said looking at Derek for help.

'Yeah kiddo's! Your mom and sisters need their rest so they can get home.'

'Can we see Isa?'

'Not just yet, she's still asleep.'

'That's a long sleep that is.'

'Well she needs it; she'll be more able to get you two after.'

'No way!' They both squealed together.

'Yes way! Now say bye to mommy.' They did so and Hotch and Emily stepped in after Danny and said their bye, Willa hesitated.

'You're good at the wall malarkey mom... but really get some more rest.'

'Well I'm not able to do anything else.'

'Good.' Willa told her, kissing her on the check. 'I'll be back as soon as but Sophie's not feeling that great today so Grandma stayed at home with her.'

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, she isn't sleeping well and her leg hurts her.' He told them and saw the worry knit together on Penelope's facial features. 'Get some rest mom.'

Jack had not left the room since he was allowed in; he was determined to be there until she woke up. He knew Grace was doing well and Penelope was getting there but that was only through word of mouth, he hadn't actually stepped out of the room to see for himself and no one took that away from him.

'Come on baby you need to wake up and smile for me. Tell me everything's going to be okay. Show me your eyes, let me hear you.' He put his head to her hand and in that instance her hand twitched, in the past 2 days that mantra hadn't worked but now after hours of repetition it did. He jumped up. 'Isa.' He said hopeful that this was the beginning of her true recovery, it was then her eyes opened and closed momentarily, before doing the same thing. 'Come on you need to open your eyes for me Isa.' It was then she began to chock on the tube in her mouth, her breathing trying to recapture itself as she gagged for self drawn air. He then looked up in a panic. 'Help! We need help in here!'

A nurse caught his attention and she entered hurriedly. 'Sir I'm going to need you to leave for a moment.' She told Jack and pushed a button on the wall, soon there was a flurry of nurses and a doctor, Jack was shoved from the room and he immediately put his hands on his head, panicking, he then began to pace back and forth.

'Jack! Jack! What's happened?' Willa said in a panic as his walk picked up. 'What's wrong with Isa?'

Jack looked at Willa with exasperated hope and worry. 'She's waking up.' His hands stuck firmly on his head as he looked back into the room. 'She's going to be okay... I know it.'

'Positivity there.'

'Growing up with your mom, well, it had to rub off.' Willa smiled. 'How is she today?'

Willa knew he was using it as a distraction. 'She's kept a wall up when your dad brought the 3 squirts in but even that didn't hold for long, she sat up too, considering she's nursing bruises, about 4 broken ribs and god knows what with the surgery and she's trying to get up.'

'Broken leg or not aunt P doesn't hold back.'

'No jokes, she really isn't, I thought dad was going to explode when she did it.' Willa told them and watched the doctor stand and walk towards them; he then took a step closer to Jack and waited.

'You can go back in now.' He said with a smile.

'Is she okay?'

'Extremely, I'd say she's going to be fine... we're keep her in ICU for a couple of days before moving her but she's awake, breathing clearly on her own and alert. We haven't told her anything; we thought that might be better from yourselves.'

'Thank you.' Jack said and near enough ran into the room; Isa looked at him and smiled. 'Thank you.' He whispered to an unknown source. 'Glad you woke up.'

'Mm.' She said shifting with discomfort. 'Where is everyone?'

'Around.'

'What happened?' She asked as her mind pieced everything together.

'There was a car crash on your way home from the beach house.' Isa's eyes widened as Willa stepped in, no parents, now she began to panic. 'They're all going to be fine.'

'Going to be?'

'Grace, Alex and Sophie are doing the best.'

'And mom? Please tell me she's okay?'

'She's okay sis, she just could be doing a hell of a lot better right now. Dad's with her, she's having mini panic outbreaks about you.'

'Go to her... please.' Isa near enough pleaded, so Willa nodded and kissed his sister before leaving hastily, almost excited to bestow the good news. He walked in and saw his mom laying down on her own.

'Where's dad?'

'Gone to get something to eat... I thought you were going home?' She asked breathing deeply.

'I was but I went down to Isa's room to check in and Jack was outside panicking.'

'Is she okay?' Penelope inquired trying not to panic.

'She's awake mom... and talking, and she knows everything but she's awake and the doctor's really optimistic.'

'Thank God.'

'Now can we get you to rest properly?'

'If you leave and get some rest yourself.'

'I'll go when dad's back, until then you get some rest.'

'This could be a never ending argument.'

'But it won't be, because you're going to listen for once... you knows it best.'

'Mm, just like you dad, some might say too like your dad.'

'I think it's only you saying that mom.' Willa told her, making her smile as he sat down and scooped her hand up in his.


	71. Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Come day five and everyone had had their long bouts of hanging around before leaving and now Grace would finally leave with them, after much mollycoddling from not only Dean but Hotch and her brothers. Derek, knowing his daughter too well, kept his distance in that department, knowing that once she got out of bed for the first time he'd want to be the one catching her as though it were her first steps when she was a baby.

'Go down there handsome.' Penelope said as she looked at Derek's far away stare. 'At least let her have one of us.'

'But you'll be alone.'

'I'm sure I can survive a measly couple of minutes of loneliness.' She told him without twitching her eye contact. 'Go.' She pushed him and he got up, giving her a full blown kiss before leaving her. She watched him leave and looked down at her leg. 'You're going to be my worst enemy soon.' She told it knowing the issues she'd have with the cast that encased her leg. She then threw her head back and looked at the ceiling, she tried to revel in the silence but realised she hated it, years, decades even, of noise and constant activity around her she hadn't had stillness like this, she hadn't the quietness of the empty room she was literally trapped in.

'Seems like we came down at a good time.' JJ commented to Emily as they looked Penelope staring, they then smiled as she looked at them and smiled.

'You would be correct with that.' Penelope agreed. 'I thought I'd love the peace and quiet but I hate it.'

'Well if you should see Gracie's room you'd love it then.' Emily told her pulling a seat up to bed. 'Derek's not, Dean the only helping her about and Derek wants to do it.' Penelope laughed at the thought. 'So how you feeling?'

'Better, I want out.'

'Well we can give you the news of a new room but not much else.' JJ told her with her normal comforting smile. 'Isa's doing great... I know she wants to see you.'

'Bed rest is not sorting either mother or daughter.'

'Well the mother hates not being able to help out.' Penelope said almost frustrated. 'I hate not being able to go to them, and it's all because of that thing.' She pointed to her leg. 'It's going to be the one thing that keeps me house bound and sat the most!'

'Well you'll have me and Em around so you won't be left in bed all day.'

'I'm worried about how Grace is going to do, I haven't even seen it and I'm thinking the worse.'

'It's not as bad as you think, she can get shorts over it, and as long as she wears skirts she can move easily.' JJ told Penelope.

'Plus, Dean's all for helping her.' Emily added with child like smile. 'That boy will not leave her alone, he's even stopping college to help, he's spoken to his professors, they're going to get him the work but he made it out as 'extenuating' circumstances... the boy's clever.'

It was then they heard giggling, and the sound of feet and crutches on the linoleum of the floor. 'I think you might have visitors.'

Derek swaggered in with a bright smile. 'We come baring children.' He said as he was followed by Willa, who literally flanked Grace with Dean's help, she smiled brighter than her dad as soon as she saw her mom, which made Penelope smile.

'Hey mommy!' Grace near enough shouted enthusiastically. 'If you can't come to the gathering, the gathering shall come to you!'

'Thanks honey, but I'd rather see you resting up.'

'Well, I think right now I have more mobility than you.' She joked as Derek finally got the opportunity to help and he did by helping her sit gently in a chair. 'Thanks daddy.'

'S'okay princess... you comfortable?'

'As comfortable as I can be.' She said as she relaxed into the chair, then she turned to her mom and smiled again. 'How you...'

Grace started then Penelope stopped her mid sentence. 'None of the hospital talk... please?'

'Okay, fair enough.' She looked up for help on a conversation starter but thought as one. 'You don't need to worry about my grades slipping.'

'Oh? How come?'

'Dean's going to get my assignments for me, professors are going to sort me out with the relevant notes and help... I can do it all from home.' She told Penelope confidently. 'Plus I'm sure we can have movie days with Auntie JJ and Em in my free time.' Grace winked at them.

'Oh yeah, we'll have to get some new DVD's in for that.'

'And the men can wait on us.'

'You girls have planned this haven't you? I knew letting your aunts in with you while we yanked Dean away was a bad idea.' Derek quipped crossing his arms over his chest.

'Oh and Aunt Des and Sarah are joining us too... I'm sure Isa would love it and Alex.' Grace plied on the details thick, watching the boys calculate a plan. 'Hey! Dad! Your daughters and wife need looking after!'

'Well it goes to show the accident didn't mess up you vocals now did it?'

'Nope... only my leg daddy!' She smiled sweetly at Derek.

'Oh and handsome?' Penelope said after being quiet for a while. 'Nor did it mess up with mine. We can keep the requests up.' She said with a smile that Derek would almost call her wicked teasing smile.

'Obviously.' He said with a smirk as he looked at her, he looked across the room at the door as Isa entered with Jack's arm wrapped around her waist supportively. 'What do we have here?'

'She needed to get up and walk, so we thought down to here was a good plan.' Jack said as Isa nearly froze seeing her mom and sister in the room.

'No... plus I've missed my mom and little sis.'

'Everyone else getting to see you too much?' Penelope asked knowing how much her daughter hated places like this, how she hated everything that came with them.

'Here Isa, sit here.' JJ said standing up making a chair free.

'It's okay... really I can stand.'

'Like hell you are... now sit.' JJ said demanding and after years of being in JJ's company, Isa knew not to argue, she watched her niece sit gingerly. 'Good to know you still listen.'

'It's more of a point of having to around here.' Isa said and then looked up at her mom. 'I'm guessing asking how you are is out of the question?'

'Completely.' Penelope told her firmly. 'Can we get more people in this room?'

'We can try.' Hotch said from the door. 'We have the 3 squirts, and more.' He said entering the room. 'Plus, Penelope, 4 men turned up at your place today.'

'4 men?'

'They claimed to be your brothers.' He told her and saw her face whiten as all her children looked at her with shock, Derek getting to her side quickly. The rest of them looking on worriedly at the appearance of 4 men that had been near enough ghosts of the past. 'They saw it on the news... they knew it was you.'

'So now they turn up?' She asked agitatedly, she didn't know how to accept the news, she hadn't seen them since she was 18, she now had a daughter just older than that. 'I can't deal with this right now.'


	72. Mass Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'Your brothers?' Isa asked, she knew about them but had never physically met them. 'I thought they didn't know where you were?'

'They don't, I haven't spoken to them in years.' Penelope said running a hand over her head in frustration. 'Where are they now?'

'They're staying in a hotel down the road, they asked me to call them, they want to see you.' Hotch told her. 'Maybe you should leave it a couple of days to feel better and then see them?'

'No I can't keep putting this off.' Penelope said quietly, she didn't like how so many people were looking at her.

'Want me to call them?' Penelope nodded her response. 'I could probably get there here today.'

'Yeah, that's okay.'

'P... tomorrow at least, you need some more rest.'

'I'm not doing anything other than resting in here.'

'Right it seems you two need to discuss this between you.' Emily said looking at Hotch for help, when they all flinched slightly at Penelope's tone as she defied Derek's advice.

'Yeah we'll get this lot back but let me know what you want to do.'

'Get them here today.' Penelope said, her tone in a no mess volume, she was not prepared to fight with Derek over this, not right there, not with the thought of seeing 4 men from nearly 30 years ago. Everyone said their goodbyes at that point, knowing that whatever happened, today or tomorrow, the effect would be felt everywhere.

Derek sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. 'Why'd you want to do this so soon?'

'Because it needs to be done.' She told him without so much as a quiver in her voice. 'I have a family that I love more than what my life is worth and I should be able to share that with them but I haven't but I could've.'

Derek saw her point. 'Do you have to do it now? Like when you're still laid up.'

'Handsome, I'm going to be laid up for a lot longer than a couple of more days.' She retorted at him but she saw he was brewing over it, over the fact she hadn't taken his point of view. 'I value what you were saying, I really do but we need to do this. Just don't be mad.'

'I'm not made with you.'

'Course not.' Penelope snorted in disbelief. 'Look at your expression Derek, you only get that look when you're mad.'

'Sorry.'

'It's okay, I just need you on my side.'

'Always.' He said snapping out of his mood at his wife's vulnerability and leaning down to kiss her. It wasn't even long after that that Derek was sitting watching Penelope enjoy the oversized top of his, she wrapped herself in it more so than necessary and tried to relax but he knew she was on tender hooks. 'It'll be fine.' He said pulling the chair closer and taking her hand in both of his. 'You've got my top on, and my shorts, you're sorted.' He winked at her and she laughed.

You're the best you know that right?'

'All in a day's work goddess.' He told her and then surveyed her features. 'You tired?'

'A little, I never thought sitting around procrastinating could be so exhausting.' She told him and Hotch's familiar knock came from the large doorway, they looked and Hotch smiled at them.

'You're exhausted because the trauma your body's had and the shock you're still in.'

'You sounded just like Reid.'

'The lad had to rub off on me somewhere down the line.' Hotch said with a smirk. 'Right , they're here... you sure you're up for this?'

'Definitely.' Penelope said gripping Derek's hand. They watched Hotch move to the side and gesture, Penelope's eyes watched as 4 men edged into the room, their eyes stuck on Penelope.

'I'll be down with Isa and Jack.' Hotch told them, they knew he was going there, and they also knew he was keeping it close just in case.

'So I hear you watch the news.' Penelope said lightly, tying to break some ice. 'See anything good?'

They laughed nervously, their little sister's voice now a few octaves higher, her vocals aged but still with the delicate hint of Penelope on them. 'Well we see a Penelope Morgan in a car crash, your picture flashes up, so no nothing good really... more helpful.'

'Gave good insight to your life kiddo.' The taller one of the group said with a smile, Penelope warmed at the use of a childhood nickname, the feeling of an elephant in the room dispersing. '3 daughter's eh?'

'3 sons too.' Penelope added looking at Derek with a smile that summed it all up for him. 'Guys I want you to meet my husband, Derek.' She told them proudly. 'Derek, I want you meet my brothers.'

Before she could step in and introduce them, they did it instead. Derek now knew that the taller one of them all, the one with blonde hair was Joel, that the shorter of the 2 blonde haired ones was Andy and that the two dark haired ones, the two that would be more difficult to decide between were George and Carl.

They'd been discussing multiple things, like why Penelope left in the first place, what had happened to her in all the years and they weren't even halfway through when a stampede rang out down the hallway. Soon Megan and Emma came in, oblivious, a bunch of flowers in their hands, the other congregated the hallway outside the door.

'Hey Aunt P!' They said in unison. 'We picked these for you, Gracie has hers, we're now taking some to Isa.'

'Aw thank you girls. They're lovely.' Penelope said with a smile taking the flowers of them.

'Come on girls, I told you Aunt P was busy this afternoon.' Emily said ushering them out. 'Fran's bringing Danny down with Alex and Alec... we tried every bribe in the book.'

'It's okay... I'm waiting for them all to come up.'

'Dean's just helping Gracie in with Spencer and JJ's help.' She looked into the room. 'Sorry to interrupt.'

'Em come here...' Penelope said pushing herself up slowly and awkwardly. 'Guys I want you to meet Emily.'

'Hi... sorry to make this short but we have a load full of kids, so we're going to get them going. Nice meeting you, hopefully longer and in a less sterilised setting.' They all said bye and then looked at Penelope astonished.

'How big is your family here?'

'Too big.' Penelope retorted. 'And noisy.' And as if not to disappoint, Willa entered with a giggling Alex under his arm.

'What's she done now?' Derek asked knowing that Alex had been up to something.

'She's been plotting with Sophie, sanity's gone from the house now mom!' Willa said setting Alex down. 'Oh hey, I'm guessing your my mom's brothers.' He said putting a protective hand on Alex's shoulder just as Alec collided with his side. 'I'm William.' Again the introductions were made. 'And these two are the terrible two, Alex and Alec.'

The four brothers were amazed at how alike the family liked, and this was only half of it. 'Where's your brother?' Penelope asked in amongst trying to get comfortable.

'He stuck with Gracie... plus he's met a girl, heads up there you too.' Just like fine tuned clockwork the 3 in question entered as Willa had taken a seat with Alex and Alec sitting on the arms to make room for when Grace finally made it.

With her head down, her concentration on fully, Grace didn't look up until all she could see was her mom and dad, not the 4 out of place men. 'Mommy! We really need you home! A men orientated house kind of deducts the equal mutiny aunt Em's always talking about.' Penelope and Derek laughed and then Grace's attention caught onto the four new men. 'Ah! You must be the Californian Uncles... I'm Grace.' She said confidently. 'This quiet one is Danny, and this is Dean.'

'Sis sit down.' Danny said before turning his attention to the men. 'It's nice to meet you.' He said with a smile that matched Derek's. Once the 3 of them were settled, it seemed to be a segregated room with Penelope and Derek in the middle, that's what Isa walked into with Jack's arm looping her.

'Get a bigger gang in here mommy? Don't say you never get peace and quiet. 'She said immediately being pushed into a chair, she looked to her left. 'I'm Isa, I'm going to guess you're Andy, Carl, George and Joel?' They nodded a little shocked. 'I'm Isabelle, eldest of the Morgan offspring and this my fiancé Jack.' She said with a smile and now the big chat began.

Letting in 4 perfectly real strangers.


	73. All Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'This is so much better.' Penelope said as she hobbled awkward into the house when after another 3 days was allowed out. Derek helped her and then helped her sit down gently on the couch.

'That just answered my question.' Derek smiled at her. 'Right Isa's in bed, Jack hasn't told her your home, nor has Dean told Gracie and the Hotchner's are keeping zipped until they bring the 3 others back. Jack found out I'm afraid.'

'Well that's okay because I didn't know we were keeping it a secret!' Penelope said laughing. 'I think I might need a pain killer or two.' She said as she gently pressed a hand onto her stomach.

'What's hurt?'

'My stomach.' She replied, knowing that if she didn't tell him, he get over protective.

'You look tired too.'

'Well dead weight of a cast isn't much fun really.' She joked making light her current disability. 'Reckon I can get in a sleep?'

'Of course you can.' Derek said as he hurried around. 'Here or bed?'

'Here... it's easier and less energy exerting.' She replied and smiled at him as he helped her lay down, she then raised an eyebrow as he disappeared upstairs and reappeared with a quilt and pillows. 'Aw! Now what would I do without you eh?'

'Be stuck in a rut.'

'Well it's a good thing I don't have that problem then hey?' She said with a smile and pushed herself up a little bit. 'Tablets?'

'Right.'

She laughed at him. 'Where did that head of yours go exactly handsome?'

'I'm just happy that everyone's okay. That I didn't lose my family.' He told her then disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a drink for her and her tablets; afterwards he took the glass and put it on the table. 'Now get some rest baby girl.' He kissed her and left the room; she listened to him cleaning up and then fell asleep happy.

When she woke up she heard talking, all male, and she felt the soreness of laying down on the sofa and not a bed. She couldn't help but let a groan out as she shifted and she knew from the movement that Derek was fast approaching.

'Now you wake up.' He said as she looked at him and his face completely covered with a smile. 'How you feeling?'

'Crappy... where are the kids?'

'Well between us we managed to silence the twins and Danny, Isa's still in bed, Gracie's on her way back with Dean and Willa.

She smiled. 'Help me up please.' He helped her sit up and put her leg up on the coffee table with one of the pillows under her leg. 'So where are they now?'

'Being kept tamed by your brothers.' Penelope looked at him shocked. 'They turned up, me and Hotch phoned them, thought you might like an all out session.'

'Yeah... let's do it.' Derek kissed her and disappeared into the kitchen, she tried to get comfortable but she knew she'd have no luck, then she thought to her two daughters and what they must be going through.

'Mommy!' Alex near enough squealed as she launched herself on the sofa.

'Watch out princess, mommy's going to be sore.'

'Hey baby.' Penelope said as Alex's arms wrapped around her neck and she snuggled in. 'I'm guessing I've been missed.'

'Way too much.' She whispered and looked up as Alec sat on the other side, and both were now snuggled in.

'Hey monkey... you okay?'

'Yeah.' Alec said and remained silent and unmoved.

'I was told I had visitors.' Penelope said and smiled at her brothers as they stood watching. 'Right I know you 3 look completely unmoveable but your mom wants to have a grown up chat... mind giving us until the others are here?' She asked with her mom smile that she knew would win them over.

'As long as you'll be here when we get back.' Alec asked.

'Of course I will.' Penelope said and watched them all go towards the back of the house, she then looked at the 5 men standing in front of her, Derek motioned her brothers to take a seat on the arm chairs and sofa that was opposite while he sat gently next to Penelope. 'You go gently again I'll hit you... I just had our youngest launch herself at me without causing even a tingle of pain.'

He looked at her sheepishly and they laughed. 'Promise not to baby girl.'

'Good.' She said taking his hand once he'd sat back properly. 'So 6 nieces and nephews... impressed?'

'Definitely.' Carl said with a smile. 'You have a happy family.' Penelope nodded at them. 'So... what's happened in life kiddo?'

Penelope smiled at the use of her childhood nickname. 'Too much, it'd take us a while.'

'Well I think we have time.'

'Do you not have a family?'

'They're travelling here, we've taken a vacation.'

'For how long?'

'However long we want to.'

'Jobs?'

'Well we're all owed a bit of leave so now's our chance to take it.' George smiled at her. 'Plus you have nieces and nephews to meet.'

'I guess I do.' Penelope replied. 'Well I'm guessing you want to know from the beginning right?'

'That would be handy.'

'Well it's not a smooth ride... heads up.' Derek intercepted.

'Exactly spot on... well when I left California I went underground, I carried on my own study like I was doing at Cal Tech, except I became a self taught hacker and got myself into trouble, so much so I got arrested.

That's where this man comes in because I met him on the job, we became part of the same team and his been my best friend since.'

'How old were you then?'

'25... let's just say everything was good, I had a really good job, an amazing team that I called and still do call family, when I was 30, I got shot.' She saw their eyes widen. 'It wasn't great, which is the obvious, and then I met a really sweet guy but something changed and me and Derek kind of started something, and it got finalised when he almost got blown up.'

'And this was in what time period?'

'6 years give or take.'

'Jeez Pen.'

'I know, I know, drama follows me everywhere.'

'Please tell us there isn't more?'

'There is... 4 months into our relationship without Kevin around, Derek got called undercover, 7 months later he came home and I had cancer.' Again their mouths dropped and their eyes bulged. 'I had breast cancer and although it was rough I got over it and Derek waited for me, he proposed the day he was back and took care of me and then I got remission and I had one request.'

'She wanted to wait to have her curls back before we set a date.' Derek said with an almost triumphant smile on his face.

'Then after being told I could never carry children, and after thinking the cancer was back, I found out I was carry twins and then the family just grew and grew and now we're happy and this is the first hiccup to happen along the way.'

The four brothers smiled at how happy their baby sister appeared to be. 'How about the others in this family then?'

'And your children, how old?'

'Well with ours we have Isa and Willa, or formally Isabelle...' The boys smiled, named after their mom. 'And William, the 21 year old trainee FBI bod and the doctor... Grace, the 19 year old artist, Danny 16 year old sport fanatic and then Alex and Alec, the 14 year old terrible two.'

'That's a mix.'

'Like us then?' She asked with a smirk. 'Then we've got the Hotchner's, Aaron and Emily, Jack the oldest at 24 is Isa's fiancé, Darren's 21 as well, Megan, who's Grace's age and Bethany who's 14 as well.'

'Then there's the Reid's, Spencer and JJ, who have Emma, who's Grace's age, Adam who's 16, and Joshua who's 14 as well.' She said with a smile. 'Then you've got Fran, Derek's mom.'

'And yours.' Derek corrected.

'Okay... our mom, Fran, and our 'sister's' Sarah and Desiree.' She said smiling at him and then looked at her brothers. 'And you've probably seen the extra people, there's Gracie's boyfriend, Dean and Willa's girlfriend Sophie.'

'Is that it?'

'Danny's got a girl, that is just casual dates and Grace told me Alex got asked out... sibling scandal.' Penelope said happily.

'You're lapping up this aren't you?' Joel asked with a smirk. 'Dishing dirt.'

'Hey! I've been locked up for the last near fortnight that I need to dig and share whatever I can find and that just happens to be it.'


	74. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'So sis... what you up to?' Joel asked as he slumped down next to Penelope on the couch, she'd sat quietly for a while now, Derek was at work, most of the kids at work, Isa back at hers and Jack's place, Willa was out, Gracie not letting the contraption on her leg hold her back.

'I strongly dislike the quietness of this house.' She muttered. 'I want them to be 10 years younger again.'

'That's the problem when they grow up, they fly the nest.'

'Plus she's having difficulty because after 6 weeks she still can't be the one causing most the racket around the house.' Emily said emerging into the room.

'Hey!' Penelope defended herself. 'You wait til this thing comes off.'

'You'll be too tired from physical therapy to worry about making noise... you'll be zonked out on the couch.'

'Maybe, maybe not.' She told him and put her head on his shoulder. 'When do you need to go back?' She asked almost sadly, her brothers had been yo-yoing back and forth for 2 weeks. 'It's not fair on Alice and the kids J.'

'She understands but I've got 2 more days to lap up here and I will.' He said putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her head. 'So... the cancer, it is definitely all gone?'

'I've been in remission for over 21 years, there's chances it could resurface but right now it can stay away.' She said and then sat up and stretched. 'Why do you want to know?'

'Because of gran... she had it when you were little.' Penelope looked at him in shock. 'You were barely a toddler, you didn't know any different. I just worry because of it, to hear you had it worries me.'

'Well J, I had it, I got over it, I have checkups every now and then but between my real breast and the fake one, I'm cancer free.' She said with a wink as she made it into a joke.

'Derek mentioned that you've had health scares.'

'Yes... Health scares, not the real life job.' She told him with a smile. 'The real worry here is that I can't wait to kill this thing.' She said slapping her hand down on her cast bound leg.

'Tomorrow Pen.' JJ shouted from the office where her, Emily and Penelope usually worked.

'I better get it off!' Penelope groaned as she sat back, running a hand over her stomach. 'I want to be able to walk.' She said and pulled the pillow up and placed over her face. When she pulled it off everything had changed, it was even quieter, the light outside was now dark.

'You going to stop doing that baby girl?' Derek asked as he leant against the doorway. 'I get your in utter frustration right now but continually pushing a pillow to your face looks more like you're going to suffocate than anger management.'

'I want freedom.' She groaned and put the pillow to her face, only to have it ripped away and her husband bend down and pick her up in his arms. 'What are you doing?' She asked as he picked up a blanket on his way to the big back doors. 'Derek?'

'Shurrup a moment woman... you want freedom, I'm trying to give you some more freedom.' He said as he carefully placed her on one of the loungers on the patio. He rushed to lay the blanket out, ran past her got another one and then scooped her up into his arms, all the time she remained quiet. He placed her down, and then got next to her, putting the blanket over them he pulled her close. 'Outside in the dark... how's it feel?'

'Different.'

'Well that's better than you depressing yourself inside now isn't it goddess?'

'It's a different form of freedom I was after but freedom nonetheless... thank you.'

'Anything for you sugar... I love you.'

'Mm, I love you too.' She said as she felt him kiss her over and over until their lips met, even at their age, with 6 kids they had Derek always made her feel like their love was brand new.


	75. Story Of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope pushed Derek away, laughing. 'You're a child you know that?'

'Adventures fun mama, I want some fun.'

'Not when your kids are in the kitchen cooking you don't!' Willa and Isa shouted out and the pair laughed at the reaction. 'Parents!' All of the kids chorused.

'We could sneak away.' Derek said kissing her neck in short nibbles. 'Some alone time.'

'We're leaving you two alone after dinner.'

'Not until washing ups done you don't!' Penelope called back. 'You promised me rest and I want rest.'

'We know mom!'

She smirked and turned back to Derek who was staring at her. 'What the hell is up with you?'

'I like the fact that my family's nearly healed up.' He said stealing yet another kiss off her. 'I enjoy the fact that you're not in a cast anymore or that you're pain free.'

'You like that I'm worn out from physio on my leg so I'm easy.'

'Never easy... you always have something up your sleeve that makes getting you complex.'

'Parentals can you please stop with the grossing us out please and get outside, its hot and dinners so close to being done...' The pair looked at Isa, who folded her arms over her chest. 'Now!'

'And they say we're the parents.' Derek grumbled and helped Penelope up.

'No, you're most definitely the kids in this household!'

'Behave!' Penelope quipped and laughed at the seriousness on the two of their faces. 'Oh come on!' She said and walked with a small hobble to the garden, lapping up the fact she could just about walk on her own, and that she had the freedom to do as she pleased.

She sat down and watched her family all come out and join her, Derek at the head of the table, Willa opposite him, she sat contemplatively as the girls all sat down, Alec and Alex opposite one another, Danny opposite Grace and Isa opposite her, she smiled. Every care in the world could wait for now, she had her family together, safe and sound, everything else could wait.

'Mom...' Isa said worriedly and all attention went on Penelope. 'Mom... you okay?'

'Oh... yeah... yeah I'm fine.' Penelope snapped out of her own little world and back into reality, her family still safe and sound around her.

'You sure P? You looked really deep in thought there.'

'Yeah, just happy that's all.' Penelope told them and smiled even more. 'Come on eat.'

'Erm... okay then.' Grace said still watching her mom, as were the others.

'Eat; you've got nothing to worry about... I'm fine!' Penelope told them sternly. 'What do you want me to do to prove it to you?'

'Look less dreamy and eat up... we've just been slaves to the kitchen for a good 2 hours for you.'

Penelope looked at Derek and the pair laughed. 'Story of our lives kiddies.'


	76. Backtracking

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope felt legs wrap around hers and smiled sleepily, she then felt Derek's morning wood press against her thigh and she couldn't suppress a slight giggle. Even after decades of going to sleep and waking up with Derek Morgan she found every new day an enlightenment, a new found way of loving him and today was no different.

'Little Derek's frisky.' She mumbled and rolled over to be met with Derek's smiling face. 'Oh that face means one thing and one thing only.'

'Early morning play? I need my early hour exercise.'

'Course you do.' She told him with a smirk as he pulled her towards him, and somehow lost pieces of clothing as she went; another thing she would never tire of was Derek's ways in which he seduced her, even just the warmth of his skin pressing against hers sent her spiralling at times.

He then released ecstasy on her and she lavished the feeling of it, that was until he reached her right breast and a pain shot through it and she gasped, the feeling of lust going instantaneously.

'P, what's up?'

'That hurt.' She told him worryingly, and she sat up scared. 'I think you better get the kids up.'

'Pen...' He said disappointedly.

'I'll be right down, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be down, promise.' She told him with a smile. 'Later, all the kids are out, it's our night, you and me can do some fun that won't get us caught.'

'I'll hold you to that one sweetness.'

'Don't you always?'

'Well you make me insatiable so yeah.' He kissed her neck then down her back slightly and got dressed, he knew something was wrong but he knew after years not to pressurize, Penelope would let him in soon enough.

Penelope just stood and walked into the bathroom, she climbed under the shower and inspected herself; she felt the lump then and there and broke down, her tears being hidden by the running water. The past was repeating itself but this time she had so much more to lose. She sobbed but then stopped, she had to be strong, if this was cancer again, she had beat it once, and she'd sure as hell beat it again.

She finished up, got dressed, leaving her hair damp she headed downstairs. She hadn't realised how long she had been until she saw most of her kids dressed and eating food.

'Morning my cherubs.' She said kissing Alec's head as she went.

'Morning mommy!' Alex said excitedly and she smiled brightly as Alec and Danny shovelled more food into their mouths, and Penelope smiled back but caught the look from Derek, she entered the kitchen and touched his hand.

'We need to talk.' He nodded and he knew she'd just answered his unasked question. He watched her seat down with a cup of tea and drink it thoughtfully, her head wasn't there and soon she was saying bye to her kids as 3 out of the 6 of them head off out, the others not home to get a goodbye in the morning, all grown up and independent Penelope thought.

Derek sat down next to her. 'I found a lump, right where that pain was.' She said and felt herself weakening from telling him. 'I think its back.'

'Well we beat it once, we'll do it again.' She nodded and broke fully, her words had just been announced by her husband and she knew that letting the children know was going to be the hardest of them all, her and Derek were kind of one, they knew how to act to the other, how to respond, how to be there, just how to know the other. 'Let's get a doctor's appointment and go from there.' Derek said and got up, grabbing the phone, he arranged it all, leaving Penelope to stare, knowing she was not able to handle anything at the moment.

Not long after, and a brief conversation with Hotch alter, Penelope walked into the hospital with Derek, none of their children any wiser to what was happening. They sat and waited until Penelope was called through. Second time around from her even after years she knew the drill to perfection but to Derek this was too new and real. He watched as his wife was examined, her silence was the scariest thing of it all, he watched as blood was drawn and then as a quick biopsy was taken. For that he'd been up there with her, being her rock.

'Let's get you home and rest, you look exhausted from keeping to yourself.' He told her as they walked out hand in hand, with the knowledge of being told the next day what the results were.

'I'm fine.'

'Sure... I know you Pen, I know it's scary but let me in.'

'How are we going to tell the kids?' She asked as he drove her to the beach nearest them, she didn't ask him to but he knew they needed some time to asses, some time away from the whole world and chaos.

Penelope wrapped herself around his arm as they walked across the sand only moments later. 'Thank you.'

'No thanks necessary baby girl... we need some out time and we need to get this sorted out.' They sat down next to each other. 'I'm sure the kids will understand, I mean they're bound to step up help, no they will help and we have their support, we'll beat this once again.'

'They're not going to be happy with me going into hospital... not after the crash, I know its been nearly 6 months but this is a set back.'

'I know it is but the way you need to look at it is, is that you have an army of people who are going to be helping us kick this, not just you but our family. Okay so it's a lot bigger than it was but that doesn't change it, if anything it should make us more determined to scare the thing.'

'Did you just threaten a possible cancer lump?'

'I did.' Penelope laughed. 'See Pen, the bright side of life is there, there no's changing that, we know what to prepare for, what battle we'll be fighting, I know it's scary but we're one step closer to beating it.'

'If it is cancer.'

'Exactly, if it is indeed cancer.' He kissed her passionately. 'But for now let's get home and wait out on the doctor's call.' Penelope nodded but froze. 'What's up?'

'After the last scare we had, I had that dream remember?'

'Yeah.'

'Well what if Isa stops talking to me? What if they all do?'

'That dream was not the future so don't scare yourself with it. Our children are going to be there a hundred percent, as are the rest of them.' She looked at Derek in that moment and knew he was right, whatever the outcome she'd have support from all angles regardless.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Right, I know I'm going down that route but last hurdle PROMISE! It's just I see a way to end it and so be it, I'm sticking with it!!

Now sure I like this chapter but it's creating the way!

So I hope you enjoy!


	77. Army For A Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

The next day came and so did the summoning to the hospital, Penelope was given the news that she did have breast cancer and Derek had acted as her sole rock once again, stepping up on his husband role and his support role. They were in this together after all.

After they left, Derek rounded the kids up; they needed to be told as a group and the only way to do so was call a Morgan family meeting, something they only happened when things needed to be really discussed as a unit rather than in dribs and drabs.

He left Penelope sitting at the dining room table as their kids all made it home, the last being Isa who'd gone and got the youngest twins from school. They looked at their mom with worry and took seats around, Derek sitting next to Penelope.

'We haven't had a family meeting in like years, what's up?' Willa asked, the worry growing bit by bit.

'Yeah I mean, you sounded urgent on the phone daddy.' Grace said her own concern staining her voice.

'What me and your mom are going to tell you is worrying but we need you to understand okay?' They all nodded and Derek squeezed Penelope's hand reassuringly.

'Yesterday, I found a lump.' Penelope told them and all of their faces dropped at that moment. 'We went to the doctors and I had a biopsy done there and then, we got the results back earlier and the doctor found that I have breast cancer.'

'But... but I thought you were clean of any cancer?' Isa said as she pulled Alex onto her lap. 'I mean how did they miss it?'

'It could've happened spontaneously, or could've come about from stress of the crash.'

'So what's happening? How are we beating this?' Willa asked and Penelope smiled, Derek was right again and the strength and unity of her kids radiated into her.

'I go into hospital in a couple of days to remove the tumour, then I'm starting radiotherapy and chemo as soon as, the doctors optimistic we've caught this early enough.'

'You're going to have both?' Willa asked another question, they knew his medical knowledge was going to be playing its part and they knew if anyone he'd be the one instigating top of the line care at home.

'I am, it's just to make sure, it's going to make me sicker than I was all those years ago but I'm determined to beat this.' Penelope said with certainty but couldn't help but feel saddened by her children's faces, a mix of worry, concern, fear and most importantly love. 'I just need you guys to help me out.'

'We will.' They all chorused together.

Later that day, they'd called the rest of the family, including asking Penelope's brothers to see if they could get to Quantico, the chat they needed was not one to have over the phone. Isa, Willa, Jack and Sophie all made sure every single child was busy outside, involved in some sport or another while the parents sat together.

'Do you mind if I be brash and blurt this out?' Penelope asked apologetically, she got nods. 'Quickest way to say this is that I have breast cancer.'

'What? I mean, are you sure?' JJ asked already the dread in her voice. 'Positive?'

'We are, we got the results this morning, we found a lump yesterday and got it seen to as soon as.'

'So what's happening?' Hotch asked, trying to keep his voice deflective and void of all his emotions. 'It's treatable right?'

'Completely.' Penelope said with a nod. 'I start chemo and radiotherapy next week but I have my support system in the kids so we're going to kick it.'

'And you have it with the Hotchner's.' Hotch said taking Emily's hand as she sat in silence.

'And the Reid's.' Reid told them with certainty and got vast agreement from JJ. 'Did you get it early this time?' Reid then went onto ask. 'They sure its localised?'

'Sweetie, it's all in hand, don't worry that genius head of yours, its going to be intense but everyone's positive its going to be beaten... Derek went as far as to threaten it yesterday.'

'You threatened it?' Emily asked and Penelope laughed silently, breaking the tension in the room. 'One thing Derek's now known for, threatening cancer... thinks it a record?'

'It should be! I meant it we're going to scare this cancer with our mini army baby girl, what did I say?'

'You said we'd scare it, but I still say we're just too small for an army.'

'Against cancer you're not... I'm sure having at least 30 people up against it would scare any illness away.'

'This one especially.' Derek told them with so much certainty they had to believe him. They looked at Penelope, the past was indeed on repetition but this time it'd been a totally different ball game. 'I think the kids need to know, this isn't something we can fob off until it's over.'

'His right, they all have a right to know and so we have to.' Penelope said and stood up, she walked out into the afternoon light and called them towards her, all the adults stood on the patio, the kids other than the Morgan children knew something was wrong, this was no family get together; it was too serious for that.

Penelope and the others took time to let them all know, and Penelope and Derek couldn't be more thankful for their reactions, they had hugged her and all pulled together, Penelope was actually pleased that Dean and Sophie had dropped things to come round and she'd be grateful to them for it.

Now came the battle but with that battle came the fight and she had the best allies for it all, her family and together she'd overcome it.


	78. His Worry Bubble

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Derek watched his wife sleeping, back in a hospital all too familiar to them, he was waiting on her to wake up from the operation, and he was waiting for his children to arrive, looking at his watch he knew it was soon.

He looked over at Penelope again, he knew the uphill battle was beginning but they were one step closer, he still had the doctor's words reverberating in his head proving so.

'We got it all, we'll start radiotherapy in a couple of days but I'm really optimistic for us beating this.' The doctor was truly happy with the way it all went, but his worry still consumed him more than he could stop it. She'd made it through the surgery, he was told there were problems during it but she had made it back to them and there was a good outlook.

Now as he sat there he just wanted the end to be nigh rather than a million miles in front of them.

'Dad.' Danny's voice came from in front of him and Derek snapped out of his reverie and smiled broadly at all his children.

'Everything okay dad?' Isa asked as she looked towards her mom. 'Is mom okay?'

'She's fine, she was awake a little while ago, only for a couple of minutes but she needs to sleep everything off and then she'll wake up properly.'

'What did the doctor say?' Willa then asked as he pushed Alec and Alex into chairs. 'Were there any complications?'

'Only minor ones but he is really optimistic about the outcome of this, I think we've found are ending.'

'Just it's a little far afield at the moment?'

'That is it but it's there and reachable and if I know your mom better than anyone she'll get it with all her might.' He told them reassuringly and saw them relax slightly.

Hours later Penelope opened her eyes, she had the familiar pain in her chest but she breathed to regulate her own pain relief, she looked at her children all sat around, not all asleep but all in their own little world, Derek next to her, staring at her hand.

'Get them home now handsome.' Penelope groaned groggily as she shifted. 'I'm definitely not going far so go.'

'Na-uh baby girl, they will not be budged, not by me, not by their Uncle, not by anyone.'

'I don't want them waiting around though.' She shut her eyes tiredly, she knew this would happen, she knew that once her children were there, they'd respond just like their dad did, and they'd sit and never leave if they had to.

She felt the bed dip slightly and looked to see Willa sit on the bed, the others finally sleeping behind him, unaware that their mom was awake. 'How you feeling?' He asked as he took her hand.

'You asking as William Morgan the doctor or William Morgan my son?'

'Your son.' He responded sincerely and squeezed her hand and she knew she had to be careful with her answer.

'I'm doing better than I expected to.'

'How bad did you expect it to be?'

'I don't know but it's not so bad to breathe like last time so I guess that's a positive.' Penelope told him as she breathed out slowly as she felt exhaustion claiming her again. 'I just feel really tired right now.'

'Well then I think that means you should get some more sleep P.'

'I want to see those 5 moved home first.' She told him adamantly and smiled at him, she watched Willa smile and nod his head, he stood and went to Isa.

'Hey sis, up you get.'

'Leave me alone, I'm not leaving.' She grumbled as the sleep played with her voice.

'Go home sweetheart.' It took a couple of moments to register but soon Isa jumped up, waking Grace in her action and she wrapped her arms around Penelope. 'Gently.'

'Sorry.' She said releasing Penelope and sitting on the bed. 'You're okay right?'

'Getting there but I want you to go home.'

'But we'll be back as soon as.' Isa told her knowing that her mom would only begin to worry and stress if they didn't do as she asked.

'I know you would be, stubborn arse children.' Penelope smiled and squeezed Isa's hand to tell her subliminally that she'd be okay. 'Go.'

Isa kissed her mom then stood and let Grace get on the bed while she said goodbye to her dad. 'I love you mommy.'

'I love you too honey.'

'I'll bring work with me and then you can rest and I can be near.' Penelope laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm.

'Seems you made your mind up.'

'I have, I'm sure I could get Alec and Alex and bring here.'

'I'll get Danny.' Willa told them. 'But I can bring work here and do if I want to.'

'Mommy!' Alex said getting up on the bed and hugging Penelope just as Alex got on the other side.

'You going to go home and sleep? I'll be home before you know it.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' Penelope told them as watched as they climbed off and Danny took his turn before waiting on Willa.

'You need anything?' Penelope shook her head. 'Mom.'

'I'm fine.' She told him with a sleepy smile. 'Just go.'

'We're going!' They all chorused together and began leaving.

'Hang on!' They looked at her. 'Take your dad.'

'No! Way! We made a deal, it was me or Willa or Hotch sticking here, my turn tonight.'

'Where's my opinion in this?'

'Nowhere, Hotch was front runner last time, and now you have us two that want to be, its one of us three and a whole army of supporters to the claim.' Penelope breathed out a laugh. 'No winning this Pen... you are not spending a night in here alone.'

'Go home now before I have you removed.'

'That's harsh baby girl.'

'I'm going to place a whole load of money on the fact that you've been doing your nut while I was under right?' She read his features as he stared at her thinking of a response. 'I'm going to also guess you spent most of the day in your worry bubble and when the kids turned up they had to say your name several time before you looked at them. Am I right?'

'Yes.' He said begrudgingly.

'Well I need you rested and a day's worth of worry is not rested, you know what the next couple of months are going to entail so go home and sleep properly and comfortable before the hard work really begins.'

'I've lost this.' Derek admittedly defeat and Penelope patted his back with a sarcastic congratulations.

'Go home and I'll see you when I wake up.' She told him knowingly. 'Go.' Was her last words as he finally gave in, stole a passionate goodbye kiss and left with their children. He'd sleep but he'd be back at the crack of dawn waiting for her brown eyes to look at him.


	79. It's Going To Get Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Derek didn't know how to feel as he walked up towards his family's house, his arms wrapped around his wife as he helped her. A day after her first course of radiotherapy and so far Penelope was free of serious side effects. He knew the kids were out, he knew they had no idea their mom would be home but from the way he felt Penelope weakening he knew that they were about to be dabbling with the harsh realities of Penelope's illness.

'Let's get you to bed baby.'

'Couch.' Penelope whispered tiredly. 'I've been stuck in a bed for the past 6 days, I want difference.'

'I can offer you a whole load of difference.' He teased her and she laughed tiredly, soon she found herself on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her as the chills began to take over and her body violently shook.

He'd had her out of the hospital no longer than 2 hours and she was now slipping. Derek was told she had the chills from hours after the first session and the tiredness but nothing else and now as he got all her medication out ready in the kitchen for when he needed them he heard a quick dash and followed it.

Finding the couch empty he knew exactly what the noise was, heading into the downstairs bathroom he found Penelope leaning over the toilet, now the nausea and sickness had started. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before sitting next to her and running his hand around her back to help ease her sickness.

Nearing an hour she felt stable enough to sit up without the urge to heave, and so he handed her the drink and a towel, after leaving the things behind he merely picked up Penelope and carried her to the living room.

'Armchair.' She said exhausted and he complied and allowed her to curl up on the armchair, again he put the blanket over her and soon enough she was sleeping soundly. He worked on getting a dinner ready and before he knew it Penelope had awoken multiple times and shifted before falling back to sleep.

It wasn't a long wait after that before the kids started to turn up, all looking on in shock as they saw their mom sleeping in the armchair, the illness taking over her usually full colourful features.

'Is she okay?' Isa asked her dad as she looked at the amount of pills lined up, reading each one and putting them back exactly how she found them.

'She's exhausted and she's starting to show the side effects but she's keeping it going for the moment.'

'And how about you?' Isa asked back after watching her dad's face race through too many emotions in too little time.

'I'm doing okay, taking each new step at a time.'

'But you will look after yourself yeah? I mean I know you want to be there for mom more than ever but you'll be no help if you run yourself into the ground.'

'You're a good kid Isa.' Derek told her, kissed her forehead before he went out to Penelope, she took Alex's hand as he crouched down and slowly woke her up. 'Let's get you to bed baby.'

'No.' Penelope said dryly. 'Don't move me please... my skin feels so sore.'

'Well you can't stay down here.' Derek told her, his hand nears her allowing her to instigate movement when she felt she could, slowly her hand covered his.

'I can because I'm comfy.' She told him with a slight smirk. 'I'm just a little tired, not nauseous, just tired and sore.' She saw him go to argue with her. 'Put the telly on handsome.'

'I'm not going to win this am I?'

'Nope not today.' He gave in that time, kissed her, wrapped the blanket around her more and did as she asked, the one thing it did was lure her two daughters in, the one thing she wanted.

'Now you come into view.' Penelope said with an all knowing smirk, not needing to look at her daughters. 'How was your day?'

They both looked at each other, she looked so ill, she sounded so ill but she was nothing but their mom. Settling down, Alex snuggled into Isa's side and smiled. 'It was okay, busy but Jack's popping round later, I think Sophie is and Carmen when Danny comes home.'

'Full house then.' Penelope said and snuggled down into the pillow she had curled herself around, she was in heaven with comfort something she didn't think would occur so easily but it did. Only moments later as Isa looked over she saw her mom was sound asleep again.

'You okay squirt?' She asked as she looked down at her sister, only receiving a little nod she knew it wasn't. She stood up and picked her little sister up in her arms and carried her to the kitchen, sitting her on the worktop she smiled at her. 'Right... I think so ice cream is in order.'

'Isa...'

'I think it's safe to say we can have some before dinner.' Isa said taping her on the nose and winking, she went and opened the freezer door, shutting it she was met with Jack's face. 'Hey you.' She said with a smile. 'I was gonna call, I think it might be wise for me to stay here a couple of days.'

'I know it is, that's why I'm here.' He said kissing her and walking over to Alex. 'How you doing Ally?' He said as he stood in front of her, she smiled broadly up at him but remained silent. 'You're worrying too much, you'll grey soon.' Her eyes widened at him. 'I'm joking Ally cat... come on what's up?'

'Mom.'

'It's hard I get that but she's your mom, she's allowed a down moment, she'll bounce back.'

'How do you know that?'

'Well, when I was little, your mom got really ill first and I saw the up's and down's of it but she bounced back and she was healthy for ages.'

'But now she isn't.'

'She will be squirt.' Jack told her and put his arms out, Alex took to him easily, Isa stood leaning against the fridge, she loved how Jack and Alex got on, best friends in their own right, another older brother for her to have. 'Now I think I disrupted ice cream time.'

Derek walked in and saw the gathering of three and smiled. 'Ice cream time?'

'Yeah, using it as a cheer up.'

'Your mom's going to be okay.' Derek said and heard a familiar clamour, he didn't say a thing just ran after it and the others emerged from the room and saw where he was going, looking at the armchair they saw it was empty and they didn't need to be brainiac's to know what had happened.

Derek got down instantly and ran his hand over Penelope's back. Still rubbing her back he stood up and got a new drink and a towel before settling down next to her. Soon Penelope pulled away and put her head against the wall.

'Go back to the kids.'

'No way am I leaving you, Isa and Jack are out there, the others aren't turning up yet and I'm pulling rank here Pen.' Derek told her and saw her nod, soon realising that was a wrong decision and she leant back to the toilet.

Willa turned up unknown to him his mom was finally home, he knew from looking at too many text books the hell his mom would be entering but he also knew from past experience that she would not succumb to it, that she would be her, their mom, their hero. He looked at Sophie as she got out and couldn't help but feel he wasn't worthy enough, she'd stuck by him through everything and in turn he could see a future with her, see a life.

They walked up to the house only for Jack to answer the door. 'Hey man, what you doing here?'

'Your mom's home.'

'She is?' Willa said taken about and then rushed in. 'When?' He asked when he saw his sister.

'I don't know, she was here when we got home, dad made Alec go out, and Alex didn't want to go. Gracie's at Dean's finishing up some work but she'll be here soon and Danny's with Carmen at the moment.'

'Where is she?'

'She's been in the bathroom for the last hour or so with dad.' Isa said worriedly. 'Is that normal?' She asked him hopeful, knowing that if anyone could offer up reassurances it would be the one that was getting a medical degree.

'It's just the side effects.'

'It's going to get worse isn't?' Willa only nodded and headed towards the bathroom intentionally, he stood and watched as his dad sat with his mom's head on his on lap. Derek looked up from Penelope's sleeping face and smiled at Willa. He saw his dad crumbling and got down on the floor. 'It's going to get better.'


	80. The Upsides

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope watched from the armchair, wrapped up in a blanket as her three youngest kids played around in the snow, Christmas was looming and even through everything she was still happiest when she watched them play. She laughed as Danny got Derek in the face with a snowball, to be truly honest she would happily sit inside with the fire on, and keep toasty rather than go out in the cold.

Not only that but Derek and Willa would kill her for going out unless it was absolutely necessary right at this moment. She stared thoughtfully, she was now 3 months into her treatment, radiotherapy over, now was chemo and with that came the more physical side effects, mass weight loss and she lost her blonde locks, but she didn't let it get her down. How could she when she had a small army to support her, so what if she lost hair or weight, or looked different, she was still her. Nothing could change that and not even cancer could crush her.

'You need to stop being so silent.' Willa said sitting on the arm of the chair; he smiled down at his mom. 'It's kind of scary.'

'Who do you suppose I talk to eh? The walls?' Penelope told her son with a smirk. 'What you doing here eh? I thought you and Soph were sticking at her sister's?'

'She decided she wanted a Christmas the Morgan way.' Willa told her and stared out the window. 'Dad took on Danny...' He laughed. 'When's he going to learn?'

'He isn't.'

'Hey Will, where are you baby?' Sophie called out from nearer the front of the house.

'Back room.' He called out and immediately he heard her approaching, she knew that house like she had lived there her whole life. Entering the room she shook out of her coat and left it on one of the sofa's and smiled.

'Watching all the fun.'

'And enjoying the fact that we're not out in it.' Penelope added and smiled. 'You two had a good day?'

'Yeah it's been good, how you doing Pen?'

'A lot better, today's a good day but I'm not prepared to move much.'

'Well then don't, you've got everything you need so no need to.' Willa told Penelope sternly.

'Never say you aren't your dad's son.' Penelope muttered sarcastically and settled down more, she was too warm and too comfortable and just with those thoughts she fell asleep.

Willa sat watching contemplatively, he snapped back to reality when Sophie placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his dad surrendering and smiled.

'Come on let's go to the front room.' Sophie told him. 'She'll be fine, she's exhausted and she'd hate you for watching her sleep.'

'I still find it worrying how in tune you are with this family.' Sophie merely smiled and led him into the kitchen. Derek saw his son and knew it was time to go back in.

'Come on kids, let's go get food.'

'But daaaad!' They wailed at him.

'The snow's going nowhere!' He wailed back and they all laughed at him. 'Come on, in, now.' He told them and Alec went for the back room door. 'Alec! Side door.' He said as his son's foot reached the bottom step of the patio. 'Got to keep that room warm for your mom remember.'

'Oh yeah!' He said in recognition and sprinted to the other door. 'Willa!'

'Shh! Squirt, mom's asleep!' Willa said pulling Alec's hat off as the others came in. 'She's sleeping, she's well wrapped up, and she's feeling better.'

'Yeah she woke up feeling good this morning.' Derek smiled and went and added more wood to the fire. 'How long you two been here?'

'Not too long, we sat with mom and watched you guys.'

'Good show eh bro?' Danny asked smiling at Derek. 'You should just know not to take me on.'

'It's always worth it.'

'Watch out, he's going to pull out the high school jock card again!' Isa warned as she walked in.

'Was that when they played in the Middle Ages?'

'Oh! You kids wait! I'm not that old!'

'Old enough!' They all said and they all laughed

'I seriously thought you'd grow up.'

'Not a hope in hell when our parents haven't truly grown up.' Willa told him and watched as Derek nodded amused.

'But we do act serious and our 'old' age when need be.'

'Okay we'll give you that.' Isa told him as she grabbed mugs. 'Hot chocolate?'

'With marshmallows?' Alex asked hopeful.

'And whipped cream?' Sophie added.

'You name it!' Isa said and set to work, while Danny and Willa sat down, and Derek slipped out of the room and went to where Penelope was, he crouched down and as mean as it was he knew he had to wake her up and get her to eat and drink something.

'Hey baby girl.' He said putting his hand on hers and squeezing it slightly; Penelope opened her eyes and smiled at him. 'Let's get you fed.'

'Can we order in?'

'Really?' He asked shocked, and Penelope smiled and nodded. 'I think you might make your kids happier with that.'

'Ordering in or the fact I'm hungry?'

'Both.' He told her and she laughed as she sat up and stretched. 'How you feeling?'

'Hungry.' She said and smiled. 'You knew that was coming right?'

'I did.' He told her and watched as she rearranged the scarf, images from when he first came back floating in, Penelope sat on his mom's couch; again he did the same and sorted it for her. 'Come on, Isa's making hot chocolate.'

'The thoughts nice but whether it'll settle is a whole other question.' The pair walked out, Penelope admittedly sluggish but she did her best to keep it independent. She smiled as she saw Grace and Dean were now there, meaning all her kids bar Jack, who for all purposes was like a son, were there. 'Well look at this, my little Eskimo's all came in.' She said as she sat on the recliner and curled up again. Willa and Danny looked at her, they knew what was coming. 'You boys will get the football match you want in a couple of weeks, put something more eventful on.'

'God I love your mom Willa.' Sophie said winking at Penelope as she took a seat next to Willa. 'At least she gets you to listen.'

'I have more superiority that's why.' Penelope quipped. 'Plus millions of unspoken embarrassing moments.'

'You said you wouldn't...' Willa warned.

'I'm mom; I make the rules as I go.'

'Well as your son I do too.'

'Only occasionally, and you're best one was shaving all your hair off.'

'You can't hold that against me forever, it was a supporting act.' He retorted as Sophie's had rubbed over his now bald head, she didn't like it at first but as the weeks went on she liked it more and more and admired Willa for standing up and letting his dad shave off what little hair he had when he's mom had ask Derek to shave hers off when the first clumps began to fall out.

'That I appreciate but now you look identical to you father.'

'Like you'd get confused.'

'No you're dad's head is definitely shinier.'

'Stop taking the mick out of baldness!' Derek called out from the kitchen as he rummaged for every possible take away menu. 'Or I won't order in.'

'We're ordering in?'

'We are.' Penelope said with a big grin. 'I'm starving.' She said and put her head back to look at the kitchen doorway the best she could. 'Hurry up handsome! Some of us need food!'

'Pump your brakes, I got them!' He said emerging with a hand full. 'So what we going for P?' He asked and saw the look of his kids faces, things were really looking up, and just in time for Christmas.

* * *

A/N: So I have marginally influenced by the weather here in my part of England... we have snow and masses of it this side of Christmas for once! But nonetheless hope you enjoyed!!


	81. Christmas With The Morgans

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope winced as she inspected her side, she'd only fallen and lightly whacked it coming down the stairs, but now she was bruising up and the pain was immense. She knew it was only time before the family came back in but until then she was inside on her own nursing her side.

'Hey P!' Came Derek's voice from the front of the house.

'In the bathroom.' She called out and waited for Derek to appear behind her; she settled the top back down and waited.

'What you up to?' He asked smiling, but dropped it when he saw her face. 'What's happened?'

'I had a fall.'

'Why the hell didn't you call me?'

'Because I didn't think it was bad.'

'So how bad is it?'

'How about you just take a look?' Penelope said and looked at him apologetically. 'I know I should've called you but it didn't hurt.'

'And now?'

'Now it's killing me.' Penelope said and felt Derek pull the top up, she awkward tried to move her hand to cause herself minimal pain, she felt Derek's cold hands run over it and she gasped. 'That feels good.'

'P, we're going to need to get some ice on that, reduce some of that bruising and get Willa to take a look.'

'But no hospitals? It's Christmas day tomorrow.'

'No hospitals unless...' Penelope groaned. 'Willa and Sophie agree its necessary.... deal?'

'Deal.' She said nonchalantly.

'How did you fall anyway?'

'Stronger doses of drugs, its just wearing me a bit thin energy wise.' She told him as he supported her and helped her walk out of the room. 'It's just they're making me go woozy and lightheaded.'

'Right not under any circumstance are you being left in this house on your own until you stop having such side effects.' He berated her lovingly, he then felt her legs give on him and he didn't risk hesitating, he just picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. 'For reasons such as that.'

'I seriously don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Back at ya baby girl.' Derek said kissing her and then smiled reassuringly. 'Want a drink while I get the ice?'

'How cold are your hands at the moment?'

'Freezing.'

'Then just for the moment use them on my side please.' Penelope said as she shifted slightly onto her side, Derek merely complied and sat on the edge of the couch and placed his hands on her side. 'See just as good as the frozen stuff.'

'Well there's more cold hands when the kids come in.'

'Which is?'

'Soon.' He told her and she settled down into the pillows beneath her. 'You're not as young as you used to be goddess, no spring chicken.'

She laughed. 'Don't I know it, I'm an old bird me.' She looked up at him. 'I don't know if extending the chemo's a good or bad thing.'

'See it as good P, see it as being doubly sure that its all gone.' He smiled with confidence as he said that sentence. 'In the spring, when it starts to warm up, we're going to the beach house for a breather.'

'But then I'll come back and have more chemo.'

'So it's a break nonetheless.'

Come the next morning and Penelope knew the fall was worse than she had hoped; she'd hoped that with a night full of rest it would've eased the pain but now she was stiff and to move was painful.

'Willa's on his way here baby girl.' Derek said hearing her stir as he walked into the room; he saw her expression and knew immediately what was wrong. 'Willa knows about the fall, he's going to be here and look at it.'

'I'm not staying in bed on Christmas day.' She warned without the need to have the idea spoken by him.

'Fine I'll carry you and you can lay on the couch.'

'No way.' She warned him.

'Fine, curl up in the armchair is my final offer.' She looked him and pouted slightly. 'Final offer goddess.'

'Fine.' She said giving in and allowing him to help her up and out, when they made it downstairs they found Grace making drinks and Alex and Alec almost under the tree with anticipation from the mountain of presents under there. 'Where's Danny?'

'I'm out here cooking!' He called out and Penelope smiled; the sporty one of the kids that had an urge to cook feasts for everyone was in the house again.

'Right are you going to let me see your side now?'

'I was waiting for that question.' Penelope said softly as she sat comfortably and then shifted slightly. 'Knock yourself out handsome.' She said and felt him lift the top of her pyjamas up, his and ran the course of the bruise and her breath hitched.

'Is it hard to breathe?'

'No it isn't, it's just made me stiff and sore.'

'And pained?' Penelope nodded and saw her two youngest looking up with concern, she knew they worried too much for their age and she knew that today was all about being a child again. 'C'mon kids! One present before breakfast!'

Come breakfast time and Isa was now at the house with Fran, Desiree and Sarah, awaiting Willa turning up Penelope didn't think she could feel more nervous, she knew what her son's face would be like, it'd be his doctor face before it melted into his son's face and she'd regret ever worrying him. Except when he turned up he was a hundred percent her son, no Dr Morgan, just William Morgan and she had never felt more relieved.

He looked it over and was convinced that nothing was broken or fractured and that she'd just need to take it easier than she had, which she knew meant more babysitting until whenever.

'Can we have presents please?' Alex whined, with strong agreement from the others, Penelope reclaimed her seat and curled up and watched as the present began, piles grew for each of the children and before she knew it more and more presents came her way, she looked at Derek who shrugged and then nodded his head, it was time for her to have a normal Christmas, no word about how she was feeling, or how chemo was going, it was bound to be a normal day and she was ready for it.

Willa having finally gotten Sophie on her own smiled loving. 'Will, I've been here 10 minutes and already I'm out in the cold again.'

'I know but I wanted you to see something.'

'What? The whiteness of Virginia on 25th December? I see it yearly.'

'No.' He said and could see from the window that his mom had gotten everyone gathered, he frowned slightly he knew she'd do it, but he'd appreciate it more in the long run.

Sophie watched as he crouched into the snow and pulled at a white box, her heart fluttered and she prayed that she wasn't reading this moment wrong.

With one knee in the cold and one not Willa went over his mini speech and panicked, he'd forgotten it, he knew now he was going to need to blag it. 'Sophie, we've been together years now, you've seen me through so much, you've stuck by not only me but my family and even now with my family struggling with my mum's illness you haven't left my side, you've been my light when all I've wanted to do is crumble and fall. You've been my strength and I don't ever want to lose you and the feeling you bring to me when I see you, so will you do me the honour and marry me?'

She looked at him and saw his eyes had watered, with that her composure disappeared. 'Yes.' She whispered and smiled and laughed happily. 'Yeah I will Willa!' She exclaimed and let Willa put the ring on her finger, she giggled as Willa stood, picked her up and spun around with her.

Everyone inside began to clap at the sight but Penelope reached for the window and threw it open. 'We'll have another Morgan woman officially soon!' Sophie looked up and laughed at the brood inside.

'Shut that window! We'll be right in.'

'Merry Christmas to you too!' Penelope said sarcastically, playing hurt.

'Merry Christmas Pen! Now shut the God damn window and we can really celebrate!'


	82. Soldiering On

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'You're a bastard!' Penelope yelled angrily as she threw yet another plate, its connection with the wall ultimately made it shatter into pieces. 'Leave me the hell alone!' She yelled louder. 'No one wants you here! Especially not me!!' Derek flinched then, she was really going at it. 'You're not loved! You're hated and repulsed for what you're doing!'

With the last plate gone, Derek relaxed and edged forward. 'Feel better for that?'

'Well if that don't scare away cancer along with whatever strength chemo I'm on I don't know what will.'

'Well let's just say I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that wrath.'

'Poor Mrs. Parson's gift though...' Penelope said looking at the splinter of so called china on the floor.

'Did you have fun?'

'Oh yes, my half thoroughly enjoyed that beating.' Derek simply chuckled and looked up at Penelope. 'Now the serving dish is yours handsome, not because your weakling of a wife couldn't lift it but because I want all your worries, cares, qualms, and fears to go into that shattering.'

He just stood and gawped at her as she pointed to the large dish that was left. 'Pen...'

'You won't talk it out with me so throw it out.'

'It's not that I won't talk to you, more that I don't think you need this added to your worries.'

'Well it is, you not telling me what worries me a hell of a lot more.'

'I didn't want that to happen.'

'Since when did we become separates? Handsome we feed off one another, live in one another's pockets, don't distance yourself from me now.'

'I'm not.'

'Then talk to me.' Penelope replied and he could see the hurt in her eyes that he felt he couldn't share with her. 'Come on...' She took his hand and went back inside, although the weather was clearing up and Spring was creeping in, the weather still got bitter and chilly quickly. Penelope quickly led them to the couch and sat down, momentarily prompting Derek to follow. 'Talk...'

'Pen...'

'Derek trust me, you're worrying me.'

He sighed and ran a hand over his head; he really didn't want to add more worries on top of hers but he knew she'd stress if he became secretive and he didn't want her to stress over him. 'I think that sometimes I over think things.'

He looked up expecting her to speak but she remained quiet, now was his time to speak. 'And lately I've been over thinking the whole cancer thing, I thought I was doing okay but every time you have a new round of chemo and everything's all up in the air and you're at your worst I panic, I keep my cool for you but I feel absolutely helpless. Every time you knock yourself and bruise, I can't help but think of what's causing it to happen and I look at you and you're so beautiful and so strong and I wonder what the hell I did to deserve you.'

He looked her in the eyes and still she remained silent, she knew him too well. 'Even with all this going on in your life you still look after you kids even though 2 don't live here, you still make them top priority and I guess I can't imagine my life without you.'

'That's what's been waking you up in the night isn't it?' Penelope asked as she ran her hand down his back. 'What you need to understand is that my family is my top priority, my little miracle family that I was told I could never have come first, cancer can wait, I have better and more important things to deal with.

As for you being helpless, you aren't, I wouldn't have had the strength most days to go through it all without you and just don't think such things when your handsome self is there for me 100%, I wouldn't change you for anything.'

'I just can't lose you Pen.'

'And you aren't going to, I beat this once and I sure as hell am going to beat it again!'

'I love it when you talk like that.'

'Just as much as you love it when I talk dirty.' She quipped and stood up. 'Come on soldier, there's a plate to smash with your name on it.'


	83. Misreading You

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'So we lose you to that gorgeous beach house in two days.'

'If I'm well enough.' Penelope said as she sat curled up in the chair as the chemo session wound on. 'This is so much worse than last time.' JJ having noticed Penelope's chills went a grab a blanket. 'He's losing it.'

'Who Derek? No way.'

'Yes way.' Penelope corrected. 'He's not handling it at the moment and I don't know what to do to make him feel better.'

'Have you two had an argument?'

'No but he's never home, or like when he gets me settled after chemo, he just goes out walking.'

'Clearing his head maybe?'

'Nightly? He told me the other week that he feels helpless, that he can't do anything for me when all the time he's doing everything for me, I just wished he'd talk to me and let me in some more.'

'Have you told him that?' Penelope nodded at them. 'Well sleep this round of chemo off and we'll see if we can think of anything to help you.'

'Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Family Pen... have been for too long.'

Emily smirked. 'Yeah I mean soon we're going to related.' Penelope smiled at the thought. 'I like how they're waiting until you go into remission for it.'

'Yeah but I wouldn't care if they did it now, I mean it's the perfect time of year, they should be getting married not cooped up in the house looking after me or at the hospital looking after me.'

'I don't suppose they mind for one minute.' JJ told her with a smile and exchanged a look with Emily.

Hours later when they took Penelope home, Willa came running out and took over, taking his mom inside, Penelope frowned as she realised the place was empty. 'He went out walking.'

'Again?' Penelope asked quietly, slightly disappointed, as soon as Willa put her down her stomach flipped. 'Excuse me.' She said and ran into the toilet.

Willa looked up just as his aunts finally made it into the house before following his mom to the bathroom, he walked in to find her curled up, leaning into the loo, her scarf that was wrapped around her head now on the floor. He simply got onto the floor and did what he, his dad and mainly his sisters had been doing.

'Everything okay?' Emily asked as she appeared at the doorway. 'Need anything?'

'Can you bring a cup and then some flannels from upstairs?' Emily just nodded at the requests and rushed back with the items. 'Thanks.'

'Want on wet?' Willa nodded and accepted the damp cloth, he placed it on the back of Penelope's neck as she rest on the toilet seat.

'Thanks honey.'

'No problems mom, what I'm here for.'

'Not entirely, this isn't part of life.'

'No, its a part of my life though.' He told her and looked up to see Emily making a dash for the front of the house, he knew his dad was home then.

Derek walked in with Isa and realised that JJ and Emily were standing in front of them, hands on hips, faces looking ready. 'Outside now Morgan.' Emily threatened; Derek merely gulped and went back outside, the 2 women looking. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Excuse me?'

'Pen, is stressing over you.'

'Shit.'

'What's happening? You're supposed planning a surprise not worrying your wife.'

'What did she say to you?'

'That you just leave and go for long walks... she doesn't begrudge you anything Derek but she has every right to start to worry about you.'

'She doesn't need to... I'll tell her I've been getting stuff ready to go away.'

'Yeah because that's going to explain you distancing yourself alongside it.' JJ added in. 'Just make it right while you're away.'

'Oh, I will don't you worry.' He said and stood up taller, straighter. 'Now I think my wife needs me.'

'She's really ill today Derek, be careful with her.' Emily added with force and watched the man they'd come to love run into the house. Derek didn't stop for anything, he ran straight to the toilet and found Willa and Isa chatting away like nothing was wrong while Penelope sat exhaustedly against the toilet.

'Go on kids, leave me and your mom alone for the moment.' Derek told them and both of them told up and left the bathroom, Derek taking his seat on the floor. 'Hey baby girl...'

'Hey handsome.' She told him with a smile, her eyes searching his face. 'Another walk?'

'Yeah it was, me and Isa talked a lot, it was nice, you know?'

'Yeah I know.' Penelope quipped and sat up. 'I just want to get away now.'

'Well we are baby girl, 2 days time.' He told her and ran a hand over her cheek; he then picked the scarf up of the floor and put it back on her before picking her up and taking her back out to the front room.

2 days later found them pulling up the drive of their beach house, a place that held as many memories as Quantico. 'We're here Pen...' He told Penelope arousing her from her sleep; she sat up warily and then looked at the house.

'Why all the flowers?' She asked as she saw the multiple blooms of new flowers and immediately felt confused.

'Because of this...' He told her, handing over a piece of peach coloured card with ribbon around it, she opened it and gasped.

'You can't be for real.' She said in astonishment and looked up to see all her family come out, all her kids were.

'The other's will be here in a couple of times, right in time for Isa and Jack's wedding.'


	84. New Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope went against everyone's wishes of going off alone, she'd been at the beach house but she couldn't help but feel the distance that Derek was giving off, so while everyone was busy she went off walking. She knew she wasn't going to go far but she was going to go somewhere that she knew she could make a game plan to get him back to his normal self.

After nearly 15 minutes she was absolutely exhausted and found a nook in the sand bank, it was just the sight she was after as she looked out at the sea. It was peaceful and she was isolated. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked out and without knowing it she burst out into tears.

The first bout of tears that she had opened allowed to fall since she had finished her first round of chemo, she'd kept it strong for everyone, but she no longer had the energy to do just that, she needed a breakdown or she was going to lose her mind.

She was happy that her daughter was finally getting married and that her son was getting there and that the rest of her children were with people they loved but she couldn't help but question the status of her marriage at the moment. Derek had been continually pulling away, as though to distance himself from the problem of that was her life at that moment, as though it had become a coping mechanism. She continued cry into her arms as she thought of Derek battling his problems and not letting her in. As though letting her in would only make her worse when in reality keeping her out was slowly killing her.

Derek walked up the stairs and into his and Penelope's room. 'Morning baby girl.' He said as he pushed the door open but frowned as he saw the bed empty and unmade, he went into the bathroom and found it empty too, Penelope's pyjamas on the floor. He left the room and went searching for her but found nothing, she wasn't there, he went up the second flight of stairs and still couldn't find her, he rushed down stairs in a slight panic. 'Guys you seen your mom?'

'She's in bed.'

'No she isn't.' Derek corrected them and they all stopped and looked at him worriedly. 'She isn't down here then?' They all shook their heads.

'Jack, Willa, Danny help me, the rest of you stay here and wait for her.' Derek and ran from the house frantic as to where she was.

'Take a bottle of water with you.' Willa said as he passed out bottles of water and ran out after his dad, once he gave his dad a bottle he ran off in his own direction, Jack and Danny soon following suit.

Jack walked along the shore line, he was trying his hardest not to panic and was about to give up when he saw a multi-coloured scarf caught on a rock, blowing in the breeze, he grabbed in and the hope built in him, he then looked at the surrounding area carefully and walked slowly and expectantly, soon he found Penelope and he sucked in a breath, her eyes were closed and he didn't know if she was okay.

He approached her and knelt down. 'Hey aunt P, you gonna wake up for me?' He asked before he took her hand in his. 'Come on aunt P...' He said desperately and Penelope slowly woke up, he noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. 'What you doing out here exactly.'

'Thinking.' Penelope said as she sat up slowly.

'And you think it's safe out here?'

'I just needed to get away.'

'From?' He watched his aunt look away. 'From what P?'

'Derek.' She said and burst into tears again. 'I can't keep doing this to you lot.' She said painfully and Jack had never felt so helpless in his entire life of having Penelope around. 'It's all slipping away from me, I can't do it anymore.'

'Yes you can and you know why?' She shook her head as he put his arm around her and pulled him close to her. 'Because we all love you so much that we want to be with you every step of the way and I'm betting Uncle Derek is scared.'

'He doesn't talk to me anymore.' Penelope sobbed. 'He used to tell me everything and now he doesn't let me in, I'm not saying he isn't there for me because he is but he's not always there mentally.'

'He's having a down and out moment that's all, a bit like you are right now.' He said and grabbed the bottle of water. 'Willa made us bring this, so drink some.' He helped her once he saw her shake. 'It'll get better and you'll beat this and everyone will be okay again.'

'I don't want you all to watch me do this anymore, the in and out of hospital, the sickness and side effects of the chemo, this isn't why you were put on this earth.'

'I think it is, you really think you're going to do this on your own?'

'I guess not but I just want my husband back.'

'Aunt P, I need to get you back because you need to rest but how about me and Isa get everyone out before the other's arrive later and you and Derek can talk?'

'It's not going to work, we've talked before but he doesn't seem to understand how him not letting me in is killing me inside.'

'Well then I'm having a talk with him.' Jack said and stood up; he helped her stand and looked at her. 'You okay to walk?'

'I think so.' She said and they began the walk back, Jack's arm around her waist for extra support, as they came out onto the opening strip that led to the house they saw Willa and Derek, both looked and began to sprint, Derek just that little bit faster.

'Pen!' He said as he grabbed her and tightened a hug around her. 'Where the hell have you been?' He asked as he pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. 'Have you been crying?'

'I needed to reassess some things away from everyone and just a little bit.'

'Don't lie to me.' Derek told her and she looked at him as her eyes watered. 'What's a matter?'

'You.' She said and Derek looked at her confused, Jack and Willa took that as their queue to head back to the house. 'You're closing me out and I can't handle it anymore, I can't handle any of it anymore.'

'So what, you're just giving up?'

'No!' She responded and the tears came and fell. 'I'm not.'

'Well it sure as hell sounds like it.'

'It's not, I'm just fed up of everyone going through this with me, I'm losing my husband already, I don't want to lose everyone else.'

'You think you're losing me?'

'Well you don't talk to me anymore Derek, you used to confide in me so much but now you don't you just clam up or leave.'

'I don't want my worries to be your worries that all baby girl; I don't want you to have extra things to deal with.'

'But you not telling me worries me so much more, I just want you to let me in.' She watched him sigh. 'Please, I feel like right now that everyone's running around after me yet my life is falling down around me.'

'I'm scared P.'

'Scared?'

'I'm terrified, I only get like this when you're hurt or one of the kids, I lose myself in my own fear of losing you that I don't handle it best way I could.'

'You're scared?'

'Of losing you yes.' He told her again. 'If you want me to tell you everything I'm feeling I will.'

'You used to.' She said sadly. 'I didn't think this would change us so bad.'

'It's going to, I realise things I never thought I would and one is that I have the best family I could ask for and I can't lose one of you for a moment.'

She looked at him and smiled meekly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Just promise you'll let me in even when I'm at my worse? Make things normal for me; keep things rolling how I like them.'

'I will baby girl.' He told her and he knew he would, he hated to see her like this, hated the fact she was crying, he thought he was protecting her when all a while he was destroying her unknowingly. 'Come on, let's get you back inside.' He said and scooped her up into his arms, she laughed. 'I want you rested, then me and you are having some cuddling in the sun, and some fun in the water.'

'Oh are we?'

'You wanted normal, you're getting it, even down to my playfulness.'

'Oh dear, this is going to be an ominous day.'

'That you'll love through and through and you know it.' He said and kissed her as he headed back for the house. A new bond made between the pair again.


	85. Biggest Bestest Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Derek looked down at Penelope as they sat on the beach in the morning sun; he regretted keeping her out of loop of what was going on in his head. Now she sat curled into his side, they'd only been up not even an hour and she was back asleep again.

He thought back to only the previous evening, all the kids had left them to it and he had to admit, everything came to ahead and he'd never felt better and Penelope had never looked better.

_Penelope pushed herself off the couch and went into the kitchen, Derek immediately followed her worriedly. 'What's up P?'_

'_Nothing.' She heard him sigh, and she looked at him. 'Everything.' She said changing her mind. _

'_Come on, I want this all straightened out baby girl.'_

'_You're holding back.' Penelope told them, a totally different tone to her voice than before. 'I can feel myself slipping but you don't seem to do anything, you just stick in one mood.'_

'_I'm scared.' Penelope looked up, looked him dead in the eyes, challenging him to continue, she saw him getting angry. 'You keep prodding me, and pushing me, and making me face up to things.'_

_Penelope slammed her hands down. 'For Christ sakes Derek just be angry, just face up to it and I'll leave you alone!' She said angrily, her voice quivering at him. 'Just explode and I'll stop pushing you!'_

'_Fine!' Derek said as the final straw was plucked at. 'You scare me!' Penelope stood back shocked at that moment. 'Touching you scares me, feeling you close to me scares, you scare me and it's all your fault! All your fault for making me love you so God damn much! For giving me so much to live for! So there you go Pen! You scare me; it all comes back to you because I can't leave you. I can't live a second in this lifetime and the next without you and with the cancer and everything it scares me that it has the upper hand to take you away from me and the kids, away from the family!'_

_Penelope cried at the thought that she'd been the culprit to her husband's mood but she knew she needed to hear it all, she needed to truth and nothing less. 'Don't you understand Pen? After all these years I'm still truly, madly, deeply in love with you and nothings ever going to take that away from me, if you die, I die and there's nothing no one can do to prevent that, I'm as much in you as you are in me P, one goes the other goes.'_

_With that the glass in her hand fell, shattering the sink and the sobs over took her ever weakening frame and her legs buckled beneath her. Ever vigilant Derek caught her and they sunk to the floor, he just cradled her, both receiving the break they needed._

_The truth was now out and they both knew it meant the same for both of them._

'Everything okay out here?' Came the voice of Penelope's brother Joel came from the side of them.

'Yeah, just a little time out but she's exhausted.' Derek said as he continued to cradle Penelope in his arms. 'We had a massive argument last night, I screamed, she screamed, it's taken it all out of her.'

'I bet it is, will she be okay for Isa's wedding?'

'She'll make herself okay for it.' Derek said with as a simple reply. 'She's Pen.' He told Joel and smiled out to the sea as he's head lay on Penelope's and everyone came out.

'_I've screamed, now you scream.'_

'_Derek...'_

'_No, I've had my go, have yours... let me have it Pen... all of it.'_

'_I don't have the energy to do that.'_

'_But you have the energy to make me do it.' Derek told her defiantly, he knew there was still more to come and they needed it out, with the end of her chemo sessions looming and weddings to die for, he needed her to scream and fight him. 'Pen...'_

'_No.'_

'_Penelope Morgan... I won't ask you nicely, just let me in, let it out.'_

_With that the dams burst. 'Want to know what I'm holding back?'_

'_Yes.' He said and crossed his arms over his chest. _

'_You! You're what I'm holding back, when was the last time you held me because of me and not because I'm feeling pathetic and don't have the energy to move? Or because you're guilty for holding back or for not letting me in? When was the last time you just held me, and just touched me and just loved me for me, for Penelope your wife, not Penelope your cancer patient of a wife?'_

_Derek said nothing; he just stared at her, the water building in his eyes, the saltiness ready to mar his cheeks._

'_When was the last time I was treated like the wife, or the mom or the aunt, or the friend? When was the last time I was able to watch my world for myself and not because I didn't have the energy to get up and join in? When was the last time anyone treated me like I wasn't going to break on them?_

_Derek remained silent, the dam broke, his wall was shattered._

'_Exactly Derek! Months was the last time I was treated like, the morning we found the lump was the last time I was treated like that by you! I just want for one night for you to hold me in your arms and treat me like your wife. I'm not dying, I'm not going to snap, I'm going to remain whole for however long you hold me and however tight you hold onto me! So for once just hold me and let it all out._

_I don't want to be treated like I can't be touched, that I don't need that type of love, that I'm too delicate to handle it, because I can, I can cope with physicality and the thing is no one is there to jump in and help me, I can't call on a tag team of people to just give me a time out. Every single breathing minute of my life is spent fighting._

_Fighting for me, fighting for you, fighting for the kids, fighting for our family. I just want some respite and some normalcy. Is that so much to ask for?'_

'_No.' Derek replied almost instantaneously and walked towards her. 'Not at all.' He said and picked her up like nothing was wrong, that she wasn't the cancer patient, that she was Penelope Garcia, the feisty flirter._

'_Derek?'_

'_You wanted to be treated like nothing was wrong, that you weren't going to break. So I am, I'm going to take you to our room and I'm going to treat you like I've been wanting to but been scared to and you're going to scream out in pleasure like the cancer doesn't even exist.'_

_Derek?' She asked questioning this time, more with curiosity than confusion this time._

'_Yeah?'_

'_Thank you.' She told him as he started the journey to their room._

'Yeah, she's definitely going to make herself okay.' Derek said with certainty and he kissed her head as she continued to sleep, the whole army that were their family watched him and smiled


	86. To A Happy Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

'No stone unturned in this house.' Penelope said laughing as she looked at Isa, Grace and Sophie stayed in front of her in tissue paper wedding dresses. 'I think JJ wins.'

'What! Mine is clearly better.' Emily said and burst out laughing. 'Sore loser.' She muttered.

'No kidding, but I love them all, just... erm... it's more tailored?' Penelope said and laughed slightly. 'It's the best out of tissue paper... done! JJ wins!'

'Do we get to unwrap our presents?' Came Jack's voice from the doorway.

'No men allowed!' Penelope shouted from the comfort of the armchair.

'Try keeping Uncle Derek away... he is literally pining.' All the women laughed.

'Well it is getting on for midnight now and we are out of games and mum, you look worn out, I want, no wait, I need you on top form for tomorrow.' Isa said and put her hands on her hips. 'You know I'm right.' She and her lips curled into her prominent smile. 'Mommy?'

'I got it, go on release the men.' Penelope gave in, she had to admit she'd participated in as much hen party activity as possible but now she had to admit defeat. She'd already vowed to make it up to her daughter when the cancer was behind them all, because it would be behind them and she knew it.

There was an outburst of laughter through the room as the men finally made it in and saw the mess everywhere, Isa, Grace and Sophie stood with hands on hips and an unimpressed look on their faces.

'Don't mock women's traditions for such nights okay!' Isa said pointedly and smirked, she knew she looked ridiculous. 'It's probably better than what you guys did.'

'Oh yeah I can see that.' Danny said with a smirk. 'So what's this all about?'

'Dan, don't go there, it's just a game... who won?' Hotch asked knowingly.

'I said JJ did.' Penelope said, not moving to look at them, next thing she knew Derek was on one side of the chair and Willa plonked himself on the other.

'And how much energy have you been using up?' Willa asked sternly.

'She's been using too much.' Emily, Isa and JJ said together and Penelope rolled her eyes tiredly.

'Hey, it's one of my baby girl's hen night, I wanted to be on top form.'

'And she was.' Isa said triumphantly. 'But now can someone get me out of this?'

'Yeah I second that, please get me out of this.' Grace joked as she looked down at herself. 'Hey Tinkerbelle...' She called to Alex who shot her look. 'Come and help.'

'Na uh! You wanted to be the one that got dressed up like that, you can stay dressed up like that.' Alex told her sister back and ran away from Grace's sisterly threat of tickling her.

'Hey babe, I'll help you.' Dean told her and stepped forward as Jack went and pulled Isa close in a hug as he pulled off the tissue paper and Penelope pushed Willa in Sophie's direction. She then pushed herself up and felt Derek pull her up.

'Thanks hot stuff.' She said as she stood up straighter. 'Bed is really calling now. I am not prepared to hear the wrath of Isa if I'm falling asleep tomorrow.' She said with a smirk on her lips as Isa just stared at her mom. 'So I'm going to be the first to bed.' She looked at everyone, from the Hotchner's, to the Reid's, to her brothers and their other halves and then to her children, all looking worriedly. 'It's gone midnight; I'm allowed to be tired guys.' She said teasingly. 'Actually no wait.'

'No?' Carl asked shocked.

What are you up to?' Derek asked.

Penelope smiled childishly. 'I'm being mom.' She said and Derek laughed. 'I want every child in this house upstairs and in respective beds now!'

'Mom! We're too old for discipline.'

'Nope! I've missed pulling rank, so bed! Now!' Everyone knew not to argue back and headed up stairs hastily.

'Feel better?' Hotch asked as he stopped laughing.

'Much, now I can go to bed.'

'Come on then baby girl.' Derek said and everyone followed and went to bed, in preparation with the next day's events.

Come next morning, Penelope woke up to feel circles being drawn on her back; she smiled as she felt it tickle and relaxed. 'That's a good wake up.'

'I bet.' Derek replied and leant in and kissed her. 'How you feeling?'

'Refreshed, what's the time?'

'Coming up 11.'

'11? Jesus, we're late.'

'Weddings at 1, its all running smoothly, Willa poked his head in.'

'When was that?'

'Over an hour ago.'

'And you've been awake that long?'

'Yeah...' He said and shrugged. 'I get a kick out of seeing you sleep.' Penelope laughed and sat up. 'I'm guessing that's up needed up?' He asked as he heard yelling getting closer.

'Mom! Dad!'

'Yeah it does handsome.' Penelope said and stood up and got out of bed to prepare for the day ahead. Nearing to 1 o'clock, Penelope found herself in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't dislike all the effects of chemo, she'd lost weight where she needed, but she hated the gaunt look she had, the darkness to her eyes, the ill look that her features held, the scarf that was wrapped around her head.

'You okay baby girl?'

'Yeah.' Penelope said as she straightened down her dress and turned to Derek. 'How do I look?'

'Absolutely radiant.'

Penelope laughed and colour flushed into her cheeks. 'Beautiful.' Derek said after pulling her close and kissing her once. 'Ravishing.' Another kiss. 'Stunning.' An extra kiss. 'Amazing.'

'You can stop.' She told him as she put a finger to his puckered lips. 'I get it handsome, really I do.'

'Good... now mom, Des and Sarah just turned up, Isa's going ballistic.'

'Well I just need to change my scarf and I'll go sort the Isa drama.'

'What scarf?' Derek asked and Penelope pointed to the one on the bed, he picked it up and replaced it. 'Perfect.' He told her and after another kiss he pushed her to the door.

Penelope made the way quick and she could hear her daughter speaking fast and panicking quickly, she just pushed the door opened and stepped in. 'Now, will you shut up and calm down!'

'Mom!' Isa said and spun around, the dress spinning with it. Penelope watched her daughter, her beautiful daughter stand in front of her in her wedding dress and she felt overwhelmed but she needed to suck it up.

'Right, this is a big day, everyone gets that. But it's all running smoothly and all you have to worry about is getting that perfect little butt of your immaculate to walk down a piece of material to the man you've loved since your first word.'

'Mom... I... I, what if this isn't what he wants?'

Penelope laughed, Isa frowned, everyone in the room stared. 'If this wasn't what he wanted, he wouldn't have asked and he certainly wouldn't have kept it going through everything... now will you stop panicking?' Penelope told her daughter, little did she know was that Derek and Willa were listening in. 'I married my best friend too remember... it's scary as hell, I know it, I've been there and done that and still got the husband to show it.' Isa smiled at her mom. 'Look at your father and me, we have our ups and downs but he is always there for me, and I know, without a doubt, that he loves me, we've been married decades, use us an example Isabelle... use us to show you what the future holds.' Isa finally smiled fully and expelled all her stress.

Outside Derek pushed away from the door and began to walk away, everything Penelope had told their daughter was true, and through it all they were still best friends, lovers, partners, parents and a whole.

The next time that feeling and acknowledgement was instilled was when Penelope took his hand in a slight grip as their daughter said her vows to her soon to be husband and she let the floodgates open with what she felt and what she'd learnt an where she'd learnt it all from.

The moment Isa heard Jack say 'I do', she felt everything click into place and all the stresses and strains disperse completely and then when Jack's lips touched hers and he pulled her closer and she reciprocated she knew her beginning to a happy life had just sprung into action.


	87. End Is Nigh

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Derek held Penelope's hand in his as a new course of treatment was started, the doctor was optimistic that with alongside her last bout of chemo Penelope should be clear of all cancerous cells.  
However, panic settled in when Penelope found a small area of hard lumps under her arm, the doctor inspected and was setting up a date to remove them, firmly convinced they were just benign cysts and nothing to be of any concern about.

'Isotopes?' Penelope asked as she looked at him. 'Always remind me of something you find in the back of the freezer.' She continued to tell him and he did nothing but begin to laugh at her. 'Don't joke, they do.'

'Yeah I can see why.'

'What's up?' She asked as she saw his smile not quite reach top.

'Nothing, I'm just worried about the op, but I'm not going to hide that fact from you.'

'Don't worry about the op, it'll be fine, wanna know why?'

'Why?'

'Because I said so.' She then scrunched her nose up. 'What is that smell?'

'Surprise!' Came a ruckus from door way and Penelope looked up to see Willa, her brothers and Hotch.

'What is this, swap Penelope with men day?' Penelope quipped from the chair where she was sat. She looked them over, their arms laden with bags. 'You didn't bring desserts.'

'Oh we did.' She smirked but she couldn't help but lose her smile.

'I can't eat any of that.' Penelope told them. 'Not just yet.'

'She's already having side effects here, and she's only been injected with the isotopes for less than an hour.'

'Willa warned us but we didn't lesson... more fool us.'

'No! I like my man party of desserts!' She folded her arms over her and pouted. 'Come on; grab a chair and gimme a party.' As they laughed and dispersed into the corridor to grab chairs she looked at Derek. 'We need to heads them up.'

'I know, I know.'

'I'm okay with telling them, really I am.' He nodded and gripped her hand tighter to let her know he knew she was ready. When they'd all sat down Penelope gave them the look and they all sat back. 'Although this and the chemo is my last bout of treatment, we had to raise an issue with doctor.'

'Issue?' Willa said and sat forwards, hands joint in front of him. 'What type?'

'I found a small areas of lumps and we got the doctor to look at them.' Penelope said and squeezed Derek's hand. 'He firmly believes they're benign because the last progress scan showed no signs of cancerous cells in any area of my body apart from where I had it originally.'

'That was over 2 months okay though Pen.'

'I know, I know but I'm confident that this is just a hurdle.'

'You seem convinced.' Willa said worriedly. 'What about you? What's your point of view on this Dad?'

Derek ran a hand over his face. 'I was there, he seemed convinced they're just cysts, another side effect of the chemo, nothing to panic about. It's a simple op and they'll just do the chemo a couple of days after and then we'll wait for the results.'

'Well you two being so positive about it makes me feel better.' Willa said confidently. 'Do you know when they're thinking of doing it?'

'As soon as, the doc wants me on the road to remission as soon as really.'

'Chemo's suppose to be on Saturday, so I think he's going for closest date possible.'

'He would be outside right now.' Penelope pointed out and smiled sweetly. 'Now you'd find out.'

The doctor came in and smiled at Penelope and Derek. '2 turns into 8 I see.' He says with a smile. 'We got you a date Penelope, I told you I wanted it to be done as soon as to keep you without the dates we set last year so we are, get you in on Wednesday morning, keep the chemo to Friday, then check up week Friday.'

'Jeez, so fast.'

'If you think you can handle it that is, I don't want you to stress over it.'

'I have an army to keep my stress levels down, don't you worry.'

'Bigger than this lot?'

'Don't think I'm the only woman! I need more oestrogen than this.' Penelope quipped, and she saw the worry mask them all. The doctor then said his goodbyes and left them to it. 'See, it's arranged and the end looks like its about 2 weeks time.'


	88. Knowing It All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Come Wednesday Penelope found herself propped up on the hospital bed with 2 of her daughters and Emily and JJ, the men were around but more so to curb Derek's increasing fear, they knew he was keeping it well checked but even he had to worry like the rest of them.

'We know I'm gonna be in here for a little bit so I'm just worried how he's gonna cope. He's trying his hardest to keep it in but even he needs to just lose his cool.' Penelope said as she tried her hardest to relax, she was on a countdown now, down to mere hours not days.

'We get that, we really do but he bottles he doesn't lose it. That's never been Derek Morgan's style.' Emily said. 'Actually, that's a lie, when it's you it's a lie so for him to keep it in check is shocking.'

'It might have something to do with the chat I brought up.' Penelope said and spun the hospital around that was on her wrist, she was feeling bad for it now.

'What did you talk about?'

'I told him, and please you need to take my point of view here, put yourself in my shoes while I say this, I told him that if this is more cancer then I don't want to continue treatment.'

'Mom.' Isa and Grace gasped and the tears built.

'Mom, please.' Penelope took their hands at that moment.

'I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have reason, I want nothing more than to see my babies grow up but at the end of the day I've been battling this for nearly a year and I'm tired, I'm in pain and I can't keep it together to do it any longer. I'm losing me in all this chaos; I'm losing my touch and my dignity. If I feel different after then so be it but I can't physically or mentally continue this fight.'

'You didn't lie about the doctor thinking its benign did you?'

'No I didn't, he does believe that, but I'm just telling you that I can't continue this fight any longer, if I was younger then yes but at my age I want less chaos and more rest.' Penelope said and sniffed before straightening up. 'But...' She started and squeezed her daughter's hands. 'I'm not going to have to deal with it, I've beaten this.'

'You're so convinced.'

'I am, a week Friday is my get out cancer free card.'

'Life's not like monopoly mom, you don't get to decide.'

'I'll repeat it again; a week Friday is my get out cancer free card.'

JJ sensing the downward spiral of moods, but the truth to Penelope's action decided they needed to move things on. 'What are you looking forward to after next Friday?'

'The last of side effects that's for sure.' Penelope said as she looked thoughtful. 'No more pains, and just rest.'

'Well rest is what you're definitely getting.' Isa said as she took her moms hand to tell her that she was on her side whatever. 'Dad's going to make sure of it, and so is Uncle Aaron.'

'The men step up once again... this could be made fun.'

'Don't go there mom.' Grace said perking up as the words all sank in. 'We're on mom alert too.'

'Come on, you girls used to love me winding the men up. Can I not tempt you at all?'

'Nope.' Isa said looking off trying not to be swayed. 'Okay, I'm in depending on what it is.'

'Better not be plotting Baby Girl.' Derek said as he entered the room and saw her face. 'You're plotting.' He finished defiant. 'Well plot all you like.'

'Yeah but you don't know what I'm plotting handsome.'

'Calm it woman.' He told her and she smiled brightly at him, he knew she was going to play up and make her recovery fun for all of them and little did she know that he'd planned exactly the same thing. 'Right the nurse stopped us on the way in, she's coming in, in about 5 minutes to prep for surgery so why don't you lot go find food or something?'

'Can we not stay?' Grace asked her mom more than her dad. 'I'm not ready to leave.'

'I'm gonna be fine honey.' Penelope reassured.

'I know but I'm just not ready to go.' Penelope nodded she knew she wasn't going to budge anyone. Soon the nurse came in and shortly after everyone found themselves going to the canteen to wait on news from Penelope.

Halfway through the waiting Isa dismissed herself and headed outside, as she predicted Jack soon followed her, as soon as she was in near enough proximity he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible and held her as tight as he could all the while she cried.

'She's going to be fine.' Isa nodded, she knew that much. 'Then what's up?'

Isa pulled away and looked at him. 'She said that if its cancer then she doesn't want to continue treatment.' It was then her face crumpled and she cried. 'I can't live without her Jack, I really can't.'

'And you aren't going to have to baby.' Jack said and pulled her close to him again. 'She's going to be fine and this is a stupid obstacle to test us all, she's going to get the all clear next week you'll see.'

'What would I do without you?'

'I have no idea.' He teased her and she smiled at him, he pulled away and wiped her tears away. 'Now you going to come back and eat something?' She nodded knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer now. 'Come on then, you know you're dad started doing his nut at you up and leaving.'

'I bet, how was he after I left?'

'Slightly unnerved, Grace went off with Dean, so it just left Em, JJ, my dad and you dad.'

'How good of a job do you think Spence is doing of distracting the others?'

'Him and his physics magic never did dwindle much over the years so I'd say quite successfully.' He said and took her hand in his before leading the way back in. 'I think when your mom's awake you need to tell her that our little honeymoon shenanigans really did consummate our marriage.'

Isa giggled. 'I think that might just be the incentive she needs.' Isa said with a bright smile on her face, she then just let him take her back, allow him to be dominant and protect her. Finding the table where the others were they sat down, Isa taking the place next to her dad; she just took his hand and squeezed it.

'You okay?' He asked, knowing she was going to reply positively.

'Yeah, am now.' It was then her stomach flipped and she felt the feeling of throwing up build. 'Excuse me.' She said looking at Jack as she ran from the room, she was hoping that today like the day before would mean that morning sickness didn't occur but apparently that wasn't the case.

'Is she okay?' Derek asked, his worry amounting to more than it should but with his wife's life now in the doctors hands he couldn't help but panic at the littlest of things.

'Yeah she ate something dodgy a couple of days go; I hadn't eaten it so we're just assuming it's that.' He said brushing over the real reason. 'That and the worry for Pen, its gotta be getting to her.'

'It's getting to us all.' They all acknowledged, Derek looked at the doorway longingly before looking at his watch.

'It's been 3 hours; you'd think they'd have called by now, I'm gonna go back up.' He stood up, they knew this was his thinking space he needed. 'I'll call with whatever news.'

'Just go Derek.' JJ said warmly and smiled at him. 'Go, you want anyone to come?'

'No, I need to be alone.' He then just left and as he got to the floor and closer to the ward his heart started to thud, he hated this type of separation from his wife; it was this that killed him more than whatever any case had caused.

'Ah Mr Morgan.' One of the older nurses said as he turned the corner, he liked her, she was younger than either he or Penelope were but she had laugh lines and gentle eyes and had done nothing but made Penelope comfortable since they'd made it to the hospital. 'I just got off the phone with nurses in recovery, Penelope's just been brought out.'

'Is she okay?'

'Effects of the anaesthetics but other than that she's sleeping. Would you like me to take you down?'

'I just need to make a phone call first.'

'No problems, I'll give you a couple of minutes.' She said and smiled again before walking off. Derek quickly grabbed his phone and went against calling so quickly wrote a text to Hotch.

_Pen's out, just being taken down to her now, come up but I'll text you when she's going back to her room._

He pushed send, took a deep inhale of air and went in search of the nurse. Finding her, she wordlessly took him to the recovery area, asking him to wait; he examined all of the patients in there while she spoke to the doctor. He found his wife, farthest from the doors, she had a hand on her chest and her face turned to him, her eyes catching his.

His face broke into a smile as she smiled lightly at him, and he missed the nurse exiting the room.

'Mr Morgan.' She said and Derek's head snapped to her. 'You can go in, she's a little tired but everything's good so far.' He nodded and entered the room, rushing rather hastily to her bedside.

'Hey baby girl.' He said and grabbed her hand, the other one placing about her head. 'How you feeling?'

'30 degrees South of great.' She told him and he laughed, he knew she was doing good by that, a little family motto that they used when one of them was hurt. Masterfully conjured up after the car crash by Isa and Penelope.

'That's a positive sign then.' He commented and she nodded tiredly.

'How is everyone?'

'Isa and Grace were holding up, they'll be doing better now and well seems Isa's got food poisoning.' Penelope's eyebrow arched. 'She hardly ate, and then ran off, Jack said she'd eaten something he hadn't and it's not been playing right on her since.'

'I got one thing to say to you.' She said and her lips curled a little. 'Pulled the wool over your eyes.' Derek laughed again, nervously this time and then just stared at her. 'Pregnant maybe?'

'You don't think so? They've only been married nearly 5 months.'

'Yeah, passionate love making equals baby making.'

'I'm not convinced so we'll wait and see.'

'I'm so asking.' She told him and closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her and tiredness followed it directly after.

'You okay baby?'

'I feel sick.' She said as she recovered slowly. 'It comes and goes.' She felt Derek's hand go sweaty and she squeezed it, he was worrying and she knew it. 'I'm okay... it's all okay.'

'How do you know that?'

'Doc got it all tested as soon as, its benign.' She said and looked up at him with a small smile. 'There's no more.'

'Oh God baby girl that's amazing.'

'Isn't it just.' She said and noticed a nurse approaching; she turned her attention to her and watched warily.

'Mrs Morgan, we're going to take you up to your room now.' She told them and Derek stepped back before taking Penelope's over the back of the bed and followed it to her room, only letting go as she was made comfortable. As he watched it, he grabbed his phone and texted Hotch again telling them to come up.

When all chaos left and Penelope was alone again, Derek re-entered and sat on the bed, again holding her hand, he needed to feel her and this was the only way he could. He made the best job to keep her awake at her request, she wanted to see their faces when they walked in, she wanted to tell them the news and she wanted to ask the questions.

She shook his hand as they all walked in and she saw her two daughters hesitations as they saw the wires and the tubes all over her.

'I'm fine.' She said hoarsely. 'So come here... I have a bone to pick with one of you.'

'Oh.' They both uttered with one another.

'But I have news.'

'Doctor related news?' Willa cut in intrigued, and yearning for the news, he'd been the one that had failed to bottle that expectation.

'Yeah.' Penelope groaned as she pushed herself up the bed slightly, but felt Derek help her. When she looked up she saw them all watching her. 'Doc's done the test, what did I say?'

Everyone smiled at her; they didn't need to answer that. 'And Isa, I hear things about you, and well call it mother's intuition or playing it lucky with everyone's worry but I'd have you down as baby making'

'Mom!' Isa yelled surprised and Jack just instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

'Haven't denied it.'

She looked up at Jack and he nodded. 'Fine! I'm 19 weeks pregnant.' She said happily and saw her mom smile brighter and brighter. 'We were going to tell you but after this.'

'It is after this.' Penelope said and winked at them and they all knew they had nothing to worry about at all.


	89. Given Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Isa walked into her old family home 2 days later with the intention to clean it top to bottom, except when she made it she was rushed back out of the immaculately clean house, into a car and found herself at the hospital.

'What's this about?'

'We just want to see mom.'

'And...'

'And she wants to see us apparently. Dad called the chemo's just about to start and she wants a major distraction.' Willa told her as they drove there. 'Mom's feeling it today so dad thought it might be wise to just add a little difference to her last chemo.'

The silence that filled the car was intense and Isa got her phone and let Jack know where she was going to be. When they made it they made their way to their mom's room and stood and listened for the moment.

'What you gonna do when I'm not giving you a run for baldness handsome?' Penelope asked weakly and they heard their dad laugh.

'Well what I'm gonna do is run my hands through your hair and kiss you.'

'Ew! Gross!' Grace said steaming into the room. 'Enough of the mom and dad mush, it's not nice.' The pair laughed as their kids filed in.

'And what do I owe this honour? Eh? 4 sixths of my kids.'

'We're an easy distraction.' They said in unison and Penelope asked at them all, they were right they were, they always were a distraction to her, throughout her illness all she had to do was watch them or her husband and she could feel her mind go elsewhere, anywhere but on the cancer.

'Got room for more?' Came Joel's voice from the door as her brother's stood there.

'Hey.' She said quietly and happily as they all entered the room. 'I get a party do I?'

'You do indeed.' Andy said as he came in and hugged her. 'How you doing today?'

'Keeping the spirits high.'

'As ever.' Derek added on. 'Doc's been in, but because of everything this is gonna be the big mamma.' He said and watched Penelope close her eyes, he then saw everyone look at him for reassurances. 'She's getting quite nauseated from it and it's coming on thick and fast.'

'But...' Penelope said as she relaxed. 'It's going just as fast and it's comes.' She said as she settled down again. 'So what's bringing you all to my neck of the woods really?'

'Like you said mamma, you've got yourself a party.' Willa said and brought out a party popper. 'No occasion really, we're just bringing on next Friday.' He said and soon everyone brought out streamers and more party poppers.

'I'm not cleaning this up.' One of the nurses said as she approached the gang, she smiled and passed Derek the bottle of drink she had and the ice pole to Penelope. 'Think you can eat that?'

Penelope screwed her nose up at it. 'I gotta try.' She said and took the ice pole.

'Need anything, any tablets to reduce the nausea?'

'I'm answering this, yeah she does, it's getting pretty frequent now.' Derek said stepping in and answering.

'Ever the hard head Penelope.' The nurse joked and Penelope agreed as she sucked the ice pole, she then shot Derek a look as the nurse left.

'I swear that every time we're at a hospital you and the nurses are in cahoots to get me to beg.'

'I vowed to myself a long time ago that I was going to knock some of that hard headedness out of you Baby Girl, I don't break promises, I'm not gonna start now.'

'Maybe you should.'

'Shut up hard head and suck that lolly.' Derek told her and sat back, Penelope did so but kept looking at him and so he kept shooting her smirks. With Penelope hauled up in her own room and not down where she usually had the chemo sessions meant that they could have more fun, be louder, and more demanding against one another and it also meant that he could offer Penelope any type of distraction he so wanted. Today it was part of their family.

What felt like hours later, with the chemo done Penelope fell asleep listening to the hustle and bustle of natter from everyone, she tried to keep up with it but she was worn out and she wanted to sleep off the sickly feeling growing in her.

When she woke up it was dark and the room was empty and she could hear Derek's soft snoring from across the room as he slept on the cot that she had sworn him to not sleep on when they had a perfectly good bed at home. She smiled, his snore, that noise that should've got annoying over the years she still loved so she just lay there in the half light coming from the lamp.

'How you feeling?' One of the nurses asked as she entered from across the hall. 'You've slept quite a lot of the day.'

'I can tell.' Penelope said and gulped dryly. 'I thought I'd feel worse than this.' She said and placed her hand to her stomach and the nurse helped her sit up as the nausea played on her and she threw up. 'Okay, I spoke too soon.'

'You've done good considering that was a high dose you were on.' The nurse told her and helped her settle and picked up a drink. 'Take some of this; we need to get you hydrated again.'

'Thanks.' Penelope said and shakily took the cup. 'How long's he been on that thing?'

'Nearly a dodgy 4 hours I guess.' She told her and Penelope laughed. 'It got on it just after I started my shift, and everyone was beginning to leave.'

'Hmm, I can't wait to join them.'

'I hear that's soon.'

'Doc said tomorrow if I'm not too bad.'

'Well I'll make it sound better, today if you get over these side effects.' Penelope smiled at that. 'Get some more sleep, you know where I am if you need me.' Penelope listened and fell asleep, when she woke up again Derek was doing exactly the same.

'Well Handsome tell me now that I wrong?' She said somewhat amused as Derek groaned and rolled his shoulders to work out the kink in his muscles. 'I'll take that as a Penelope, Baby Girl, you were right.'

'I'm fine mamma.' He said and as he stood up, he realised she was sitting up.

'Come here.' She told him and he looked at her quizzically. 'I'm feeling fine.' She told him sincerely. 'Now come here and sit with your back to me.' He listened and Penelope's went to his shoulders and he felt her hands lightly massage them and he relaxed.

'I should be looking after you here.'

'I'm the one with the magic fingers.' She told him. 'You know that from several occasions.'

'Behave Baby.' He told her and turned around to face her, just as he did the doctor entered and they sat and listened, Penelope was being allowed home and the pair took that as a positive note, he took a mental note that Penelope was to be on a week of rest before she came back for the assessment and Derek was going to make damn straight that she stuck to it.

'I better get us a lift home.' Derek said as the doctor left and Penelope looked at him confused. 'Willa took the keys, so he could come back.'

'He's own car is where?'

'He wanted to bring you home.'

'But we didn't know we were going home.'

'He's a doctor P.' Derek told her and she nodded with sudden realisation. 'Now he knows everything. Come on, you should've known that.'

'Sometimes a Goddess can't know everything. Plus there's too much activity going on up here.' Penelope retorted and rubbed her bald head.

Derek kissed it tenderly. 'Egg head.' He quipped as he backed out of the room and left Penelope laughing.

Later that day Penelope found herself dressed in proper clothes, free of an IV, head carefully covered in a scarf, her home awaiting her. When they arrived she smiled at seeing it still intact and went ahead of Derek and Willa, she wasn't beyond dependency on someone to work for her so she did it herself but one step in the house and she found herself being led to the front room, the couch morphed into a bed and she frowned.

'What the hell have you been doing?'

'Well... several reasoning's to this really.' Joel started and looked at Grace.

'The heating's broke in your room, so Uncle Andy's up there fixing it with Uncle Aaron and...' She looked at Alex.

'We decided that seeing as its colder out, you could be in a room with the big telly, a fire, kitchen near, bathroom near, and space for us to all join you.'

'Ahh so selfish reasons in there too.'

'We missed cuddles.' Alex defended and crossed her arms over her chest. 'So it's a selfish reason for you too, because you don't miss a cuddle.'

'Got me there kiddo.'

'Now lil sis, sit down and we'll get you on it and comfortable.'

'Toilet break and food and then I'll rest.'

'Na uh baby girl.' Derek said dropping her bag to the floor. 'It's going to go like this, toilet, then I'm getting you on there comfortably and food is being brought to you. That doctor said you need rest and no one is stopping me from making sure you get it.'

'I need respite from resting.'

'You can walk to the garden and back.

'Fun.' She rolled her eyes as she spoke sarcastically.

'Rest can be made fun.' Isa said as she stepped out of the kitchen, an apron on and Penelope couldn't help but stare. 'Just overnight it happened.'

'Well yeah I guessed that.' Penelope said staring at the baby bulge that was showing through the covering. 'Oh God, my baby's having a baby.' The happy realisation hit then.


	90. Deliverer Of News

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

_**A/N:**_ I'm gonna apologise for mistakes now... sorry!!... I've literally written and updated and am now heading to bed... so enjoy my lovelies!!! =)

* * *

The week wound on and Penelope found everyone more nervous than her, it wasn't until the Thursday night that everything hit her full throttle. She'd been so preoccupied all week with resting or making sure she wasn't being a hard head that the looming date of Friday felt like the distant future but here she was laying awake at 4am with her husband snoring next to her.

If she had to admit anything she felt the best she had in a long time but in the pit of her stomach was the feeling of dread as it grew up in her. Her earlier statement to not continue treatment if there was more cancer was not a question anymore, her daughter was pregnant and she wanted to give her everything to meet that little baby, to hold her little grandchild in months to come. She wanted to feel the swell of emotions that Fran had shown when Derek had handed over Isa to her to hold for the first time, and the same emotion when she'd held Willa only moments later. The same look she got when she held each of her grandchildren.

That in itself was enough to make Penelope fight but even with the dread in her stomach she knew that giving up wasn't an option. Call it intuition or whatever but Penelope had a good feeling about this and she was going to stick with it through and through.

With that last thought she turned onto her good side, facing her husband and smiled before closing her eyes to resume what little time she had left to sleep through.

Like a rude awakening the alarm sounded off and she groaned, she was laying on the other side now, the one where she'd had surgery and now she was paying for it. She was stiff and sore, so she rolled onto her back and just lay there before kiss after kiss began to plant themselves over her skin and she giggled a little and looked at Derek.

'Morning Baby Girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff.'

'It's been over 30 years of hearing that and still it doesn't get old.'

'Oh and how many times in over those 30 years have I followed through on showing you those good mornings?'

'Too many that I lost count after about 9,000.'

'Hmm it's good to know I gave you a lot of good mornings.'

'Every morning waking up to you is a good morning.' He said and kissed her lips again. 'Come on we need to get up and get ready.'

'I don't wanna.'

'You gonna mama, because once we've done this it's all homeward bound.' He saw her hesitate. 'Realisation hit?'

'A bit too hard, I didn't sleep well.'

'Well just look at this way, we get to that appointment, get the tests done, then go for some lunch and then go get the results before coming home to deliver the news.'

'It's like it was all those years ago but this time there's more people to tell.'

'I get that but come on, we've beaten this.' Penelope had to smile then, he always called her cancer their battle, not hers and she really felt like it was a problem shared is a problem halved. The fact it was split between every one of their family members was irrelevant because Derek was there late at night when they were in the silence of their bedroom to soothe her problems, he was the one that no matter what was there. Because whether he liked it or not, all these years down the line, he was still her hero through and through.

So she got herself out of bed and got ready and then went to their kitchen and waited. One by one her remaining children got up, all dressed, all ready, and then the door opened and Willa and Isa came in and they took a sit.

'We're sticking around here today.' Willa told Penelope and she smiled gratefully. 'Jack's picking up Sophie later and they're heading here after work.'

'Sounds good.' Penelope said quietly.

'You got nothing to be scared of mom; everything's going to be fine.' Isa said putting up a front. 'I have a feeling it's all going to be fine.'

And Penelope kept that thought in her mind all through the car journey and right through the doctor talking, and she continued to keep those words as the battery of tests began and she kept it going until she could be in Derek's arms again.

Now she was sat in a diner exhausted as they waited it how, she mindlessly pushed the chips around and then looked up at him. 'I want to be home right now.'

'I know you do but there's no point driving all the way to drag you out again.'

'I'm just tired and I'm fed up of being poked and prodded and examined.'

'Well it's over, you've done that part you just need to go back in there get the news and leave again and we can go home and you can spread the news and then do whatever you want to.'

'Is kill over on the couch an idea?'

'If you want to do that.'

'I just want to wrap up on that big ole couch and stick a film on.'

'You're easy to please.'

'I try.' She said and decided she needed to eat something so she did and she started to feel better, that was until they paid and then headed back towards the hospital. Derek held her hand just a tad tighter and he kept her better just that bit closer, he was telling her she was here 100%, she already knew he was all in but this just verified it fully. So as they sat in the waiting room, she fidgeted until he stopped her, rubbed her hand when he felt her hand go damp from nerves and gave her reassurances as and when he felt they were needed.

He walked behind her as they went to the doctor's room, he sat next to her as they sat opposite the doctor that had become a friend and he leant forward, his hand still in Penelope's as the verdict was given.

'I want you to get as much rest as possible, get over that last chemo and I'll see you at your check up for the surgery you had last week.' Were the words that replayed in his head as they left, Penelope had became an exhausted mess as they left, and for that reason he wanted to get her home as soon as.

Of course when they made it, the cavalry were already there. The hustle and bustle was heard before seen.

'I can't cope with a full house right now.'

'We'll tell them and then we'll get you some rest Baby Girl.' Derek promised, he knew their homes were close. Especially her brother's who took it upon themselves to move their lives to Quantico when Penelope was diagnosed with cancer again. 'But give them what they want and then let me sort it out.'

They walked in, and silence settled as they progressed into the house more, people came to greet them and soon Penelope and Derek were faced against their family, the Garcia's, the Hotchner's, the Reid's, Rossi, Lisa and the important ones, the Morgan children. They all took in Penelope's look and they all didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say.

'Pen's really tired and she's going to need to do a lot of resting and...'

'Penelope Morgan's cancer free again!' She said happily as the tears grew and fell all over again, she laughed as everyone's face dropped and grew into smiles, her laughter turned shaky as she was engulfed by her children and she cried harder than what she when she was with Derek.

She'd just delivered the happiest news any of them could hear in a year.

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**

**_Chapter 90 baby!!! woo!!! I'm trying to hit chapter 100 and be the end of this baby!!! Think I can do it??_**


	91. Mark The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror just as Derek entered the room; he smirked and walked towards her, his smile growing with every step. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smelt the crook of her neck and then kissed her.

'Gorgeous.' He said as he ran his hands down her. 'Absolutely stunning.' Penelope giggled in his grasp and then he spun her around and she came face to face with him. 'I've waited 4 months for this.' He told her and ran his hands through her short curly bob and kissed her passionately, Penelope's eyes widen until she came in and joined the passion. 'Never too old for a bit of fun baby girl.'

'Obviously not.' She told him and laughed. 'Let's go down stairs. We've got us a 8 month pregnant daughter downstairs that needs to be kept under wraps.'

'8 month, 2 weeks, 4 days pregnant daughter.'

'Alright smarty pants, anyone would say you're excited to be dubbed a grandpa.'

'Aw, poor baby, don't you wanna be a grandma?'

'Makes me feel old. All my children are growing up.'

'You're only as old as you feel.' Derek said and slapped her bum making her yelp with surprise.

'Yeah as you show everyone daily.' She said and he chased her downstairs and caught her at the bottom of the stairs. 'Put me down!'

'Seriously, how old are you two?' Grace asked from the kitchen amused, Dean acting exactly the same, then Grace dropped the spoon in her hand and walked towards. 'How the hell did you keep that hidden?' She said feeling a curl. 'I mean, how did we not see it?'

'You're mom's good at the scarf trick.'

'No kidding, wait until the other's see it.' Grace said excitedly. 'Actually, no, go show erm now!'

'I just got my marching orders.' Penelope whispered over her shoulders and Grace ran towards the back yard and Penelope just stood there. 'How you doing Dean? Good vacation?'

'It was okay Pen, could've been better but I'm back now.' He said with a smile. 'You're looking good.'

'You've been gone a week, not a year, not a lots changed.'

'To you.' He told her and went outside and smirked at Grace.

'Mom! Come here now!!' She yelled and Penelope came out of the house into the sunshine with sunglasses on and everyone looked up and excitement grew.

All Penelope heard was a whole load of 'OMG!', 'When did this happen?', 'What?' and even gasps of disbeliefs were heard. Penelope stood and laughed at the reactions, and then watched Isa come towards her, all she could tell was that the hormones ravishing her body were taking over right now

'Why didn't you show us it'd got that long?' She asked astounded, she had watched her mom take the scarf off only every now and then but was still embarrassed with short cropped hair, she then looked at her dad and smirked, her dad was in on it a hundred percent. 'It looks lovely.'

'Like nothing ever happened.'

'I want some more weight on you before we make that assumption.' Isa said and then put her hand on her stomach and gasped, Penelope looked at Derek and then at Isa. 'Oh crap.' She gasped and then she felt a release. 'Someone call Jack.'

'Derek get her bag, her water's just broke.' Penelope said and everyone jumped into action, Grace and Alex getting overly excited, Penelope got Isa in as Hotch ran to sort the SUV out. 'It's time baby.'

'It's too early.'

'Honey, it's not too early, babies are born much earlier than this.'

'No for me, I'm scared.'

Penelope laughed. 'I know that feeling, try going into labour when you're pregnant with twins.' Isa laughed then and shook her head, Penelope could tell her daughter was scared at the prospect of what lay ahead. 'And it was the middle of the night and I was out on the patio, on my own, your father asleep.'

'Oh God don't.' Isa said as a pain shot through her stomach. 'This is only gonna get worse.'

'Gas and air... that's the key, you wait you'll be as a high as a kite in no time.'

'Jack's gonna meet us at the hospital.' Emily said coming into the room. 'JJ's just ringing ahead and Derek's just jumped in the driver's seat ready to go.' It was then Penelope helped her daughter out and got her into the SUV, now things were happening thick and fast.

Once at the hospital Penelope took a step down and let Jack step in and watching him tend to Isa made her remember how Derek was. How scared they both were but how the moments that were going to occur had stuck with her for life. So she took a back seat and did her own worrying for once. Something she hadn't be able to do for over a year, the worry had always been her. Now she could sit back and watch her world pass because she could not because she had to.

'You okay mom?' Danny asked sitting down to Penelope. 'You're too quiet.'

'Families growing up, mom's just being emotional.'

'Yeah, can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle.'

'And a bloody good one at that.' Penelope told her son as Willa took a seat and she looked at him. 'And you, you have the biggest duty being Isa's twin to get in there and prove to her that you two are the same difference.'

'In a strange way I see the logic there but then I don't.'

'Just don't ever let your sister down.' Penelope said and aimed it at them both and they sat back and waited the news as one by one their family grew. Sophie turned up with Alec and Alex in tow, Grace turned up with Emma, Bethany, Dean and Adam. Desiree turned up with Sarah who turned up with Emily and Hotch. JJ turned up with Reid and the remaining children and everyone took places in the waiting room.

When she could Emily sat next to Penelope, they were both becoming Grandma's in a matter of hours and that made them feel old. Hotch and Derek stood together, both loving that this was a moment they could share with one another.

Hours later Jack came down holding a small pink blanket and the respective grandparents stood up and stood eagerly as Jack approached them happily.

'You four meet your granddaughter, Charlotte Penelope Hotchner.' Jack said proudly and showed the little girl off. 'Isa wants you down there.'

'Are we allowed?'

'Sure are.' Jack said and looked around at everyone. 'We'll be right back.' He said and watched as Derek put his arm around Penelope as they then followed him down. Walking in they saw Isa resting and Penelope and Emily both remembered the initial exhaustion after giving birth.

'Hey baby.' Jack said and Isa looked up and smiled tiredly.

'Has he told you?'

'That she's got your mom's middle name?' Isa nodded as her dad her.

'Thank you, you really didn't have to.'

'Hold her mom; we want you to have the first hold.' Isa told her and Jack approached her and passed the little girl over. They all watched Penelope's eyes study the little girl, adoration already blooming. 'That little girl marks the start of the new beginning after everything that's happened.'


	92. Rocky Road To Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It saddens me majorly! Morgan and Garcia would have had it on by the end of season 3 by now! =(

* * *

Today marked a year since she was placed in remission and Penelope was lapping up the attention, she was relaxed, the weather was a nice temperature and she had a gorgeous granddaughter to dote on. Everyone was off involved in activities or sorting one thing or the other and Penelope was left to entertain Charlotte. As ever in this family, she'd been given a nickname right away, like her aunts and uncles her name had been shortened, she was now dubbed Lottie by most.

Penelope looked up; she couldn't help but smile, her whole family in front of her.

The Morgan's, her husband for starters, the man that made her dreams come through, kept her sane when all she felt like doing was curling up to die, he'd stuck by her, protected her, loved her. Even now, after so many years, he still did nothing but love her through and through. Then she saw the eldest of the children. Isa and Willa had a bond that couldn't be severed; even when love took over they both remained firmly in one another's pocket. Isa had a family with Jack, one that was happy and free, there was a lot of leniency that both Isa and Jack appreciated. Willa was getting married to Sophie in no more than 3 months and happiness was set in stone for the pair, being the best godparents to a 6 month old had already shown that family life would suit them. Then there was Grace, she had Dean, a boy that had been part of the family for nearing on 5 years. She couldn't have asked for more of the others, each to their own, they had relationships, they had their school work and each stuck to it.

It just appeared that everything to them was more precious and valued after going through so much as a family and coming out the other side.

She looked at the Hotchner's, a happy bunch, a family of not friends but relatives. Hotch, the best friend she'd gained when Derek had gone undercover, the man that had fought her woes, and her the battles she lost strength to fight when it all started. Then there was Emily, the woman that had from the word go been a friend indeed, and all through the chemo and the absence of Derek had been the one to soothe the needs that not even Hotch could get rid of. Before Emily and Hotch, came Haley and Hotch, with them came Jack, the man that had made Penelope and Derek's daughter the best it could be. Then came the 3 other Hotchner children. Megan, Darren and Bethany, each within the age ranges of all the other children, all making the family ever more loving and ever more caring.

Then Reid came into view and she thought about the Reid's, Spencer Reid had given her a life of amazement and awe, he'd been the kid of them all but had been the one that had answered her every qualm when she asked about it. He headed her on what chemo would entail but not until he'd been her little brother as ever. JJ had been her sister through and through, had stepped up and looked after her like nobody else would, helping her at her ultimate lows. With them came their 3 children. They'd all been the same ages as Penelope and Derek's and with that came friendships tighter than anything. They'd all taken the changes and nose dives that came with life and just went with it, no complaints but plenty of support.

Then she saw one of her brothers and she remembered when they'd come back, it wasn't from a good thing but they'd come back. She'd gained an old part of her back and she loved it. Joel, Andy, George and Carl had been pillars of supports to their children through and through and they'd even extended such support to Hotchner's and Reid's and for that Pen and Derek would be forever grateful.

Derek looked over at his wife, he wasn't as young as he used to be and needed a break. Charlotte was curled up asleep in her arms and Penelope was just staring here, there and everywhere, he couldn't help but smile, they were over it all. Once again they'd come out the other side fighting and Penelope was even more admirable for it, she was the one to look up to in their whole flock of a family.

He ran towards her, he was done with the game; he wanted his wife and granddaughter for a little while. 'Where's that head of yours gone to baby girl?'

Penelope smiled up at him, she still cherished that nickname, it made her realise everything was okay. 'Not far, it's still in the garden hot stuff.' She replied as he sat down and she adjusted herself slightly making minimal movement as to not wake up Charlotte. 'It's back now.' She said and smiled at him before he kissed her.

'We've had a good life considering.' Penelope commented as she looked back at the flurry of activity. 'I mean besides the cancer and the crash, we've got healthy happy children, a grandchild and a whole load of other family members. It's been good.'

'It really has. I've got my wife back and a happy family. There's not much more I could ask for really?'

'A nice long 30 odd years?'

'I want longer than 30 years.'

'Well let's aim for more.' She quipped happily. 'But you know even in 30 years when we're both dependent little old people we're both going to be flirting like there's no tomorrow.'

'And shamelessly I hope.'

'Shameless it's gonna be, in that time we should've acquired ourselves the right to just shoot flirtatious comments at one another.'

'Without inducing a heart attack?'

Penelope laughed. 'Have I done that to you so far?'

'Well no but with you and your sharpness anything's possible.'

'Remember what I said my mum always told me about my sharpness?'

'You're so sharp you could cut yourself? Well she wasn't that far off the truth beautiful; if anything she hit the nail right on the head with that. I don't think I'll be the one suffering a heart attack with your wit baby girl. I think we need to worry about the newcomers to the family.'

'I guess we could tone it down until they're somewhat comfortable around us.'

'I think that's a done deal.' He said and pulled her close. 'That's our future set. Notorious flirting on the porch as we sit in our rocking chairs.'

'Knitting on my lap, shot gun by your side?'

'Very funny Baby girl.'

'Once an agent always an agent.'

'Then shouldn't you have a laptop on your lap?'

'I'll have nimbly fingers by there, we'll see if I can still master a keyboard.'

'You're the oracle, that'll forever be in your power.'

'I'll see if your memory lets you remember that in 30 years handsome.' She quipped and laid her head on his chest as his arm went around her back.

Penelope might have had a rocky life but it was full of happiness and fulfilled dreams and now as she looked at her family and had her family near her she knew she'd had the precious things in life and Derek knew the same thing had happened for him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-= _THE END_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ I didn't reach 100! BUT I couldn't see my way passed another chapter so I'm rounding it off here!!

The long running one is DONE! Thanks for all those that read, favourite and reviewed!!

Hope you liked!!


End file.
